


Not Forgotten

by Iamsuperconfused



Series: Reflections [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Both supercorp and sanvers are broken up, Canon Divergence, DimplesCorp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Hostage Situation, Medium Burn - Kara Danvers/Jimmy Olsen, Minor Character Death, Post-Break Up, Slow Burn Lena Luthor/Maggie Sawyer, Slowburn Maggie/Lena, Smut, Xenophobia, angst with an eventual happy ending, democat, lots of steven universe references, poetic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 54
Words: 154,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: This story chronicles Maggie's side of the story after the Sanvers break up, it explores how her relationship with the Superfriends changes and adapt to the new situation. Fluff, Angst and awkwardness inbound as Cadmus makes a re-appearance in National City.  This story is heavily inspired by the show, but with my own spin on the stories.Warning: This is not a Sanvers fix-it fic. This is an exploration from (mostly) Maggie's point of view. It explores one of the many ways the show could've gone with her story.Smut Radar: End of Chapter 33 & Start Chapter 50Art Radar: Chapter 36, Chapter 51, Chapter 53Tag radar: I've trimmed the tags. Please read them before commenting on it.Archives Warning: 1) Minor Character "death" (more like a disappearance) on chapter 35 2) Major Character death happens in chapter 47





	1. Oops

Since the break-up, Maggie lived there, hidden away from everyone but her colleagues and new roommate. The worst of the storm had gone by, she recovered partially from the heartbreak and got back to work, in spite of the unpleasant aftershocks. The oncoming holidays season made the pit in her stomach grow deeper with each songs heard on the radio, with each unoriginal advertisement jingles. It’s a week before Christmas and the detective had returned from work much earlier than anticipated, her captain refusing to let her work in her current condition, sniffling noise mistaken for the start of a flu. The door opens just outside of her room and panics sets in when she hears her roommate brought people with him.

“So this is your new place, Bro ?” James limped from the door to the couch, his leg sore and bruised from his latest Guardian fight. “Why’d you move anyway? The last place was so much closer!”

“Old apartment had nosy neighbors and I wasn’t a fan of my landlord.” he offers as an excuse, distributing water bottles among his guests. “Plus I needed an extra room!” he points to the other bedroom and that’s when he notices she extra pair of shoes and one of the thousand leather jackets folded on the back of the kitchen chair.

“Oh, you have a new girlfriend ? Or did you move in with Lyra ?!” The other guest, Kara clapped her hands excitedly, nodding in thanks for the bottle, excited at the prospect of a new opportunity to tease Winn.

Winn made a quick shake of his head to the inquiry and his face fell a little bit. When he heard that Alex and her had broken up, Winn invited Maggie to spend a few days at his old place, while she found something else, that had evolved to her moving in with him, they had gotten along very well, to both their surprises. Tonight, he thought she’d be at work, he even checked with her. Now she’s in the next room, it’s not his plan and he feels the most awkward moment ever coming.

“Are you okay?” James notices right away, the sudden lack of enthusiasm from Winn is un-characteristic.

Kara is already turned to the roomate’s bedroom, her eyes narrowed as she tends to do to use her x-ray vision, she’s stopped by Winn smacking her on the arm with one of the couch’s cushions.

“Look, guys, I thought she’d be working tonight and I feel like a real asshole right now.” his frown deepens

The door to the bedroom opens and a red-faced Maggie comes out, already dressed up to go out with a different leather jacket and killer heeled boots, probably so she wouldn’t have to stay and put on shoes in front of everyone. The sight stunned both Kara and James long enough to let her leave without any awkward interaction, both of them turning to Winn, as if expecting some kind of story.

“She didn’t have anywhere to go when Alex dumped her!” the explanation makes Kara flinch, she hadn’t realized until now just how the breakup could have looked like from the other side. “She’s still a friend, I wasn’t just going to let her freeze on the streets!” Winn was on the defensive, expecting them to be upset for not having revealed that earlier.

James looked fondly on him, offering a bright smile and patting him on the back “Way to show me up on the bro front.” that elicits a little laugh from Winn. Even Kara is smiling “I’ll try to catch up with her, if she’ll let me.”

Kara is staring at Winn and there are tears in her eyes, she fidget with her glasses and clears her throat. “We should leave. We can have this little meeting elsewhere tomorrow. I should not be here right now.” Kara already had stood up from the couch and walked closer to one of the window, clearly intent on flying away.

“Please, can you not tell Alex?” he calls after Kara, walking to join her as the windows fly open, James is putting back his jacket.

“I won’t, don’t worry.” she smiles at Winn. “I’m not angry, I’m sad and maybe a little bit ashamed.” she quickly gives him a hug. “Let’s try this another time.” Kara flies off into the night sky.

James approaches Winn and claps him on the back. “Want to go get Maggie ?”

“Yeah, let’s go do that.” He grabs his jacket and heads out with James, lightly jogging down the stairs. The moment they step outside, James gets a text message.

**KZED: _She’s by the corner store down the avenue._**

James shows the text to Winn and they make their ways toward the store, it’s not very far. When they get there, they easily find Maggie, behind the store slumping against the wall and her face buried in her hands. She hears footstep getting closer, she shake her head and looks up with tears streaking down her face, she’s clearly still hurt and angry. “What ? Couldn’t figure out where I was? Had to ask for a bird-view report ?” a dry, sarcastic taunt.

“Maggie, I thought you were at work, you told me you’d be out until one am” Winn looks at his watch, it was barely past ten. “So I invited James and Kara to see my new place. Wouldn’t have done that if I knew you were there, I promise.” he sat on the ground beside her, giving her a few feet of space.

James would have done the same, but a puddle prevented him to do so, instead he crouched in front of hers. “I’m sorry Maggie.” holding up his hands in front of him, palms facing her. “I’ll leave if you want me to, but I do want to catch up.”

Maggie tried to shoot James a glare but only managed a mildly convincing grumble. Answering to Winn first “My captain sent me home early. Said I needed to rest. Should’ve texted you.” a side look thrown to James, her voice cracking with emotions, mostly anger. “Didn’t mean to ruin the monthly vigilante meet up.”

“Technically all three of us are backed by a government agency. We prefer the term ‘monthly patch up drink’.” Despite the weakness of the joke, it made the detective laugh through her mood, even James chuckled.

“Yeah us and Kara have been in rocky spots over the past year, we’re trying to fix that with regular meetups.” James explained, he’s about to add something but he’s cut off.

“You don’t have to pretend to care, James.” Maggie said with a crumbling facade, more tears pouring out of her eyes, she tries to say something else and her voice just fails her, her eyes closes and she struggle not to sob.

Winn glances to James before gently bumping his fist against her shoulder, he’s clearly awkward about the situation, he’s also getting a little emotional, his eyes shining with his own tears. “James isn’t pretending.”

James knew why she said that, he knew he hadn’t been a good friend to Maggie. “Look, I don’t know if you even want to, but why don’t you come back to your place and we can all have a drink together?”

“I’d rather not.” She responds quickly, dryly as she wipes her eyes with her sleeves, sob still occasionally wracking her. “It hurt so much.” she shake her head again. “James I thought I found a family, people who cherished me, valued me. That’s what I said to my father when he was leaving town, told him to go fuck himself.” she shake her head. “I thought I had a family again, that maybe I could have those hallmark moments too!” she stands up, using the wall to help herself up, refusing Winn’s help. “And I’m a fucking idiot for thinking that was possible.”

“I’ve been a terrible friend, I know.” James starts. “I know anything I say right now will make it feel like it’s pity and I know you don’t want that.” he stood up and met her gaze head on, he extends a hand to her, fully expecting her to slap the hand away and move on. “But I promise you I was just afraid of the awkwardness this would cause, I wasn’t sure if you even wanted to talk with us.” he clear his throat. “It’s not an excuse, I could have reached out by text and waited for a reply, I could’ve dropped by the precinct you work at to say hi. I didn’t. I’m sorry.”

Winn smiles at James, giving him a discreet thumbs up from the sideline and moving closer, patting his shoulder, then turn to Maggie. “I’m pretty sure it’s the same for the others, Kara said she was a little ashamed earlier, so I’d expect something from her soon, probably in the form of donuts.” Winn put his arms around her shoulder and then pull James in a similar fashion. “Let’s get back home.”

 


	2. With eyes wide open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie meets James at the bar, the two kindle a friendly relationship.

Maggie being welcome to Dollywood is the result of hard work, two years of being an active ally to their community, Spending time with the new arrival and teaching them, guiding them through the process of getting papers and jobs. Many in the community takes to her like a mother figure, some took to calling her a sister and others had dates or casual hookups to form a different view. So when she started to bring other people in? They accepted them, a few of them were aliens in their own rights, and those that weren’t were their loved ones, so the community accepted them too.

In time, the community accepted the group for their own reasons, for the most part, Winn is a good person to ask for any computer or technical issues, some of them even have questions about the earth coding languages. Kara is a stranger case, as most of them figure she’s a human. Since the aldebaran rum that one night, the rumors flying about from that are still debated today. Alex? Alex is the only one that they have issues with and Maggie is pretty sure that her being close to Kara and J’onn is the only reason she’s allowed here. Most of the staff are wary and weary of her more aggressive approach. To her surprise, Maggie finds out quickly that there is a standing invitation for the youngest of the Luthor family, turns out saving the alien community from the bio weapon that massacred the staff made her good in their books.

James is different, somehow. The community knew about him before they even acknowledged her, he’s friend with the world’s most famous alien, he’s a star at Dollywood even if the most recent patrons did not know Superman is who made him famous in the first place. So she’s not surprised when she sees him waving her over, the night she decides to risk coming to the bar again. The doorman greets her with a hug and a promise not to let Alex in if she shows up. “Don’t risk the ass-kicking, I still need to talk to her about money stuff. Just give me a heads-up, okay?” she whisper and kiss him on the cheek.

It’s a little weird to meet James here alone, but she stand by the table and smiles a little bit awkwardly. “I’m sorry about the other night, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that...”

“You had every right to be upset” He says, motioning to the other side of the booth “I was just enjoying a bit of a drink by myself. Don’t feel like you have to join me, okay?” James spoke in the kind of soft voice that could make her forget he sometimes took on a super-hero mantle too.

She hesitate, it’s not like she’s mad at James, she didn’t exactly reach out for them either, but at the same time, being close to him meant she’d likely have to deal with more information about Alex than she’d like. Against her better judgment, she sits at the booth and sigh. “Just, can we not talk about... that ?”

He nods, immediately moving on. “I thought about offering you to come on the next Guardian outing, but I realized we already did that during the invasion.” he offers a fist bump to Maggie, she takes it, a smile at the memories from then. “So I decided to stick to what I’m actually good at.” he clears his throat. “I wanted to offer you to teach you a few photography lessons, something for us to share.”

Maggie blinks once, then another time. Her heart constrict a little bit at the offer, she closes her eyes. “Why are you doing this James?” the question comes with a bit of a croak in her voice.

“Because I want us to be friends, because I know what you’re going through. A little” a sad smile is offered, when Maggie tilt her head in a questioning fashion “Kara and I used to be a thing, somewhat.” the parallel between the two of them clearer now.

“Alright then, new rule, when we have these kind of meeting, just the two of us ? No Danvers sisters talk. Okay?” she offers with a brighter smile, offering a handshake.

Instead of just shaking her hands, he goes through the motion of showing her a series of hands gesture, one that ends with a fist bump, something for them to show off when they meet, something to end in a hug sometimes. They spend a moment practicing it. He doesn’t verbally agree to the new rule, but it’s clear that the suggestion is what made him decide teach her the secret handshake.

“What would you like to take pictures of ?” he asks after their fourth drink, breaking the silence that had been settling comfortably between them.

“I’ve been thinking about that since the second drink.” she chuckles, crossing her legs and drumming her fingers on top of the table “I’d like to do something with the various aliens in the community? Like, a way to show off the diversity the city have?”

“Sounds amazing, I think a few of those I know will want to, I’m sure you got the rest covered.” James immediately seemed to be into her idea, pulling a pen out of his pocket and taking notes.

“Well, the staff here can probably point to a few who’d be willing, I know Brian will want to, Darla’s family too...” she ponders and looks at the counter. “I wish we could get M’gann for it, maybe we could ask J’onn, not sure he’d want to see me.”

“I’m sure he’d like a picture with his dad.” James looks at Maggie. “Yeah I’m sure he wants to see you, I heard he hate the new liaison agent.”

“Wait what!?” Maggie smiles brightly, almost tears in her eyes. “J’onn’s dad!?”

“yeah apparently they went to Mars and got his father from one of their...camps.” James said with an expression between a wince and a smile at that word. “M’gann found him, called on J’onn and Kara to help”

~~~

Christmas went by quietly, It’s been a few weeks, since he met with Maggie at the bar and they’ve gone on two different outings for the photography lessons, he’s at his desk and sorting through the pictures they had managed to take during these meetings, setting aside the ones he prefers, the ones that spoke the most to the people in the pictures. He’s casually looking over the pictures of the two Martians, a smile brightening the room, when Kara comes into the office, holding a file in her hand. James greet her with a friendly salute “Got something for me, Kara?”

“Yes! I managed to get several investors to talk to me about the new merger Edge is looking at.” she slides the file across the desk and quickly peek at the picture, her face beaming at the sight. “Oh my god! That’s amazing!” she super speed on the other side of the desk to look at the picture closely. “If you have a print, I can take that to them later today!”

“Actually the delivery’s already planned out.” He said with a cheerful look, he uses his mouse to tab through a few of the other pictures, Darla’s family, Brian, Erika and Marcus along with several others. Kara is absorbed by the pictures, each of them making her eyes widen in awe.

“James, could I use these pictures for an article ?” Kara’s voice is breathy, she’s in awe of how natural everyone looks, how ‘in the moment’ they all seem to be taken. “They’re fantastic, I’ve been trying to find a way to write an article about that for a while.” she turns to look at him, emotion in her eyes, smile bright as the sun. “Who’s delivering the print?”

“Actually, Maggie took those pictures, you’ll need to ask her for permission to use them. She’s also the one who’s going to deliver the picture to J’onn.” Kara smiles brighter, somehow, when she hears that, turning to look at the pictures. “I’m sure she’ll be thrilled you want to use these.”

Kara picked up her phone and took a deep breath, nervous about this first contact, she start to write a text message.

 _ **You:** I spoke with James, I need to ask you something important. _  
_**Maggie:** ?_  
_**You:** I need your permission to use your pictures for an article. _  
_**Maggie:**  u going to be the 1 writing it? _  
_**You:** Yes. _  
_**Maggie:**  u can use the pics_  
_**You:** I don’t know if you want to see me, but I need you to sign papers for that._  
_**Maggie:** no, will poke james 4 papers._  
_**You:** ok, have a nice day. :) _

Kara pouts for a moment and sigh. “She said yes, but she’ll go to you for the paperwork.” she set the phone back in her pocket and clears her throat. “I was hoping to talk to her in person.”

“I don’t think she’s ready for a dose of the Danvers sisters yet.” James said with a pat on her shoulder, standing up, going to one of the file holders and looking through for the papers he’d need from Maggie later that day. “I saw her a few times this week for the picture lessons, she’s still pretty sore about it.”

“Yeah I... I think I know what you mean.” she said with a little sad smile, she gives James a side hug. “I’ll wait on the edit on what I gave you, I’ll be in my bunk working on the new article for a while.” she stops in her track, turning around “By the way, Lena is coming toward the end of the shift, if I’m still in my office, can you send her my way?”  
“Like it’s not going to be her first stop?” James tease with a chuckles, already starting a new folder on his computer for that particular article.

“You’d think so, but I think she actually want to talk to you!” she calls as she leaves, her eyes rolling, amused at the teasing. Though when she’s out of sight, a heavy sigh escapes her.


	3. beyond the empty shot glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is trying to find a bunch of new arrivals in town and in the mean time, gets paid for her work with CatCo and discover something sad about Kara and Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going places, I'm starting to see where I want to take it and it has a happy ending. Still not a fix-it, but I plan on doing big sappy things. I'm diverging from the Show's Reign story completely as it mostly hinders what I want to do, so this is now a canon divergent fic. 
> 
> I tagged Supercorp because there are clear indication that this was a thing. Fair warning, they broke up too. Story about that incoming in upcoming chapters.

Later the same night, Maggie shows up at Dollywood, stops to talk with the doorman, exchange a quick hug and a fist-bump, that leaves her hand a little numb, the man’s skin release a minor, inoffensive toxin that deaden the nerves for a while, it’s not dangerous, but it makes life for him a little harder on Earth. He likes the physical contact Maggie allows him, he knows how precious it is. “What can I do for you mum?”

Maggie tries her best not to wince at the nickname, another thing Alex ruined for her. She looks at him with a fond smile. “I’m hearing words about a few newcomers in town. Heard anything about that?” she’s nervous, she’s heard so much worse about them and she doesn’t know if the rumors of violence and gangs are because they’re aliens or because they’re actually dangerous. Walking on eggs with that situation is the best way to go.

“Yeah, I heard a few newbies got dropped here by black van, I don’t think it’s them you heard about though.” he up-nods a bunch of shifty looking people, pointy ears and slitted eyes, sipping drinks.

Maggie narrows her eyes, they don’t fit the look at all, the one she’s heard about are supposed to be red-skinned. The detective tilt her head however, when she sees the familiar blonde girl getting to the counter, grabbing herself a bottle of Aldebaran rum and a shot glass, then returning to a booth she’s apparently not sharing with anyone. For a moment, she considers joining her: Kara looks like shit, looking forlornly into the depth of the bottle. Maggie knows that look, guessing the main question on Kara’s mind right now is ‘why should I bother with the shot glass?’.

The doorman playfully bump Maggie’s shoulder “You got the google eyes.” he tip his chin toward her, she pretend she doesn’t notice. “That girl ain’t human, never saw a human drink that and walk out of here.” he clears his throat, quickly changing the topic, when he notices Kara is frowns. “I’d ask Brian about your newcomers, I think he... he’s been looking a lot worse lately.”

Maggie roll her eyes, shaking her head. “It’s googly eyes and no, not for her.” she play shove him. He plays it like she’s stronger than she is, both of them smile. “You draw your own conclusion about her, maybe you can have a chat with her.” the detective chuckles when she gets playfully shoved back. “And yeah, I’ll go by Brian’s on my way home, just to check on him, thanks.” Maggie subtly slides a 10$ bill into his pocket as she adjust the doorman’s shirt before leaving.

As she gets to her motorcycle outside, she pulls her phone out from her pocket and briefly debate sending a text to Alex, but then her heart constricts and she switches to Winn.

_**You:** yo nerd, got to the bar 2night, saw Kara drinking rum, 1 bottle  & alone._   
_**Winn:** Mission understood. Contacting sister unit. Suggest a tactical retreat to avoid awkward._   
_**You:** tactical retreat underway. be home in 1 hr._

Brian is indeed looking worse, but he explains convincingly that his trouble aren’t related to the red skinned aliens in town, his current situation is mostly due to a bunch of loan shark being after him. Maggie makes a quick note to her captain about catching them, intimidating the alien community is not going to end up well for anyone.

~~~

Another week passes. The sun is barely poking above the skyline in the city and Winn is in the kitchen already, cooking breakfast, whistling a little bit through the process. He’s dressed in sweat pants and a tank-top, showing off the recently acquired muscles, a result of his somewhat regular DEO training with Vasquez.

The door to Maggie’s bedroom opens, she emerges wrapped in a black hoodie and a pair of her black jeans already on, her hair is a mess and one of her eyes isn’t fully opened yet. “Do I smell bacon?” her voice croaks with sleep, she walks past him and starts on her double toasted bagel, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“Yeah.” he points, very vaguely, in the direction of the living room. “package for you, came in the mail. The envelope is opened already, It’s from CatCo, thought it was for me. Sorry.” he speaks in short burst, not that far out of bed himself, he barely has both his eyes opened.

“Why?” Maggie playfully shoved Winn as she went to retrieve the bundle.

“I used to work there, it’s how I met Kara and James. They send early copies to collaborator sometimes.” He pretends to flick a piece of bacon at her, but relent, eating it instead.

The bundle is set on the table and Maggie pulls the letter out of the envelope, along with a copy of the upcoming edition of the magazine. A post it note is stuck on the cover, handwriting is blocky and clear, likely James’.

_‘Page 3 through 7, thanks!’_

The magazine showcases the various pictures of the aliens in National City and an article depicting each of their personal story alongside a very insightful commentary about the realities that particular species finds difficult on earth and what others ought to learn from these people, their cultures. There’s also one picture that isn’t hers, it’s an Ungaran, red skinned Alien with stranger features, it looks like he is in the middle of a doctor’s office of some kind. Then the credits of the article draw Maggie’s attention:

_**Written by:** Kara Danvers, **Edited by:** James Olsen, **Pictures by:** Det. Margarita Sawyer_

“Oh my god...” Maggie shows the article to Winn, her eyes shining with tears and the brightest smiles she’s had in a month, while Winn read through the article, smiling at the pictures and a soft feeling of nostalgia overcame him for a moment, remembering his old desk, his much less dangerous work there, a smile appears and he drops the magazine back down.

Maggie picks the letter up and starts reading through it. The letter’s handwriting could be considered a work of art, its practiced form and flourishes adorn the words with impeccable taste, Maggie takes a guess that the letter was written by Lena Luthor, it turns out she’s right.

* * *

 

_“Miss Sawyer,_

_I am taking the time to write to personally thank you for inspiring both Kara and Mr. Olsen to work on this fantastic article. I am overjoyed that you decided to take the photography lessons from James as they yielded fantastic results. I hope this was not the last time we at CatCo benefit from your work, please, I urge you to contact us if you ever decide you want to collaborate again, even in a different capacity. Joined with this letter is the payment for the pictures you have graced us with and I hope you will find the compensation satisfactory._

_On a more private note, I’ve decided to add a gift to this delivery, a bottle of scotch, I’ve heard it’s your favorite drink. I dare to hope you will find as much comfort in the bottle’s content as I found within the one I’ve kept for myself. If you are ever in need of someone who can understand your current situation in a more direct manner, I will be glad to make time for you in my schedule._

_Sincerely,_   
_Lena L Luthor.”_

* * *

 

  
Stuck at the bottom of the letter is a check at Maggie’s name which made her blink and gasp. “Holy shit.” she looks at the check and then at the letter. “Damn, Luthor ain’t cheap.” she shows the check to Winn. 2500$! Even Winn blinks.

“That’s like, very close to what James charges for like, photo-shoots and lessons.” he points at the check. “They really, really liked your pictures.” the pointed finger shift to an enthusiastic thumbs up, he serves the breakfast, sliding plates across the table with some form of practice.

Maggie pulls open the box with a narrowed gaze, looking between the letter, the check and then Winn. “I think I’m making links here, Agent Schott.” Maggie pulls an intricately designed bottle and blinks at the name on it. “Highland Park, Single Malt.” she eyes the bottle further. “Okay... yeah I’m pretty sure something happened between Lena and Kara.”

“That might explain last week’s drinking ? I’ll ask James if he knows anything." Winn takes a picture of the bottle and does a cursory internet search, eyes wide with surprise. “Holy shit.” he turns the phone around for Maggie to see the results, both of them shake their heads. The price of the bottle was very, very close to 20 000$. Silence settles in the kitchen for just a moment, before their phones buzzes and rings.

“Detective Sawyer here.” her voice still heavy with sleep, Maggie is already heading to her bedroom, her smile slowly fading back into complete absence. “Okay, I’m on my way there as soon as I put on something decent.” the door of her bedroom shuts loudly.

“Agent Schott” Winn answers, heading to his own room as well.

“We got a situation downtown, Hostages, NCPD already on the scene, we’ll try to coordinate. We think Cadmus might be involved.” a pause from Alex, on the other end of the phone “Is there a girl in your apartment, Schott?”

“Yeah that’s my roommate.” he quickly shuts the door of his bedroom hoping the sound would cut off quick enough. “I’ll see what I can do on the coordination side, okay?”

“Alright Schott, talk to you later.” Alex shut her phone quickly. Her heart thumping in her chest, she know exactly how Maggie sounds in the morning, she knows exactly how she sounds over the phone. Realization dawning on her, she runs out, shutting the door to her lab behind her. She rushes to the big window and landing platform, managing to reach Kara before she went up up and away, catching her attention with a sharp tug on her cape. “Can you tell me who Winn’s new roomate is ? Because I could have sworn I heard Maggie’s voice.”

Kara pulls a playful face at her sister, the tug of her cape entirely un-necessary. When Alex asks her about Winn’s roomate, a sadness taints her smile. “It was her." she clears her throat. “She'll probably be on the scene too. I gotta go soon."

“Can you not...rush in? I'd like it if you made the effort to help coordinate, please." Alex wringing her hand, trying not to make the awkward situation worse. She knows the implications of what she’s just learned.

“I've been taking classes and reading up on law enforcement protocols." When Alex questions the state with a confused, skeptical face, she explains "Lena paid for the classes, said it would help with my day job too." she clears her throat and forces a smile. “I ran a few errands for her in exchange. She really likes french wine." both sister laughs a little bit, too hard for the situation.

Alex knows her sister, she knows she‘s trying to power through pain and she afford her the occasion, casually encouraging her. “Be careful out there, I'll be tracking potential Cadmus activity from here, Vasquez will be leading the strike team. Say hi if you can." Alex instruct. After watching Kara leaves, her heart slightly heavier, she turns heel and walks down and away from the landing pad.

It takes about fifteen minutes for Winn to walks into the DEO in a hurry, looking like he just woke up, his shirt wrinkled and beard unshaven due to how fast he reacted to the emergency situation, Alex's waiting on him, exactly the same spot she had threatened him with her index fingers skills. He stops dead in his track when he meets her gaze, clearly unsure what to expect. He holds up his hands and shake his head. “Look I..."

“Thank you, Winn." Alex interrupts before he can ruin the moment, ruin her chance to speak before she crumbles into pieces. She forces a smile, struggling not to show too much emotions, to power through it just like Kara did. “Just...thank you, okay? I can't talk much right now." she points to her throat and her eyes are already welling with tears. “Thank you." she repeats and gives him a hug, patting his back. “Now go, coordinate the shit out of this, Agent Schott."

“Aye aye, Agent Danvers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might start tagging a Slow-burn ship in here. Share and comment if you liked it.


	4. Building Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is asked to deal with a hostage situation and things gets complicated fast, will Supergirl's intervention make things worse? Find out in this chapter!

As it turns out, the aliens Maggie had been trying to track down had found their ways into a bad situation. According to the report handed to her as she reaches the site of the commotions; a bunch of human malcontent had captured the aliens in the streets in the aftermath of a violent altercation with a street gang, that part of the report doesn’t include the Alien’s version, for very obvious reasons.

Maggie’s cruiser is parked in a V formation with another cruiser and she steps out of it after reading the report, sunglasses brought down from her forehead to the front of her eyes, her hair is wild and untamed from the lack of grooming this morning. She’s eating a few pieces of bacon, stolen from Winn’s breakfast. The captain is still on the phone with the leader of the kidnappers, Maggie leans against his cruiser and listen for a while. After a few minutes of useless arguing, the captain turns to her, putting the leader on hold.

“This is gonna suck.” He exhale loudly. “These peoples are only interested in gunning down their hostages, they’re just bargaining for a way to get away, these poor guys are going to have a rough go of it.” Maggie looks on her captain, she used to be skeptical about the choice of putting him at the top of the division, but he had proven to be more level headed than a lot of other people she’d have picked. “We need time while we get SWAT and the feds in place.” he nods toward a black van, probably a DEO vehicle. “I’ll need you to either hold the assholes off for a while or coordinate teams.”

“Let me hold them off , you know half the teams won’t listen to me." Unsurprisingly, said half of the teams are a bit stiff about getting orders from a woman, much less one they couldn’t hope to get their hands on. Maggie stares at her captain and he nods

“So, Detective.” The captain talks the moment Maggie comes to him. “The hostages are all Ungarans” Maggie nods subtly, she already knows the species of red skinned people. “All of them are fresh arrivals and barely talk any English.” He spends a moment signaling a few passer-by to move away “They got in trouble with a gang, the gang says it’s a turf dispute, but I’m skeptical.” he chuckles and shake his head “They were pretty efficient, apparently! The gang lost the fight, those over there are just goons that showed up with bigger guns, we don’t know for sure who they are.”

“This looks bad. I suggest we cut all traffic. Assuming hostile for any non cleared vehicle” Maggie’s mind immediately went to CADMUS. The kidnappers were likely working for them, expecting an evac from this situation. The captain nods, accepting Maggie’s instinct, she wasn’t made detective for her pretty eyes, her instinct were usually good, he walks away to carry the suggestion out. Maggie sends a quick text to Winn, telling him whatever the DEO needs to approach with more vans.

Maggie grabs the phone from the Captain “Hey, this is detective Sawyer, I’m the one you’re talking to from now on. Captain got an emergency he’s gotta go on. Why don’t you tell me what you want, from the beginning?”

“We want an helicopter on the roof, that’s going to get you one of the redface out of here alive.” the man calmly explains, again. Maggie narrow her eyes, she’s been in those situations before, the man is too calm, he knows something.

“What would it take for you to release them all alive?” The only question that comes to mind for Maggie, she wants to avoid casualties, hopeful that the request returned might be reasonable or at least negotiable. Those hopes are quickly dashed.

“Won’t happen, they’re going to die, no getting out of this one I’m afraid.” the man explains, again, with a disarming calm. “They’re not human and they aren’t welcomed here. It’s about time someone acts on that truth.”

Maggie’s phone buzzes, it’s a text message from Kara and she’s about to send back something quick to stop her from texting again, but then another text roll in and then another.

_**Kara:** Steel Eagle here, permission to communicate with NCPD official channel requested. _   
_**Kara:** I have birdview and X-ray I can use to coordinate teams. _   
_**Kara:** I’m trying to work with you here, please let me._

**You:** _one moment._

“Captain, open channel 3.” she turns to shout at her captain, all of the available unit are switched out to the proper channel in under a minute. It’s not long before Winn’s voice and Kara’s voice are heard through the channel, along with the Swat and DEO teams.

“Detective Sawyer is holding the line, FED and SWAT blocked from approach from the sides.” Winn’s voice is calm and composed.

“Ten suspects, all armed with automatic weapon and sidearm, all of them in the lobby. No explosives.” Supergirl calls through the channel. “Approach from front and sides too risky for the hostages, suspects have a clear view. Alley behind is clear for approach, but not breach.”

With that knowledge, The DEO team and the SWAT makes their approach and take cover behind the building, waiting for further orders, silent communication from the two of them are simple and efficient, a quick text from Kara confirm they're in place and ready to breach when it's safe.

“What's the radio silence for ?" the leader ask over the phone.

“Was checking possible helicopter rescue for you, I'm juggling two phones here." Maggie quips, mostly to ease her own tension.

“Feeling like a millenial yet?" This time the man sounds a little more casual, too relax for the situation.

Maggie roll her eyes. She decides to play along a bit. “Very much so, let me get my Kale-flavored latte before we continue this." above, Kara is fake-gagging at the mere mention of the vile vegetation. Maggie peeks up, suppressing a smile, trying not to let her amusement show. “And my double toasted avocado bagel too.”

A chuckle on the other end of the phone. “Alright, so, do we have our helicopter yet ?”

“Not quite that easy, I’m working on it.” Maggie looks up again and starts to pace behind her cruiser, wiping her left hand on her shirt.

The girl of steel speaks over the comms “Steel Eagle here, Six of the ten suspects are moving out of the lobby and climbing stairs, no hostage with them. Suspects are going to line up shots on armed forces outside.” Supergirl lower her altitude, her body tensing, her focus solely on the building and the criminals.

“Team F and Team S, approach the back entrance and break in on my mark.” the voice of the captain pulls through the comms, Winn quickly confirms that team F should follow orders.

“Having trouble convincing people to lend you a helicopter to save one of the redfaces ?” The leader inside mocks Maggie. “I can kill them all instead if that gets us the helicopter faster, I’m not a hard man to please lady.”

“Why are we in this situation?” Maggie sigh, into the phone, hoping to get the guy talking a bit.

“They’re trying to take control of everything, this is our planet, our world. We’re not letting it fall into their hands. We need to kill them before they kill us.” he starts rambling. “We’re letting them run law enforcement, we’re letting them live in our homes, soon they’ll have kids all over the planet and those kids will feel entitled to get elected in position of powers. We’re not letting that happens.”

Maggie’s heart squeezes, she’s heart the rhetoric before, for human immigrants, for human refugees and it’s all the same bullshit over again. Most of the police forces are taking covers their cruisers and covers, to avoid getting shot by the people on the second floor, Maggie stands in the middle of the street, focused onto her phone. She’s growing more nervous, feeling the weight of the target painted on her forehead grow.

“Should I stop them from firing?” Supergirl asked over the comm channel and the Captain answer quickly.

“Do what you can but you need to let them shoot first, otherwise you’re going to break protocol and these assholes walk free.” The voice is nervous, but stern.

“Understood.” the girl of steel says with the same kind of tone.

“Listen, release your hostage, we got a helicopter coming.” Maggie said, she knows the shots are coming and she might as well try to make sure at least one of the Ungarans will make it out okay.

Except it doesn’t work, The communication drops immediately and the windows shatters, the six gunmen open fire and bullet flies, Supergirl intercept those heading for Maggie, the rest of the bullets only hits covers and concrete. The next moment, the six gunmen are disarmed by the girl of steel, knocked down by freeze breath. At the same time, the order is given and team F and S breach the backdoor, making the rescue with ruthless efficiency. Two of the gunmen are killed, one DEO agent is transported in an ambulance and the aliens escape, hiding in the lobby, refusing anyone comes close.

Supergirl lands and makes a round of the officers on the field, making sure all of them are safe and sound, a lot of bullets were fired and she knows she didn’t stop them all. When she gets to Maggie, the detective is busy trying to get the Ungarans to come with her outside, she’s not having any luck, the language barrier is much too thick for her reassuring gesture to carry any impact on the traumatized refugees. “Is everything okay, Detective ?” Kara’s voice is tinged with sadness, longing for the familiarity they once had.

“You know where at least one other Ungaran is in town, I got my early copy of CatCo this morning.” Maggie explains, taking a few prudent steps away from the terrified group. “Do you think you could get him to help? I need to be able to communicate with them.” she turn her attention to Kara for just a moment. “Thanks for the help.”

“Yes, I’ll go get him. He’s a licensed psychiatrist, that’s probably going to be of use.” Supergirl turns around and waves at Maggie, taking off from the scene, a silent promise of her return hanging in the air.

During Kara’s absence from the scene, Maggie is joined by her captain and a few of the other officers from the Science division, most of them armed in some fashion, causing some tension with the refugees, who move further away and gets louder when they try to approach. The Captain approach her “Detective, we need to take these people back to the precinct and get their papers in order.”

“Supergirl went to get someone that can talk to them, there’s already one in town, same species. It should make it easier, safer to deal with these refugees.” she grabs her captain’s hands and gently urges him to keep the gun holstered. The rest of the officers there are reluctant to follow the silent suggestion. Her captain remove his hand from the weapon’s hilt and looks to his partners. “Stay close to the door, watch so only Supergirl and whoever she brings comes in, no one else gets in or out without me or Sawyer, understood?”

One of the rookies seems particularly nervous, hand still on his gun, as if frozen there, he ignores the captain. Maggie goes to stand between him and the Ungarans, they make a noise as this happens, their attention on the scene occurring before them. It takes a few minutes of coaxing from the captain and the impassable determination of the detective for the officer to leave.

Ten minutes later, Supergirl lands a few feet away from the building and she sets down another Ungaran, he’s wearing a button up shirt and a pair of slacks along those weird blue loafers most medical waiting rooms have. Maggie almost laughs at the face the nervous recruits pulls at the clothes the Ungaran is wearing. Maggie exchange a greeting with him. “Hey, thanks for coming on such a short notice, Mr...” she waits for him to fill the blank with his name.

“I’m Nuban-As, I’m overjoyed at the prospect of encountering more of my people on your planet, Detective.” his voice has a strange gravely calm about it. “What do you require of me ?”

“I need them to understand their legal situation and to give their version on a violent altercation that happened prior to this.” she clears her throat. “I need to them to understand that they have to sign the papers that’ll start their refugee status and that we’re not detaining them, for the moment. Basically, I’d really appreciate if you could come with us to the precinct to play translator.”

“That is well within my abilities, I am glad to assist.” Maggie accompanies him to meet the small group. Supergirl comes closer, yet keeping her distance still, her eyes shining with hope and tears at times. It takes but five minutes for Nuban-As to convince the group to leave with him, none of them seem even remotely hostile once they can communicate their needs more clearly. The captain and the other officers leave with them, Maggie staying behind at her own request, an awkward silence builds between her and Supergirl.

“I heard what Nuban-As was translating back to you.” Kara breaks the silence, fidgeting with her sleeves. “You stood between an officer and the Ungarans, you risked getting shot for them. We....” Supergirl’s body tense and she remains quiet for a moment, willing herself to change the word. “They’ll remember that, thank you for doing it.”

“You’re welcome Supergirl” She tugs at her cape, like she saw Alex do a few times, mouthing Kara’s name wordlessly, to make her gratitude more sincere. She noted the change of words, filing it away for later. “Thank you for coordinating with Winn, that.... that was really un-expected.” She clears her throat. “I promise you the boys will appreciate this approach more than the regular one in most case.”

“Yeah I’ve been taking a few classes and studying. So I won’t cause more trouble than I solve. I don’t like the idea of a loophole in the law being my fault.” there was something heavy with those words, Maggie could see it. “Lena said that’d be useful.”

Maggie clears her throat, deciding to extend an olive branch. Her relationship with Kara had never been quite easy, but there always had been an endearing side to the Kryptonian “Yeah I noticed something about you two.”

“Yep, I saw you at the bar the other night” She smiles “Thanks for totally not asking Winn to call Alex.” A soft laugh colors Kara’s voice in that moment. “That helped, I got to talk to my sister about a few things because of it.”

“I think Lena might be looking to do the same thing with me.” Maggie sigh heavily. “I’m not sure I’m quite at that milestone.” there’s a pause, complete silence, before the detective feels the need to fill it. “She also gave me a bottle of the scotch she’s been drinking, something about understanding my situation.”

“She had it delivered with the payment and the early copy, right?” That was easy to guess for Kara. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a shit friend, Maggie.”

Maggie blinks once, turning to look at Kara with a wider smile, almost proud. “Did you just fucking swear ?!”

That makes Kara laughs a little louder. “It happens, generally not in front of Alex though, she gives me those murder eyes. She used to get in trouble when I’d swear. Eliza thought she was the one who taught me. So I generally try to avoid it altogether. I know you won’t mind, you swear like a sailor.”

“So that would be why I never heard you swear.” she nods a few times, her smile fading, talking about Alex was just as painful now, but she found it easier to power through it. “I’m going to have to go back to the precinct soon. Feel free to show up to see Winn whenever, okay?”

“What about you?” Kara asked, a little smile there. “I promise I won’t bring up Alex”

“Me?” Maggie tilt her head to the side, joking. “I suppose I won’t ask you to hide your eyes whenever I’m in view.”

“Go back to the precinct” Supergirl said, taking the friendly joke and leaving the building alongside Maggie before flying off.

“I’m going to need a drink.” Maggie picks up her phone and thumbs through her contacts list, stopping on Lena’s. “Yep, might as well.” 


	5. Wrong place, wrong time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Maggie share a moment over their respective heartbreaks at Dollywood. The night ends on a particularly dramatic note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not certain Maggie/Lena will happen (a few people commented on it and I agree that in this circumstances it could work) as I'm starting to see a Maggie/Kara thing too so, will see where the writing takes me !

_**You:** So..._  
_**You:** about that place in ur schedule... r u available 2night?_  
_**Lena:** I will be, 6 PM, where?_  
_**You:** heard of Dollywood?_  
_**Lena:** No. _  
_**You:** It dive-y. u have a standing invitation._  
_**Lena:** Why?_  
_**You:** pick u up at catco at 6, dress casual_  
_**Lena:** I am at L-Corp_  
_**You:** ur picky ;) fine, pick u up at L-Corp_

Lena blinks at her phone, lounging back into her couch in her L-Corp office, Sam had changed her desk-chair from the usual accommodation, comfort was a decisive factor in Sam’s choice, but it lacks the support Lena requires to work efficiently. Her lips purse a little, unimpressed by the detective's texting format. A little too friendly, not enough grammar rules followed and the invitation itself was odd. Dollywood doesn't even appear in her cursory google search, this is going to be an odd evening and yet, she figures, that might be exactly what she needs. By 5:30 her day was over and quickly, casual Lena Luthor made her appearance in the office: a white button up and a pair of fashionably torn jeans.

5:45 and Jess announces that a Detective is there to pick her up, specifying that there is to be no handcuff this time. Lena rolls her eyes, sighing, almost amused by the tactless approach. Lena is standing behind her desk, filing different papers aside, waiting for Maggie to get into the office, wearing a cheaper version of Lena's outfit, though the jeans weren't torn. “Twinsies!" the detective calls, lazily and her tone jesting, her smile a little too easy, her own way to battle the awkwardness. She sets a coffee cup from a fancy coffee shop on top of Lena's desk “I indirectly asked Eve about what kind of drink you preferred. You ate already?"

Lena smiles at the other woman, offering a handshake and a half hug. She laugh at the question “No, I obviously did not, I had no time to do so if I wanted to be done by six." she picks up the coffee and sips it, nodding her approbation to Maggie. “Speaking of which, What's Dollywood and why do I have a standing invitation?"

“It's an dive bar that caters to the National City alien population and...” A dramatic pause from the detective.”.. it has a standing invitation for you because somehow they know you stopped the medusa virus from killing the whole population." she clears her throat. “The virus was tested there, half the staff were victims, it means a lot to them that you stopped it."

“I'm betting that this 'somehow’ is our resident hero." Lena said with kind of an awkward smile, her shoulder sagging at the sudden weight of that memory. “I don't know if it's a good idea, my name is..."

Maggie raise her hand to stop the sudden bout of self-loathing. “The bouncer call me mom, I know they want you there. I checked."

The young Luthor quickly recover her confidence and nods, picking her purse from the couch, she heads toward the door, followed by Maggie, her heeled shoes clicking on the floor. “Let's go then, I'll need you to give my driver the directions."

It was Maggie's turn to be a little awkward, a driver like Lena had would probably be a terrifyingly bad idea for the kind of clientele and neighborhood over there. “Right, I think maybe we need to use my car, showing there in a Limo is going to end with four cement blocks."

“Oh god, what did I agree with?" The CEO exhaled in fake exasperation “Very well, we can use your car, but if there is a repeat of this, Miss Sawyer, I will demand we go to an establishment of my choosing."

“It's Maggie or just Sawyer, no need for the honorifics." The detective said casually, holding the door of Lena’s office open for her. Quietly avoiding the condition for the next meeting, just in case she needs the leverage in the future.

“Then please, just call me Lena.” The CEO waves at Jess as she leaves her office and step into the elevator with Maggie.

~~~

The sight of Lena walking casually down the alley that led to Dollywood was unique: the multi-billion dollar princess from a family that was notorious for their hatred of aliens was coming to the divy-est of the bars in town and it was known to cater to Aliens. Of course, the circumstances of her appearance there were just as unique. They reach the door and the little slide opens. “Password?”

“Dollywood.” Maggie said with just a little wiggle of her fingers, smirking a little at the doorman through the slit. The door opened and revealed the alien guarding the door, a toothy smile greeting Maggie and Lena. “I brought someone who has an invitation.” a back hand tap against Lena’s tummy and the doorman smiles at her too.

“You don’t have to worry about paying for drinks tonight then, Miss Luthor.” He seems nervous for a moment, but Lena just smiles and walks alongside Maggie to get in, only stopping to look on when Maggie offers the door man a hug. “Aw thanks mum.”

“Is this where Kara comes to drink?” Lena asked in a low whisper, but gasp loudly, completely forgetting she just asked a question when they get to the main room. The accommodations were shameful in many ways, she was a bit of a princess after all, but what got her to gasp was the amount of people there, all of them aliens, some of them obvious with just a glance, others more subtle and others looking perfectly humans, at first glance.

“Yep, only place in town where you can get something to get her drunk. Saw her drink a bottle of rum on her own a while back.” Maggie looks at Lena, nothing but empathy, maybe a bit of pain too. She sits down and several of the patrons smile and a semi cheerful murmurs runs through the bar. One of the waitress came to their table, dropping a basket filled with wings and a beer for each of them. “The wings are edible, good even, but don’t let anyone fool you into thinking it’s chicken” she opens both beers quickly and hands Lena hers.

Lena takes her beer, sips it and wince a little, surprised by the taste of her drink obviously. “Let’s dive in then!” she grabs a wing and nibbles at it and studies it closely and then looks at Maggie’s “That’s a joke you do to every newcomer, don’t you? This is clearly chicken.”

Maggie isn’t even hiding her mischievous grin. “I got everyone but Kara and James with this joke.”

“I mean, I had to think about it for a second, but the fib falls apart when you consider the logistics of it. No way there’s a farm of alien chicken on earth, that wouldn’t be legal yet and if you think they’re shipping it from another planet, this would cost more than the advertised price.” Lena is about to ramble on when Maggie interrupts

“Nerd.” It’s a friendly tease, one that elicits a laugh from her drinking partner “James’ been around aliens enough to know better and you can’t fool Kara on food.” she briefly explains. “So before we go on, you want to chat about what happened ? Or you just want to drink until you can’t remember it?”

Lena ponders for a moment. “Both are tempting I admit, but I think I’d like to be reasonable tonight, I’d like the chance to talk.” she leans forward “By the way, are you doing okay? I mean in regard to today ? I know you got shot at, I saw the news feeds.”

“The saddest part, Lena, is I don’t get shot at as much as you, so it still kind of scare me.” The detective teases, though it’s a tactic to ease the pressure.

“Sorry to hear this ended with gunshots" she looks at her beer for a moment, her smile and her enthusiasm fading slowly. “Heard you worked with.. her"

“Yeah and I understand I have you to thank for the sudden interest in law and regulation she has ?" Maggie steals a few wings and drains her beer a little too quickly.

“Partially, she came to me not long ago, she was told about a Supergirl defense that criminals were using." she sigh a bit. “Wanted to get better and avoid causing issues and I saw an opportunity to have one more reporter knowing about legal stuff."

“Wow." she chuckles “I'm the one who told her about the Supergirl defense." she clears her throat and speaks in a lower voice now. “What happened between you two?" Maggie’s feature softening significantly.

“She rambled a lot." A shrug from the CEO, her lips pursing in a pout. “What I got from it is that she realized that we were more different than she first thought and that it changed things for her." Lena sigh, a bit of frustration. “She was very insistent on us staying friends." she smiles a bit. “She made Eliza cook something for me as comfort food after we broke up, she made sure to let me know I was still welcomed everywhere with her." Lena looks on to Maggie and chuckles nervously “I think she saw what happened between you and Alex and didn't want the same kind of thing to happen."

“Yeah she's been trying to catch up with me too." She sigh, her brow creasing, something isn't quite adding up about Kara, for a brief moment she ponders if the Kryptonian isn't sabotaging her own happiness for her sister's sake.

“What about you? What happened with you and Alex? Kara didn't really want to talk about it when I asked her, just mentioned you two ended it." Lena asked, nibbling at the wings again, waiting for Maggie's reaction.

“We wanted different things." the detective tried to keep the answer short, but even just trying to keep it casual sent her emotions spiralling out of control, writing them all over her face. “She wanted kids, I didn't. She dumped me."

“Isn't that something you discuss-_" Lena is interrupted immediately when she start the question, gasping in surprise.

“No no, we didn't. Because I'm an idiot and I trusted her to know where she was going." she shake her head “She proposed to me, she started to plan everything, she took me ring shopping, she let her family organize the bridal shower, she even managed to get me to invite my fucking father." she takes a deep breath, trying to stop herself from rambling too much, a tear dropping down her cheek. “I assumed all of the big discussion weren't had because she didn't have any interest in any of it, just in me." she close her eyes “Turns out she's just as much an idiot as I am." she takes a deep breath “I know I’m making it sound like she’s the bad guy here but, I’ve not been too good either.”

Lena listened, her feature softening the same ways Maggie’s had earlier, her green eyes taking in the pain and the hurt, reaching across the table to squeeze the other woman’s arm comfortingly. “Would you go back with her if she changed her mind?”

“She won’t and no.” she shake her head, wincing at her own answer. “She had her chance, she used it and hurt me. Not getting back with her.” she takes a little moment to breathe and her tears seems to subside a little bit. “Fuck.” she winces again “Talking about her hurts a lot more than I thought it would.”

“We can cut this short or just change topic” Lena pushes the half empty plate of wing toward Maggie, being done with hers, she flags the waitress down and ask for another round of drink. Her actions suggesting an answer already to her drinking buddy for the night.

“We can just change topic, I suppose you’re not too fond of talking about Kara right now anyway.” Maggie said in a semi-rambling way. “So what about we try to move on from this topic and go on to something else! Want to try some off-world liquor ?”

Lena nods to the proposition, her own emotions threatening to show up and ruin whatever make up she’d worn that day. She watches Maggie flag down the waitress and study the various patrons gathered, amazed by the sights, by the differences and how, ironically, alien she feels in this setting. The vague familiar sight of a man coming in and sitting at the bar draws her attention for a second. Short, dark hair, somewhat overweight, wearing black mostly. “He looks familiar.”

Maggie turns around just in time to catch him turning around, her heart jump-start into a panicked rhythm and her eyes widen in terror. “Oh fuck.” her hands goes to her hip, only to remember she doesn’t carry her weapon in this place, instead she withdraw her phone and leans slowly toward Lena, murmuring. “Cadmus.” she opens her phone and start texting the bouncer.

_**You:** Wtf!? u know who this guy is?_  
_**Jaehg:** He’s been round for a bit. Prob?_  
_**You:** He’s fukking cadmus wtf!? _  
_**Jaehg:** shit fuck. _  
_**You:** How strong are u?_  
_**Jaehg:** can beet M’gann in arm wrestle?_  
_**You:** good, careful his right arm is cyber._  
_**You:** spit in his face if he gets violent._

Lena looks positively terrified for a moment but she quickly pull her own phone out and start dial something and Maggie can pick up Kara’s voice on the other end of the phone and all Lena does is whisper close to the phone. “Listen, Dollywood.” then she remains quiet trying not to draw attention.

Jaehg comes into the main room, which causes the people to quiet down, he’s usually not coming in the main bar without cause and given how absolutely livid he looks at the moment, this does not bode well. He slam his purplish hand on top of the man’s shoulder and loud enough so the bar can hear. “Hey buddy, you’re coming with me.”

Maggie slides out of the booth and walks to the commotion, pulling her badge off of her hips and with a pained look. “I’m deputizing Jaehg here to help me with your arrest” She clears her throat and her eyes are still filled with tears. “Jeremiah Danvers, you’re under arrest for treason, being accessory in a mass murder and terrorism.”

Lena sees the call ends on her phone and a text message popping up. Her eyes wide open at what Maggie has just said.

Kara♥: Omw with backup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Hope you liked it !


	6. Caught in the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After capturing Jeremiah Danvers, Maggie and her friend Jaehg are brought to the DEO for the first time in a few months, when Maggie and Alex meet again things go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGSTY let me know what you think about this! The fluff and comfort will come in the next chapter!

Jaehg immediately drags Jeremiah out of his chair, sending it tumbling noisily, this set the ex-DEO agent off-balance. The purplish-skinned man drags him out of the main room with relative ease. As he’s leaving, Jaehg does a quick sweep of the room, just to check, trying to catch anyone who might cause more trouble, only to catch fear in most people’s eyes. His heart constrict, he knows how most of the customers remembers the massacre, the pain of finding out who had died and survived, the courage it still takes not to just abandon this place. If things gets worse tonight, this could negate all of the efforts made. Flanked by the tiny detective, he walks out and throws the man to the ground.

For the first time, Jeremiah makes a sound, his hand raise defensively, terror written over his face. “Please, I’m no danger, I’m no danger!” The foot that slams into his chest knocks the wind out of him and a pained wince twist his features. “No danger!” he repeats again, breathing heavily, erratically.

Maggie puts a hand on Jaehg’s chest, stopping him from going further. “Wait, keep him down.” the detective crouches next to Jeremiah and narrows her eyes, grabbing his right arm firmly, feeling only flesh and bones her features relaxes. “You’re an off-worlder wearing someone else’s face.” the statement is almost flat, Maggie’s shoulders sag, disappointment and relief in equal measure.

“Yes! But they said it was okay, I can go now.” the man is clearly scared of what’s happening, pupil dilating and trying to crawl from under Jaehg’s foot, only for the bouncer to push his foot down harder to secure the squirming prey. “please!”

“Mum? Should I let him go?” Jaehg clearly isn’t as okay with holding down a fellow alien, his agressiveness fades quickly.

“Definitely not” Maggie instruct and pat him on the leg from her crouching position, then back to the disguised alien “Look, I need you to take your natural form. Please.”

“They said it was okay! Finding something will take month!” The suspect clearly hadn’t been on earth for long, speech slightly tilted by inexperience, struggling to make the correct sounds for the words. Much less trying to sound like the man he’s impersonating.

“You need to understand that the person that gave you permission lied, this is bad for you. I know you’re scared.” Maggie’s getting desperate on the alien’s behalf, she could only imagine what kind of fury he’d be subjected to just for having Jeremiah‘s appearance. “A month is not long, you can live naturally for a month here, no danger. Please take your natural form.”

Jaehg at this point isn’t okay with holding the poor guy down, setting his foot back on the ground and offers a hand to get the guy up, his other hand goes to help Maggie get back up as well. He doesn’t let go of the alien’s arm however. “Lose the face” flat tone.

“No, too hard to find new one!” the alien posing as Jeremiah clams up, but doesn’t try to move away from Jaehg, his free arm setting over his chest. Maggie winces and pat Jaehg on the arm, signaling her approbation.

A soft wooshing sound, the sound of boots slamming onto concrete, a set of red eyes gleams from the shadows and the Martian Man Hunter appears; a deep, solemn frown on his features. He steps forward slowly. “Jeremiah...” he speaks with barely contained anger.

“J’onn wait!” Maggie strides toward him, setting her hands on his arm, squeezing softly, only to find him un-clenching his fist at the gesture. “It’s not really him, he’s an offworlder. Said he got permission to use his appearance.” she clears her throat a bit and sigh. “He’s new around and I don’t think he understands English very well.” she release J’onn’s arms and can see he’s listening to her, paying attention to her assessment so she pushes forward. “J’onn, I’m the best negotiator the Science division has, I can get him to talk. I just need time.”

The would-be Jeremiah tries to break free when he sees the green martian approach, only to realize his arms feels so numb he can’t move it properly. “Stay put, you got a face from someone that tried to kill us. You need to talk. Come on man.” Jaehg’s plea falls on deaf ears, the man is silent.

“Detective, would containing him help?” When Maggie makes a wide eye stare, J’onn sigh. “This is bigger than just finding Jeremiah and you know that.” J’onn pauses for a moment “I’m not talking about keeping him in jail, but Jeremiah is a wanted man. If he keeps wandering around with this face, he could get hurt by other agencies, other aliens or worse.” He place a hand on her shoulder. “You’re welcome to keep watch over him if you want to make sure. I’ll try to keep Alex out of your hair while you work” When Maggie gives him a skeptical looks he laughs. “We both know how... successful I’ve been at that in the past.”

“Mum? Need a bodyguard?” Jaehg looks at her, worry in his eyes. “Or someone to watch over your date ?” a glance thrown back at the bar. He puts his arm around the defeated captive, keeping the guy close and patting him on the back.

“That wasn’t a date." Maggie chuckles a little bit “I have witnesses in the bar that I’ve deputized Jaehg here to help with the arrest, I’ll need him to fill in the report and I’d rather not have to chase him around town for it.”

J’onn took a look at the other alien, his species unknown to him, which meant Maggie probably knew a lot more about them than anyone else on the planet. Quickly, the Martian ran through the justifications he could give to his superior for bringing Jaehg into the DEO and he nods. “I can allow you to bring Mr Jaehg, but I’ll need him to spend a few minutes with Dr Hamilton.”

She turns to look at her friend, smiling reassuringly. “They’ll want to run a few test, we’re talking basic things, blood test and a scanner, your species is new to them and they’d like some data.. I know Dr Hamilton personally, she’s a softie.”

Jaehg nods, nervous but his protective streak over the tiny woman was strong, the amount of effort she expends for them to feel safer in their own space is worth the risk. She isn’t guaranteeing safety, but she appears confident enough for him to trust. “Alright, I’ll come, but I better get a drink out of this.”

“I got Agent Vasquez coming to get Jeremiah into containment” he looks at the van that arrives down the alley. “Supergirl will be at the DEO I didn’t want to risk her involvement.” he then looks to Jaehg “You’ll have to go with Agent Vasquez in the van, while me and the detective have a talk on the way to the DEO.”

Susan appeared, with a few other agents, all of them eyeing Jaehg with a bit of a second take, all of them looking a bit on edge. Jaehg isn’t a giant, but he stands near 6‘5“ with an impressive set of guns and clear alien appearance. They secure Jeremiah quickly, cuffs and all. “Is that all sir?”

“Jaehg here will be riding as a passenger, not a prisoner. He helped apprehend the suspect, we need a few information he’s willing to give us.” Vasquez nods firmly and smiles up at the big guy, acknowledging what J’onn said and moving out with her team. J’onn shifts into his human form. “Thank you for cooperating, I know you don’t like what we do at the DEO much.”

“I like what you do at the DEO J’onn, I just don’t like how you do it.” a smirk. “Look, just don’t put Alex on this case, okay? You know she has issues being professional on this case. I’ll kick her ass if I have to.” a warning look to J’onn.

To Maggie’s surprise, J’onn laughs a little bit there. “I noticed.” he makes the gesture to grab her by the waist, but waits for her acknowledgment before he touches her, taking flight right after.

  
~~~

Maggie had flown once with Supergirl, when Alex had been in that tank, her previous memory of flight tainted with a dark sense of dread and loss. This time? J’onn has to pry her away from him as she crisped her hands way too tightly on his suit, offering a gentle hug as reassurance. “We’re here now.” she relaxes for a moment and quickly wipes her eyes. “I’ll remember you don’t like flying and arrange for a vehicle next time.” Maggie nods in thanks.

Vasquez and her team were still on their way to the DEO but the comm chatter sprung up to life with the Agent’s amused voice. “So, the captive tried to run away, punch Smith in the face. Our passenger got him to calm down”

“Yeah he’s good at that.” Maggie smirks. “Kid’s got a few tricks up his sleeve.”

“I’d like a report on how you know these tricks.” J’onn heads toward the containment area and she follows at a brisk pace

“He’s the bouncer at Dollywood, I’ve seen him kick a few people out.” Maggie laughs a little bit at her own explanation. “He’s probably one of the best people around, willing to help and ask questions around in my stead.”

Before they reach that door, they catch Winn making his way toward them in a hurry, looking halfway terrified, halfway glad to find them. “Hey so, I don’t want to alarm you, but Alex got wind of what Vasquez went to catch so, she’s kind of tilted and with Kara right now.” he makes a quick thumb gesture toward the general direction of the labs.

“How’d she learn about it ?” Maggie asks, her hand setting on her hips. “For once I don’t think it’s Kara.”

“I’d wager it has to do with the fact that she has clearance to view every team’s activities.” Both J’onn and Maggie nods “Agent Schott, Detective Sawyer, when the prisoner gets here I want you to escort him to the holding cell with Agent Vasquez. I’ll be containing the situation with Agent Danvers.” He sigh and quickly takes his leaves of them, heading toward the labs where the sisters both were.

Once J‘onn is gone, Winn presses the code on the pad to containment “Yeah Alex is mad she wasn’t the one sent to capture him.” The elevator behind the door makes as sound as it climbs to the proper floor.

“She shouldn’t be involved at all in the first place. It’s not even the real Jeremiah, it’s an Off-worlder with his face.” she smiles tightly. “She didn’t even question if it was really him, did she?”

“No, I don’t think she’s all there when the guy’s concerned.” Winn shrugs “I understand part of it, I remember what it was like when my dad escaped from jail. So I suppose I’m a little more inclined to tolerate her mood than you are.” he pats Maggie’s back.

“Ugh, today sucks.” maybe if she had been with J’onn or Kara, she wouldn’t have said something so casual, that normal. Upon that realization, she playfully shove his shoulder, a silent manner to acknowledge her growing friendship. “Got shot at, talked way too much about my ex and now I feel like I got kicked in the face again. I’m glad you’re here, Schott, means there’s someone to take me home once this is over.”

Winn seems a touch uneasy for a moment, but smooths it out with a pair of thumbs up, followed by a high five. “Yeah, might have to see James too on the way there.”

From there, it takes a little over five minutes before Susan Vasquez walks into the DEO, her team following and a tall purple alien, drawing a lot of looks. Jeremiah however was stumbling along, a mass of sticky mauve fluid on the side of his neck, slowly dripping down his shirt. Jaehg jogs lightly to Maggie’s side, feeling safer there. When Vasquez finally joins them, she smirks at the detective, the sight of the tall man running to her an endearing one.

The door opens and reveal a rather spacious platform, Vasquez, Maggie and Winn comes into it, Jaehg and the would-be Jeremiah are taken along once the clearance is given over the comms.

~~~

Winn had to return to the main floor, Vasquez was standing way back from the containment cell that the guy was sent in, only Jaehg and Maggie remained close to the windowed room. There is a pad to the right of the cell, for prisoner release and to open the communication with the prisoner. Vasquez had graciously opened it before retreating to her position.

“I’m no danger, please, I go now!” the stranger slams his fist into the window, obviously possessing no super-strength whatsoever. He’s desperate, scared and tears are spilling from his eyes, his voice much too high pitch for Jeremiah. “No danger, I promise!”

Jaehg groans in discomfort and he starts pacing a little bit, nervously clenching his fist on and off. “Lose the face, that will help.” the tone edging slowly toward a profound irritation, mostly at the situation. He stops pacing when Maggie sets her hand on-top of his arm.

“When you pace like that, you look like you’re about to open a can of whoop ass.” She pats the arm. “He’s nervous, try to look like you do when regulars come in.” Maggie speaks gently, giving instruction and when she sees Jaehg relax, she finally turn her full attention to the captive. Her heart twist, tears stings the corner of her eyes and her breath hitch once. She speaks into the microphone. “Need your help.” joining gestures to the words.

The captives looks up and around when the voices comes in through the speaker. “Why?” is the only word spoken from him, he paces the cell, nervously and letting out pitiful noises every few steps.

“So I can help you leave.” Maggie knew the language barrier would make this slow, but the gestures seemed to help her getting her point across. “You scare us.”

“Why?” the question was joined with a clear confusion on the captive’s face.

“You look like criminal, outlaw, traitor.” Maggie sounded off the various words that could describe the man in front of her. Silently praying Alex wouldn’t hear that.

The last word, the captive understood and realization dawned on him, his eyes widening rapidly. A quick flash of white light runs over the body and soon there’s a dust pile at the alien’s feet, the appearance shed at last. Pale skinned humanoid, slitted eyes and pointy ears. “I go now?”

“I will talk to them about releasing you." Maggie looks at the bouncer, who’s just resting against a nearby wall. “You said these people came in a black van ? When?”

The tall alien blinks at the sight of the change, the sudden light mildly disturbing to him. “The day before you came to ask about your new comers.” Jaehg looks around a little worried, his eyes mostly remaining on Vasquez as if watching her.

Maggie turns to the captive again and place her hands on the glass. The elevator moves up again at the entrance, Vasquez goes to keep watch on who comes in. “I know how to find other people to answer.” she spell out calmly, with gesture. she clears her throat. “Where did you see the traitor?”

“If I tell, Traitor will hurt” the gesture the alien made with illustrate his own words were heartbreaking, ‘hurt’ felt more like ‘kill’. “Traitor gave other faces to other me. Not alone. Hurt other me too.”

Just when Maggie is about to make another attempt, her phone starts buzzing insistently. A quick look a the various notification informed her that Alex was on her way to containment, Winn and Kara specifically. “Fuck’s sake” Maggie steps to stand between the captive and the slowly descending elevator. “I know I’m not really in authority, Agent Vasquez, but if you could just stop her from getting into the cell, I think I can handle her.” Vasquez nods, then walks away from the elevator, to stand guard at the cell.

Jaehg steps in front of the cell as well, standing side by side with Susan, they look at each other a little awkwardly for just a moment before exchanging a long-suffering sigh when they see Alex appear.

~~~

It’s been a little over two months since she had her heart broken, seeing her come out of the elevator in such a state of fury and disarray is more painful than Maggie had imagined, but instead of fueling a miserable feeling of loss and sadness, it feels like the pain nourish the frustrations from the day into blossoming anger. “Hey, Danvers.” her arms cross over her chest, standing in the way.

Alex dealt with her break up in a much different manner, her support group more extensive than Maggie, she had managed to heal emotionally much easier than the detective over the last few months. Coming out of the elevator, running on the fight she had with J’onn and Kara, her expression was that of fury herself. “Maggie...” the agent stops in her track, the sight of Maggie a surprise.

“I already got what we need out of the alien, didn’t even punch him once.” Maggie narrow her eyes at Alex, feeling herself wince internally at the barb she just threw at her ex. “I think he should be set free.”

Alex surveys the surrounding, noting Vasquez and the Dollywood bouncer of all people, then back at Maggie, a frown appearing on her face. She already heard, many times over, that the alien isn’t her father, but surely he knew where to find him. She couldn’t let that information slip away. “Did he tell you where Jeremiah was ?”

“I know how to find him.” Maggie steps right in front of Alex when she makes a move toward the cell. “That’s all you need out of him for now, you want more, you get someone else than you to ask. I’m not letting you near that cell, Alex.”

“We are not letting this guy go free, he could take his face again, he could be working with Cadmus, you don’t know that it’s safe to let him go.” Changing the topic away from what Maggie is implying. Alex tries to press on, she gets pushed back a bit by Maggie.

“Under the alien amnesty act he has the same rights as a citizen of the united state. Danvers, this guy didn’t commit a crime, he’s a witness and a victim, not your personal punching bag. You can’t keep him here.” She set her hand on her hips, her tone shifting away from the tightly polite demeanor she is trying to show and to an angrier tone, the taunt slipping past her lips.

“I know what you’re doing...” Alex speaks, recognizing the behavioral pattern, looking at her ex right in the eyes, jabbing a finger in her general direction. “You’re trying to start a fight to make it easier for you to move on.” Despite forcing herself to look a little harsher at this moment, Alex’s feature softened considerably after saying that. “I feel like this is bigger than you and me.”

Ouch, Maggie’s body language changes, instead of looking guarded and in control, she takes a little looser in her demeanor, rolls her neck once and stares at Alex. “Damn, Alex, where were those magic people-reading skills when we needed them?”

Alex rolls her eyes and something snaps, an internal ‘fuck it’ moment and she takes one step closer to the detective, staring right into her eyes. “Was it so hard for you to just see it ? I thought you were a detective!” A grand gesture of her arms. “Or just talk about what you wanted, maybe? For all your talk of me pushing my feelings down, it’s not like you made yours easy to read.”

A scoff from the smaller woman as she meets Alex’s gaze head-on. “Oh yeah because talking about what I want with you totally never leads to pain maybe?” she jabs her finger in Alex’s chest. “I told you I didn’t like Valentine’s day and you guilt-tripped me into celebrating it after your cheap Valentine didn’t work.” another jab of her finger. “I told you about what my dad did and I told you I didn’t think it was a good idea and you made me invite him over at our fucking wedding shower and now I have to deal with a fresh, painful memory of him instead of a distant echo in my head I can ignore.” She takes a deep breath. “So maybe I kept my feelings and secrets, but maybe I wouldn’t have if you had bothered just listening instead of brute-forcing and rushing through everything.”

“I feel like maybe this isn’t the place to have this fight--” Alex’s expression had shifted from anger to pain, the fury in Maggie’s eyes just too much for her to handle. She takes a step back toward the elevator and points to it, as if to indicate they should find the place right this moment.

Maggie’s emotional dam is broken and her anger is not something she can hold back any longer, nor does she wants to. “I don’t care, I’m not moving an inch from this fucking spot until I know you’re not touching this fucking case.”

“Maggie, I feel lik---”

She interrupts Alex again “Okay, let me rephrase that a little more clearly, Danvers.” she clears her throat, powering through a spell of dizziness brought on by the rush of adrenaline “Fuck. your. feelings.” there is only silence for a moment before she goes on. “Fuck what you want. I deserved better than this.”

A flash of hurt in Alex’s eyes, now she’s angry too and in the moment it takes for her to cross the two steps that separes her from Maggie, both Vasquez and Jaehg are headed their way in a hurry. This looks too much like the start of a fight for either of them, the elevator closes and goes up behind them, someone else is coming down.

There’s no word from Alex, hearing Maggie say this is just too painful. That pain translates into anger and before Vasquez can pry them apart, before Jaehg can drags Alex off, both of them have exchanged a few hits. Alex has a busted lip and Maggie’s nose is bleeding and already starts to swell a little bit.

“I deserved better than your rushed proposal! I deserved better than to be tossed aside for something that doesn’t even fucking exist.” Maggie breaks away from Vasquez through sheer obstination and rushes toward Alex. “...for something you didn’t even think through again!” Alex meets Maggie by escaping the towering alien with a quick ducking maneuver, only to get slammed to the ground by a raging tackle, landing on her back. Maggie is just about to slam her fist in Alex’s face again when Vasquez pulls her off by the waist, Alex lift her legs and slams her right heel right over Maggie’s eye. Maggie throws a flailing kick and connects, through sheer luck, with Alex retreating leg.

Alex stand up, wobbly, her hand on Jaehg’s chest to remain standing still, Maggie is about to break away from Vasquez again, tears streaming down her face, Supergirl forces the door of the elevator open and lands between the two women. “ENOUGH!” she turns to Alex first and the eldest Danvers can see it in her little sister’s eyes: disappointment, anger.

“ENOUGH! I don’t want to hear anything, you go to your apartment right now and you wait for me there. I'll talk to you then. Now go.” When Alex goes to protest, Kara doesn’t even let her talk “You’re off this case and that’s not negotiable. I don’t care if the president herself puts you back on it, you sit this one out.” Alex broke away from Jaehg’s gentle hold and into the elevator, managing to close it and makes it go up, nodding to Kara before going up.

When Kara turns to face Maggie, a purple hand lands over the Kryptonian's shoulder, even Vasquez is holding her hands up in a sort of calming, bargaining motion. The detective is sitting on the metal floor, holding her face with one hand, looking every bit like the mess she feels like. Kara looks at Jaehg and Vasquez. “Look, I’m just going to take her to the med bay, don’t worry okay? She’ll be home safe and sound, I promise.” he lets go and Vasquez seems to go along with the situation for now.

When Kara comes to help her off the floor, she support Maggie’s pained walk, she’s limping a bit, more than her sister did despite getting kicked in the leg. “How’d you hurt your leg?”

“I kicked Alex in the thigh holster, her gun is harder than my tibia.” A little chuckle is exchanged between them and Kara slowly guides the detective toward the Med bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about Lena, I just had to cut this a little short, this chapter was getting long.


	7. Winding down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie finds that she's not as alone as she thought she was when people come to hangout with her following the event of her shit day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the read! Had fun writing this one.

She’s sitting on a gurney, holding a pack of ice wrapped in a towel over her face, peeking over at Doctor Hamilton asking tons of question to her purple friend. There’s numbness in her bones, in her skin, in her mind. A mixture of the painkillers and the emotional drain of the day. Her gaze travels from her friend, over some console and over the shadow of both Supergirl and J’onn hanging just outside of the med-bay. Her heart skips a beat when J’onn enters first, alone.

He’s got his serious face on, both of his hand behind his back and he examine her in a critical fashion. J’onn doesn’t wait, he can feel the nerves building quickly. “I’m not proud of what happened today” the word obviously sinks into Maggie’s heart and there’s near imperceptible wince. “I’m not going to be able to justify to ask you to be the liaison officer again” He holds his hand up, as if to indicate there’s more “But, I would truly appreciate your input on the next one.” he clears his throat and rest his hand on the edge of the bed. “There will be consequences for Agent Danvers as well, Indulgence is not the way to go this time.” another wince at the mention of her name.

“I’m sorry, this was completely out of line of me.” she shake her head and set the icy compress down. It’s his turn to wince, half of her face is slightly swollen and a black eye is already forming. “I’m not even going to try to justify it, you’ll have my recommendation through Agent Schott whenever I get around to it.” she sigh and waits for the rest of the shoe box to drop.

“We’ll release the captive in the morning, I give you my personal word on this.” He sits on the edge of the gurney, on the other side of the ice-pack. “We need to run a few test on him through the night to determine what level of surveillance to put him under.” he pauses for a moment and close his eyes. “I am sorry too. I made things worse for you. This wouldn’t have happened if I had been more serious in my approach of the situation.”

Maggie just shrugs her shoulders. Opting to ignore the apology, for the moment at least, having difficulty processing it. “Hope your father liked the picture.” she picks up the ice again and puts it over her face, mostly to conceal any trace of how close she was to losing her shit. “Ask Winn to check for black vans on this date.” She gives him the date, a scrawled note on a napkin. “around Dollywood, that’s how him and other guys like him showed up. If you can track the van, you’re probably going to find where Jeremiah is or at least a Cadmus cell.” she clears her throat. “Just, give me the location you find, just in case the NCPD got something on it?”

The martian nods once “We‘ll ask the NCPD the moment we get something.” he clears his throat “My dad loved the picture, it‘s a memory he‘ll treasure. He really loved the article as a whole, but the concept of pictures is intriguing him.” he clears his throat again, nervous obviously. “What makes you so sure we’ll find him this way?”

“J’onn, these people needs actual DNA samples to change their form and it’s really taxing on the body for them to do it.” she set the ice down on the gurney again “This guy had some Jeremiah in his mouth is what I’m saying.” just outside of the room Kara is expressing her disgust with gagging sound. J’onn is looking at her with a playful frown too. “Hey, that means he’s alive.”

“Only other person I’ve seen knowing this much about Extra terrestrial life is Kara.” He smiles fondly. “Maybe I can’t justify you as the liaison agent, but I probably could get away with hiring you as a consultant from time to time.”

“Hire me?” Maggie is surprised a little bit, a soft smile appearing for a second. She winces, her face in pain from the sudden expression. “I’ll consider it when you make the offer, J’onn.”

“I’ve prepared a car, Kara will drive you home, your friend said he’d manage on his own after Doctor Hamilton is done with the tests.” He pats her shoulder, stands up to leave for the main command center, Supergirl enters almost immediately after he’s left.

~~~

They leave together, in silence, it’s a slow and quiet walk to the exit of the DEO, Kara sits down in the driver seat and once Maggie gets into the passenger seat, Kara sets the key down on the dashboard. “I know you think I’m going to side with my sister no matter what.” Kara breaks the silence and fiddles with the sleeve of her supersuit. “But I know how she gets when Jeremiah is around the picture, I want you to know I agree that she shouldn’t be involved. Like I did last time.” the kryptonian wrings her hands nervously. “Just...can you avoid fighting her? It’s really unpleasant seeing you two hurt each other like that.”

  
Maggie is glaring at her own hands, her lips tightly shut together, she takes a deep breath to soothe her mounting emotions. She’s about to speaks and several time in a row, seems to decide against what she’s about to say. “Look, I’m not going to defend what happened tonight. I wanted the fight, I wanted to tell her off and we both got carried away with... whatever that was.” she roll her shoulders. “I don’t know how I’ll react if I meet her again on a bad day, but I promise I will make an effort.”

“You probably should see a therapist.” Kara said, picking her nails nervously. “I’m not saying that to taunt you. I’m saying that because I’ve been seeing one and it helps.” she clears her throat.

“Kara, I don’t have the money for one and the one at the precinct is... homophobic in the worst way, so I’m not inclined to talk to that jackass.” she winces a little bit. “I know I just got a big check, but I need to clear my credit card from the fucking wedding spending.”

“I’ll talk to mine, see if he has any solution for you.” Kara puts the key into the contact and turns the engine on, starting to drive. “I’ve been trying to be mad at you since I saw the fight and I can’t find it in me.” she looks to Maggie for a split second as she takes a turn “Thank you for standing up for the alien captive tonight, thank you.” she whispers in a low voice.

“I would love for us to have a long, long talk some of these days. If you’d want that.” Maggie rest her forehead against the window, mindlessly staring at the lights going by.

“I’d like the chance too, maybe next week?” A soft sigh accompany the question, a little bit of hope in the answer.

“If I feel better then, sure. Text me” she makes the thumb gesture.

The rest of the ride is spent in silence.

~~~

 _ **Luthor[23h30]:** >:( You’re a terrible date. _  
_**Luthor[23h47]:** Oops. I heard things got complicated. _  
_**You[00h24]:** fuuuuuuuukkkkk I 4got about u! im so sorry ! _  
_**Luthor[00h26]:** It’s okay. Kara filled me in on a few things. How do you feel? _  
_**You[00h32]:** [a selfie in bed of maggie wearing a batman t-shirt, showing off her faceful of bruises, her other hand is in a bandage.]_  
_**You[00h33]:** I’d offer 2 go back to the bar, but I honestly just want 2 lose my [poop emoji] right now._  
_**Luthor[00h35]:** W T F HAPPENED!?_  
_**You[00h36]:** got kicked in da face._  
_**Luthor[00h37]:** Fake Jeremiah?_  
_**You [00h37]:** Real Alex. _  
_**Luthor[00h39]:** r u home? _  
_**You[00h39]:** yup_  
_**Luthor[00h41]:** omw. _  
_**You[00h42]:** didn’t know you could type like a millenial._  
_**Luthor[00h43]:** I’m 25. _  
_**You[00h45]:** foot in mouth syndrome 2nite srry_  
_**Luthor[00h45]:** its ok._

Maggie plugs her phone in and leaves her bed to grab a glass of water in the kitchen, limping on the way there, her bare legs showing an enormous bruise on the side of her left calf. She’s leaning against the counter when the door swings open to reveal Winn and James, carrying a box of Pizza and a six pack of beers. She raise her hand in greetings, sipping her glass of water.

“Hey, I figured you wouldn’t be asleep so fast, feel free to sit with us if you feel like it!” Winn offers, plopping down into the couch heavily, taking off his shirt and throwing it, with good aim, on the handle of his bedroom door. leaving him in just a tank-top.

James sets the boxes down and then the case of beer are set at their feet, he shoots a glance to Maggie and does a double take, just having noticed the sight of the bruises and black eye. “Woah, You okay?” James is just in a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt.

“Had a shit day, Schott can fill you in.” Maggie flops down in the couch opposed to the two men, stealing herself a beer the moment James offers her one. “I’m not talking about it right now.” she drains half the can in one go and then sets it down on her bare thigh, spending a moment adjusting her boxer shorts and the length of her shirt. “Lena’s apparently on her way.”

Winn blinks ”Well okay, she’s welcome here.” he turns back to James “There was a hostage situation with anti-alien people today? Maggie was the negotiator, Kara helped but...still, she got shot at.” he steals a slice of pizza. “Then there was the whole finding Jeremiah at Dollywood thing, which makes for a shit evening enough.” half the slice is gone before he continues. “Wasn’t Jeremiah, but an alien with his face.” he points to Maggie. “Managed to get him to help, but, Alex happened to her face.”

“Shit, I’m sorry Maggie” he leans forward “you need anything you let me know. I’m happy to just share a drink or listen to you vent whenever.” James offers, his trademark soft tone, sliding one more beer at him. “Why is Lena coming?”

Maggie set her empty drink aside and closes her eyes, a shrug comes as James speaks: “Sent her a selfie. she freaked out, no mood to stop her. we were out drinking, commiserating.”

“Getting more beer.” Winn goes to grab a few more beer from the fridge, returning quickly with a few more beer. “I’m off tommorrow so I don’t have to be an adult right now.” James laugh at the conclusion and keeps drinking his down beer.

“Good, she can use the company too.” James quickly discard his proper shirt for his own tanktop, revealing a few bruises around his ribs in the process. “It’s been a bit difficult lately for everyone so, this seems appropriate.”

It takes about ten minutes from there for Lena to arrive, a nervous, rapid knock on the door and a quick text to confirm it’s her, though Maggie left her phone in her bedroom, the notification is heard from the living room. Winn is the one to open the door. Wide green eyes take the apartment in, the guests and the general mood. “I didn’t know you had company.” she takes one steps in, waving to Winn and to James, a hint of surprise in her face.

“Winn’s the roommate, James’ a buddy for all of us.” Maggie manages to explain before draining more of her beer, replacing the frozen pack of peas over her eye again. “Have a seat.”

Both men greets Lena with a hug, Winn seems completely zoned out from fatigue once he settle back down. “Welp, that hug spent me out.”

James lays back into the couch and grabs another pizza slice, munching on it, one of his arm holds his ribs, the bruising apparently bothering him more than he’d normally would like to. “Hey boss.”

Lena sits on the same couch as Maggie, though keeps a certain distance from her, not wanting to intrude on her space. “I’m here if you need me.” there is a bit of an awkward silence that follows, though when Lena grabs herself a beer and opens it, everything seems to sink a little more in their seat, the silence shifting from awkward and into something more comfortable.

Winn quickly notices he’s nodding off and excuses himself from the group to go crash down into his bed, James fish out for another slice of pizza and quietly looks to the door, a wordless question which both women answer with a simple shrug, he’s welcome to stay.

Maggie, after a bit, decides to go put the frozen peas back into the freezers and comes back with the bottle of scotch Lena has given her, flops down into the couch again, choosing to sit back where she was before, she works on opening the bottle slowly.

Lena sees the bottle and offers a little smile and a gently spoken comment. “Oh, it’s this bad huh?” as she notices Maggie is having issues opening the bottle, she quickly reaches to open it herself, getting it in one go. “enjoy.”

  
Maybe it’s the smell of the alcohol, maybe’s it’s Lena’s sudden proximity and loss of it or maybe it’s just the fact she couldn’t open the bottle because her hand hurts. It must be the punch that busted Alex’s lip. Maggie starts crying, it’s silent at first but after a few tears spills down her cheek, she can’t hold back the half-cough, half sob she release.

James leaves his slice on the table, moving to sit on the couch’s arm, resting his hand on her shoulder, squeezing with comforting strength, he doesn’t talk, he doesn’t know any words that’s going to help his friend, but he’s there and making his presence known.

Lena’s eyes are wet now, she doesn’t know the detective that well, she still think of her as the detective, but that same woman that was listening to her talk about her own breakup earlier tonight? Is breaking down in pieces next to her and damn it, if she learned anything in the past year, it’s that her presence can help too. So she reaches, hesitantly, placing a hand on Maggie’s other shoulder.

The support helps, the touches and the proximity and basic comfort that some people do want her there, the tears keep pouring out and as the messy expression of her pain slowly subsides, she can feel a soft calm settling down into her mind, only bothered by the pain in her body. Maggie sucks in a few shuddering breath before letting the silence of her surrounding into her mind.

Or she tries, until Winn’s loud snoring is heard from the next room over, a clear, loud snore which has her smiling at the timing of it all, laughing even. It turns into a louder laugh, a harder laugh, a different kind of relief comes then when she hears James and Lena joining her laughter too, she doesn’t have to laugh alone tonight either. “Oh god, I’m never going to let him forget that.”


	8. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn and Maggie share a moment at the shooting range and then Kara gets wordy with Maggie at Dollywood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure how much I like this chapter, as I edited it a lot to make it fit what I wanted.

_**Alex[6h34]:** Last night was my fault and you caught shit for it. it’s not okay. I don’t know how to apologize yet, but I want to let you know that I am going to therapy to solve my problems. _  
_**You[6h45]:** ur lucky Vasquez pulled me off of you when she did. _  
_**Alex[6h46]:** I know. _  
_**You[6h50]:** I know ur trying 2 b the bigger person. don’t know if I’d punch u if I saw you rite now. I wanted the fight last night, I wanted 2 tell u off, I wanted things to explode. I refused 2 follow u when u offered. _  
_**Alex[6h51]:** to be fair, i was going to lock you in the elevator and get to the cell. _  
_**You[6h51]:** wow. _  
_**Alex[6h52]:** I know. Did you mean what you said last night?_  
_**You[6h52]:** About half of it. _  
_**Alex[6h55]:** Which half? _  
_**You[6h56]:** The 1 that’s going to be convenient for me when I need it. _  
_**Alex[6h57]:** u little shit lol_  
_**You[7h00]:** damnit danvers, dont make me laugh, my face hurts_  
_**Alex[7h01]:** how bad? _  
_**You[7h02]:** [same selfie sent to Lena the previous night]_  
_**Alex[7h12]:** fuck. _  
_**You[7h13]:** look, i know this is a bad time. but did you manage to get anything reimbursed ?_  
_**Alex[7h14]:** I’ll send your share by Schott._

 

* * *

 

It’s about a week later and the weather is warming slightly, the existential dread that is Valentine’s day creeping on the horizon and it’s dragging Maggie’s mood down. Normally she’d have gone to the shooting range on her own, but she had managed to make Winn accept the invitation, all she has to is to answer a question after, Winn’s weird. It sounds simple enough to her as she assemble the second gun, waiting impatiently for Winn.

It takes about five minutes before she spots him, walking in with his too-big backpack, carrying a suitcase as well. He’s stopped by the building security, standard procedure really and he seems pretty calm about it. Showing ID and permits when he needs it and left alone faster than she was earlier. “Hey, Maggie. Your face looks better.”

“Can it Schott, you saw it this morning, I just put on more make up.” she chuckles and seems surprised when he pulls a gun out of the suitcase, spending some time assembling the various pieces together. “You have your own gun? That’s a surprise.”

“It’s work-issued and I have to have a weapon at my disposal at all time, in case of emergency, so I don’t have to stop by work to be useful in time of crisis.” he said with a shrug. “I never fired it, not even to practice. Not a fan of guns.”

Maggie knew that face, that tone, this wasn’t a guy who just didn’t like the idea of a weapon, the amount of convincing it took for him to accept was a good tell, but even now she can tell he’s reluctant. “I’m curious why you accepted at all, I did offer to drop the topic more than once.”

“Because I need to get over it, because you’re a gun nut so you’ll tell me if I’m being an idiot with it.” he sets the gun down on the counter and shrugs. “Because I’m tired of being last in drills.” he clears his throat “And because the question I get to ask you when we’re done is something I’ve wondered for a while. To be honest it’s kind of the real reason.”

With most guys, she’d be worried about the kind of question she’d get, with Winn, he’d probably ask something just to make her laugh, maybe. She proceed to show him how to hold the gun, what to do to aim, what to keep in mind. Once he fired his first few shot, all missing the target, she gives him the chance to take a break by shooting the breeze instead. “So, I’m still looking for the new liaison agent. Most of the likely candidates are... not exactly okay with feds, or they’re xenophobic.”

“Yeah that’d be a problem, I mean the one right now is... getting on everybody’s nerves.” Winn said with a roll of his eyes. He replace the clip in the gun with a new one, the technique is a bit shaky, but it’s not terrible. The next few shots lands on the target, though nowhere useful. “Like, I’m sure if you take more time, J’onn might just crack and ask you anyway.” both of them laugh there.

“I don’t know if I’d accept it.” Maggie shrugs and pat him on the back “By the way, you’re aiming like you were in one of your games.” She proceed to explain how to properly aim with the gun’s design and how he needs to bring it a little higher.

“Yeah I get that.” He watches her fire and hit almost all of her shot on the target and after letting Maggie adjust his grip again, he follows through. Suppressing his own anxiety, He pull the trigger several times, with more focus than he usually manages when he’s near a firearm. All of his shot hits the target in the chest and surprise shine on his face. “Oh damn.”

Maggie smiles at him and pat him on the shoulder “I’m proud, Schott, this is pretty good.” she picks up the second gun she had prepared, raising both in unison and firing a few shots, before setting down both guns hastily. A sharp wince and pained expression. “This was stupid, my hand still hurts.” she laughs through her pain and once the pain subside completely, she speak again. “I did that during the invasion, switched to a shotgun after.”

“Badass gunslinger Sawyer” Winn does, in jest, the gun fingers toward her and she takes it with a laugh too. He set his gun down in his case, out of bullets for the day. “Defending earth from invading forces!”

“Alright, since we’re pretty much done here, what was your question you wanted to ask?” Maggie asked, curious, leaning against the counter and waiting for it. Smile wide and bright. She’s come to think of him and James as friends, it makes the whole situation with Alex much easier.

“Alright, so...” He takes a deep breath. “This is something I could just look up, I didn’t.” he looks at her, he’s getting serious, Maggie notices it, she shift her attitude toward him and treats it seriously. “I think it means I trust you enough and that’s not super-easy for me.” He’s stalling, nervous, Maggie wants to push, but she doesn’t. “Sawyer isn’t a Mexican name, where’d you get it ?”

Oh fuck. In the space of a few moments, Maggie’s face went from warm and smiling to being on the verge of tears, though she contains it well. “Oh.” she holds up a finger to him, silently asking him to wait for a moment. The silence last for a while, filled with the gunshots from other people in the range. “I haven’t spoken about this in over ten years Schott.”

“Figured I’d use my question to really get to know you better. I like Alex, but this... isn’t the kind of question she asked at all, I’m pretty sure.” Maggie would have to question him about the implication of what he meant about Alex there. “You don’t really have to answer this if you don’t want to but...”

“No, I promised you to answer a question and just because you asked a rough one doesn’t mean I’m going to skip out on you.” she chuckles a bit dryly, an old pain rushing through her body. “I used to be married.” she let that part sink through. “To a guy named James Sawyer, got divorced after I realized I wasn’t into men, at all. I kept the name because I like it better than my maiden one.” she clears her throat and looks everywhere but at Winn “It’s the only thing I got from that break up.” she spat harshly. “I met him while I was starting on the force in Gotham, he inspired me, impressed me. Got fooled into thinking it was love.” Maggie offers a wet smile. “It ended worst than it did with Alex. By far.”

“Yeah, the part with the guy and the marriage, don’t worry I understand. Figuring that out about yourself takes more than just a little time and effort.” he looks at Maggie with a friendly smile, whispering conspiratorially. “I’m still looking for answers myself.”

“Really? You don’t give off the gay vibe much.” She was glad the topic had shifted away from James and that part of her life and is all to happy to slide into Winn’s private life instead. “What kind of epiphany did you have ?”

“I don’t think there’s a heterosexual explanation for how I react when I see Superman in person.” He explains with a semi joking smile and a shrug. “I mean, I literally blurted out that I loved him without thinking about it. I think I made it weird.”

“Never got to meet him, sadly.” She sigh once and shrug her shoulders. “I might poke Kara about that if possible, later today.” she takes a little break and the little nagging sensation at the back of her mind gets the better of her. “Please don’t mention the divorce thing to anyone, I’m... not really interested in revisiting that part of my life.”

“I’m better at keeping secrets than I am at firing a gun.” Both of them chuckle a bit, the mood lightens a bit as they go on with their days.

 

* * *

 

Winn’s question shook her, the implication of him asking it weigh heavily on her shoulder and as she sits in the booth at Dollywood, she finds herself day-dreaming. Jaehg gave her a hug and her hands feels a little numb from it, it helps her return her attention to the present. She opens her phone, opens facebook, she let her thumb hover over the screen typing ‘J-a-m-’ before just closing the app. “Nope, not doing that.”

“Not doing what ?” The voice comes from near the entrance, Kara appears and smirks. “Regretting this meeting ? I can leave you be if you prefer.” the offer comes in a genuine, soft fashion. She points to another seat she could take, considerate.

Drawn out of her day dreaming state, Maggie forces a smiles. “God I’m glad you’re not J’onn.” she shake her head and points to the other side of the booth, inviting her to sit down. “I’ve just been thinking about a few things I shouldn’t have, I’ll blame Winn, it’s okay.” she offer off-handedly. “I’m glad we’re having this meeting!” trying to move on from the awkward moment. If Kara knew, that meant Alex would too and that would end badly.

“Okay! Are you doing okay?” Kara asks, sliding into the booth, ordering a club soda from the waitress, Maggie orders a few shots of whisky.

“Much better than last time we spoke, to be honest. Today’s been good so far, even with the little errant thought.” she knows Kara would pick up on her mood anyway, she knows it’s better if she doesn’t try to hide it. “I’m about to be allowed back on the field too, had to be on desk job for a few days because of my hand.”

“Alex’s been suspended, she told me to let you know. She’s actually going to respect the suspension this time.” Both of them chuckles a bit awkwardly over that part. “She’s also going through psych evaluation and therapy.” she sigh “I thought it was going to be much harder to get her to do that, but I think seeing your selfie made her realize how quick she is to lose her shit sometimes.”

There’s something soft and warm about Kara using a laxer language around her that Maggie just appreciate keenly, a smile appears on her. “I’m glad she’s doing that.” she clears her throat. “So, I had quite a few, hard hitting question for you, miss reporter.” Maggie clears her throat. “I spent a bit of time with Lena and James and... I have some personal questions.”

Kara downs her club soda, like it’s the hardest liquor in the world and nods firmly. “Hit me with it!” Kara seems confident in this, un-afraid of the detective in front of her.

“Why’d you really break up with Lena ? I mean, I might be wrong, but from where I stand? It kinda looks like you’re sabotaging your happiness for Alex.” Maggie spoke frankly and there is an endearing smile on Kara now, her face soften from the serious expression she was pulling just a moment ago.

“I’m not sabotaging my relationship with Lena for Alex’s sake, but thank you for keeping an eye out.” Kara exhale, calming herself. “I think you of all people might understand. It’s... a long winded explanation. Do you know what a micro-aggression is ?”

“Trust me, I do.” Maggie said, this was going somewhere she truly did not expect, leaning forward on her side of the booth, she listened to Kara, narrowing her eyes at her. “It’s okay if it’s long winded, I’ll stop you if you ramble on too much, though.”

“I’ve been going to therapy sessions lately, it’s been helping me with a lot of things. Like, putting words on feelings and concept I never could really explain before.” Kara just orders the bottle of club soda at that point and Maggie knows she’s in for the long haul. “Try as I might, I’m not human. I can easily pass as one and while it comes with a lot of privileges.” she sigh lightly. “It comes with the unfortunate side effect that people don’t hide their sentiments about aliens when I’m present. “ Kara takes another ‘shot’ of club soda. “It affects me ...more than I would care to admit to most people.”

Maggie listens, it’s not the first time she’s heard something like this, but to hear Kara, Supergirl say these things has something of an inspiring edge to it. “Most people?” she questions, given that Kara hides who she is, that statement is confusing.

“It’s a soft way to say I’ve never explained this to anyone else but my therapist.” she clears her throat. “I don’t really feel like Alex would get it. She’d try to help, but, you know how she’s always trying to find solutions to everything.” she chuckles. “I also learned some of my behavior in my past relationships are...” she sigh “a huge reason why I had or still have such a hard time dealing with Mon-El being gone.”

“I must have been too close to Alex to see it, but she seemed like she would try to see it your way at least?” Maggie tilts her head to the side, curious about this side of Alex her friends kept referring to. “I mean, I totally get the part where she tries to fix everything all the time, savior complex and all. It’s why I kept some things secret from her.”

“Alex is the person I love the most on this planet, but she has flaws.” she clears her throat. “She means well, but, she lacks the finesse some situations requires. Maybe she’d understand, but sometimes I just want to watch the movie, you know?” she shake her head. “To get back to the point, Alex is the only person I connected to for a long time, like, Until James ? there literally was no one else.” she closes her eyes for a moment. “then I started to let a few select people in and... you too, but that took Alex almost dying.”

“Something to do with your planet dying?” Maggie ask with a soft tone, staring at Kara with wide eyes, learning about her. “I get what you mean about having to explain things like that, it’s tiring. I can tell you your sister is a fast learner on that though, she did her research on the community pretty well, not sure she picked up the vernacular as well as you did.” She clears her throat. “Sorry.”

”It‘s okay, don‘t worry” She waves the apology off. “Yeah Krytpon, and my longer lifespan too. I stopped trying to connect with Eliza when Jeremiah disappeared, I just went through the motion. Calling her my mom doesn’t come easy even now.” she clears her throat. “So, to answer your question.” both Maggie and Kara share a grin. “After I started therapy, I started trying to connect with Lena more and well, we started dating. I discovered I was into ladies as well.” she sigh longingly, maybe a bit of a jest in the way she exaggerate “But Lena’s disposition toward Aliens is too much.” Kara is quick to explain. “She doesn’t mind them...” she seems frustrated for a moment “She doesn’t mind **_us_** being here, she doesn’t want us deported, but she wants tech that can track us, safeguards against us.” she wince “I can wrap my head around it, I mean, It’s kind of really useful to what we do.” a motion between Maggie and herself with her hand “And she genuinely listens to my criticism of it. But, it made it impossible for me to fully fall in love.” there’s a few moment of silence. “I sound like I’m bitching about Alex and Lena so much and I don’t mean to do that and...”

Maggie interrupts, smiling at Kara. “Both Alex and Lena means well, there’s no malice behind the little problems they show, but they still show them.” she clears her throat. “We all have our problems, things that we annoy other people with, it’s healthy to vent. I’m pretty sure you don’t get a lot of safe space where you can vent about Alex. I understand.” Maggie shift in the booth, leaning in further “You love them both, in different ways. I’ve seen the way you look at them.” Maggie downs a drink that the waitress brought her. “It doesn’t mean they’re perfect or that you’re perfect, but love, romantic or not, is also about dealing with the other person’s bad sides too. Bonus that they’re both willing to work on theirs. Trust me, that’s worth a lot.” Maggie smiles, downing another shot. “Now, James ... why did you break up with him?”

“Same reasons.” Kara tries, but even she knows it’s unconvincing. Unfair even.

“Bullshit.” Maggie laughs. “Come on, tell me, Kara, I’ll let you ask a question too.” Immediately her mind went straight to Winn and his earlier question and immediately regretted her words. “With a Veto, maybe?”

Kara laughs and nod. “Alright, Alright.” she pauses to consider her words.

“It’s about Mon-El.” she shake her head, conflicted, ashamed. “I never could have put words on this back then.” she fiddle with her hands. “But, I had such a hard time connecting with James at first, like really connecting, because of the long life thing.” she close her eyes. “But when Mon-El showed up, an alien related to my own people? This meant no issues for me to connect with Mon-El, however incompatible we were, if I could make it work even a little bit.” there’s an uneasy smile there “It could last, It could mean I wouldn’t be alone for most of my life span.” she sigh, closing her eyes. “The second this was a possibility in my head, I shut my heart off to James” a sad smile. “And I’m a terrible person for it.”

“It’s not your finest moment, but I think both James and Lena would really appreciate a little clarification on your feelings.” She clears her throat. “One that isn’t a ten minute session of you rambling incoherently like you do when you’re too nervous to deal.” Maggie winces a little bit, unsure if she went too far.

“Yeah you’re probably right, I think even Alex could use a little bit of a chat with me. I’ll do it.” Kara smiles at Maggie. “Damnit, Maggie now my mind went straight _there_.” there is a bit of a frown and a smirk from the blonde, clearly a bit of an emotional realization.

“Always happy to help.” A teasing grin, a little poke of Kara’s arm with her finger. “Anything you want to ask me? I feel like I just grilled you for the last half hour.”

“Not a question, but a favor.” She said with a little smile. “Can you try to be Lena’s friend? I know it can be a little weird between the two of you, but she talked about you two going out to Dollywood like, each time I met her for lunch for the past week.” she clear her throat “Plus I think she might need a bit of a safe space to vent about me.” using Maggie’s own words there made the detective laugh.

“Sure, when is your next lunch date with her?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Not anymore, I’m stealing her.”

Kara smiles brightly. “Thanks. you’re the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look at that, I found what to do with Kara now :D


	9. A different kind of rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie visits CatCo as she promised to Kara, only she makes a stop by James office about furthering her newfound hobby before running off with the CEO.

 

 

The door to the CatCo elevator opens before her and she steps in decisively, she’s here earlier than announced, there’s someone else she wants to talk to before. Flannel and black jeans alongside her best pair of heeled boots, a little look in the spotless stainless metal surface to adjust her hair a little bit too. The ride up stops a few times along the way, so the elevator ends up rather crowded by the time it reaches the top floor, the small crowd of people heads toward a room marked as Editorial where a bald man and Kara are having a conversation, both of them with a smile. Maggie waves vaguely toward Kara, but passes by that office to get to her first stop: James.

He’s just leaving Cat Grant’s old office, in which she immediately notices Lena, though she seems too absorbed by a piece of paper to notice her presence. As Maggie and James meet, they make a show of their secret handshake: palm slap, backhand slap, shoulder-bump-hug and fist bump that ends in a finger-gun. “Hey, Detective, what brings you here?” he gently guides her toward his own office.

“Well, Originally I’m here to steal Lena away for lunch, at Kara’s request.” She sits on the edge of his desk and smiles when he roll his eyes at the gesture. “But I also got something I want to ask out of you.” she pulls out a piece of folded paper, with notes scribbled all over it, giving it to James. “Alex sent me the money we got out of cancelling everything.” She clears her throat, not an easy topic. “That means I have a bit of extra cash laying around and since I have no girlfriend to spend it on....” she smiles at him. “I want to buy myself a camera, you got me interested in photography. The paper’s my budget.”

James blinks once and his brightest smile shines, he looks down at the notes, the scribbles quickly and then looks back up “You just made my day, that’s the most flattering thing I think I’ve had happened to me in a long time.” he set the paper down and turns to run a quick google search, then opens a few of his bookmarked pages, looking over various ads. “You could get some really high end cameras with this kind of budget. What kind of use do you want to make out of it?”

The detective has a bit of a shy, embarrassed reaction and she clears her throat before answering. “Crime Scene photography, Nature shots, maybe a bit of a calendar project I have in mind with off-worlder ladies.” Maggie almost mumbled that last part, scratching the back of her neck.

James chuckles. “No need to be ashamed, I did several photo shoots like that in the past. I’m not judging.” He brought up a few options for Maggie to consider. “So, if you’re going to for a stable kind of set up, you could have something basic to your name, or you could rent a studio.” he brings up an Amazon page. a Nikon D850 appears at a price a little over 2000$, within the limits of Maggie’s budget. “That’s an insane deal, normally this camera is over five grands.” he present a few other options, more reasonable, more down to earth. “Those are the best, within your budget, for the kind of uses you’ll make out of them.” he looks at her with a smile. “I’ll help you with lighting and editing in our next lesson.”

“Yes!” she slams her hand onto his desk and she has a little bounce in her stance now, excited at the prospect of her new hobby taking off this big. “I’m so excited I could skip out of the office like a little girl.” She takes a few notes about the options he’s given her, considering them in her head. Her attention shifts to the clock on his computer and nods. “Alright, I better go get Lena out of her office now. Thanks for that, I’m looking forward to the next lesson, Olsen.” After exchanging a quick hug with him, Maggie steps outside of his office, heading for the largest one on the floor, but she’s quickly stopped by Kara.

  
The Kryptonian has a little smile on her, a peaceful, kind smile, dragging the detective into her own office for a moment, remaining close to the door. “Thanks for showing up! I was hoping to catch you before you went off with Lena.” Kara said with a low whisper, she throws a look out of her office, making sure no one is peeking or eavesdropping. “About James..." she throws a quick up nod toward his office. “I caught you two doing the handshake thing earlier." There’s a bright, shining look about Kara, her mood radiant. “I’ve only seen him do that with one other person.” Kara traces the diamond-like shape over her own chest. “My cousin...” Kara shoulder bumps into Maggie, playful. “Just thought I’d let you know how much of an impact you’re making.”

There’s something about how Kara just said that to her that makes her day just shine brighter, her eyes open just a little wider. “Wow, that’s kind of a lot to process. Thanks for the ego boost Kara.” she steps out of the office when Kara does, the short discussion done. “Now, I think you should totally go talk to him. Shoo!” a light back handed tap to Kara’s side, she blushes, standing there nervous. The detective leaves Kara to decide her next step on her own, heading the main office, entering without so much of a warning.

Lena is staring intently at her computer screen, every bit the serious, confident CEO. No reaction occurs when the detective barge into her office, a few papers get shuffled around, without looking up. “I’m going to be working through lunch today.” not even a look toward the woman who just entered the room. “I’m sorry.”

“Did you have a fight with her this morning ?” Maggie asks, sitting down on one of the couches, lounging lazily, crossing her legs and setting her feet on top of the table, almost knocking a plant over. She winces and immediately stops lounging, checking on the plant quickly, apologizing to it in a whisper. “My bonsai would kick my ass right now.”

Lena’s eyes widen and finally looks at who had just entered her office, only now realizing it’s Maggie, instantly regrets her choice of words and unconvincing excuse. “I thought this was Kara coming in.” she clears her throat, shaking her head. “There was no fight.” the tight control Lena exert over her expression falters just a moment, long enough so Maggie could see the CEO’s lower lip tremble.

“Awww.” the sound isn’t meant to express pity, but a sense of sympathy, Lena’s facade cracks further and Maggie decides to stand back up, making a little gesture with her hand to follow. “Let’s get you out of here for lunch, my treat.”

“Oh great, I’m getting kidnapped again.” Lena forces herself to make a joke, sighing heavily and standing up from her desk, holding her hand up in protest, to no avail. “I don’t know...”

“Excuse me, I’m rescuing you from traditional lesbian break-up woes.” the detective retorts with a joking indignation as her tone, opening the door to the office for Lena. “March yourself to this elevator now, I’m not having any excuses.” Maggie sternly points to the private elevator.

Two minutes later, Lena and Maggie are seen leaving the premises of CatCo on foot, from the roof no less. “I’m glad Maggie managed to get her out of her office.” Kara throws a glance to James standing not too far from her. “I kind of wanted to have a talk with you.”

 

* * *

 

They sit on a park bench, twenty minutes away from CatCo on foot, unwrapping their respective vegan meals, both quick grabs from a specialty counter at the nearest supermarket. Maggie focuses on her food, Lena poking at hers with disinterest. “First time I can eat what I really want this week and no appetite.” a soft scoff from the youngest Luthor.

“So, the BFF thing not working out?” Maggie set down her food, wanting to focus her attention to the younger woman sitting with her. “I’m not surprised that’s the way you both went, but it’s a complicated method to deal with a break-up. It’s why I keep a sane distance with exes, tends to work better.”

“It’s kind of easier than I expected, but, I...” a sigh of exasperation. “It’s just, she talked to me this morning about the reasons why she broke up.” she looks over at Maggie. “I got the point of what she meant. It doesn’t suck any less.” She exhale a shaky breath, Maggie knows what kind of pain comes with it.

“You’re almost all brain, logical and calculated.” Maggie speaks slowly. “She’s all heart, emotions, spur-of-the-moment kind of stuff.” she smiles at Lena, keeping a short physical distance with the woman. “A lot of the issues she raises about your relationship are more about the conflicts between the two sides in the depth of her mind, not about which side of the equation you are.”

“It still feel like I’m at fault for something, I guess I’ll need more than just a theoretical understanding of it..” she exhale, some of the stress relieved by the detective’s speech. “Thank you for rescuing me from lunch, even if she’s the one who put you up to it.” at last, Lena grabbed her food and ate, taking her time to finish almost all of it. “Are you sure I’m not holding you back from work?”

“I’m working right now.” she clears her throat and chuckles, looking at her outfit again. “Perks of working as a detective, parts of my job are better done out of work clothes.” she nibbles at her food. “Only two work related thing to go through with you, then we can just walk back to CatCo or shoot the breeze here.”

“Should I be offended that you’re cunningly using this rescue to use me in one of your investigations, Detective?” A teasing tone, but one with a slight edge to it. Like a warning.

“No, it’s really just circumstantial this time.” she crosses her legs and clears her throat. “Do you have any idea about the whereabouts of your mother or any of her close associates?” she clears her throat. “I’m sure you can put two and two together as to why I’m asking that.”

“I sadly cut ties with my mother after the Daxamite invasion, I suspect she might be funding Morgan Edge’s business in some fashion.” Lena spoke in a low voice, done with half of the food. “I also saw Henshaw hang around one of the reporters at CatCo.” a slight teasing smile to Maggie.

There is a laugh from Maggie at the second part of Lena’s answer. “I’ll be sure to investigate your statements once you’ve signed them.” a little nod exchange confirms the vague request from the detective. “And the second thing...” she takes a little break, taking the time to chose her words carefully there. “It’s about the arrest.” Maggie closes her eyes. “I can’t apologize in the name of the police department, I’m not sure I can even apologize for the arrest itself.” she clears her throat. “But I can apologize personally for being happy that I got to cuff you, for bragging at the precinct after. I didn’t trust or like you at the time. It was wrong, I was wrong. I’m sorry.”

Lena remained quiet for a while, leaning back into the seat in the park, her expression calm and focused, fingers fiddling with the edge of the discarded food wrapping. “Was it because I’m a Luthor?” when Maggie nods to her question, there’s a little smile. “You’re honest, thank you.” she stands back up from the bench and looks to Maggie. “I’m heading back to CatCo. You should come with me, that way I can sign the statement for your investigation.”

Maggie is having a hard time reading Lena’s intentions and reactions, but she follows when the younger woman starts to walk, keeping a bit of distance between the two of them, if only out of respect for the girl. She doesn’t talk, she knows Lena is still processing her apology, so she lets her.

It’s only when they’ve reached CatCo that Lena speaks up again. “I’m still thinking about the apology, Detective.” she turns to face her. “It’s so different.” Lena’s green eyes scrutinize the older woman, spotting the little sign of pressure and nervousness.“I will accept it under one condition.”

Maggie tilt her head, not speaking a word, but waiting for Lena to name her condition, her eyes narrows at the other woman’s face and before there’s even a word, she can see the playful laughter shining in the green eyes, dancing at the corner of her mouth.

“Don’t bring up the arrest as a joke again.” the smirk appears and a little chuckle escape the red lips.

“That’s reasonable, I’ll do my best to avoid doing that.” Maggie’s smile matches with Lena’s.

“Since that’s settled, could I convince you to make one more rescue? I need to have a valid excuse to slip out of a meeting later this week.” She lets the sentence hang for a moment, Maggie completes it.

  
“And since I still owe you an evening that doesn’t end in a catastrophe in a place of your choosing, this seems like the perfect moment to call on it.” Maggie holds the door open for Lena, following her into the elevator. “I’m good with it, you just tell me when and where, I’ll be up for it.”  
  
They remain quiet as they walk through the lobby again, crossing the floor and getting into the big office again, seeing James and Kara heading out for their lunch, probably at Noonan’s. Maggie can’t help but have a little smirk growing.

Lena pulls out a sheet of paper and a pencil, starting to draft out a statement to the police quickly. “Is there any specific format that you would prefer detective?”

Maggie sits on the edge of the desk about to point it out, only to slide off of it when Lena gives her the look. Both women laugh after the detective makes a guilty face in silent apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if the image is a problem, I wanted to try to illustrate the texting a bit differently and I'm testing this out.


	10. Modus Operandi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie starts to peel away at some of the mystery brought on by sudden appearance of shape-shifting aliens and her investigation proves a little more complicated than first thought when Lena offers insights into her own mother's Modus Operandi. She discuss her findings with Alex when she comes across her ex at Dollywood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to have problems finding titles for these chapters.

_**Lena:** So I talked to Kara, and no, this isn’t going to get mopey but I want to let you know. this whole thing with Jeremiah just showing up at the bar? This has my mother’s fingerprints all over it. _  
_**You:** Hi, how’re you? _  
_**Lena** : There is no way this is just a random incident. This is a taunt, it’s meant to draw attention, that’s what she wants people to look at. (also hi, sorry writing this live while im inspired) _  
_**You:** ok_  
_**Lena:** The alien said there was other like him or something? _  
_**Lena:** It’s probably true, but I’m willing to bet they werent all released. _  
_**Lena:** My mother isn’t that forgiving of aliens. that was fed to him. _  
_**Lena:** so he’d be sincere and so people would look for other like him in a wild goose chase. _  
_**Lena:** I know this sound convoluted, but this is how my mother operate. _  
_**You:** Any idea on what she’s working on?_  
_**Lena:** Nope._

 _ **You:** let me know when u need a rescue._ 

Maggie pushes the door to her captain’s office and closes it behind her, she appears nervous as she plop down into the chair. He looks at her curiously, but waits for her to talk, discreetly closing the window he was looking at on his computer, his Facebook page. “Hey Gibson, I got something a little sensitive.” she speaks almost in a whisper and he leans forward to listen. “I think the Narcotics mole is a Cadmus thing.”

Surprise and doubt written all over his face. “What do you have ?” he speaks in a similar fashion, that situation is delicate, he knows how dangerous they can get. “Or do you want to catch lunch a bit later to talk about it?” he suggest with quick look at the clock, it’s barely past 10 am.

“You know the incident at the bar ?” She waits for him to process it “We found out the Cadmus agent was an off-worlder with their faces, a group of that species were black-vanned in.” she clears her throat. “I got my fed contact checking for these black vans, it leads to one of the narcotics division watched spots. This isn’t a coincidence.”

“Hmm, I had a few of the Narcotics division officers show interest in some of our cases, so that’s something to look at.” the captain stands up and goes to a large file-holder, spends a few minutes pulling out a few dossier and leaves the pile on his desk, near the Detective. “It’s pretty standard stuff, but I don’t have your contacts, I don’t have all the details you have, so I’ll let you review this while I get some coffee for us both and then we can try to plan for some action.”

“I take my coffee black.” she comments as she gathers the files and start reading them, letting her boss walk out and head to the coffee machine, hearing him chatter with someone not too far. Maggie hadn’t known about any of these requests, of course, this information will certainly help narrow down the list. She sets a few files apart and she discard the rest is in a pile on top of the desk

A few minutes later, the captains set Maggie’s coffee on his desk and sits back in his seat. “Sorry this took so long, had to make sure no one was eavesdropping.” he sips his over-sweetened coffee. “I hate dealing with these Cadmus bastards.” he shake his head. “Ever since these suspect just...died in the street, I don’t know, they’re wrong in the worst way.”

“Well, smart.” Maggie points to the few files still on her side electing to ignore the mention of what happened during the NCPD’s first brush with Cadmus’ abilities. “Okay, so most of the discarded pile is just request for information on known Alien drug dealers, so that’s pretty standard and nothing stood out.” she finishes her coffee in one go, wincing. “These here are kind off.” she opens two of the few files she set aside “These are really specific requests about Ungarans activities regarding drugs, one is dated before the hostage situation and the other one is dated the same day.” she sets another file down “This one mentions the D.E.O. by name and request to be the liaison, This is suspicious, it might be someone with contacts though.” she set down a form from a thick dossier and chuckles “And this is a Narcotics officer asking for what we have on Cadmus, pretty self explanatory.”

“The same-day request on the Ungarans was just in case we had notes on their physiology in regard to drugs, see if they had taken any from the gang they tangled with at first.” The captain explained with a quick glance at the file. “That’s about the only one I can truly excuse from my point of view, the rest are all valid avenues to investigate.”

Maggie grabs the file for the Ungaran before the hostage situation and she reads over the request’s detail and tilt her head to the side. “Hmm, this request cite that an Ungaran was trying to find an off-world chemical...” she looks over a few things “Oh, I think it’s about the doctor that helped us communicate with the group.” she set the file on her lap and picks her phone up. “Checking something.”

 _ **You:** Hey, need 2 ask u a weird question_  
_**Kara:** shoot_  
_**You:** do u take medication? pills or sumthing else?_  
_**Kara:** why?_  
_**You:** bcuz tracing possible mole in NCPD and its a detail that wuld help_  
_**Kara:** yes, anti-depressant from my therapist. _  
_**You:** the ungaran from the article?_  
_**Kara:** yes. _  
_**You:** does he make meds himself, in general? _  
_**You:** hes not in trouble, i just need to confirm if someone had a valid reason to check on him_  
_**Kara:** yes he makes species appropriate med stuff. _  
_**You:** tyvm. ♥ proud to know u take care of urself. _  
_**Kara:** y do u ask?_  
_**You:** Ask Winn_

“So, funny thing.” she looks at her Captain “Both the Ungaran requests are reasonable.” she smiles. “Clarkson spotted that guy trying to get a hold of the chemical for a prescription he needed to make.” she leans forward “not all aliens can do with earth medicine”

“Alright, good to know. Which leaves us with: the one that requested to be the DEO liaison and the one that needed information on Cadmus.” Captain Gibson runs the tip of his finger on the edge of his desk. “Confirm your theory about the Ungaran ones, with the respective officers, it’s pretty standard to do a follow up anyway and then proceed with caution.”

“Yes sir.” She makes a half serious salute and walks out of the office, heading for Clarkson’s office.

 

* * *

 

She offers a fist bump to Jaehg when she arrives at Dollywood that same night, he takes it and pulls her into a hug, Maggie leans into it and pat his shoulders with both hand. “Are you getting bigger ? Because I swear I was able to wrap my arm around you last time.” she gave him a squeeze and took a step back feeling her hand turning slightly numb.

“Just a bit of a heads-up, your ex is drinking over there” he points vaguely where said ex would be, he pats Maggie on the back and sit back down in his chair, it creaks under the pressure. “Nah, I just have a vest under the jacket, don’t like the idea of getting shot.” he smiles, looking at the detective rubbing her hand. “Are you sure it’s okay? Can’t imagine it’s fun losing feelings in your hand.”

“It’s fine, it last maybe five minutes and then I’m back to normal.” She waves at him and walks into the bar, spotting Alex alone at a booth, looking at the bottom of an empty glass. She grabs herself a beer from the waitress, taking a gulp, to give herself a bit of courage before deciding to head to Alex’s table. “Mind if I sit here ?” the question brings the other woman out of a trance and there’s a moment of hesitation.

“I don’t know why you’d do that, but I don’t mind.” Alex looks on as Maggie slides onto the other side of the booth, sipping her beer. The silence is heavy between them for a few minutes and it’s too much, too quickly, Alex breaks it. “Your face looks a lot better than that selfie now.” her voice carrying the weight of regret.

“Because I think we need to actually talk.” She explains with a semi-shaking voice, she set her empty beer to the side and set both hand on the table, fingers fiddling nervously. “Thanks, there’s a bit of make-up too” she shake her head for a moment. “I want to apologize for how I said my piece to you last time. That was the worst way to do it. You were right when you said I was trying to start shit to make it easier on me.”

“You weren’t wrong in what you said either.” Alex set her empty glass aside. “Whichever half you pick this time.” a little smirk exchanged between the two. “I rushed everything, I let my emotions get the better of me too easily and not just with you.” Alex shrug her shoulder. “I don’t...want to just ‘say’ I’m sorry Maggie, it’s... not enough, I want to show you I can get better.”

“Alex if you’re saying this in some weird hope that we’re going to get back together, I’m sorry to break your stride but that won’t happen.” she hold her hands up in a stopping motion. Waiting on Alex’s reaction, unsure of what would come next. “I can’t handle this kind of stuff.”

There is a little wince, but Alex doesn’t seem particularly surprised. “I know, I used my ‘one’ chance.” she smiles sadly. “I knew I was doing that when I broke up with you.” a nervous clear of her throat. “But I was hoping we could be friends again, when you’re ready and willing, when I’m ready too.” Alex gives a sigh. “I just wish I didn’t rush things as much as I did, I wouldn’t have hurt you like I did.”

“Rushing things isn’t the only thing you’ve done that made it hurt, Danvers.” Maggie’s expression is the one that she has when she’s a little too close to crying, but trying to hold herself together nonetheless.

“Oh boy, one moment, I’m getting us drinks.” Alex slides out of the booth and goes to the counter, talking a bit with the waitress and returning a few minutes later with two beers, sliding one to Maggie’s side and keeping the other for herself, drinking in generous gulps. “Alright, shoot.”

“I think we might need to examine our drinking a bit too.” A little laugh shared over the self-deprecating humor and then Maggie dives in. “Sometimes, Alex, meaning well isn’t enough.” she looks at her ex with a little wince in her expression. “I know you’re used to talk about everything, I know you’re used to fixing everything, I understand that’s how Kara and you work.” she clears her throat. “Not every relationship is like that.”

“Yeah, okay.” Alex has that face, she’s listening, paying attention, focusing on what Maggie is saying to the exclusion of anything else. Maggie can tell she doesn’t quite get it yet, but she’s willing to learn, to adapt, so the detective continues.

“I’m not talking about communication, because fuck knows I could get better in that aspect.” she drinks about half her beer in one go. “But not every problem I talk about is something I want fixed.” she pauses, searching for her words. “I didn’t need to you to make me appreciate Valentine’s day, you just needed to accept I didn’t like it.” She clears her throat. “Now, maybe we should’ve caught that as a yellow flag, maybe we could’ve talked about it instead of ...well, you basically brute forcing me into celebrating it.” she looks at Alex in the eyes. “But I am happy I got to share why I didn’t like it with you.”

“It make sense with what others said about how I act.” she nods, narrowing her eyes at Maggie “And I did it again with your father, in a way. Because I used my own experience as a reference. I thought it was... just a fight you had with him like anything else that happened with my own parents.” she shake her head. “I didn’t listen, not properly anyway.”

“There are things I never told you Alex, because I was afraid you’d try to fix them like you did with him.” she sigh “I know you mean well, I know you want me to heal and get better.” she shrugs “But the stuff with my father? It just hurts more now than it did before.” she clears her throat “And I’ve never dreaded Valentine’s day quite as much as this year.” she takes a deep breath. “I feel a great deal of emotional pain for a few things in my life. I’m not broken, the things that cause me the pain are.” She takes a quiet moment to drink more. “Sometimes the pain is all I have left”

“Kara said something similar about Krypton, many times.” Alex sigh a little bit, looking at Maggie. “Are you still trying to find more of the aliens that took his form?” she forces herself to relax, though the tension is evident in the way her shoulder stiffen their position. She’s trying to steer the conversation away from their break up, the pressure becoming too much.

“Actually, having talked it over with a few people, I’m pretty sure that was a lure.” she clears her throat, she’s not about to reveal Lena said that, that woman doesn’t need Alex’s suspicion. “I mean, him specifically showing up here ? That’s so convenient it feels a little bit like a taunt.” When Alex narrow her eyes, Maggie just respond with a single name. “Lillian” Maggie clears her throat. “I’m trying to find a mole in the Narcotics division these days. They’re spotting a location that Winn traced back with the information I got out of the alien.” she shrugs “This just spells Cadmus to me.”

“How’s that going? Trying to find a traitor or a spy is tricky as hell if they’re any good.” Alex set her phone down on the table, checking her notification. A few text from Kara, a picture from Winn and a few other things. There’s a little smirk playing on lips when she set the phone down.

“Well, I eliminated two candidates already. I’m left with three potential avenue and it’s going to be hard to work from here.” she clears her throat. “I have one guy who’s looking too much into what Cadmus is, I have another guy who knows about the DEO and has been asking around for the liaison job, which I already reported to Winn” she sip the last of her beer. “And there’s the option that the external investigator into the mole thing is the Cadmus mole. I didn’t even meet the lady yet, but it seems like this is the kind of opportunity they’d take.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I trust you with this more than I trust myself.” she smiles weakly and look down at her phone again. “It’s been a few months since we broke up, I know this is probably tactless but, I’m wondering if you’d get upset if I had a date or two with someone?” another look at her phone and a little uneasy smile, afraid she’s set oil on the fire. There’s a silence building up and she gasp when Maggie snatches her phone from the table.

“We’ll see.” she quickly looks over the various notification “I gotta screen her first!” she said with a little teasing tone and skip the text with Kara, Winn’s picture is him in front of his locker with a set of field gear on and the unnecessary caption of #badass going on with it. She opens the notification noted “V~♥?” to see a conversation that seems to hang around setting a date at the gym. “V? Are you trying for that hot butchy agent? Vasquez?”

“It’s not much else than keeping in touch while I’m suspended right now. But...there’s this little energy between us I like.” there’s something meek and shy about the way Alex speaks about this that just seem to make this look a little more than ‘keeping in touch’. “And maybe she’s keeping an eye on me for the DEO so I don’t go rogue again. I’ve noted several time she has preferred targets as far as keeping an eye on me goes.”

Maggie is the first to be surprised when this information doesn‘t make her stomach sink, she smiles and hands Alex her phone. “I take time to move on, Danvers but I think it suits you to be faster than me” She smirks “I’m not having any intense reaction to it, so If you were looking for my blessing, then you have it. Just... maybe don’t french kiss her in front of me ?” a little uneasy laugh.

“We’re not a thing, I don’t even know if she’s gay or not yet.” a little hesitant shrug.

“Alex, god damnit.” Maggie rolls her eyes in fond exasperation. “Your gaydar is so bad.”

The friendly exchange seems to make Alex nervous, but excited and there‘s a somewhat lengthy silence between the two women, something that feels familiar and almost comfortable, but not enough so Alex can endure it. “M-maggie, when we get back to being friends, do you think you could trust me with a few of your secrets ? I know this is a bit weird of a question, but, I do want to show you I can just listen and be there, when I’ve learned how to do it.”

There is terror growing in the pit of Maggie’s stomach and yet she manages to smiles and shrug her shoulder, riding the little high of their conversation, convincing enough that Alex doesn’t question it. “I like the idea” she slides out of the booth “I’m going to go home, I’m tired.” she waves and leaves, a little too quickly, making Alex winces.

“Yep, see you around Sawyer.” Alex said, no one left to hear her. She flags the waitress for another beer.


	11. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie meets with an FBI agent that's here to investigate the claim of the narcotics division moles and things gets tense when the eternal battle for jurisdiction follows. Further realizations occurs when she finally goes to rescue Lena from a endless meeting.

_**James:** Hey, I hope I didn’t bore you with the lighting stuff? I know that part can be a bit overwhelming._  
_**You:** I watched the video you talked about last night. im learning_  
_**You:** U didn’t bore me, ur a good teacher :)_  
_**James:** How’d the meeting with the investigator go?_  
_**You:** still waiting on the lady to arrive. nervous. hope im wrong._  
_**James:** will be there for u if you’re right. shield and all_  
_**You:** gtg she’s here_

Maggie is in her office, the woman that’s set to investigate the mole arrives today. Given the interest that Maggie is showing for the case, it appears that said woman demanded that they meet first. Captain Gibson put in a good word for the detective, just in case suspicions were locking on her. Which happens to be exactly why she’s nervous, getting pinned with suspicions of being aligned with Cadmus would be painful in the worst ways. Maggie’s reviewing one of her suspect’s cases, when there’s a knock on her door. A little jolt of adrenaline send a shiver down her spine, a little fear settle in her stomach. “Come in!”

Dark hair, short, black blazer and maroon shirt underneath, a black pencil skirt and small heeled shoes, the kind that women wear when they wish they didn’t have to wear heels. There’s something positively military in the way the woman carries herself. Something mechanical in the way her hand raise to offer a handshake, the firmness behind it confirms strength and resolve. Her eyes are judgmental, so green Maggie can imagine Kara complimenting them. The hand that wasn’t offered for shaking show the woman’s badge. “Lucy Lane, FBI.”

One look at the badge, one look at the woman and an alarm going off in Maggie’s mind, the badge is just too blatantly like Alex’s, the authoritarian vibe is even worse. Almost like there’s a genuine intent of being bothersome, a subtle intimidation tactic, ideal to destabilize someone you’re about to question. She remembers Alex using something similar to it and now she finds herself hoping this woman doesn’t have the same kind of follow up tactics. “Detective Maggie Sawyer.” A quick gesture to the chair, an invitation to sit down.

“I don’t have time for the usual pleasantry so, let’s get on with it. I have work to do.” The tone isn’t impatient, but one that Maggie recognize as someone who doesn’t really expect to get questions. “I hear you have your own suspicions on the leaks within the Narcotics Division?” Something in the way she says it feels like a jab at the detective, part of the tactics perhaps. “What do you actually have?”

“Any case that crossed over between our divisions has been looked over in the past few days, by both Captain Gibson and myself. I have reasons to believe that the leak is linked to a terrorist organisation called Cadmus. I assume you know about them ?” Maggie asks, pulling out the file she and the captain specially constructed for this meeting and setting it down on the desk. Her heart thumps louder, the detective hopes the trick she’s about to pull works.

“I’ve heard the name.” The almost-lie appears to make it through Maggie’s vigilance, Lucy takes the offered file and opens it, reviewing what the detective carefully put together. The information is presented clearly, each part separated and hand written notes explains each conclusions. Her eyes linger on the officer that asked about Cadmus, then on the one that has the DEO mention, recognition flashing in her eyes, the rest of the information barely holding her attention “What does it have to do with this investigation, Detective?”

Maggie observes in silence for a moment, stilling her hand, she can‘t fully contain her joy when the ‘FBI‘ agent falls for the trap. “They’re an old black-ops lab project. Government closed it, de-funded it and it was taken over by Lillian Luthor. They’ve been added to the list of terrorist organisations by President Marsdin.” Maggie scribbles a note on a post it note and sticks it on the bottom of her computer screen. “One of their most notable agent was recently linked with one of the location that the Narcotics division have a keen interest in.”

“Linked how?” Lucy closes the file, dropping the file unceremoniously on the desk, once the file hit the desk, Maggie can’t hide the little smirk playing on the corner of her lips. “That seems like something you should have included in the file...” then Lucy sees the smirk and blinks once, another flash of realization hits her, she’d just given something away to this woman, and she doesn’t even know how.

Banking on this little burst of confidence, Maggie push her luck a little bit. “But you’re here to look for the Narcotics leaks, your jurisdiction begins and ends within the Narcotics division. I’ve given you the information I have that concern the Narcotics division, anything outside of that? Is my side of this investigation.” Maggie crosses her arms over her chest and stare down the woman in front of her, she’s playing a dangerous game, but she wins this round. “I’ve fought with feds over jurisdiction before, I know where mine is, so should you.”

There was the crushing weight of defeat on the agent’s shoulders, her hope of seizing the case were dashed for the day. Lucy stands from the chair, deciding to concede. Her cover won’t hold up if she tries to push further, and if her hunch is right, her cover’s already thin enough. “Very well, I will stay in my lane, however lame of a pun that is. Have a nice day detective.” spoken in the most insincere fashion, she leaves the office, heading to the archive of the precinct.

Maggie sinks back into her chair once the woman is out of earshot and grabs her phone. “This went to shit fast.” she mumbles to herself and starts texting with Winn.

 _ **You:** Investigator is shifty af._  
_**Winn:** ooh gossip!_  
_**You:** that lady is undercover 4 sure._  
_**You:** if shes not shifty, she’s deo._  
_**Winn:** Alright, what’s the name?_  
_**You:** Lucy Lane, FBI_  
_**Winn:** ffs really?_  
_**You:** what?_  
_**Winn:** need 2 talk 2 j’onn about classified stuff._  
_**You:** ok_  
_**Winn:** She used 2 date James, knows Kara is SG. dont mention 2 them yet_  
_**Winn:** This suck. _  
_**You:** just my luck._

Once she set her phone down to gather the files, put some order on her desk, her phone buzzes with another notification. Maggie picks it up and smiles fondly. “Awww, perfect timing!” a little dimpled smile dance on the detective’s face as she replies.

 _ **Lena:** Omg save me. pls._  
_**You:** Omw, just need to tidy up the place._

Maggie sets her oversize police jacket over the back of her chair, casually and turns the chair slightly side-way, leaving the body-cam on it, she turns the thing on and make sure everything is recording. A little surveillance in case the investigator decides to come back in her absence, though she’s not sure if Miss Lane would feel bold enough to try that just yet.

 

* * *

 

Maggie pushes through the door and walks into the L-Corp lobby, narrowly avoiding knocking shoulders with a few important-looking peoples, getting some annoyed glares at the back of her head, she looks out of place with her jeans and leather jacket outfit. She goes by the security counter, as usual so far in her infrequent visits but the man behind the counter just waves her along with a little smile. “Miss Luthor will see you, I’ll warn her assistant to let you in.” It’s a nice surprise, she did not expect Lena to waive security protocols like this, not when her life hangs in the balance so frequently, the elevator door opens and reveal a dour-faced Samantha, both exchange a little gasp of surprise. “Hey, how’re you?”

It’s clear Sam is a little awkward about the meeting, maybe it’s the amount of time that passed since they met last time or just the break-up causing it, even the detective is not sure. “I’m surviving. What about you? I’m sorry about the whole break up deal” there’s a quick, rib-cracking hug, which quickly dispel the unease between them. “I can’t stay for long, I got to pick up Ruby from school tonight.” if Sam notices the bruises on her face, she does a damn good job of not letting it affect her demeanor.

“I’m slowly getting forward, it’s been hard but we managed to talk in a civil manner recently, so it’s good.” she offers a smile, surprising herself at how easy that was to say. “Go get your girl, we can catch a glass of wine over everything at some point soon if you want. Tell her the police aunt said hi.” Maggie wiggle her fingers as a goodbye when Sam leaves, a bright smile on both of them. Maggie steps into the elevator and waits the rather long ride up by looking over at her phone, looking over the news, first National City and then for Gotham. Winn had brought her past back in her thoughts, she kept throwing a look at the news from there from time to time as a result, hoping to catch a glimpse of something. Nothing noteworthy happening for the moment, the door dings and then opens to the top floor of the building.

Jess greets her the moment she steps out of the elevator, it’s a little startling and maybe a bit creepy. “Miss Luthor is in the third conference room to the right.” After vaguely indicating the proper direction with her hand, Jess gives Maggie an access card with her picture on it along with other pertinent information. “This is your permanent visitor badge, Miss Sawyer.” the secretary’s voice goes a bit lower, almost to a whisper. “It’s good to see Miss Luthor having friends outside of work. Take care.” the woman returns to her desk.

Maggie clears her throat, the corner of her eyes stinging and she tilts her head to the side, looking over the details of the card. “Friend... huh.” she puts a lid on the emotional realization and moves decisively toward the indicated door, sliding her card against the little black box, the lights turn greens and the door clicks and Maggie pushes into the conference room, trying to be discreet about her presence as she takes in the scene.

Lena is wearing a mostly black skirt suit and is currently staring down a pair of older men, standing in front of a graphic display on the wall. “If you think your ideas are worth so much, why didn’t any of them bring back any significant part of L-Corp’s investment? If you don’t want to fund L-Corp’s current projects despite a definitely superior success rate, I wonder what else is left for the company in this partnership.” Lena looks completely bored by the situation and her gaze falls to Maggie, drawing the attention from the two older men as well.

Maggie crosses her arms over her chest and looks at the two older men, they appear just as bored with the meeting as Lena is. They are also thankful for the rescue, funnily enough. “I need to have a word with Miss Luthor here and it’s pretty urgent. I think the meeting is over.” Not that the detective has any actual authority, but she’s using her bossiest voice and it seems to work, the two men leaves quickly after promise of further contacts. When they‘re out of earshot, Maggie closes the gap between them “I get the feeling there was a circular argument and that both side were bored to death.”

“This is why I hate dealing with anyone but the people in charge, these two did not actually have any authority to let go of their stance and I wasn’t going to let them get away with it, I mean this is a battle of attrition and I’m not having it...” Lena is about to ramble on about the situation but stops herself when she catches Maggie looking at her with a strangely fond smile “What’s the matter, are you entertained by my misery?” Lena struggle to keep a smile to appear, failing, she plays a bit of the drama card, setting the back of her hand on her forehead “Is it because I’m a Luthor that you enjoy it so?”

“No, it’s because I always enjoy listening to my friends ranting on about their days, always fun to know there’s no way to escape a shitty day for anyone. And it’s usually a good reason to have a drink too.” Maggie smiles brightly, almost laughing as she explains her stance, the word friend dropped carefully, the reaction to it analyzed thoroughly. “I didn’t expect this.” she indicate the badge in her hand. “To hit me quite as hard as it did, thanks for trusting me.”

“That’s what friends are for.” Lena’s smiles is bright and kind. She starts to walk back to her own office, Maggie pacing herself with her. “If you haven’t eaten yet, I thought we could go out and grab something from my favorite restaurant, my treat this time. Then maybe catch a drink somewhere and hope we aren’t rudely interrupted like last time ?” Lena picks up her purse from her desk, as they reach it, going to shut her computer off.

“Sounds amazing, good to finally have someone around who eats something beside pure grease, I’m pretty sure your favorite restaurant has some kind of greenery.” A little chuckle is exchanged and both women enter the elevator. Lena confirms Maggie’s deduction about her favorite place with a knowing smile.


	12. To build a ship you need champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Lena have a few discussions over a meal in a fancy restaurant. Also, When the detective return home that night she gets a lot more information on her newest case than she hoped for.

_**Winn:** J’onn will be home tonight, we’re watching something and talking strategy for some stuff. He’s also bringing a file on the FBI lady. _  
_**You:** Will be home late, dining with the lady luthor. _  
_**Winn:** Hmm, a date? Cuz I’m calling dib on the ship naming thing._  
_**You:** not a date its a rescue.  & naming a ship require champagne._  
_**Winn:** nvm, not able 2 afford champagne she’d enjoy._  
_**You:** have fun w/jonn_  
_**Winn:** Will do._

Dining with Lena Luthor is something special, to say the least. There’s a line stretching down the carpet at the entrance of the restaurant, but they get into the establishment through a VIP entrance on the side of the building. The table they’re taken to is secluded and has a complimentary bottle of champagne waiting for them, making Maggie smiles a little too wide for Lena not to notice, a similar smile appears on her red painted lips, contagious.

“Something funny detective?” Lena cracks open the menu after shedding her jacket and laying it on the back of her chair, the rest of her black skirt suit still look sharp enough to fit in the fanciest of Italian restaurants. The waiter set a bread basket on the table and quickly leaves them to be.

“I was texting Winn a bit earlier.” Maggie pokes at her phone “And he asked if this was a date and called dibs on the ‘ship’ naming if that was the case.” she set her phone on the table. “I told him that naming a ship requires a bottle of champagne.” a gentle motion to the bottle at their table. “And that this wasn’t a date, but a rescue.”

“Yes, I’m familiar with the concept of ship names, though I don’t think anyone who coined Super-Corp or Karlena ever paid their champagne dues.” Lena grabs the bottle, unwraps the foil around the cork and struggles for a moment to pop it, when it does the sound startles Maggie, who still manages to catch the thing mid-air. “Though I think it’d be an amazing tradition, if a bit impractical.”

“So, what’s the ship name then ?” Maggie means it as a tease, she never meant it as anything more than a passing joke, something to bring laughter with. Her only explanation to Lena is her pointed fingers at the opened bottle of champagne.

The CEO quickly catches Maggie‘s meaning “Hmmm, Leggie? Sawthor?” Lena didn’t mean it as anything but playing along with the game, with the joke. “I think either Magna or something with Corp... CopCorp? Detective Corp?” she snap her fingers, her face lights up like she’s just came up with an billion dollar idea just right there. “DimplesCorp!”

In the middle of the fanciest restaurant she’s been in, Maggie starts laughing, it’s an honest, loud laugh, that has her doubling over almost. It’s a little stronger than the situation warrants, but the surprise of having Lena Luthor come up with something like this just took her by surprise. “Yes! That’s perfect! I’ll let Winn know about it.”

It’s not just her smile that’s contagious for Lena, it’s also the laughter. While Lena’s laughter is more under control, it’s no less honest. The woman closes her menu, sliding it to the middle of the table and waiting for a moment, just letting the moment hang in the air. “I think I’m getting better at this friend thing.” Lena taps her finger on the table and looks pensive for a second. “Hmm, I hear shopping sprees are a good activity.”

“I don’t know how you were as a friend before, Lena, but you’re pretty good right now.” The detective grabs the menu and her expression shifts to one of surprises, the price tags with most of the meals are verging on ridiculous. “As for shopping, I’m not sure, I don’t have a lot of free income with my newest hobby taking off the way it is.”

Lena smiles fondly at Maggie for a moment, resting both of her hands onto the table and clearing her throat. “Normally I would do a joke about you being silly, thinking that I’m letting you pay, but I’ve learned from Kara that this can be quite the sore spot for some people?” There’s slight nervous tension there on Lena’s end.

“Well, I don’t like the idea of people paying for me, I’ve been on my own for that for the longest time. At a few low points in my life, pride is all I had.” Maggie tries to suppress the thought of Winn mentioning Vegeta at some point during a similar discussion. “I understand you’re at ease financially, but I don’t want that to be the cornerstone of Dimplescorp, you know?” it's spoken in jest, to lighten the mood. 

  
A little smirk there, the tension dispelled. “At ease financially doesn’t begin to cover it, Maggie.” She clears her throat “I’m not sure how comfortable it would be to lay out everything, but just to remind you that I purchased a Media empire recently and that I am not really feeling the effect of that purchase, like, at all.” Lena quickly places her order and so does Maggie, when the waiter leaves their table, the CEO resumes. “I understand that you want your independence, I will respect your wish of not paying for everything.” she clears her throat. “But we do need to establish things I can pay for.”

“I suppose I could let you pay for meals that are...” she eyes the menu “expensive? Like this menu feels like i’m eating the physical form of gentrification.” Maggie chuckles a bit there. “And that’s evil in its purest form.”

“I do wish there was an easy way of maintaining and repairing infrastructures without some schmuck driving the living price up, yes.” Lena commented. “It was a really hard thing to manage after the Daxamite invasion too.”

“How involved were you in the reconstruction efforts?” Maggie seems curious all of a sudden, there had been no such news coverage about L-Corp getting involved in there. “Or am I misunderstanding something there ?”

“The invasion, as much as Kara may claim otherwise, is partly my fault, I’ve invested about half the cost of the repair out of the Luthor’s private pocket into it and as much of L-Corp expertise as I could.” she shrugs. “The board of directors and several affiliates were difficult to convince.”

Maggie smiles, tilting her head to the side, as she does. “You’re a good egg, Lena, keep up the good work.” she clears her throat a little bit, a comfortable silence falls between the two as the evening goes on and the topic evolves. 

 

* * *

 

Maggie texts Lena as she climbs the stairs, just letting her know she got back home safely, unlocks the door and stops in her track as she lays eyes on Winn and J’onn in his human form conversing over a beer in the living room, her eyes goes wide, smirking. “Enjoying a cold one ?” kicking off her shoes, she heads for her bedroom but Winn stops her with a quick raise of a hand.

“Yeah we are." Winn looks a little worried, his eyes shifting between J’onn and Maggie, unsure what to make of the situation between the two of them. “About the Lucy thing.” Winn leans over the arm of the couch and set a third beer on the small table. “Have a seat, this is going to get heavy.”

J’onn chuckles a little bit. “It’s not as bad as Winn make it sound, I promise, but it is important.” It’s weird to see J’onn out of his DEO attire when he’s in his human form: jeans and black turtleneck sweater. “How was your evening, Maggie ?” the soft, low-octave voice feeling brings warmth into their apartment, he moves over to let her have a spot to sit.

“Well, Lena and I are friends now, so it went well.” she sits, grabs the beer and opens it easily, sipping a bit, the bite of the brew is a sharp contrast to the high-end wine she was sipping throughout her meal. “It went much better than last time we tried something like that.” she tip her beer at the bruised eye as she reminisces. “So, what’s the big deal tonight?”

“We wanted to share a bit about Lucy.” Winn starts “If she’s going to be in your hair and you have suspicions, you should have a clear picture.” Winn slides a folded file across the living room’s low table and opens it, a few piece of papers concerning the woman neatly tucked together there. “And we kind of wanted to know what she did to be suspicious too, we might be able to help.”

J’onn nods and he leans forward, paying attention to Maggie. “I’m sure you understand that a lot of this is classified information, I didn’t bring any NDAs tonight, but I would appreciate discretion.” When Maggie nods in understanding he continues. “The file contains most of her service history, with the army, with the DEO and her employment history, notably with CatCo.”

“Is she still with the DEO? What was her rank?” Maggie asks, setting the beer down and picking up the file, reading over the various information available. “I mean, is she undercover for you guys ? Because I’m absolutely certain she’s not really FBI.” Maggie closes the file and set it down on the table.

“She was named Acting-Director during a time I couldn’t be there, she performed admirably.” J’onn takes this one. “But, that’s only after she worked with the army to send both me and Alex to project Cadmus, while it was still a government black ops.” He watches Maggie winces at that.

“Then, when that was done she left the DEO to go back to Washington, there’s no trace of her in official channels after that. It’s like she completely disappeared.” Winn explains and nods “And now, she’s resurfaced” he points at Maggie. “And since you suspect her of being shifty, this isn’t looking good.”

“She’s careful at least. All I have is a hunch and very circumstantial evidence, it’s enough for me to believe something is fishy, but I’m going to need some hard evidence if I’m going to make any official move.” Maggie explains. “I mean, all I did today was trick her with a file, not much to go on with there.”

Both men pull a face at the statement, Winn is the first to speak “Tricked her with a file?” he points at the file on the table as if asking if that’s what she’s talking about. “By what, putting false information around it and seeing if she caught it or something ?” J’onn listens to Maggie, focusing.

“No no, because If I put false information in a file, she could’ve used that against me” she shake her head. “But me and my captain built the file to keep the information in very specific places, so I’d know what she was looking at by where she was reading. She completely skipped two very good case for the mole and only focused on the ones that mentioned DEO and Cadmus. She lied about knowing Cadmus, I knew that before you told me, she was trying to protect her cover.”

“Lucy is more of a law person, she’s not necessarily the best person to investigate something, but the courts of law and regulations are her specialty, so I’d keep up being careful.” J’onn finishes his beer. “I’m not sure what to make of her being potentially aligned with Cadmus but, if that’s where it leads.” he shrugs, leaving his sentence open-ended.

“She was tired of working for old white men in the army, I think I remember her saying she liked the idea of working for a badass woman.” Winn said, looking at his phone, as it buzzes with notifications. “Switching from Cat Grant to Lillian would certainly match with that.”

Whatever Maggie is about to say is interrupted by her phone start to buzz almost incessantly, she tries to ignore it at first but at the fourth notification, she finally picks it up and look at what the fuss is about.

 _ **Gibson:** Check the news._  
_**Gibson:** This is bad._  
_**Gibson:** Please be safe?_  
_**Gibson:** Sawyer I stg if you don’t reply im sending the K9 after you._  
_**You:** pls send the puppies. checking._

Maggie grabs the remote from the table and turns the TV on, switching from the Cartoon Network to the Local News Network, the woman on the screen drones on about a developing situation in which a police officer lost his life in an altercation with a gang. Maggie’s heart squeeze and there’s a sting in her eyes.

 _ **Gibson:** It’s Heinz they’re talking about. _  
_**You:** fuck_

After checking her phone. “The officer that asked about the DEO, he’s the one who’s dead.” Maggie curls on the couch and falls completely silent.

Winn frowns and moves a little closer, not touching her but speaking softly. “Maggie come on, this isn’t your fault.”

J’onn remains quiet, standing from his seat to come to her side, resting a hand on her arm, comforting her quietly.

Maggie sigh and shake her head, resting her forehead against the nearest shoulder and not for the first time, not even the first time tonight, she realizes that she’s not alone.


	13. Getting Caught Up in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's past finds a way to catch up with her and bite her in the ass. Luckily, it also makes her job a little easier. The mystery surround Cadmus and the strange coincidences in the mole case are both getting thicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an Angsty chapter. Fluff is there too.

 

 

> _**You:** Oh, 4got 2 tell u last night._  
>  _**You:** Lena had champagne at the table_  
>  _**Winn:** oh?_  
>  _**You:** So I gave her permission to name the ‘ship’ _  
>  _**Winn:** what’d she come up with?!_  
>  _**You:** #DimplesCorp_  
>  _**Winn:** omg making a shirt out of it._  
>  _**You:** dont start rumors!_  
>  _**Winn:** will try ;)_

  
Maggie walks into the precinct an hour earlier than the start of her shift, stopping by her captain’s office and barging in, startling another officer already in the office. “Sorry to bother, I got up with a lot of questions I need answered quick.” the other officer chuckles nervously, asking the captain for a rain check and swiftly step out of the office. Gibson looks like he spent half the night dealing with the Heinz situation personally. “Who killed Heinz? The news said it was a gang and I’m getting this really shitty vibe of familiarity here.” she stares at him, her eyes stings from the short emotional shift in the pit of her stomach.

“I didn’t get the chance to read the report yet, too many people need to talk to me this morning, mostly just to get out their feelings about the whole Heinz thing.” a heavy drop of his shoulders, Gibson leans back into his chair, running his hand down his face, in a repeat attempt to wake himself up further. “It’s the pile on the corner there.” he points to the reports sitting on the corner of his desk. “How’d it go with the investigator yesterday?”

“She fell for the file trap, she’s clearly undercover and I kind of have a hunch about her being linked to Heinz’s death.” Maggie grabs the report and reads through it, once. Then stares at Gibson with an incredulous look, then reads it again, as if attempting to will the words on the page to change, a heavy silence looms in the office until the detective’s voice booms “Is this a fucking joke?” she close the file and paces like a caged lion “they fucking let them go, the ones that tangled with the Ungarans before they got captured!”

“Oh.” Gibson’s eyes widen in surprise. “That complicate things, what do you have on her?” he leans on the desk and grabs the report from Maggie’s hands and start to read it, he does not get further than a few lines in. His expression changes from a lazy expression of fatigue to a red-face, barely containable fury. “Really!? Who the fuck thought letting a bunch of drugged out gang members go was a good plan?!”

“Basically, I confirmed that she’s Ex-DEO and that she has potential ties to Cadmus and Washington.” Maggie explains to Gibson, startling at his reaction to the report, the man usually so calm and considerate looked about to punch his desk. “You mean you don’t know who let them off ? Because if you can give me that, I’m pretty sure we can start finding hard evidence on something.”

“Give me the rest of the day to figure who ordered that, I’ll keep you updated.” Gibson grumbled as he stood and went to grab a binder, setting it down loudly on top of his desk. “As for her, what do you think the best course of action is?”

“Her specialty is the legal sphere, so I wouldn’t be surprised if she finds a few loophole to let herself be in charge or uses it to keep us out of this.” Maggie sits on Gibson’s desk and stares at the window on his door. “She’s not really a spy, but she was a Major in the armed forces, so she could be pretty convincing.” she sigh “That or she is getting fed bad information.” Maggie considers for a moment. “But that’s just a little hunch, I’ll file it for later.”

“Okay so don’t fight her until we have something? Need someone to hold the line for you?” Gibson grabs his work phone and starts to dial something. “I’m making a call, trying to find the judge‘s name.” he makes a motion for the door, a quiet request to be left alone.

“Maybe just slow her down, if she comes at all today, just try to make her feel cheap over wanting to investigate after what happened, just want to know if she still has a heart or if she got it removed.” Maggie’s cynical side getting in gear. She leaves for her office quickly after that, grabbing her phone and starting to text furiously.

 

 

> _**You:** I may need 2 ask a favor_  
>  _**You:** about ur mom’s finance_  
>  _**You:** suspect cadmus paid off a judge. _  
>  _**Lena:** :| this is my surprised face. _  
>  _**Lena:** I will help however I can_  
>  _**Lena:** what do you have?_  
>  _**You:** nothing yet, waiting on someone getting me the name._  
>  _**Lena:** let me know_  
>  _**You:** btw, winn likes #DimplesCorp. he’s making a shirt._  
>  _**Lena:** Q_Q y did u tell him!?_
> 
>  

* * *

 

Gibson does not get his hands on the name before Maggie’s shift end. The detective narrowly avoids meeting with Lucy on her way out, though judging by Gibson’s text to her on the way home, she did not stay very long, coming by only to drop her condolences and spend a bit of time in the archives. She was still going over the various text messages when she entered her apartment, she finds Winn, Kara and James in a lively discussion about their suits.

Winn sits by himself on a couch and he's wearing a pink shirt with white lettering spelling out: #1 DimplesCorp fan on the shirt's front and a big 01 on the back. That’s funny enough,  even funnier is that James and Kara, sitting on the opposing couch together, at a ‘safe’ distance from each other, are also wearing one each. Kara says #2 Fan and James #3 Fan. Maggie rolls her eyes hard and groans at how big the shirt is getting. “We’re not together, lemme have a friend, will you?” !”

“You can’t spell friendship without ship!” Kara protests and throws a cushion towards Maggie, hitting the door behind her instead. “How’re you by the way!? we heard about the trouble you had at work from Lena, we wanted to come over and see if we could help cheer you up!” Kara offers her warmest smile, pointing to the shirt, as if that explained it.

“Yeah, I heard the precinct was under investigation too, I imagine the mood is kind of stressful over there.” James explains, leaning forward, throwing a quick glance to Kara, subtle if no one is looking straight at it. “So, since these days seems to be pretty rough for you, we decided to just hang around!”

Maggie sits down on the same couch as Winn, bringing her legs under her, taking a cushion to hold against herself and looks to Winn, then to James and Kara. “Yeah there’s something I need to tell you two about the investigation at the precinct.”

Winn nods once, raising both hands in a semi defensive stance. “For the record, I’m against letting you guys know.” which seems to surprise just about anyone in the room. “But, It’s Maggie’s investigation so, I’m not going to stop her” he quickly makes a motion for the detective to continue

Kara and James turns their attention to Maggie and waits patiently, both of them resting their chin in their hands, the detective smiles at the mirrored gesture, Kara shift her position so she doesn’t look like she’s doing that, a pink hue on her cheek. James makes a conscious effort not to comfort her right away.

“I think the investigator is linked to Cadmus and the more I dig, the worst it looks.” Maggie takes a deep breath. “The woman investigating the precinct is Lucy Lane, she learned who my mole suspects were and the one that was somewhat linked to the DEO was the person who got killed last night.” She raise her hand defensively. "I understand that this is circumstantial, but it's really starting to pile on." 

Winn looks at James and Kara, he shrugs his shoulders. “I know you guys want to give her the benefit of the doubt, but I’ve personally looked at the files, there’s not a lot of ways to look at it other than that.” he sighs. “I mean, the only thing I can think of is that she could be going after cadmus to hurt them from inside? But even that’s stretching thin quickly.”

“Well, she did try to send J’onn and Alex to Cadmus, so I suppose we just...bought her change of mind a little easier than we should have.” She looks to James, running her hand over his back, concern written over her features. Where James is careful with displays of affect, Kara knows she can get away with them a little easier given her nature.

“I don’t really want to believe it.” he leans back into the couch and looking at the ceiling. “But I suppose that’s why you didn’t want to tell us, we’re too close to this.” he runs his hand over his face, shaking his head. “I won’t interfere in this unless I’m asked.”

“That and I didn’t want to ruin anything for either of you, in case we’re wrong.” Winn said with a shrug. “I mean, I’m not angry you guys know about her, but I just think this could get complicated if we have to intervene directly with this.”

“If I’m honest, I’m telling you because I’m kind of... scared for my life?” Maggie said with an uneasy tone “If she’s Cadmus and if her reaction to finding a DEO liaison in the precinct is to have that person killed? I’m going to need some damn good backup there.”

Kara moves from the couch to sit on Maggie’s side of the couch, on the arm rest and placing her hand on her shoulder. “I won’t let her or anyone else hurt you, you’re a friend.”

James nods her way too “I’ll be there either as Guardian or James, as you need me.” He flexes there and smiles brightly. “I mean, me and Kara started doing some runs together, it’s weird working this way with her, but it’s been going nicely, not a lot of people cause trouble near the bar anymore.”

“I’m sure Jaehg is thrilled by that.” Winn adds with a little chuckles “I mean he did come out one night to ask us to leave some for him, he’s been getting bored at the bar.”

“Yeah he mentioned work being calm, he’s grateful, he’s not super into fighting even if he could give Supergirl a run for her money.” Maggie adds with a little teasing shove to Kara. “He’s got a few surprising trick, I’m curious if he’d actually have a chance against you.”

Kara swings her legs back and forth from her arm-rest seat “I’ve never even heard of his species, I don’t know where he’s from and I’m not going to ask him, just in case it’s a painful thing.” she smiles at Winn and Maggie “I know I’ve probably said this already but, I’m very happy you two became friends.”

The room starts to shift into casual banter, joking about the day and the situations, until Maggie’s phone start buzzing with a notification. She unlocks the screen and reads through it curiously, her heart rate picks up and Kara immediately sense something is wrong.

 

 

> _**Gibson:** Judge Frederic Faden, Gotham City, ordered the release around 10pm last night. _  
>  _**You:** k. ty. _  
>  _**Gibson:** You ok?_  
>  _**You:** No. ttyl_

She’s about to throw her phone, Kara pries it from her hand and set it down on the coffee table, Winn and James both looks the detective’s way, curious. “What’s wrong Maggie? I can hear your heartbeat.” the blonde alien slink off of the arm rest and kneel beside Maggie, grabbing her arm in a soothing manner.

“Judge Faden from Gotham authorized the release of the gang, I know he got paid to do it and I think Lena can help.” Maggie said through gritted teeth, her anger easy to read, her face turning a deeper shade of red. “Sorry just, this kind of jackass get my blood pumping so fucking hard.” it’s definitely not a lie, but if she’s avoiding mentioning why she hates them so much? her friends don’t catch it or they pretend they don’t, in Winn’s case.

 

* * *

 

The mood soured for Maggie after getting the message and quickly, she went to her room to rest, though left her lights on, unable to sleep. Her thumb constantly hovering over her screen, struggling with the temptation to dig back into her past. She hears Kara and James leaving together,  after dropping a few goodbyes via text messages. It’s ten minutes later that Winn knocks on the door of her bedroom and she still hasn’t written anything in the Facebook search bar. “Come in.” barely audible, but it’s enough.

He walks cautiously into the bedroom, approaching Maggie and moving one of her six Bonsai trees out of the way to set it on the bed beside her. “Better than a teddy bear.” Maggie shakes her head, smiling in spite of herself. “So, I’m guessing Faden’s the jackass who took your ex’s side.” he leans against one of the detective’s shelves. “Because I just looked him up, he’s based in Gotham.”

“Winn.” her voice almost breaks and her eyes are now locked to her screen, her thumbs hits the screen once. **J**. “I need you to promise me you’ll keep quiet about this.” she lift her phone and press her thumb another time. **A**. “When I said that I know Faden got paid to release the gang, I’m not talking in hypotheticals.” another hit of her thumb. **M**. “I know he took dirty money for his rulings in favor of my ex.” she looks at Winn and her thumb finishes the first name in the Facebook searchbar: **I**. **E**. “When I told you he got everything, I meant it I just... “ she sigh “Omitted something I thought might make you mad.” the detective finishes writing something on her screen and slide her thumb on her screen to scroll. “House, cars, banking accounts and....” a heavy sigh “Kid.” she makes a subtle gesture for him to join her.

Winn blinks once, his heart sinks and crack, he understands immediately why Maggie don’t want this to be known, that would likely be difficult for her to explain that to Alex, of all people. He gets closer and sit on the edge of the bed, his gaze falls to Maggie’s phone screen. The image of a slightly tan-skin girl, around 10 years old, holding a soccer ball with the Gotham team uniform, an older man with a blue shirt. “She’s got your face.”

“She sends me a birthday card each year...” her hand reach for the carefully opened envelope on top of her shelf. “And I know it’s his doing, but the last three cards also had pamphlets for conversion therapy.” she looks to Winn. “I can’t reply, I can’t go to Gotham.”

“Restraining order?”

She nods “And a price on my head with the mob, Faden’s charming like that.” she clears her throat, not bothering to hide her tears. “It’s been two years since I even looked at a picture of her, Winn. I don’t want to remember her hating me for who I am.”

“I won’t tell anyone” he reassure his friend, wrapping an arm over her shoulders and pulling her into a comforting hug. “You didn’t say anything to Alex because whatever she did in response would’ve fucked with Jamie’s life? Because it would’ve been a risk for her?”

Maggie nods. “She also wants a kid of her own, I won’t put another kid through this misery.” she shake her head. “I know you get that.” she looks at the girl on her screen and her eyes fills with tears. “I’m probably going to end up telling Alex at some point.”

“When’s the last time you saw her in person?” Winn knows the question is too much the moment he asks it, he puts a hand over his mouth “no, nevermind, that stuff’s yours.”

Maggie nods, looking through her phone a bit more. “There’s a match between the Gotham Champs and the National City Steel this season. Think you could score a pair of tickets?” she clears her throat “Proceeds goes to charity.”

“Yeah, I dare the fucking mob trying to hit you here.” Winn stands up “Sit next to Lena, that way every trouble’ll be in the same place, if something happens.”

they share a watery laugh as Winn leaves to get to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of progress on the Slowburn, the T-shirts are about it. Next few chapters should see more progress there.


	14. Digging deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie digs into the finance of Cadmus with the help of Lena, gets interrupted by Alex, Sam and Ruby. Leaving the other women to work on their respective projects, Maggie and Alex sets out to speak and Maggie decides to spill the beans to her ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is about to be the #4 DimplesCorp fan! Who do you think it'll be? 
> 
> Also the team names are horrible.

> _**Winn:** I bought you tickets, I got found out by J’onn. _   
>  _**You:** im surprised Jonn didnt say anything the other night._   
>  _**Winn:** supergirl is supposed to appear. _   
>  _**You:** fuck it get tickets for ever1_   
>  _**Winn:** good contacting seller. (ruby)_   
>  _**You:** ... ruby play soccer?_   
>  _**Winn:** according to alex yes. in the NC Steels._   
>  _**You:** welp, imma look real weird rooting for the champs. _   
>  _**Winn:** ill be there with their jersey._

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie runs her card through Lcorp security and access the elevator, brought up to the last floor rapidly, not a lot of people are currently moving between floors. The detective runs into Jess and smiles at the secretary. “Hey Jess, I need to speak with Lena and it’s kind of work related, she has information that could help a case.” she speaks in a low volume, just in case loud noise would bother Lena in the middle of things.

“Of course, go right in Detective, I think her last appointment left ten minutes ago.” Jess offers with a smile, pointing to the door and sitting back down at her desk to resume her work.

Lena startles when the door to her office suddenly opens, her computer is displaying a complex schematic that involves something being vaguely human shaped. The CEO casually saves the work and closes it. “Good afternoon, Maggie, is this about what you asked yesterday?” she stands from her desk and gives her newest friend a quick hug in greeting. “Sorry to jump into the thick of it, the rest of the day is busy and I don’t want to make you wait too long.”   
“That’s fine, thank you for that.” she smiles a bit weakly. “I have reasons to suspect Cadmus moved money to pay off a judge.” she clears her throat. “Judge Frederic Faden, from Gotham” the hatred for the name is clear and Lena quirk her eyebrow, intrigued. “It’s a bit of a long shot, but if you could find some sort of fund that got moved specifically between 2 PM two days ago and maybe like 2 or 3 am the following night.”

“Okay so, that definitely wouldn’t be L-Corp money, but let me make sure.” Lena push the button to her intercom “Jess, can you bring me complete financial report for the past two days?” the silence that follows reeks of misery, though Jess clearly knows not to show it in her affirmative response. Even the CEO detects the problem “Once that’s done you can head home, I won’t need anything else.”

“So if it’s not going to be L-Corp money, that means it’s going to be Luthor money, right?” Maggie takes a seat in the chair opposing her friend and takes a deep breath. “Which mean, if I understand my finance right, you can’t stop anything, but you have a right to know, correct?”

“Correct, it’s a touch more complex than that, but I should be able to access anything.” Lena set her fingers on the keyboard and starts typing fast, the clickety sounds somewhat soothing to herself. “It’s not going to just take five minutes, but I can run a quick check of the accounts.” She looks to Maggie. “Are you okay?”

“No, I’m really not, but now is not a good time for this conversation.” Maggie clear her throat and her shoulders sag. “Maybe next time we have dinner together, I’ll explain. I need to stay focused.” she leans back into the chair in silence, watching the CEO work

It takes Lena about ten minutes of cross checking “Well, there’s been a burst of small transfers specifically in the time window you mention in several accounts.” she writes down a few things on a piece of paper. “All small sums that adds up to a rather substantial one of 100 000 american dollars.” she looks to Maggie “So, knowing where this went however, is going to take me a few phone calls.”

Jess arrives without warning, a pile of paper in her hands and set the pile on top of the desk “That’s not so bad, usually when you ask for something like this, Miss Luthor, I need to ask Hector to help.” then she takes her leave, closing the door behind her quietly.

“That’s probably going to take me an hour to verify, so, is it okay if I give you an answer sometimes early tomorrow?” Lean ask with little bit of a sigh behind the words.

“Not if that means you’re not going to sleep.” Maggie was already familiar with the stories about her skipping sleep and meal to help Kara, she wasn’t going to impose something like that on her for something so mundane. “That’s right, I know how you play this game, Lena.”

“Well, I’m still going to have the information tomorrow, for the moment you can just enjoy the five minutes of quiet before Sam comes back with Ruby. Got a new project we’re working on” Lena smiles, standing up and moves to stand closer to the detective.

“Oh! Ruby’s coming here ? Good, I can pick up my tickets then.” she stands and just as she does, the door to the office swings open again, Samantha and Ruby are accompanied by Alex, of all people. Maggie waves at the girls and walks their way. “Hey ladies, just in time to make us look prescient.” she walks toward them, Lena joins her. “I heard someone got tickets for me, something about a soccer game against the Gotham Champs?”

Alex conceal the effect of surprise from her expression, returning the greeting waves from Lena and Maggie, watching the interaction with a little smirk. “Gee, not even a hello?” she teases the detective, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yeah, I just made the team, it’s going to be my first real match! ” Ruby and Samantha beam with pride, the young lady set her school backpack to the side, pulling a pair of tickets “How many do you need ? I have enough for an army.”

“Well, I think Winn wants just everyone from the group to show up, so you can ask Alex to put you in contact.” she glance to Lena and tilt her head toward Ruby, a subtle encouragement to purchase too. “But he already paid for a pair for me, do you have those with you?”

Samantha laughs at the quietly annoyed look that Lena pulls at Maggie, though Alex gives the youngest Luthor a side glance of sympathy, she’s been there. The other women watch the exchange between Ruby and the detective, two tickets are obtained and one is given to Lena. “Sound like I’ll have to ask Jess to make schedule gymnastics again.” Lena pulls out her wallet and pays for her ticket, side-eying Maggie through the process.

“I’ll ask Kara what her favorite drink is and bring it to her next time, I already gave the poor woman too much work.” Maggie said with a wince, patting Lena’s shoulders. “By the way, what brings you here Alex ?” Lena does give a little glance to Kara’s sister too, wondering.

“I was just giving Sam and Ruby a ride, I wanted to drop a little hello to Lena before heading out.” Alex replies, she smiles at her replies, like she does when she just got out of of something smoothly. “What are you doing here, Maggie ?”

“The detective wanted information on personal and company finances for a case, for which I’m gladly cooperating with the police force.” Lena answers diplomatically and return the same kind of smile to Alex, who raise both her eyebrow in surprise. Even Maggie has a similar reaction, but hers is followed by a smile.

Ruby and Sam looks at each other, with a knowing smile “So, I’m going to need the chair back if I’m to do my job and I’m going to need a quiet office if my daughter’s going to do her homework so...” Sam claps her hand together twice “chop chop, go away” the joking tone is there, but only to soften the steel beneath. Lena chuckles and point to the empty chair.”Get to it then and start, the noise is going away soon. I need to make sure I have everything I need before stopping by CatCo.”

“Mind me walking with you for a bit, Danvers? Got some stuff I need to get off my chest in a civil manner.” she play-shove Alex, who respond in kind. “Thanks for the help, Lena.” she does a finger gun to Sam and Ruby, Sam returns the finger-gun and Ruby roll her eyes, slightly exasperated by their antics.

 

* * *

 

They both walk out of the L-Corp building, their hands in their pockets and Alex is smirking. “so you and Lena huh?” when she catches the furious side glance from Maggie she raise a hand in defensive manner “Hey don’t worry, both of you need friends, I wasn’t judging.” Alex stops just before getting out of the parking lot. “You wanted to talk? Are we going to need a drink?” she watches Maggie turn around and look to her with sad eyes. “We can just go sit down in the nearest park instead?”

“Yeah, sound like a good idea.” they walk toward the nearby patch of greenery, the very place Alex first met Lena during her first press conference, Maggie just flops down the first park bench they find once they arrive, leaning forward and staring at the gravel path before her, falling eerily quiet.

“So, what’s this about ? Work? Life?” Alex sits down, enjoying the familiarity of the moment, waiting for Maggie to speak. She knows it’s hard for her to open up, to trust people around her, the simple fact that they’ve returned to a place like this between them makes Alex smile, despite the rather somber allure the moment is taking, a light in the dark, as Kara likes to say.

“I know you. I know you’re blaming yourself for us, I know I blamed you for it, in the worst ways.” she starts, staring ahead still, squirming in place, uncomfortably. “Truth is, it was an us problem, just, my part was buried under a ton of unsaid things.” she finally lean back into the bench. “I thought you were rushing into things when you proposed, I accepted, because I didn’t learn from my mistakes, because I got caught up in the joy that someone wanted me like this. I didn’t stop you for a second and I should have.”

Alex is listening quietly, chewing on her lower lips, nervous, staring at Maggie. She wants to protest, she wants to take the blame, to carry the burden, to take the fault away and keep it for herself, but she doesn’t, she just reach to place a hand on Maggie’s shoulder.

“I was married before, too young, too quick.” She shake her head. “I met this guy when I started working in Gotham’s police force.” she looks to Alex. “An admirable guy, straight and principled, a strong moral compass, a gentlemen with just the right kind of personality.” Maggie clear her throat. “I’m gay, it didn’t work.” there’s a bit of hesitation. “But I tried so hard, too hard to make it work. All I kept from the divorce is the name.”

“Yeah I can see how our break up could’ve made it hard on you. I’m sorry for that.” Alex said with a soft voice. “It’s a big piece of you to share, you weren’t ready to share it. I don’t blame you,” she stand up and starts to pace, too much energy to stay immobile for long. “He broke the gentlemen’s illusion, I’m guessing ?”

Maggie looks to Alex and nods, her throat constrict and she can’t talk for a moment. They maintain a short, respectful silence for a moment, until the detective manages to choke out a few words. “Here’s another thing he kept me out of.” she pulls out her phone and quickly reach her daughter’s facebook page and gives her phone to Alex. “I’m sorry”

Alex looks at the phone now and her heart stops for a solid second, her eyes widen as she reads the name, look at the girl in the picture wearing the Gotham Champs uniform. “Jamie Sawyer.” Alex gives Maggie her phone back and cover her face with both hand. “Fuck.”

“You deserve to know she exists.” she clear her throat. “I never want another kid Alex, I couldn’t be with the one I had.” she fiddle with her fingers, nervous and looking at everything but Alex. “Too dangerous for her life to get her back. Mobsters, corrupt judges and cops, they don’t like losing, they always want revenge.” She tries to let silence follows but it’s too uncomfortable and she tries to fill it with a joke “Plus, If I’d have told you then... I’m pretty sure you would’ve gunned half of Gotham down.”

Alex stands up, pacing slowly until it comes to a stop. She looks at the sky for a moment. “I guess you won’t be cheering the National City Steel ?” a heavy sigh escapes her, her shoulders sag and she is shaking her head.

“I won’t, didn’t have the heart to tell Ruby earlier.” Maggie chuckles a bit nervously, quieting herself when Alex turns to look at her.

“I’m upset for you, I’m angry that this happened to you. I wish I could fix it for you.” she sigh “Thank you for telling me, for trusting me with it.” Alex is forcing herself to be calm and civil and it shows. “I’m also furious that you didn’t tell me before, but I guess that this is part of why we couldn’t be together.”

“Still think we can be friend?” the question comes with a sad smile and the expectation of rejection.

“Yes. Just, give me tonight off. I need to blow a bit of steam.” She raise her hand in a little wave.

“I don’t know what you’re doing, Alex, but it’s working. I know it doesn’t mean much, but I’m proud of you.” Maggie smiles.

“It means a lot, actually. Have a good evening Sawyer, I’ll call you tomorrow” And Alex walks away at a brisk pace, before turning around, coming back. “Oh, and Sawyer? Your little secret is safe with me, okay? So don’t worry about me going to spill it to Kara”

Maggie gives a smile at the reassurance, before focusing her attention on her phone again. Smiling brightly at Jamie’s announced attendance to the National City game.


	15. Renewal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie drags her feet out of her funk to score another winning picture for CatCo magazine, Featuring two of the local heroes and Lena takes a risk with Maggie !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the fluffy chapter I've wanted to write for a while, finally the story gave me a little break to allow it!

 

 

> _**Alex:** I forgive you. _  
>  _**You:** I’m grateful. but you left 2 minutes ago? _  
>  _**Alex:** I know. _  
>  _**Alex:** the more i think about this_  
>  _**Alex:** the more i understand everything_  
>  _**Alex:** the less i’m angry_  
>  _**Alex:** i wish I could hug you. _  
>  _**You:** better not right now_  
>  _**You:** but next time, i expect ribs-cracking. _  
>  _**Alex:** deal!_
> 
>  

* * *

 

Maggie spends about an hour in the park, browsing her daughter’s Facebook posts, there’s nothing particularly extravagant, nothing particularly damning, it’s clear her father sort of curate what goes on there, at least he’s doing that right. The detective learns which school she goes to, who’s friend on Facebook with her, no name catches her eyes there, but there’s a lot of them It brings a smile to Maggie, knowing that her girl has people in her life. “I hope you’re one of the cool kids.” As she’s looking through the girl’s posts, there’s a notification that something new was posted.

The new post is a joy-filled announcement about going to the game in National City and hoping she’d get to see Supergirl in person, it’s also written in the comment that her father is taking her to the game. Maggie has the devil’s own smile painted on her lips, running her tongue on her lips. “Clock is ticking, you sick bastard.” she closes the phone, taking a few deep breath. “Come on, Sawyer, get a grip.”

She leaves the park a few moments later, making a stop to her apartment, leaving Winn’s soccer ticket on the table with a little handwritten note warning him about Alex knowing. She showers, makes herself a sandwich, grabs her camera and the bag of gear she’s got since learning that particular craft. Maggie sets out, hunting for a good picture. She goes on foot, leaving her car behind, taking the longer paths around, just for a chance to catch something. The detectives finds a cat stuck up a tree, using her shrewd negotiating skills (and maybe a piece of her sandwich) to coaxes it down calling the number on the fluffball’s collar. She takes pictures of the reunion.

She’s happy with the results, amused by the cat’s overly fluffy fur and general disgraceful allure after being rescued from its predicament. She part ways and make her way toward Dollywood, going until she hears a distant, yet familiar laughter, cutting through an alley as quietly as she can. The light musical laugh dancing on the air can only be Kara’s. Maggie peeks around the corner of the alley, she only sees a familiar van, she guesses Winn is in the back of it and that Guardian isn’t too far either. A quick, quiet dash later, she’s peeking around another corner, what she sees makes her heart flutter with a warm, soft joy.

Supergirl is floating a few inches off the ground, her arms thrown around Guardian’s neck, her forehead pressed against the metallic helmet, her cheek a shade of red. Guardian has his hands on her hips and he’s trying to pull her closer without pulling himself in the air in the process, the peaceful back and forth has the allure of a dance. Maggie is quick to turn her camera on and whirl around the corner to take as many shots as she can before the two can realize she’s there. Once they notice her, she offer her best smug grins and a little tease. “Now that sounds like a lucrative exclusivity I just caught here.”

Guardian freezes for a moment and instead of trying to break apart, he just wrap his arms around Kara’s waist, and pulls her against his side, the flying lady is all to happy to adjust her position until she’s sitting on his left shoulder, legs crossed, cheek flushed and smiling like she just fell in love all over again. “You’re as bad as Lois, Maggie” Supergirl comments and rest one of her arm on top of the helmet. “I suppose you do have a rather interesting piece of news in your hand, detective” Kara concedes with a little sigh.

“That would also out me as Guardian to Lena.” James said, gently setting Supergirl down on the ground from her perch, though they both stay close to each other. “Which, I suppose isn’t that big a deal anymore.” he removes his helmet and puts it under his arm, he’s trying to hide a smile, but he’s failing. “Now, I wonder why the man-in-the-van didn’t warn us about you sneaking on us.” he raise his voice so Winn can hear him.

Winn comes out of the Van, walks into the alley way in which they’re all standing and shrug his shoulder. “I didn’t see her, I turned on my music and cut off your comms, didn’t want to hear all the kissy stuff.” the two renewed lover roll their eyes and lean into each other. “I mean, it’s pretty cute. Also, Maggie’s going to be there at Ruby’s soccer game!”

“Yeah, I left your ticket on the table, I met Ruby, Sam and Alex.” she raise her eyebrow to Kara at that mention. “I was at Lena’s office, needed some big information for the investigation, which she happens to have and they just rolled in!” Kara and Winn chuckles at that explanation. “What?” she roll her eyes a little and points to point ”By the way, I‘m pretty sure you‘ll need an extra shirt soon. Alex teased me about being at L-corp”

“Teasing me and Guardian is revenge then?” the Kryptonian set her hands on her hips with a wide smile. “I suppose that’s fair.” she clear her throat. “Yeah, those two have been spending times together, though it’s nothing official for now.” she clears her head “Now I’m wondering what’s going to be the ship name and who’s going to pay for the champagne?”

“I’m not fond of the idea of spending this much money on champagne just to get the idea replaced by social media.” Winn rattles off ideas and set his hand on his hips, up-nodding the two lovers. “What do you guys think? I think Steel Guardian would work well”

Kara and James looks at each others fondly, losing themselves in each other’s eyes for a moment. “Yeah, Steel Guardian sounds nice. Plus Lena might beat you again to the champagne.” James tease Winn. “Not like we’re going to be naming it, for real, like you said.” he makes a little waves to Winn’s social media comment.

Maggie rolls on the ball of her feet. “Well, since you all seem okay with it, I am so getting this to Lena tomorrow morning...” she smiles at James, pride in her eyes. “Thanks Olsen, for teaching me. I’m happier for it and I needed that today.” she set her camera back in its bag and lets out the biggest yawn. “By the way, congrats you two, glad you got each other.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

> _**You 8h22:** Will come in later today. _  
>  _**You 8h22:** Following a solid lead_  
>  _**Gibson 8h25:** How solid?_  
>  _**You 8h29:** Judge-goes-to-jail solid._  
>  _**You 8h29:** Legit too_  
>  _**Gibson 8h33:** Lane is getting on our ass._  
>  _**You 8h34:** About?_  
>  _**Gibson 8h35:** Access to files cross department._  
>  _**You 8h37:** Restrict them_  
>  _**You 8h38:** ‘oops’ her clearance out for a few days._  
>  _**Gibson 9h57:** Oops_  
>  _**You 10h00:** lol_

Maggie steps out of the elevator to the top floor of CatCo and heads toward the main office, wiggling her fingers at Eve as she passes her by, she knocks on the door before entering and gets inside of the office. “Hey, I know you’re not surprised to see me, but I got something for you too.” the detective holds up a small envelope and wordlessly sit across the desk.

“Good, I managed to track fund from the Luthor funds and I have a signed bank statement, all you need to do is proper police work and you should be getting the information you need.” Lena smiles brightly, tiredly as she turns out an envelope, taking Maggie’s in exchanges “I can also personally testify that this is my mother’s doing, no one else than her has access to some of the fund this thing touched.” Lena opens hers and finds a USB drive “What’s in it?”

“Your letter told me you were hoping we could collaborate again, so this is my attempt. I’m selling the picture and story to CatCo.” she smiles and open her own envelope, the statement from the bank brings the same devil smile on her. “This is better than Christmas, Lena.” She carefully folds the letter and slide it back into the envelope. “I already know how to finish this, I just need a bit of luck.” A few ideas are starting to dance at the back of the detective’s mind

Lena smiles and, meanwhile, plug the USB drive and click through the various images stored there. “That cat looks ridiculous.” the CEO conceal a little laughter, then her eyes open wide and there’s a gasp. “Oh my god” She cover her face with her hand, peeking between her fingers “So ... am I to understand I now have a blatant clue as to Guardian’s personal Identity?” there’s a faint blush of pink on Lena’s cheek at how...cheeky some of the pictures are.

“Certainly seems that way.” Maggie confirms with a little smile, moving around the desk and resting a hand on the back of Lena’s chair, pointing to the screen. “I got the okay from them last night, you can go ahead with publishing the story. I’m sure that’s going to be good for the sales. Also, they did volunteer to convince the editor” She leans in and take the mouse out of Lena’s hand and scroll down to a few of the other shots, funnier, though less cute than the first one.

Lena narrow her eyes at Kara walking by the office after wiggling her fingers in their directions and she feels heat rising in her face. “These are all lovely shots, I think we can use some of them to good effect. I imagine the added star power will boost numbers.” she looks at James doing silly face in the window, so does Maggie, both of them shooting a glare his way before he turns to get to his office, in a hurry. Maggie grumble under her breath, fighting a smile. It’s just too cute, too close. Lena kisses the detective’s cheek before she realizes what she’s doing. She return her attention to the screen.

Self-assured, Confident Maggie “Swagger” Sawyer is left speechless by the small, discreet display of affection and she turns red in the face, she run her fingers over the spot, making sure there’s no lipstick marks and she tries to act as if it didn’t just happen. “Yeah, I’m going to go now, thanks alot for the...” she fumbles and lift the envelope with the bank letter “... and the...everything.” she clears her throat and start to march.

“You do that detective, I’ll cover your exit.” Lena grabs her phone and quickly text James and Kara in turn, asking them in her office quickly, to discuss the obvious.

 

 

> _**Lena:** Kara, bring James in my office, I think we all have a new article to discuss. _  
>  _**Kara:** Yes boss! _  
>  _**Lena:** Also, tone down the teasing a bit? please? Maggie just left. _  
>  _**Kara:** we will._
> 
> _**Lena:** Hey, I told them to ease on the teasing, told them its why you left. _  
>  _**You:** ok. ty._  
>  _**You:** sorry. _  
>  _**Lena:** no no, I am. I shouldn’t have done that. _  
>  _**You:** we’ll see. just. not now. _  
>  _**Lena:** understood. _


	16. Painful integrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's investigation on Faden draws the attention of an old flame and it gives her the little edge she needs to get her hands on the damning information she's been looking for, what will she do with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer to write because I wrote like 6000 words and had to work a few separate chapters from that, there were too many different kind of scenes in there. 
> 
> Chapter 17 will have Maggie vs Lucy and Karolsen getting the backstory on Maggie. (coming this weekend)  
> Chapter 18: Maggie & Lena will get a fluffy Valentine's day thing (I don't know, prolly early next week)

> _**???:** Finally getting around to that bastard Faden?_   
>  _**You:** not 2 be 2 millenial but_   
>  _**You:** new phone, who dis?_   
>  _**???:** Oh. [Selfie of a redheaded woman with squinty glare]_   
>  _**You:** Oh. hi. _   
>  _**Kkane:** Really? that’s it?_   
>  _**You:** sorry. [Mirror selfie with a middle finger]_   
>  _**Kkane** : adank! _   
>  _**Kkane** : Anyway, Gordons got what u need. Barb and Jim._   
>  _**You:** old joke but, Im friend with James Olsen now. _   
>  _**Kkane:** wtf, you and your james. Olsen, Gordon and dickbag_
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

The following week passes tediously for the detective, she spends it on the phone with old Gotham contacts and dealing with generally unhelpful clerks and their charming managers. Once she manages to grab a hold of the Gordons, it only takes a day for her to receive an email and a fax with the proper documentation, one that links Frederic Faden with the account that Cadmus sent funds to, once she has confirmation of that, Maggie leaves her office, going by Gibson’s office. “Hey, going to grab one final piece and... well, I think I can make a move after that.”

Gibson gives her a thumbs up “On who exactly? You kept to yourself a little more than I'd like to on this case, am I a suspect ?” the question did not bear any jokes, nor offense, only concern. The pile of paper on his desk grew by the day. “By the way, Lane got her clearance back, she’ll be back tomorrow. She was a surprisingly good sport about it. Said she wanted to meet with you, compare notes.”

“I’ll tell you about my plan when I get back later.” she closes the door on her way out and set out to her bank, waiting in line and exchanging a few text through out the waiting. "And no, you're not a suspect, dumbass." 

Gibson clear his throat.

"Sorry, Captain dumbass."

"Not what I meant, Detective!" he calls as she leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

> _**You:** So... are we on speaking term now?_   
>  _**Kkane:** seems like it. _   
>  _**You:** Jamie is playing a soccer game in national city soon_   
>  _**Kkane:** is that good?_   
>  _**You:** i plan to attend. _   
>  _**Kkane:** aww finally hitting that rebel streak_   
>  _**You:** with what gordon got me, i have proof Buchanan paid the judge. _   
>  _**Kkane:** how?_   
>  _**You:** Buchanan didn’t lock me out of our accounts fast enough._

Maggie gets to the teller after waiting about ten minutes and smiles at the woman. “I have a safe here, I’d like access to retrieve some of my belongings.” she slides the proper identification, her bank cards and such. The teller calls someone, a man in a suit joins them and takes Maggie to the safe-room. He gives her the proper key, leaving her alone. She opens her safe and set the container on the table. A print from the Gotham central bank account statement that shows the joint account she once had with her husband, underlined is their whole saving gone in one go toward an account she could never prove was Faden’s. After several comparisons, struggling not to let the rising joy in her chest explode into a scream, she confirms that the account numbers match. Her ex-husband emptied their account to pay the judge, she has proof.

> _**Kkane:** you never told anyone? _   
>  _**You:** would not have been able to prove it was Faden’s account. _   
>  _**You:** but now, Faden took money from a terrorist group im investigating. _   
>  _**Kkane:** wow that’s lucky._   
>  _**You:** i dont think so. everything in this case is too convenient. _   
>  _**You:** feels like someone is feeding stuff to me. _   
>  _**Kkane:** inside job?_   
>  _**You:** that’s my shadow theory. public theory is im buying it. _   
>  _**Kkane:** Need help?_   
>  _**You:** i got help. Guardian, Supergirl, Feds and a Luthor_   
>  _**Kkane:** damn, you got better at the team thing. _   
>  _**You:** yep_

Maggie sets the paper aside, hands trembling, digging further into the box, pulling an echography, a picture of her breastfeeding Jamie and a small box with a film strip inside. Maggie pulls an envelope from her purse, placing the memories down carefully into it, leaving the jewelry inside of the box along with a few precious letters from the past. she set the box back into the safe and ask to be let out. Ignoring the questioning look she gets as she leave, she look like she’s about to cry and yet, has this enormous smile on her. She picks her phone up and dial Gibson. “Meet me at Noonan's, I need to talk to you. Away from work.”

“Gimme twenty and I’ll leave the office, just need to talk to a few people.” The captain respond in a calm fashion, a short moment of silence before he speak up again. “Are you crying Sawyer?”

“Yes.” the door to Maggie’s cruiser slams shut and she rest her forehead against her steering wheel. “It’s good though, okay? Don’t worry.” she clears her throat, coughing a little bit and then she hit the ignition. “I’ll meet you there.” It takes her ten more minutes to reach Noonan’s, but she doesn’t get out of the car, she picks her phone up again and dial a number, taking a deep breath, controlling her voice. Managing to hold on when the older man’s voice is heard.

“Hello, What can I do for you detective?” the voice is calming, soothing, warm and Maggie can imagine the smile he has answering the phone just now.

“Hey J’onn, I need a serious favor, but, in exchange I think I’ve found the new Liaison agent.” She clears her throat. “I want you to check how trustworthy he is, for very personal reasons, if he is, then he’s ideal for the position.” she chew on her lower lip. “Also I kind of need you to be at Noonan's in like, half an hour top.” a little wince at the sudden mention of the urgency. “Sorry my head’s been all over the place and I forgot my manners.”

“I’ll be there, though we might want to have the meeting somewhere more discreet.”

“We’ll follow you when you show up. See you soon.” Maggie hangs up, leaning back into the driver’s seat and looking vaguely in front of her, her fingers fiddling with her phone, at first. Then they switch to the box in the passenger’s seat.

> _**You:** do you have a dark room to develop pictures? _   
>  _**James:** I have easy access to one. _   
>  _**You:** When’s good for you, I have pictures I want developped. _   
>  _**James:** I’ll get back to you on that, okay if Kara’s there?_   
>  _**You:** Sure, just warning, feels._

She set the phone back into her pocket and slides out of her car, carrying the envelope with her, heading toward her captain, who’s standing right in front of the restaurant, she slaps him on the shoulder and one look to his expression makes Maggie guess just how much of a mess she looks like. “Yeah, I know” she clear her throat. “We’re waiting on someone else, if you want food from here, get it to go now.”

“I’m fine. What’s the matter with you?” he ask, a little softer than usual. Gibson isn’t that tall, he’s a bit soft around the edges, though he still manages to do well in most of the situation he’s in, his age hasn’t caught up with him yet, though the late night are starting to work their ravages.

“I spent the whole morning agonizing over the hardest decision of my life and I’ve decided to ask you and someone else’s opinion.” she winces a little bit there.

It takes the Director of the DEO about twenty more minutes to get to the rendez-vous, Maggie and Gibson both got themselves a cup of coffee from the restaurant and waiting just in front. When the Martian show up, he greets Maggie with a hug and a firm handshake for the Captain. He does his best to keep his expression serious, but somehow, he’s gotten soft around the detective over time. “There’s a vehicle not too far from here in which we can have this little meeting.” J’onn leads the way, the van is just behind the restaurant and the driver, Winn, is waiting for them in the back.

“Detective, Captain, Director” He gives a polite salute to J’onn and a casual wave to the other two, a little smile. “I’m the man in the van” he introduce himself with a little flair and J’onn gives him a side glance, a mild annoyance, but not a terrible one. “So, I’m just here to drive, but I can chip in from time to time.”

Maggie is wringing her hand nervous. ”Let‘s get to the point then.” she looks at her boss and make a gentle motion with her hand “Captain, I... think you’d be the best DEO liaison agent.” Maggie clears her throat. “That’s one of the two reasons I asked for this meeting to happen, If J’onn here accepts, then it’s as good as done.” she looks to J’onn and then to Winn, neither look particularly surprised, though Winn seems a touch sad.

J’onn offers a handshake to the Captain, which Gibson takes and return firmly, the director’s eyes flash red for a moment, his mind touching the other man‘s thoughts. “I can see what Maggie thinks would make you a good candidate, I’d be happy to discuss the details with you later” he looks to Maggie and nods, giving his approbation.

“It’s an honor, I really didn’t expect something like this, I thought Detective Sawyer invited me to dinner to discuss the Cadmus case with her.” The man seems a little confused by the strange shift in topics, feeling like he’s missing something in the process.

Maggie exhale heavily. “I’d like to... give you the rein in the Cadmus case too.” she side glance at Winn and then at her captain. “I’ve discovered that the Judge that gave the okay for the gang’s release is also the same judge that took money to favor my ex-husband in our divorce, ten years ago.” she clears her throat. “And I have something that hangs in the balance here that’s making it hard to take the right decisions in the case, which mean I can’t be in charge of it.”

Winn seems to get what Maggie means, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. J’onn isn’t surprised by his eyes are shining with unspilled tears, his mind hearing Maggie inner anguish. Gibson is listening, curious and interested. “Go on, I’m here Sawyer.”

“Long story short, I have a daughter I haven’t seen at all since, the mob is involved with Faden, they could put her in danger to get revenge. Who knows how dirty my ex-husband is...” she clear her throat, managing to hold herself together fairly well. “I feel like if I continue leading this case, I’m going to take decisions based on my kid and not for the best for the case.” she sigh and clear her throat again. did she pick that up from Alex “You two better talk or I’m going to lose my shit.”

“I understand where you’re coming from, Detective, but I do think you have a solid grip on the case so far. I think it would be better if you had a partner for it.” Gibson speaks firmly, there’s a mixture of pride and sadness in his voice. “Maybe one of the agent from the DEO?” a look to J’onn

“I couldn’t think of someone else to lead the case on Cadmus, not with Lucy in the way. Anyone I send will be an absolute giveaway for her. So before I assign anybody to this case, you’ll need to get her out of the way.” J’onn confirms and for a moment he remains silent “As for your personal situation, I will try to speak with a few of our legal expert to help. I think the DEO owe you this much.”

“Strange of me to say, but I know you’re thinking about Alex and... that would be a bad idea, I think Jeremiah is involved in a direct fashion here.” She scratches the back of her hand, nervous, it fades when J’onn chuckles at the thought-reading joke. “Lucy is smart, no way she wouldn’t have caught on. But she didn’t, I think she’s being misled. Everything in this case is falling too cleanly into place. I think Jeremiah is trying to sabotage Cadmus from within.” There is a small break, silence, as people start to consider the ramifications, then Maggie adds. “If you’re going to help with the legal side of my personal life, can you wait until that soccer game next month?” she clear her throat “I want to ask Jamie if she wants any of this.”

Winn gives Maggie a side hug and mumbles something akin to a thank you into her ear, he’s trying to contain his own emotions, the situation all too familiar to him. He then returns to the driver’s seat, retreating away from other people.

“In the meantime, confront Lane when you can, I’ll be standing by to help when you need it, just let me know.” J’onn smiles. “I... I’m very proud of you Maggie, it takes a special kind of person to recognize their own bias like this, but I trust you to be honest with your partner when we assign you one.”   
“Tomorrow seems like as good a time as any to confront her, if she’s half as reasonable as she seems to be, I think we could convince her to play double agent.” Gibson said with a little drum of his fingers on his forearm. “Or maybe just play along with them for a few days while the rest of this falls into place.”

“Yeah, I suppose I can see that happening, if not, then I think I know some way to get Cadmus to dance to our tune." Maggie gives a glance to J'onn and then back to Gibson, at which moments J'onn nods to her.

One of the hysterical moment in Maggie's life is the picture she snaps of her captain's face when J'onn reveals himself as a Green Martian. 


	17. Chasing the goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie spends a moment revisiting old memories before confronting Lucy with help from friends, old and new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter this time around, I edited it a few times and I'm not sure I like it still.

 

> _**Kkane:** I may or may not have gotten tickets for a soccer game_  
>  _**You:** bring your suit. _  
>  _**You:** You got a fan or two here._  
>  _**Kkane:** btw your ex is a dick. _  
>  _**You:** what did he do?_  
>  _**Kkane:** nothing, just thought I’d offer moral support._  
>  _**You:** I’m developing the pics I took back then_  
>  _**You:** I think he’s in one._  
>  _**Kkane:** pls show them to me?_  
>  _**You:** at the soccer game?_  
>  _**Kkane:** yes!_
> 
>  

* * *

 

His hands slides down her back and around her hips, grabbing her ass through the fabric, squeezing and pulling her closer, her hands goes from the back of his neck, over his chest and gripping at his collar, holding him close. He lifts her, sits her on the table and press his lips firmly against hers, their eyes close and they feel the warmth of their desire slowly mounting, she wraps her legs around his waist and swiftly set her glasses aside, giggling lightly when his lips finds her neck. Steps in the distance, a familiar heartbeat, the sounds of a woman touching up her make up and giving herself a little pep talk, Kara hears this. “Maggie’s here, we’ll have to pick it up later.” She rest her head on his chest, he holds her up, her feet dangling an inch above the floor.

Maggie pushes the door open, a grin on her face, she is clearly aware of the kind of moment the two lovers just had “You know, I hope I don’t start a trend of interrupting these make-out sessions, I’m going to start feeling like Wynonna Earp” She quips and set her purse down, clinging to the small black box in her hand tightly, moving closer to them, trying to conceal how she feels. “I’m guessing you two are doing okay?”

“You look like you cried” Kara comments, moving closer and peeking at the box in Maggie’s hands. “And yeah we’re doing great, happy to be here, don’t worry. There’s always later.” she playfully bump the detective on the shoulder.

James joins in when Kara mention Maggie’s poorly concealed emotional state.“I’m guessing the pictures are bringing up some bad stuff? Or is it about Winn? He seemed a little off earlier.” James asks, pointing to the box in Maggie’s hand and gently taking it from her. “Film is inside?” when Maggie nods, he proceed to set the box aside, do their secret handshake, if a bit slower than normal. Then, he grabs the box again to look into it, finding a film strip. “How old is that film?”

“Ten years, 3 months and 2 days” She check her watch “an hour and twenty something minutes.” She clear her throat. “Yeah I spent the morning and afternoon being pretty emotional” She exhale and leans against a wall, bumping Kara on the shoulder in return. “Because, I found the liaison agent for the DEO and because this old roll of memories I never hoped to think about again was also pretty important to the day.” she winces a little. “It’s good though.” she is clearly nervous. “Just, when we see what’s on the pictures, I already told Alex, okay?” she looks to Kara in particular then.

“Who’s the new liaison?” the question is on both their lips, but it’s James who asks first, moving to the room marked as the dark room in this little studio. He dims the light and turn on the red light inside of the room, starting to pull bottles and drawers to set things up properly.

“Alright, but for the record, you’re being a little weird.” Kara quipped, putting an arm over Maggie’s shoulder and leading her into the dark room as well, the space is small and a little bit overcrowded, Kara is a little uncomfortable. “do either of you mind if I cling a little? It’s a bit uncomfortable in here.”

“Captain Gibson.” she answer James and watches him pour some liquids from different bottles into little containers and starting to work with the little machinery in the room. “Cling away, Kara. I am a little weird, but I’m sure you’ll get why in about....er... How long is this going to take before we see a picture?”

“It’s a color film so the process is a little over an hour, though the roll doesn’t seem full, so maybe a little less than that.” he looks back to Maggie and smile. “Both of you should shut your phone, the less light the better.”

Kara shuts her phone at the same time as Maggie and squeeze James at the waist. “Okay good, hopefully it’s not going to get worse.” taking deep breath to calm herself. “So your boss is the new DEO guy? that’s nice, I remember him from that hostage situation. He should be good!”

“Yeah, also I’m moving to confront Lucy tomorrow.” she clear her throat “J’onn said he’d be there, but I have this really bad feeling in the back of my head, Think I could ask you two to be on standby?” Maggie steps out of James’ way as he keeps working.

“We can be in the van not too far, or in the building too.” James said with a shrug, leaning on the counter, turning to focus on Maggie now, pulling Kara into his arms, feeling her shiver from the discomfort the restrained area caused.

“I’ll be there, Don’t worry. I trust your assessment of the situation with her.” There’s a quick three way hug that follows the reassurances and then James starts working on developing the pictures.

The process does take a little over an hour, having to deal with an uncomfortable Kara sometimes slow the whole thing down, but there’s ten pictures hanging to the rope now and they’re drying. Maggie recognize the shapes even in the dark and she’s nervous, her heartbeat is quick and heavy, so much so that it’s Kara who comfort her now, running her hand over her back. “I’m nervous.”

“I can’t tell.” James jokes with a little chuckle as she finishes cleaning up the room, hiding some of the material deep into drawers and locking some chemicals behind the cabinet’s door.

“Your heart is drumming so fast, I’m worried about what’s on the pictures now.” Kara said, also with a nervous tone, she is trying to make out the various shapes. All of them groan when James open the lights, their eyes painfully adjusting to the light, but when they do. James and Kara gasp and go silent.

Maggie lets a shuddering breath out, ten picture. One of her fully pregnant and giving murderous eyes to the photographer, she runs the tip of her finger on the lower edge. “That’s the day she was born.” then there’s three newborn baby pictures that make all of their hearts melt. A man holding the baby with tears in his eyes, a handsome, sharp looking guy. “James Buchanan Sawyer, the one man I thought I loved.” The five other pictures are of Maggie and the baby, back at home. One of them is the picture of her breastfeeding, the other four are of her playing with the baby, blowing bubble on her tummy and one of the little girl sleeping. “The breastfeeding one is... the last time I saw Jamie.”

James and Kara are looking at the pictures, James is smiling and Kara is trying to hide her tears. ”Good thing you told me Alex knew.” there‘s a little joke to ease the tension, Kara picks one of the picture up and studies the pregnant picture. “Is the person that took that picture still alive?” another joke, her answer comes with a nod.

“These are wonderful Maggie.” James gives her a hug. “What happened?” he knows the questions is heavy, but he’s also certain he and Kara can help carry that weight

“It’s a long story, but, the important part is ...that I’m not going to be cheering for the Steels at that soccer game.” she fishes her phone out of her pocket, turns it on and browse her phone until she finds the one picture she saved of her daughter, the one with her in the Champs’ uniform. “I’m still trying to find a way to tell Lena, to be honest, but I think I might use Galentine’s day. And yeah, that bastard is still alive.”

“No, you’re spending Valentine’s day with Lena, me and Sam are spending time with her on Galentine’s day.” Kara said with her semi cheerful, semi bossy tone. “Alex and you should spend time together on the 13th. James, Winn and J’onn are spending it together for Palentine’s day.” she grins cheekily, playfully shoving James “speaking of which, she’s a bit sad you haven’t texted her in a while.” Kara takes Maggie’s phone from her hands and looks over the picture and smiles. “Do you want me to meet the champs too?”

Maggie can only acquiesce. “Please”

James clear his throat and peek at the picture on the phone, then at the other ones dangling from the rope. He’s clearly touched by the moment and goes to give the woman a hug, patting her back. “Alright, why don’t you tell us the story and we can relax for a bit, prep a game plan for tomorrow.”

Both women nod.

 

* * *

  
  
The moment she gets into the precinct, her instincts kicks in. Everyone looks nervous, everyone is too focused on their work and not enough on their casual conversation as they normally are. Gibson grabs her just before she reaches her own office, taking her into his office, shutting the door inside. “I suppose you got bad news ?”

“Well, Lane said she was bringing her boss today and I thought you would need it. Said she had a few things to clear with you.” He offers a cup of coffee to Maggie and sits on his desk. “By the way, this new position? Is that how you got all that information on the missing people cases last year?” He pulls a face, clearly impressed by what being liaison allows him to know.

“I worked with Supergirl for that.” Maggie sips the coffee and checks her texts, a few of them confirming that Supergirl, J’onn and Guardians are in place to make a rescue should it become necessary. “Alright, send the lady to me when she comes in.” Maggie pats him on the shoulder and just when she’s about to leave. “If her boss look like J’onn... do not antagonize him.”

“Yeah, I got the debriefing after you were gone, don’t worry.” Gibson chuckles and digs back into his own work.

It takes about an hour before Lucy makes it to the precinct, flanked by the original Hank Henshaw, who is all set up in proper DEO gear and quite a few people gives them a double take. Lucy is also dressed in a convincing DEO agent, though without the thigh holsters. They enter Maggie’s office without fanfare, Lucy greets her with a polite smile “Detective Sawyer, we need to talk about the Mole case.”

Henshaw stares at Maggie and there’s a moment where the detective fears a laser beam coming, but he seems to remains civil, for the moment. Extending a hand for her to shake, though there is confusion in his eyes, he clearly remembers her from somewhere. “Hank Henshaw, I’m Miss Lane’s superior officer.”

The moment Henshaw shows up at the door, Maggie press send to the group message on her phone, her eyes narrowing at him, she set her phone down, shutting the screen off. “I don’t think so.” she stand and cross her arm over her chest. “Well, no, I think you are her superior officer. It’s just not the FBI.” Maggie decides to play along, give her rescue some time to get in place.

 

> _**You:** Sos, proof obtained. _  
>  _**Winn:** Roger that_  
>  _**James:** Roger that_  
>  _**J’onn:** Roger that_  
>  _**Kara:** Roger this. _  
>  _**???:** Roger this_  
>  _**Winn:** wtf? who is this. _  
>  _**???:** [bat emoji]_

“You’re right, we’re part of the Department of Extra-normal Operations, DEO and one of our agent recently got terminated by a gang, Officer Heinz as you may have known him.” Lucy explains, to her credit, she’s convincing and professional. “This is our director Hank Henshaw. We have questions for you, you had information on Heinz.”

Hank is looking back toward the door, focused on something else, then he looks at Maggie with his eyes narrowed, he seems on edge all of a sudden.

Sensing the situation shift, Maggie takes her gun out of her holster and points it at Lucy. “Heinz wasn’t DEO, neither are you, not anymore.” the detective circle around the desk and keeps the gun on Lucy, she knows perfectly well gunshot won’t harm him. “You’re both under arrest...” she’s about to list the reasons for the arrest, read them their rights, when Lucy knocks the gun out of her hand, then rush out of the office.

“Go after Lane, I got this.” J’onn appears in his martian form right in front of the cyborg, red flashes of light shining around him as he begin to struggle. “Supergirl is backing me up, don’t worry.” the thought enters Maggie’s mind and it’s enough to boost her confidence, he can feel it.

As Maggie rushes out of the office, the last thing she hears is her desk being crashed, she sees Kara ducking into the ladies room on the right and smirks a little bit to herself. She picks the little mic from her pocket and manages to place the receiver in her ear before leaving the building, joining the communication between the team. “Lane is on the run, she’s head up the avenue.”

James is the first one to reply. “She’s coming toward my position, moving in soon.” about a minute later, when Lucy cuts in an alley behind a building, trying to get the jump on the chasing detective, she prepare a small handgun and levels it, waiting for Maggie to turn the corner. Maggie has barely any time to realize there’s a weapon trained on her before Guardian tackles her out of the way, his armor protecting him. Maggie chases immediately, James fires his wire and catches one of Lucy’s leg in the process.

Lucy uses the proximity to the other woman to headbutt her, pulling a knife out of a sheath beneath her sleeve and cutting the wire a little too efficienctly. Guardian joins the fray and knock the knife away before getting thrown down by his ex-girlfriend, he rolls back up in time to see her dash out of the alley.

Maggie is grunting in pain, fighting to stay on her feet, but when she hears Guardian chasing after the suspect, she powers through it and chases after them, matching the armored hero’s speed and stamina. “She knows where she’s headed, she probably has an escape plan.” she calls out to James.

“Alright, there’s someone on the comms we don’t know.” He looks to Maggie as they keep chasing, breath running a bit short for everyone. “Said they’re here to help, Winn is trying to track them, he still got nothing last he checked in.”

Winn chimes in the conversation from his communicator. “Whoever it is is knows what they’re doing, but I know they’re ahead of Lucy.”

“I have a pretty good idea who that might be.” both James and Maggie dash across a street right behind Lucy, slowed down by angry civillians just trying to get by, they reach the parking lot of a coffee shop, where a police cruiser is parked, passenger door open

Lucy stops before reaching the cruiser and curse under her breath when she notice the driver is missing, she turns around to face the chasing detective and Guardian, fists raised in defense.

A voice from above “Looking for something, Major Lane?” all of them look up to see an NCPD officer dangling off the edge of the roof by his feet, tied with a rope. Over him stands a woman with long red hair, all black outfit with a red bat symbol, casting an impressive shadow on all of them. “Catching corrupt police is second nature, to me, sorry to ruin your little escape plan.” the masked figure smirks triumphantly down on Guardian and Maggie. “Caught this officer calling to say he’d pick the lady up and run. the phone is in the driver’s seat.”

Guardian gets closer to Lucy, she gets closer to the car, about to jump in. He pulls her back and she lands an upper-cut like punch, knocking him down, knocking his helmet off, sending it rolling just a bit further. Maggie moves in with a shin kick, ducks to dodge a punch only to get a knee to the face.

A wooshing sound, a black, bat-shaped boomerang smack Lucy at the back of the head, knocking her down on all four. The sounds of two feet hitting the concrete is the last thing she hears before fading out. The masked woman picks up the helmet and hands it back to James. “Don’t worry, secret’s safe with me, Guardian.”

He nods, puts the helmet back on and looks to Maggie who’s bleeding from the nose. “I’m going to need a lot more of hand-to-hand practice and I think she will too.” James offer a hand to the woman. “I’m pretty sure you’re from Gotham but I’m a bit lost on exactly what to call you.”

“Huntress, the artist formerly known as Batwoman.” she glance at Maggie and puts a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay there ? Sorry, I didn’t expect she’d put up this much of a fight.”

“It’s alright, what are you doing in town?” Maggie pinches her nose, trying to stop the flow of blood, trying to catch her breath, while she cuffs the unconscious Lucy.

“When I heard you were going after Faden, I figured somebody on his side would figure you out.” the redhead chuckled. “One more guardian angel couldn’t hurt. Can’t let you die this close to the goal, right?” those last spoken words so soft, so kind.

Maggie smiles through the pain.

 

* * *

 

Hank Henshaw is captured and brought back to the DEO, J’onn has minor injuries and takes care of the wood splinters in his suit on his own, Supergirl helps clearing Maggie’s office of the debris from the fight and Lucy Lane is cuffs, in one of the NCPD interrogation room, meeting with Captain Gibson. Winn is in the Van outside, feeding question to the captain and response when Lucy tries, once more, to convince him that she is working for a government agency. Maggie is in the back of the DEO Van with Guardian and Huntress, getting looked over by an agent with some medical training.

“I’d call this mission a success, though I’d also ask how you got into the conversation.” Winn calls from the driver’s seat, peeking to the inside of the van, at the attention of the newest arrival.

“I’ve been in the military, I’ve dealt with secret agencies’ security before. Plus, I got some gadgets to help with that.” She cross her arms over her chest, covering her symbol partly. “Speaking of which, I didn’t catch your name.”

“His name is Winn Schott Jr. , he’s a friend and my roommate.” Maggie spares him the interrogations and pats her old flame on the back “You know who Guardian is, which probably makes the joke way funnier.” a pair of boots lands behind them “And this is Supergirl” Maggie waves vaguely toward the blonde hero.

“Huge fan of your work, Girl of Steel.” Huntress offers a handshake, it’s returned with a firm grip.

“I’m a fan too, but... my sister’s actually the biggest fan.” Maggie and Kara both laugh at this. “I came here to ask if you’d meet her.” Kara chuckles, a little embarrassed. “And no, she’s not a kid, though she acts like one sometimes.”

James laughs a little bit “Yeah I can see how Alex would be enthusiastic about that.” he stands up and stretches a little bit, he turns to Winn. “By the way, I need a way to clip the helmet, Lucy knocked my helmet off with a punch.” he gets a thumbs up as a reply.

“I’d be careful around Alex, I’m pretty sure she can kick your ass.” Maggie added with a little smirk, which causes the Huntress to huff with a smile.


	18. Gotham Galentine's Gather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes Maggie out for the 13th of February, after the dramatic reveal of #DimplesCorp fans #4 and #5, Alex treats Maggie to an helicopter ride to Gotham, where she'll meet with Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reworked this chapter like 5 times. Everything I did felt rushed and I think this part deserved to be long and to have its own chapter. Lena returns in the next one!

> _**Winn:** So, you were right about Jeremiah._   
>  _**You:** I’m guessing Lucy is being cooperative and doesn’t have that weird bomb in her head?_   
>  _**Winn:** You should’ve seen lucy’s face too, and no, she doesn’t. We think Jeremiah was supposed to do it and didn’t_   
>  _**You:** Lane confirmed everything?_   
>  _**Winn:** yeah, she’s cooperating with us a little, Alex almost shot eye laser when she saw her._   
>  _**You:** and Henshaw?_   
>  _**Winn:** Locked up, but we’re trying to deal with the cybernetics._
> 
>  

* * *

 

Alex is already waiting outside of the apartment, all leather jacket and jeans when Maggie slips out, leaving the boys to it. She opens her arms to greet her friend and encase her in a strong, powerful hug, enough to crack her ribs as promised. “I know I already said this, but I wanted to actually say it.” she takes a quick breath “I forgive you” the words are whispered and the hug tighten again.

When the hug ends, Maggie is not so discreetly wiping at her eyes, trying not to touch her swollen nose in the process. “So, where are we going ?” she asks and follows Alex out of the building, to find a DEO-issued car parked there. Slipping inside of the passenger’s seat along while her ex is sitting in the driver’s seat. “I was going to suggest a parenting class, but that sounds kind of stupid.”

“And I was going to suggest watching a soccer game, but there aren’t any in town tonight.” Alex turn the ignition on and drives away from the apartment. “So, we can go have a drink at the bar, talk about stuff.” she looks at Maggie’s swollen nose. “We could sharpen your hand-to-hand skills by visiting Bat-fucking-woman” a little bit of narrow-eye stare from Alex. “Or we could ride out to Gotham and see if we can catch Jamie coming out of her soccer match.”

“Alex, we can’t make it in time to Gotham no matter how fast we drive.” Maggie narrow her eyes firmly at the driver. “Kate is going to get awkward as fuck after a while.” she scratch the back of her neck there. “And I was hoping to be a little bit sober when I get back, since I have to help plan an assault on the warehouse tomorrow.”

“Drive?” Alex tilt her head toward Maggie “I don’t need Superpowers to fly, Maggie, I’m a secret agent, I can requisition an helicopter and fly us there in half the time.” she clear her throat awkwardly “I did get re-instated as a doctor and training officer, I can’t participate in field missions yet.” she specify when the detective pulls a suspicious face. “But I did vaguely mention to J’onn that it might be something you want to do.”

“I thought you were saying that as a joke.” Maggie almost sounds as upset as she is scared.

“No no, I wouldn’t offer that as a joke Maggie.” placing a hand on Maggie’s arm, trying to soothe her.

“I don’t know, it would be breaking the restraining order and possibly trigger the mob hit.” she sounds hesitant, scared. “I want to see her so bad, Alex.”

“I don’t know if we’ll be able to get close enough to her to talk, but we can try to catch a glimpse, something for you to hold on to ?” she takes a sharp left to get closer to the DEO hangar, where they store their vehicles. “And don’t worry about this being me trying to get back with you, I’m not doing it for that.”

“Fuck it!” she slams her palm down on the dashboard “Let’s do it, before I change my mind. Gives me something to talk about with Lena tomorrow.”

“Speaking of which.” Alex unzip her leather jacket and expose the shirt beneath in the same way as her sister do for her super-hero costume, revealing a pink shirt with the white lettering: #5 DimplesCorp Fan “My revenge.” said with a soft smirk.

“Five? Who’s the fourth?”

“J’onn.”

“Oh fuck’s sake!”

 

* * *

 

The helicopter is an imposing black affair and Maggie spends a bit of time looking it over, admiring the machinery behind it, while the technician run their usual pre-flight checks, Alex is gearing up for the flight, as the pilot, checking the equipment for it over. “That’s a UH-60 Black Hawk, Army utility vehicle.” Alex explains as she moves closer to the pilot seat, the rest of the technician clearing the way, having found nothing of concern on the vehicle. “I’m licensed to fly it, before you ask.”

“Yeah I figured that was probably the case” Maggie paces near the vehicle and gets inside at the co-pilot seat “What’s with all the crates in the passenger compartment?” the detective asks, throwing a look back over there. “I’m guessing they’re using this little trip for something else?” she spends a moment tying her hair into a ponytail, her smile returning slowly, her nervousness replaced with excitement.

“These are samples plants from other planets, flowers, vegetables and other stuff.” Alex said with a little smile and she starts the helicopter, the sound starting to build up and the machine starts to move. “There’s an expert in Gotham we’re in contact with, that help us figure out what we need to do with these.”

“Well, hopefully that little piece of redhead doesn’t make you regret anything.” Maggie mumbles, the memories of that particular expert coming to mind, not from personal experience, but hearing from Kate and the news back then was enough. Maybe there is hope out there for everyone. The helicopter fly up and the detective grips at the dashboard once it picks up the speed. “Oh god.”

“Don’t worry about it” Alex reassures Maggie and keeps her focus on the sky before her, smiling a little bit brighter the more she flew. “I like flying like this, it’s exciting. Honestly, I considered a pilot career at one point.” she sigh “But Kara didn’t fly anymore back then and I know she would’ve felt horrible about it.”

“Well, I do like the person that you became, for better and worse.” she pokes Alex in the arms, getting a little side-glance. “Thank you for doing this, I’m probably going to repeat it a thousand time, but thank you.” she smiles brighter too, but for much different reason than her friend.

It takes a little under two hours to fly and Gotham comes into sight, Maggie blinks once and then turn to Alex, narrowing her eyes. “This isn’t a normal Helicopter.” It’s a statement and maybe an accusation.

“No it isn’t. How’d you know?” Try as she might to hide it, she has a shit eating grin growing on her face.

“You flew over a fucking continent in barely two hours.” she slaps Alex on the arm, when it’s not touching anything important controls.

“We do learn from the alien ships and vehicles we recover. This baby has some technology that diminish mass and increase speed, it’s based on daxamite technology. It’s how their ship didn’t crash in earth’s gravity.” The agent explains, pointing to a few buttons on the dashboard

“So this is a test run?”

“Pfft, no, we had this before the invasion.”

“So, how’d you get it?”

“Classified.” there’s an apologetic look on Alex’s face.

~~~

The drop goes simply, though Maggie suspect half the staff that help taking the box to be reformed villains from her time in Gotham, which is strangely the most hopeful she’s felt in a while. Once the crates are all gone, they get to a car in the local warehouse’ garage and drive away from there.

“You look like you’re between crying and screaming at me, did I do something ?” Alex asks, a little quietly as they drive through the city, she’s relying on the GPS in the car to get to the destination, she doesn’t make any particular effort to avoid driving through bad neighborhood, though it seems to leave her unphased.

“The location was already programmed in the GPS, you planned this a lot more than you let on.” Maggie is nervous, anxious and though she is hungry, she doesn’t know if she could eat anything with the size of the knot in her stomach. “What do you have planned, Danvers?” the detective is at a loss, the only comfort being how different Gotham seems to be, It’s still the horrible city that it was, but it’s been getting a new coat of paint. The shadows feel like they’re stretching longer behind the made-up facade though.

“The legal experts at the DEO want your okay to proceed with their legal actions against Faden.” she stops the car, just a meter before there’s an entrance to the school parking lot. “I got politely asked to make you give the okay to them.” Alex looks at the now fuming Maggie. “I know, you’re angry at me. But I’d like to get the timetable moving on getting you back with your daughter.”

“I’m not angry at you” Maggie grumble and points forward, a man is standing beside his car, checking his phone and enjoying the fresh’s night air. Slightly graying hair, a sharp business casual look. “That’s him.” hatred in her eyes.

“I’m going to distract him.” Alex points to the school “Get in there and do what you can.” she seem about to leave the vehicle, undoing her seat belt.

“Alex wait...” Maggie puts a hand on Alex’s arm and the agent can feel her trembling touch.

Alex turns to stare into Maggie’s eyes, it’s her agent face, her in-charge tone “No I’m not waiting, I know you’re scared, I know you don’t want to hurt her, but ten years is long enough of a wait, for both of you.” Alex is about to continue the pep talk, when she catches Maggie nodding. She gets out of the car, pulls her badge from her backpocket and steps toward the man.

Maggie watches from inside the car as Alex approach her ex-husband, every inch of her body is on fire from the desire to hurt him, to jump into the driver seat and run him over. She waits, simmering down to a calm fury, until she sees Alex obscuring his view, then she darts out of the car and heads toward the school’s main entrance, her heart beating harder and faster than ever. She catches their conversation.

“Agent Danvers, secret services, I need you to answer a few question regarding a case we’ve been asked to review.”

“Agent, I’m waiting for my daughter to come out of her soccer match, this is a bit of a bad time.” the man doesn’t look particularly enthusiastic about sharing information with Alex

“Not watching her play?” Alex tease him

he laughs, breaking the ice. “No no, she’s at the age where it’s embarrassing to have her dad cheer-lead from the stands. I guess I can answer a few questions, Agent Danvers, but as soon as she gets out, we’ll need to meet again.”

~~~

Maggie steps into the school and grumbles to herself at how charming the man still is, despite the things he’s done to her. Her skin crawls at how fast he’d turn on Alex if he knew she was ‘competition’ for the ladies, she shakes it off. The detective easily guesses the direction of the soccer match and head there slowly, peeking at the art displayed but not finding any from her daughter, looking at the lay out of the building, wincing at the reminder of various emergency protocols. After wandering for a short bit, she reaches the doors to the school gym area, both are wide open and a few parents are stepping out, talking among themselves. They don’t give her more than a passing look, not even a murmur following her passage.

Maggie gets into the main room, there’s a soccer match going on in the middle, the two teams are from the same school and the match appears to be a simple exhibition match, maybe a bit of practice for the oncoming bout with the National City team. She climbs a set of steps to get onto the stands, they’re not particularly crowded, not a lot of people are watching, but they’re making noise for the kids at least. The energy is starting to fade however, the match is drawing to its conclusion. The detective observe the final moments of the bout, her eyes darting across the field to try to see her kid.

Long, Dark hair in a ponytail, skinny and wiry, a dimpled smile as she cheers from the side line, there’s a fresh scrape on her knee, she’s focused on the game before her. Where everyone in the room seem to be exhausted by the match, she seems to be driven by it. The game ends and the team leave the field of play, the ball gets left in the middle of it, Jamie moves toward it, stopping it from rolling away with her foot, she looks up and their eyes lock.

Jamie knows who she’s looking at, she’s seen her on TV, in pictures she sometimes catches on the net. A rush of emotions comes through, overwhelming her sense, paralyzing her in the middle of the field. She takes a step back, uncertainty touching her young mind, shyness, fear of the unknown. The joy she felt a moment ago shift into a weight, the moment that they both want, but can’t have. Confusion emerge and Jamie doesn’t know how to deal with it any other way than lashing out, she kicks the ball hard, sending it into the hallway, with an angry grunt Jamie goes to get it.

Maggie seize her chance and follows discreetly, while the rest of the crowd is busy trying to get to their kid or just talking among themselves, when she gets to the hallway, the young girl is sitting on the nearest bench, picking at the soccer ball’s thread with her finger, fury etched in her expression. “I wish I knew what to tell you.” She keeps a distance from her

“Why are you here?” the question is immediate, spiteful and comes with the soccer ball being thrown, hitting the detective in the face, not enough to hurt, but given the recent fight with Lucy, she winces noticeably.

Maggie set the ball aside and crouch near her daughter, keeping her hands to herself, however much she want to just hug her until Jamie knows how much she loves her. “You” she clear her throat, it’s too simple an answer. “I won’t be able to stay for long tonight, but I have questions I have to ask you.”

“Why can’t you stay?! Haven’t you been away enough!?” the angry question reverberate through the hall, but no one hears, the sound covered with the buzz of the crowd.

“Yes, I’ve been away enough” she keeps her tone low and calm, letting her daughter be angry. She deserves it “I’m here to ask if you want that to change.”

The silence from Jamie is heavy, but her eyes are on her, those angry dark orb lock with Maggie’s, when she finally speak. “Why couldn’t you love me?”

“I don’t know what made you think I couldn’t love you Jamie but you are wrong.” Maggie can’t contain her emotions, tear spills down her cheeks. “I love you, what I couldn’t do was to stay here, but I can fight that now. I just need your permission.”

Confusion hits again. “Why do you need my permission?” Jamie tries to shove Maggie, only to end up pushing herself back.

“I found new information about how it happened.” Maggie is making a great effort not to rightfully blame her ex-husband, she can’t bring herself to do it in front of her. “The thing that forced me to leave.” she clear her throat again. “I need your permission to do it, because it’s a lot of changes for you. Not necessarily ones you will like and I don’t want to take anything away from you.”

“Can’t you just come back?” Jamie seems to understand shouting isn’t a good thing, so she starts to harshly whisper at the woman.

“I can’t, I have other people that needs me.” she smiles a bit. “Even if there wasn’t, I’m not welcome in this city anymore. I’m making people angry talking to you.” she whisper the last words with a smirk. “It’s worth it.”

“Is it ‘cause you like girls?” Jamie tilts her head and it kills Maggie a little inside. “Dad said you were gone because of that, that it’s why you couldn’t love me.”

Maggie’s expression shift from pain to anger. “I do like girls and it’s why I was...told to leave. But It does not stop me from loving you or anyone else.”

“Did he lie to me?” the girl is upset, struggling to keep her own tears in check.

“I don’t want to say bad things about your dad, even if he hurt me.” Maggie clears her throat

“Thank you.” the young girl stand up and picks up the ball again. “Did you get my birthday cards? Why didn’t you reply?”

“I got a few of them, but I can’t send any letters back.”

“Why?” Jamie sounds like she’s losing her patience.

“Do you know what a judge is?” Maggie tries to quickly find a way to explain that concept to her daughter, she wishes she had read more books about kid her age.

“Yes, dad taught me a bit about court stuff.”

“A judge told me I couldn’t contact you in any way.”

Jamie close her eyes. “He said you didn’t reply because you didn’t want to. Did he lie?”

Maggie sigh “I ...” she’s interrupted before she can protest.

“Did he lie!?” Jamie shouts the question, getting in Maggie’s face, her anger palpable. the soccer ball pressed into her stomach like an accusatory jabbing finger

“Yes, he did.” She lower her head. “I... he lied to you. He lied to the judge back then, to keep me out. Because he was angry that I couldn’t love him.” Maggie sigh.

“Do I have a sister?” Jamie almost sound hopeful

Maggie chuckles a little bit, shaking her head. “I broke up with a wonderful woman because I didn’t want to. I’ll never have another one. Just you.”

Jamie looks disappointed for half a second before she has the ghost of a smile on her face. “I want to say yes.” she sounds like she doesn’t understand why. “Can’t you go back with dad?”

“No, no I can’t. Not after he kept me out of your life the way he did. He hurt me too much to do that.” she clear her throat. “I didn’t want you to think for a moment longer that I chose not to be here for you.” Maggie’s phone buzzes.

> _**Alex:** You probably should get out._   
>  _**Alex:** I’ve held him as much as I could. _   
>  _**Alex:** Hopefully that’s enough._

“You have to go?” the girl is the picture of disappointment.

“Yeah, my friend outside can’t hold him longer.” Maggie stands and sigh. “Are you saying you want me to try and get the... court to fix this?”

There is a long moment of silence, both of them hear a woman calling Jamie’s name after a bit. “That’s Miss Grisham, my coach.” she doesn’t say anything, but she grabs Maggie’s hand and squeeze it and nod to her, quietly accepting. Then she picks the soccer ball from the ground.

“Well, I’m not washing my hand for a while.” Maggie does the call-back to the childhood tradition mostly for herself, smiling.

“Ew! Don’t be such a boy.” Jamie lets a giggle out as she leave, to meet with her coach.

Maggie feels the biggest, warmest rush of heat in her heart and tears sting her eyes again. “I won’t.” The detective quietly wanders back out of the school, catching Alex making casual conversation with him as she gets back into the car, managing to avoid detection.

> _**You:** Im in the car. hurry up before I run him over. _   
>  _**Alex:** Omw._

Alex part ways with the man, exchange a handshake and walks back to the car, sitting in the driver’s seat and turn the ignition on, driving away quickly. “He’s shifty.”

“Why do you say that?”

Whatever Alex says next seems to completely go over Maggie, so the agent quickly quiets down and looks at Maggie. “Yeah I’ll shut up about your ex and let you gush about your kid now.”

Maggie shrugs and gets that proud smile going. “I made her laugh! I feel like prouder about that than saving the president.” the rest of the trip is Maggie doing as Alex predicted. Ten years worth of gushing is a lot to catch up on. 


	19. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Maggie finally manages to make it to CatCo for Valentine's day she finds one more obstacle standing in the way of the date. Will it be worth it ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing got away from me a little bit.

 

 

> _**You:** I don’t think I can ever thank you enough for last night. Thank you so much, I haven’t stopped smiling yet. _  
>  _**Alex:** Well, I have this weird thing that’s almost a date with Sam tonight. Do you mind if I boast about yesterday a little? _  
>  _**You:** Of course, I don’t mind being your wingwoman ;) . What time do you meet her? _  
>  _**Alex:** 7_  
>  _**You** : Can u tell her just a lil bit later? I want to tell Lena but I don’t want her to be the last to know?_  
>  _**Alex** : what time do you meet her?_  
>  _**You** : 7 too, catco_  
>  _**Alex** : sure, lemme know when_  
>  _**You** : Won’t make you wait for long._
> 
>  

* * *

 

Maggie doesn’t expect her morning to go like this, which to be fair, is only because her mind is occupied with many other things. Her social media feed is a jumbled mess of last night shenanigans, involving pictures of Kara, Lena and Sam and their girl’s night and the same kind of pictures from J’onn, Winn and James. The two end up crossing over when the two group got the same idea about what to do with their evening: bar-hopping. Her feed is also filled with the reactions to the new CatCo edition dropping today, the one where her picture of Guardian and Supergirl together made the cover. She quickly congratulate herself for setting her profiles on private, but she’s still getting insane amounts of mentions and notifications. The only one she truly notices however is the Facebook ‘reaction’ her daughter has to the Supergirl picture, a single ‘wow’ emoji.

Then there’s the meeting where the NCPD is working on how to assault the Cadmus warehouse, with special envoy Susan Vasquez as the coordinator. It goes well enough, the plan involves waiting for the DEO (which Maggie understand means mostly Winn) to figure out what sort of exit strategy the terrorist group might have and for a legal battle against Faden to begin. Diminishing the chance of their efforts being undermined once their goal is achieved. Despite it’s importance, Maggie is distracted through the meeting and the following debriefing by the memories of the previous night.

“Sawyer!” Captain Gibson draws her attention as she’s about to get back to her office, she waits for him to join her. “Are you alright? You’re worrying me, you haven’t spoken at all this morning.” he pat her on the shoulder and both of them get into her office.

Once they’re through the door and Gibson shuts it, Maggie breaks into a wide smile, but her eyes are also shining with tears, confusing her boss in the process. “I met my daughter last night” a soft shrug “I’m having a really, really hard time caring for anything else right now.” she quickly wipe at her eyes, laughing a bit when she sees Gibson do the same. “And maybe I’m a little distracted by my Valentine’s date tonight.”

“Good I’m happy for you, but maybe review the plan when you get a chance? Because I don’t think you listening to a single word we said either.” Once his tears were dried, his attempt to look at her with authority fell a little flat, though it did have the intended effect.

“Yes, absolutely, I’m sorry about today Captain, I would’ve used some of my leftover days off, but... I couldn’t miss the meeting.” she clear her throat. “I did catch the gist of it by the way, I was listening at least half the time.”

both exchange a little laugh.

 

* * *

 

Maggie makes an effort, pulling out that strappy black dress she wore the night she went undercover with Alex, she does her hair in the same way too, then spends way too much time in front of her bedroom mirror, so much so that she misses her opportunity to leave without Winn seeing her dressed to the nines. Her eyes goes to the clock on her phone, it’s about six PM, she can’t spend much more time on this and leaves the comfort of her room, asking Winn. “Is this too much?” waving down dismissively at her outfit.

Winn blinks and stumble when he sees her, almost dropping his take out bag. “Woah.” he points to her “That seems to hit it in the right ballpark.” he smiles “Now, should I get one of the shirt made for you? You’d be number 7”

“Who’s six?”

“Sam.” he goes quiet when Maggie gives him the murder eye though he struggle to hide the smile.

Maggie leaves the apartment with her shoes and purse in one hand, her phone in the other. Debating just going to change into a t-shirt and jeans outfit, but decides against it. Getting into her car, hoping she wouldn’t be late.

 

 

> _**You** : Driving. Should be there on time. _  
>  _**Lena** : [Seen]_

When Maggie arrives at CatCo and parks her car there, she immediately notice the large amount of black vehicles and the line of men-in-blacks at the entrance of the building. After a quick internal debate, she decide to go for action, she steps out of her car and heads toward the main entrance, getting a few wide-eyes looks from the various men in black standing guard. “I’m here to pick up my valentine’s date, can I go up?”

The man she chose to address, clear his throat. “Ma’am, I’m going to require an ID before letting you into the building” his voice is hoarse like this is not the first conversation he’s had in the past hour.

Maggie shows her NCPD badge and smiles “I left my license in the car, I think this’ll do.” she let him take it and start thumbing a text to Lena.

 

 

 

> _**You (to Lena):** So, I’m guessing something is up?_
> 
> _**Kara** : White House press secretary on visit. Lena can’t speak atm and is very sorry._  
>  _**Kara** : Lena just told me to text u_  
>  _**You** : woah, okay._
> 
>  

The bodyguard gets back to Maggie and return her badge. “One moment, I think you’re on the list.” he walks back to talk to one of the other men in black, then quickly return with a solem look on his face. “Detective Sawyer, sorry for the inconvenience, but there is someone who wish to have a word with you.” the man takes the detective toward the elevator, personally escorting her to the floor before the last, which opens to an office floor filled with other bodyguards and some very nervous-looking CatCo desk worker. “The office to your left. I’ll warn Miss Luthor of your arrival.”

Maggie steps into the little office and whoever she is expecting is certainly not her. Behind the small desk, reading the latest edition of CatCo magazine with a pair of glass sitting on the tip of her nose, is the President of the United State: Olivia Marsdin. The detective’s heart skip a beat, her throat go dry and her eyes go wide and she freezes at the door. She tries to offer a greeting but completely fail to say anything.

The presence draws the President’s attention away from the magazine and she stands, going to meet with the detective. “I admit I didn’t expect to meet you here, Detective” she offers a handshake which Maggie returns eagerly. “I have an invitation for you.” once the handshake is done, Olivia returns to the desk, opens a suitcase and pulls a large white envelope and slides it across the desk. The envelope address her by her full name and title.

Maggie stands on the other side of the desk and picks it up, carefully picking it open and looking over its content curiously, after just a few seconds of reading, her eyes dart back to Olivia, completely incredulous of what she’s just read.

  
“Let me summarize the content” the tone is kind and warm “Detective Margarita Sawyer, you are being awarded the Public Safety Officer Medal of Valor.” Olivia set both hands on the desk and look at her in the eyes “You took up arms during the Daxamite invasion in ways that were not expected of you” A short pause “You risked your life in defense of my own, in a spectacular fashion during the signing of the Alien Amnesty Act” she takes a little break to let Maggie take it in. “...and you are, today, leading an investigation against a terrorist organisation and revealing corruption in the high echelons of the justice system.” She makes her way to Maggie “You are also one of most knowledgeable person on this planet about Alien life by the sole virtue of your work ethics. You come highly recommended.”

“This is too much, way too much.” is the first word that come out of her mouth, both hand going to clasp over her chest, it’s a defense mechanism, she knows, she’s already kicking herself for even saying it. Maggie relaxes when she sees the woman before her smile. Her cheek are blazing red and she seems to be getting the hang of her own emotions when someone gets into the office.

Heels clicks on the ground, Olivia is amused and Maggie turns around to be met with an older blonde woman, sharply dressed. offering her a handshake. “You’ve handled way more than a presidential clap on the back, Detective. I think you need to step out of the modesty and into something a little more fitting.” Cat offers a smile, she takes her glasses off and bite on one of the branch, eyeing Maggie’s choice of dress, clearly appreciating the sight.

“Of course.” Maggie somehow feels like a third wheel when Cat moves around her to join the President’s side and she seems about to shuffle out of the office to leave them be, when the press secretary speaks up again.

“Jimmy and Kara told me about how you inspired the article on alien culture with your work.” The older woman acts as if she just remembers that detail. “That article is in nomination for the Livingston Award, your name is on the ticket.” a hand is raised to stop any protest or words “Not quite the PSO Medal of Valor, I know. But a woman of your caliber should get proper recognition.”

“Now, I believe you came here to meet with Miss Luthor.” Olivia smiles, knowingly and throwing a little side-glance at Cat when the former media mogul leans on her shoulder casually. “We won’t keep you any longer. Everything you need is in the envelope.” a little wink before Maggie finally leaves.

 

* * *

 

The elevator opens to the top floor of the building and Maggie walks out, the envelope clutched firmly in her hands, there is a constant struggle between smile and tears on her face. She waves at Snapper when she walks past him and when she reaches the main office, she push open the door. “Hey.”

Kara is wiping her eyes and has a wide smile, James is smiling brightly, both of the heroes sharply dressed for their own valentine’s date. James does a double take when he catch Maggie getting in. “Woah, you look amazing. We have fantastic news!”

“She knows.” Kara’s voice crack with a joyful cry and she sits right on the couch, leaning against James. “She’s the one who got news for us, actually.” she motion to her ears with an apologetic smile.

Lena is standing behind her desk, staring blankly at Maggie trying to hide her smile. She’s dressed in a black and purple dress that splits along the legs. After a few attempt by Maggie to draw her attention, she finally clears her throat. “Wow” she shift her attention between Maggie and Kara, curious about the news, though the green eyes kept returning to Maggie more often than not. Truth be told, Lena had expected the detective to show up in leather and jeans.

“Yeah the security guard down in the lobby told me I was on the list, Marsdin wanted to see me.” she clears her throat, nervously, James and Lena both gasp in surprise. “She gave me this envelope and told me that I’m going to receive the Public Service Officer Medal of Valor.” she chuckles nervously “then I said It was too much and I got scolded by the press secretary. That’s also how I found out about the Livingston Award nomination.” she clasp her hands in front of her, fidgeting. She catches where Lena is inadvertently staring “Miss Luthor, my eyes are up here.”

“Sorry!” Lena gasp, drawn out of her cleavage induced rêverie.

James, Kara and Maggie laugh. James and Kara leaves rather quickly once the excitement die down, their own date about to start, leaving Lena and her alone in the office for a moment. Both of their phone buzz at the same time and they roll their eyes.

 

 

> _**Alex** : So?_  
>  _**You** : yeah go ahead. got held back by stuff. do it and enjoy._  
>  _**Alex** : What happened?_  
>  _**You** : Kara can brief you. It’s very good tho. _  
>  _**You** : [Selfie in the dress]_  
>  _**Alex** : Wow, she is getting the full experience. ;)_
> 
>  

“Sam is teasing me.” Lena grumble with something between a smirk and a pout, closing her phone in time to see Maggie do the same “I’m... I’m really proud of you for the Livingston Award, I’m happy I could have even just a little hand in making it happen.” she moves closer to Maggie and spend a moment adjusting a strand of hair. “The PSO Medal of Honor isn’t bad either.” she tease and set her hand on her date’s shoulder. “I hope it makes up for how late this is starting?”

“Alex is teasing me too.” she looks at the hand resting on her shoulder, her cheek turning a soft shade of pink. “I’m proud of myself enough without the awards but, I appreciate the recognition.” Maggie closes her eyes “I noticed that you were often the last to know about a lot of things in the group and I wanted to avoid that if I could.” she reach up to take the hands off of her shoulders to keep them in hers, squeezing. “I didn’t manage it tonight, I’m sorry.” she clear her throat. “Before we go on this date, before we talk about anything else, about whatever this is between us, I have to tell you something.”

Lena looks at their hands and squeeze back, it’s very chaste, very soft in the moment, there is a gentle warmth in her chest rising, the building it getting quiet. “I’m listening.” even her own voice is quieter than she intend it to be.

“Last night, Alex took me to Gotham.” already her voice is shaking and for some reason, it amuses Maggie. “We visited ...my daughter’s school and I got to talk to her.” she force out a sharp exhale. “It’s a long, complicated, jumbled mess of a story. But I want you to know that I have a daughter, that I plan to make her a part of my life.” she looks to Lena’s hand, too afraid to look her in the eyes. “And no matter what you have to say now, Lena, It’s in good part because of you that I have a chance to even get her back, so thank you for helping me out with the whole Cadmus fund story.”

“Well, I am not the last informed of this, indeed. But I appreciate the thought, it’s very touching.” Lena has a little smug smirk now, she release the hands gently and reach for another envelope on her desk. “The president and the press secretary were very eager that I be the one to pass this on.” Lena leans against her desk and watches. “I think I might ask Winn to ship them a shirt or two.”

Maggie frowns and grab the envelope, her heart beating fast, the envelope contains a copy of an executive order signed by President Marsdin and a resulting court decision rendered on this day, Maggie reads an important part of the letter out loud. “Upon the executive request to review the case for the Custody of Jamie B. Sawyer, the Supreme Court finds sufficient evidence [...]to reverse the decision by Judge Frederic Faden....” Maggie falls silent and set the papers aside, obviously struggling with her emotions.

“Happy Valentine’s day.” Lena pulls the detective in for a hug, letting the other woman cry against her shoulder for the moment, their date can wait for a few minutes more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited mention of the PSO Medal of Valor, I made a mistake and called them medal of honor.


	20. Touching your dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valentine's day date goes on with Maggie and Lena, where they'll spend the calmer part of their day to talk about the elephant in the room. Also featuring Winn and DimplesCorp #7 Fan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten to chapter 20 and broke the 50 000 words milestone with it! I'm amazed at the progress I've made!

> _**Alex:** Omg Kara just word-vomitted what happened. I’m crying! _   
>  _**You:** she tell u about what lena had to give me?_   
>  _**Alex:** No  <_<_   
>  _**You:** Copy of executive order to review the custody case. plus judgement rendered. _   
>  _**You:** i can claim custody of my daughter. _   
>  _**Alex:** sam and me are both crying. [selfie of both women with wet eyes]_   
>  _**Alex:** she says she can help u if u want. _   
>  _**You:** will ask her, promise. enjoy v-day. _   
>  _**Alex:** you too._
> 
>  

* * *

 

Lena and Maggie both poke at their phone on the way down CatCo, walking out of the Lobby once the presidential escort left the premises. A limousine is waiting for them, tinted windows, spacious interior with soft music playing. Lena is the first to discard her phone for the evening, helping her date into the limousine as best she can. “We can totally pop open a bottle of champagne if you feel like it, there are three of those in the mini-fridge over there.” Lena slides on the bench until she sit right beside the detective.

Maggie shuts her phone and hides it in her purse, she sets her shoes aside and just start staring at Lena, it’s in contemplative silence at first, ignoring the champagne. After a few minutes of the driver taking them away from the tall glass castle, she finally manages to speak up. “Are you interested in us being a thing?” the words crack with emotions, the smile that comes with it is raw as well. “I mean, we’ve been friends for a few months and everyone seem to see something here.” a shrug followed by silence.

Lena takes a moment to look over the woman in front of her, a smile dancing on her lips. “I’d be lying if I said the thought didn’t cross my mind.” Lena said and settle her hand on top of Maggie’s knee, squeezing comfortingly. “No, the fact that you are about to have a new person in your life is not a deterrent to me. I actually have a soft spot for moms.” a playful shove from Lena makes the detective smirk. “I do get the feeling you have reservations so I haven’t exactly pushed for it either.”

”Not reservation with you no, but with my situation.” Maggie points to the envelope. “With Jamie coming in the picture, it’s a lot different than what I usually have to deal with.” she set her hand over Lena’s and gently rub her thumb over the knuckles, not really looking anywhere, mostly lost in her thoughts. “Heavy work schedule? We can make that work, I’m sure.” she nods confidently “We have a lot in common, even if it’s not always obvious. Plus, we’re both easy on the eyes.” she squeeze the hand, cringing at that last part. “I guess I’m afraid of how emotionally available I’m going to be with Jamie around.” she clear her throat. “It might be fine, I might prefer to focus exclusively on her or it might be a complete disaster.”

“We can stay friends until you know and beyond.” Lena whispers, a smile on her red painted lips. “I admire you for putting your child first, I know it sounds so simple, but it means the world to me.” she put her other hand on top of the hands pile. “I’m used to other end of the spectrum in family relationships, so I’m glad.” she clear her throat “if that means I have to wait, if that means there can be nothing but soft hand holding and distant pining.” she shrugs dismissively “I’ll live with that and tell you if it becomes an issue.”

“I should warn you, I suck at separating sex and emotions.” Maggie speaks softly “If you...”

Sensing where Maggie is heading with her side of the conversation, Lena interrupts. “There isn’t anyone else in my sight right now and I don’t really like the idea of casual hookups. Because I can’t really separate the two either.”

“Good to know, so, after dinner, what’s the plan?”

“I was thinking a movie?”

“Could we just, I don’t know, ride around or walk? I’m not sure I want to handle a theater full of people.”

“That actually sound great, today was socially exhausting. Cat is not simple to deal with, I thought Kara was exaggerating that part. She was not.” Lena chuckle nervously, realizing her hands are still on Maggie’s knee, still trapping the detective’s hand, she delicately attempt to remove both hand. Maggie let one go but keep the other in hers, squeezing quietly.

A quiet calm settle between the two women as the limousine parks in front of the fanciest place in town.

~~~

Dinner passes quickly and quietly, the food is amazing and the service is perfect, before dessert is brought; they quietly get out of the restaurant. Dashing from the back entrance and onto the waiting limousine. Both ladies slouch down in an uncharacteristic show of un-lady like behavior.

Maggie is holding one of Lena’s hands with both hers and is mostly focused on the passing scenery, a little shy smile playing on her lips. “Thank you, for the dinner, for the opportunities, for being there.” a soft laugh dance in the luxurious vehicle “I thought I was going to hate Valentine’s day this year.” she looks to Lena after a moment of quiet

  
“Why? Because of the break up?” Lena grabs a remote and lower the volume on the music playing, when Maggie starts talking, her interest solely on the woman beside her, she sit ups from her slouching position and rest her forehead against the detective’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that” Maggie frowns, the sting of regret pinching her heart, she force herself to correct the omission. “It’s an old story, I got outed to my parents on V-day when I was in high school.” a little pause to appreciate how soft Lena’s hair feel against her arm. “I had to live with an aunt because my dad kicked me out.” she shrugs “I’ve dealt with him, with Alex during our wedding shower.” Maggie rest her cheek on top of Lena’s head

“I’m sorry all of it happened to you, I’m so happy and proud about right now” Lena brush the tip of her nose on her cheek “I’m used to dynamics between me and others being layered and conflicting. There’s none of that with you anymore.” she chuckles and blush “It’s nice that it can be so uncomplicated for a change.” a soft voice, Lena keeps her eyes shut, feeling the detective’s breath against her scalp

“I still can’t believe today happened.” she turn her head to the side, taking in the scent of Lena’s hair. Silently, she curse herself for imagining how soft those lips must feel.

“Everything feels like I’m touching a dream, like it could vanish in an instant and I wouldn’t question it being gone.” Lena clings a little tighter onto Maggie.

“Would you miss it? If everything vanished?” the question makes Maggie’s own heart skip a beat

“God yes.” Lena exhale the words and looks up, her green eyes wide and wet.

In that moment, Maggie smiles and gets lost in those eyes and when she looks at those full, red painted lips, the whispers the words in a sudden breath of relief. “I want to kiss you." Their lips touch, Maggie's hands wraps around Lena's elbows. Lena's arm just rest on Maggie's waist until they part again, quietly turning their attention to the passing scenery.

 

* * *

 

Maggie steps into her building, turning around one last time to wave goodbye to Lena as she leaves in her limousine, pressing her forehead against the glass of the door once she’s gone, struggling with the rising warmth in her chest, finally admitting defeat in a exhaled whisper. “Fuck!” Resigned, the detective climbs the step, already working the courage to ask for shirt #7, at this point, there was no way to deny anything. She opens the door and step into her apartment, Winn is on the couch a controller in his hands, playing a soccer game against Ruby of all people. “Oh, hi! Didn’t know you were the one to babysit tonight!”

“I wasn’t supposed to but the original babysitter cancelled.” He explains, focusing his attention on the TV mainly. “Alex called me to ask and I said yes, figured you wouldn’t mind.” he spares a look to his phone. “Though I’m guessing by this time, we might need to make plan for bed time.” Ruby pauses the game, yawning loudly, Winn uses that to set down his controller. “So, how’d your date go?”

Ruby stands and stretches, looks over at Maggie at last and there is an expression of surprise on her face, surprise feeds into her enthusiasm “The dress looks so good!” when Winn ask about the date, Ruby is invested in the response. “Was it with Aunt Lena!?”

Maggie can’t help it, she just can’t, she notices how Ruby is taller than Jamie and all of the different little things about her. There’s a fond smile touching her lips now. “My date with Lena went very well, In fact I think I might need to grab myself shirt #7.” she smiles and set the three envelope on top of the coffee table and throw her shoes to the entrance. “I also had one of the best day of my life today.”

“Bad news, shirt seven is already taken, Ruby’s been rooting for her aunt to get some love tonight.” Winn teases and laughs when Ruby display the folded shirt. “I’ll have number eight ready for when you get back from work tomorrow” he clears his throat. “So, best day of your life?”

“What are the envelopes for? Gifts from your date?” Ruby grabs one of them, the one with nothing written on, the one that contains the nomination letter for the Livingston award. While she is curious, the young lady doesn’t open the envelope, just trying to find the inscription on it.

“That one is a nomination letter for the Livingston Award. Kara, James and I got it for our article about the aliens in National City and their culture.” the explanation comes with a gentle smile, Maggie grabs the other envelope. “Kara was very, very happy about this and I think she called Alex.” the detective however, protect the one with the letter about the judgement inside, setting it on her lap. “Open that one, Winn, I know you’re going to like this.”

Ruby claps excitedly and gives Maggie a hug, which is returned with a semi awkward look to her roommate over the girl’s shoulder. “That’s so cool, I read that article, Mom did too! What’s the Livingston Award for ?” her enthusiasm is loud and energetic, more than the hour of the evening suggests it should be.

“I think google might help you more than I can, It’s a journalistic award.” Winn seems impressed, giving Maggie a thumbs up and when he picks up the larger, white envelope, he looks at his roommate once he read the return address on the paper “Who gave that to you?” he pulls the various sheets from it and start to read over the letters, recommendations and schedules. He orate his favorite part “In light of such extraordinary services, The White House has seen fit to award you with the Public Service Officer Medal Of Valor.” Winn smiles brightly and discreetly wipes a tear, overjoyed.

“Olivia gave the letter to me.” Ruby and Winn both freeze when she confirms who gave that to her. “She was accompanying the press secretary during a visit to CatCo. I even got scolded by her when I tried to be modest.” She fiddle with the envelope in her hands, nervous. “This is a copy of an executive order to the courts and of the judgement they rendered as a result.” she looks down at it. “Lena is the one who delivered it.” she looks to Ruby, then to Winn. “No more restraining order and custody, once I start the procedure.” her attention shift to the girl standing beside her. “I have a daughter too, same age as you. I didn’t have the right to visit or to get close because someone lied to the court. It got fixed today.” she clear her throat. “She also plays soccer. In the Gotham team”

“It’s okay, I got my mom rooting for me.” A beat “Why are you crying? Too happy?”

“Some crying is happy, yeah!” Winn comes in with choked up voice.

The detective passes her phone to Ruby, showing the picture of her daughter.

Ruby smiles when she sees the possible new friend. “I’m not letting her win, though.” she teases

Laughter echoes in the apartment.


	21. With a little help...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie spends the day realizing that having people that cherish you in your life means that they don't always wait until you ask to offer genuine help. 
> 
> Or
> 
> One Time Maggie gets alot of help without asking and One Time when she actually ask for it.

> _**Samantha:** So, I heard you might need help with something?_   
>  _**You:** I’ve just met with cps, ya i need help_   
>  _**Samantha:** ouch, what happened?_   
>  _**You:** Nothing much, but they do ask hard questions._   
>  _**You:** but its new perspective_   
>  _**You:** I need help._   
>  _**Samantha:** when is good?_   
>  _**You:** tonight? _   
>  _**Samantha:** I think I can let ruby spend time with one of her aunts ;)_   
>  _**You:** speaking of, she is sweet._
> 
>  

* * *

 

Maggie is sitting behind her desk, instead of reading the reports from the last week, she’s looking at a small picture album in her hands, the report sits nearby, a few scribbles on top of them about Brian and Jaehg. When the clock hits ten there’s a knock on her door. “Come in! I’m ready for the meeting.” the detective calls and put the album into her purse. She greet her visitors with a smile. “Hey Gibson, Vasquez, have a seat!” Behind them, a few of the officers are putting together a big basket of something the detective can’t quite make out.

Susan step around the desk to give Maggie a quick hug and a pat on her back, surprising the other woman with the show of affection. “Congratulation, by the way, I heard a lot of good stuff is coming your way.” both women exchange a knowing glance. Vasquez settles in her seat. “Alright, so, we have a timetable for the Cadmus cell!” she clap her hand together at the announcement. “Operation Spring break will take place one week after the actual spring break.”

“Any reasons why we’re waiting a couple of weeks ?” Gibson asks, doodling something on his notepad, he glance at Maggie a few times, clearly curious about the good stuff, though he focus on the current meeting, he can always bother the detective later. “I mean, don’t we risk them making a move ?”

“We managed to track down at least two other entities that seem to be funding Cadmus releases. We need the delay to slow that down enough so we don’t expend resources for nothing.” Vasquez explains. “There’s also the fact that we’re tracking the actual leader and we think we could catch her at the same time if we wait a bit.”

“I’m also pretty sure there’s no ‘move’ to be made until Lillian forces one.” Maggie drums her finger on the edge of her desk. “If what we learned from Lane is accurate, then Jeremiah won’t make a move until he doesn’t have a choice and that means, if Lillian forces him. Especially now that he doesn’t have Henshaw breathing down his neck.” she stop drumming her fingers.

“And what about her ex-husband? Is that one of the Cadmus sources of funding?” Gibson asks, clearly awkward about it, motioning to Maggie.

“We don’t know for sure, Captain, but on a personal level, I don’t think so. He’s dirty, but Cadmus just doesn’t seem to jive with the man much.” Vasquez risk a look to Maggie who is picking at her fingers. “It’s less a terrorist thing and more an IRS mess waiting to happen.” the agent looks at the captain with a firm nod. “I could be wrong, but I doubt it.”

“My take is that the DEO is waiting on him being in National City for Springbreak to question him on it and start the legal procedures.” Maggie looks at her hands, like they’re the important thing. “It’s cost effective, It saves potential trauma to the child and keep Alex and J’onn off the team’s back.” At the mention of the IRS she gives a thumbs up.

Gibson almost does a spit-take with his coffee with how blunt that came out, laughing once he get the gulp down.

Vasquez laugh and acquiesce to Maggie’s blunt assessment. “The legal department is not used to Alex in general, much less Mom-mode Alex. J’onn is more subtle though. Plus, they do agree that it’s cost effective.” she leans in and stage-whispers. “Pam threw fucking fit at them too.”

“The funny part is, I don’t know what she threw a fit about, because I can see her bitching at everyone in this situation.” Maggie snort.

“Yeah she seems a little bossy.” Gibson add with a chuckle. Him and Vasquez look at each other and nod, something is going on between the two of them. “So, Detective... Agent Vasquez and I worked with the DEO and the NCPD to make something happen.”

“Yes, after an investigation regarding the situation with your daughter.” Vasquez smiles as she speaks as officially as she can muster “...it has come to our attention that you never got to benefit from Maternity leave.” Vasquez clears her throat and her smile grow wicked when Maggie narrow her eyes threateningly at her. “So, starting from the moment you obtain custody of your daughter, you may benefit from the full extent of the leave, both as a Detective and as an expert hired by the DEO.” she slides an envelope over the desk. “It’s essentially a crappy vacation and Director Henshaw’s way of letting you know the DEO is hiring you as an expert. Alien Community Liaison Specialist, or something, we’re still working on the kinks.”

Maggie clears her throat. “Then I’ll use my accrued vacation time to cover for the pay period.” she smiles a little bit and she is obviously struggling to conceal her emotional response. “Which is probably going to be more than enough.” a nervous laugh escape her.

“Now, you might want to go take your break, the boys have some presents and congratulation from the boys.” Gibson puts an arm around Maggie’s shoulder. “But only after you tell me about the good stuff Agent Vasquez just mentioned.”

 

* * *

 

> _**You:** I’m going to need a favor_   
>  _**Alex:** Yes?_   
>  _**You:** please, warn me of any more surprises. _   
>  _**You:** I can’t spend more of my time crying like a baby in the bathroom. _   
>  _**Alex:** What was the latest surprise?_   
>  _**You:** Maternity leave from NCPD and DEO. _   
>  _**Alex:** OK. gimme a few._
> 
>  

* * *

 

Her phone buzz in her pocket, but Maggie ignores it. She knocks on the door and wait, she hears a voice calling from inside, but can’t make out the words. It takes a little over a minute before the door unlocks and opens, Samantha standing right there, t-shirt and slacks. “Good evening! Thanks for having me over” the detective offers the bottle of wine she picked up on the way there.

Sam accepts the bottle, but quietly reprimand Maggie with wide eyes and a tight lipped frown. “That’s my mom-face, practice yours.” she set the bottle down on the kitchen counter and guide Maggie to the living room, where some of Ruby’s school supplies are laid out, a math homework by the looks of it. “Have a seat, please, thanks for the Wine, but you really didn’t have to do that.”

“Yeah, after talking to the CPS lady I’m kind of scared.” she shrug her leather jacket off and set it aside, over the arm of a couch, revealing the pink shirt with the #8 DimplesCorp fan. “There’s a lot of things I don’t have.” a casual motion of her hand to the pile of homework nearby.

“Your situation is a lot different than mine, but If I can help, I will. I promised Alex.” there’s a little smile there between them. “Nice shirt, are you two together now?”

“Not really, I need to wait to see how Jamie fits into all this before I commit to anything else.” a shrug of her shoulders. “Didn’t want to make promises I couldn’t keep. But I didn’t want to deny that it’s something I’m hoping is possible in the future.”

Sam gives her a thumbs up, leaning back in her seat, a smell of something invade the living room and make both of their stomach stir and rumble, the meal is getting ready. “What did the CPS lady say?”

“She gave me her medical records, her school reports and files” she set those folders on top of the coffee table, pulling them out of the bag where the wine came out earlier. “She said I shouldn’t move her away from Gotham, but kind of understood the whole problem when I told her.” she shrug once. “Said I needed to give her a solid plan by the end of next week. I need to know what school she’ll go to, I need to find a place where she’ll have a room of her own.”

“I know the lady probably made you feel incredibly inept and unprepared, but that is a significantly smaller deal than what you might think.” Sam reassures Maggie, smiling. “I had to deal with CPS on a few occasions, when times were a little harder, they’re good at that.” she picks up the school report and set the file on her lap, gives a look at it and set it aside quickly, surprised by it. “A place to live and a school are not major issues which you’ll lose her for immediately.”

“Place to live, I can easily fix that, Winn is totally willing to move around with me to help if I need him and to be honest, I kind of want to keep the nerd around.” a little laugh. “He’s the kind of guy I want my girl to see and admire. Don’t tell him I said that.” with a pointed finger and an attempt at a mom face, which only make Sam smile. “I tried looking for a school and I kind of realized I needed help there, is Ruby’s school any good?”

“It’s in a fancy neighborhood? I mean, not ideal for your girl to avoid wanting the nice, expensive stuff other student have, but, it doesn’t have a drug problem and they don’t have any outlandish policies.” Sam explains with a soft uncertainty there.

“Is there a lot of different ethnicities at the school?”

“It wouldn’t win award for diversity, but Ruby has at least two classmate I know of that are black and there’s an Arab girl? I say Arab because she has a mother that wears an Hijab, but I don’t actually know where she’s from.” Sam snap her finger when she remember something. “They also mentioned letting an alien child in next year, which did not go over too well, but I think they’re going forward with it.”

“So it’s not diverse because it’s for richer kids, basically?” Sam nods, Maggie seems to be please at the mention of an alien child being let into the school. “If I can get involved in the parents stuff, maybe I can help with that a bit.” a soft shrug. “Which school is it ?”

“Davis Middle School.” she gives a thumbs up to Maggie’s assessment, standing up to head to the kitchen. “Alien chidren don’t worry you?”

“I dated Aliens, Sam, I’m not worried about their children, even with powers.” Maggie offers a shrug.

“Really? Dating someone from another world gotta be a little strange, no? The cultural differences and the biology?”

“It can be confusing, but I mostly learned to go along with it or to understand it.” she joins Sam in the kitchen. “We usually have a lot in common. I lost a couple of home myself, there’s a lot of empathy there.”

“Yeah, I suppose I can relate to that.” A little sigh, pulling out the ham from the oven setting it on top of the stove, the scent filling the home even more. “Got kicked out of my house when I got pregnant with Ruby, Adopted mom didn’t want anything to do with me after that.” she clench her fist in frustration, bending a spoon in the process, something that has Maggie raising an eyebrow.

“Got kicked out for being gay at around fourteen, Got kicked out of my home after my relationship with my ex-husband went out the window, almost lost another one with Alex.” a soft shrug. “Luckily, the friends I made stuck with me.” she clear her throat “And being out in the streets and pregnant? Man that sounds like the actual worse thing.”

“Sound like we both got lucky” Sam looks at the bent spoon, setting it in the drawer, discreetly and picking another, hoping not to be detected. “Anything else you need advice for? I can’t imagine school is the only thing on your mind.”

Maggie’s phone buzzes and she takes a look, rolling her eyes at the content. She shut her phone off. “My biggest worry is that I don’t know her, I don’t know what she likes, I don’t know who she is. I met her once” just speaking the word out loud makes the detective visibly upset.

 

> _**Alex:** 1) you have an office at the deo 2) There’s a framed picture of Lena in a swimsuit on it. 3) An account with money for school, courtesy of everyone, since your ex is a tax cheating dick._
> 
>  

Sam sense the momentary distress and gives Maggie a comforting hug, tear stinging the corner of her own eye. “I can’t imagine that” she can feel the other woman struggling to contain her tears. “You’ll want to hug her and you’ll want her to feel the love you feel in your chest, to wrap her in it and make everything simple and better.” she whispers. “It won’t be that easy, ever, but that feeling will help you through anything.” she take a step back from the detective. “I can give you a list of TV shows Ruby watches and see if there isn’t something in there she might appreciate too?”

“That would be amazing.” she looks back toward the living room. “Did you look at the grades?”

Sam nods “Straight As, you should be proud. Maybe she could help Ruby in some aspect.”

“I... have serious doubts. It probably makes me a bad parent, but the school record looks way too clean.” she looks up at Sam “When I met her, I didn’t see a straight A student, I saw an righteously angry girl, I saw a sportsy type of girl, athletic, physical.” she shrugs “The CPS lady and I agreed on that, we think James might have paid for the grades.”

“That’s stupid. Paying for grades? Are you sure?” Sam is obviously aghast by the very idea.

“I’m not sure, but I know something fishy when I see it.” Maggie shrug “I mean, not even a mention in her files of anything. First thing she did when I talked to her was to throw the soccer ball in my face. It’s a little hard to imagine she’s always the soft kind of angel.”

“Why did she do that?” Sam serves the food, stopping Maggie from helping there.

“She was told a lot of lies about me.” she clear her throat, refusing another hug from Sam. “Me showing out of the blue wasn’t going to go well and she deserved to express that anger.” Maggie sits down at the table “But I’m a pretty good negotiator so, she did give me a handshake by the time I had to go.”

“Well I hope next time you two meet, there will be hugs and kisses!”

“Speaking of which, what’s up with you and Alex?” the detective is all to happy to switch the topic away from herself, emotional breakdown are not her favorite past time.

Sam blushes a deep shade of red and goes quiet.

Maggie smiles and leans forward, staring at her host expectantly.

“I’ve never even considered that a woman could make me feel the way she does.” she whisper. “I didn’t think I could discover new things about me like this.” she clear her throat, staring at her food. “Next topic, please?”

“Of course.” Maggie smiles.


	22. To Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gives Alex and Winn a surprise of their own as she visit the DEO to see her office. Meanwhile, someone visits National City for a slightly early springbreak!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is not the soccer chapter, I'm sorry. But I like the chapter a lot so please give it a chance.

 

 

> _**You:** I’m about 2 surprise ur sis. u might want 2 spy on that 1_  
>  _**Kara:** Where?_  
>  _**You:** DEO_  
>  _**Kara** : Ok, flying._
> 
>  

* * *

 

The detective walks into the DEO her expression lit by a bright, dimpled smile. stopping right behind Winn, both hands on her hips, leather jacket and skinny black jeans on. “Agent Schott, I have information to share with you and Agent Danvers, would you please join me in my office for a briefing soon?” she pats him on the shoulder a little roughly, he laughs and attempts to smack her arm when she leave. Maggie stop by to chat with Vasquez, exchanging a handshake and a few casual words of conversation. The door to her office is unlocked, she pushes the door open and goes to take a seat right behind the desk, ogling the swimsuit picture with an incredulous smirk, turning it face down and setting a pair of envelope on top.

Winn shows up with Alex a few minutes later, he’s confused by the presence of his roommate in the middle of the DEO headquarters. He’s holding a fidget spinner, fiddling with it casually. He peeks in first, just in case there’s something directly threatening then step in. “So If this is about you not wanting more surprise, I got the memo from her.” he tilt his head toward the eldest Danvers sister.

Alex brush past Winn with a smirk, wanting to greet the detective with a hug, but she’s stopped by the desk and Maggie’s smug stance. “Good to see you back here, Maggie.” she cross her arm over her chest, certain she can’t be surprised by the meeting is about. “Hope you like this visit better than the last one.” a little friendly quip toward her ex.

Once Maggie hears the distant whirring of the window being lowered to let Kara in, she dives in with a bright smile. “Well, since you both are here, I guess the meeting can start.” a simple wave of her hand, inviting them to take the offered seats; two DEO black plastic chair. “The envelopes are for once I’m done talking.” batting Alex’s hand away from the pile. “How much did you pay Lena to sign that swimsuit picture?”

“Kara got a bottle of french wine from Paris." Alex explaion, then she and Winn both take their seat and lean back lazily, staring at the detective expectantly. Behind them, Maggie can see J’onn staring and casually holding a conversation with Kara and Vasquez. Sometimes, Kara look toward her office, clearly listening in with her super-hearing.

“So, as you know, I’ve talked with the CPS a few days ago and I’ve received a ton and a half of papers and documents from the lady.” she leans forward and join her hands together, steeping her fingers. “A few of which indicates that my Ex-husband skipped a few steps after he kicked me out of their lives.” she clear her throat, managing to keep her rising feelings in check. “My daughter does not have godparents.” she looks at them in turn. “I can’t think of anyone else than the two of you.”

Alex clears her throat and tighten her expression, looking to the side with her arms still crossed. She avoid looking at Winn, at Maggie and tries to do her best to keep her reaction neutral. When Maggie seems to take interest in her silence, she only raise her index finger, quietly asking for a moment.

Winn has tears streaming down his face almost immediately, he opens the envelope with his name, reads the official paper and signs them on the spot. “I’m going to make her into a nerd.” his voice crack. He drops the pen on top of Alex’ envelope and watch her expectantly.

Maggie walks around the desk and sit on top of it, close to her ex. she start with a soft, empathetic voice “Alex, You can take your time to answer, okay? Don’t feel oblig---” Kara interrupts Maggie from the outside of the room. The detective gets startled, putting a hand to her heart.

“ **OH MY GOD!,** If you don’t sign these papers, I will melt your damn bike with my eyes.” the shouting hero makes both J’onn and Vasquez laugh audibly.

Alex turn around and throw a glare at her sister, pointing an index finger at her, her solid facade cracking for a moment, with a smile and a tear running down her cheek. Only to turn her attention back to Maggie, opening the envelope, reading the content quickly. The agent sign them while sniffling, she tries to speak after and can’t manage a sound.

Winn stand up and pull Alex into a hug, stage whispering to her. “Don’t worry, nobody can see you crying.” his own voice cracks again, but both him and Alex laugh.

“Alex?” Maggie rise from her seat, walking around the desk and coming up to Alex’s side, tapping her back once with her open palm. When she finally looks her way, the detective pulls her into a hug, dragging Winn unwittingly into it. “I forgive you too. I’m sorry it took so long to say it.”

“Oh god, I promise you, I won’t make you regret that. I promise you”

“You guys just made J’onn and Vasquez retreat to their own offices.” Kara leans against the doorframe, smirking at the emotional bunch, her own eyes brimming with tears of joy.

Maggie breaks away from the hug makes a little fist-pump celebration “Yes!”

 

* * *

  
_Meanwhile, Near the CatCo building_

* * *

 

“Happy with the early spring-break?” He bump his daughter’s shoulder as the Mercedes comes to a stop down the street. “You’ve been quiet lately, it’s hard for me to guess how you’re feeling if you’re not telling me.” he offers as an explanation when the girl gives him an annoyed side-glance. “I see a food cart over there, let’s go grab something from there.” a pointed finger toward the gigantic CatCo building.

The girl gasp, realizing where they are. Her eyes lights up and her smile return, she grab at her father’s arm and walks alongside him. “I’m okay.” she finally respond once they get close to the building. “Why did they have to have the soccer game so far ?” the road between Gotham and National City is not an easy thing for a young lady to sit through.

“It’s part of a government program to allow young students to see more of the country.” he explains, running a hand down the girl’s back. “I mean, you’d never have seen a mountain lion back at home, you didn’t stop talking about it for hours” a fond smile on his face. “And you told me about half your team mate never left the city, this’ll be good for them, open their eyes to other possibilities” by the time he finish his little speech, they’re atop the stairs where the food cart is, right next to a coffee cart.

The young girl listen to her father talk, making a good show of it, but her mind is drawn to the tall building right next to them, to the truth she learned a little while back now. Her father asks what she wants, she knows it’s about food and drinks, but her only answer is to point at the tall building they’re next to. “Do you think we can visit? Is that why we’re here?”

A blonde woman walks out of the main doors at that moment, just in time to catch the girl’s question and the father’s momentary confused look. She pays the cart vendor with a bill and grab the two drinks, made in advance. “Typically, to visit, you need an appointment, but I could ask Miss Luthor if she’d be willing to let you two in?” she wince, realizing she forgot her manners. “I’m Eve, I’m a secretary. I can ask!”

The man smiles and offers a handshake, quickly realize that both the woman’s hands are taken and instead tip his drink in a form of greeting. “James’ here and I would be very grateful if you could ask.” an easy tone, a charming smile. He looks to his daughter and with just a little gesture of his head, points to Eve. “Introduce yourself” a gentle encouragement.

“Hi, I’m Jamie!” she waves, nervous and excited by the prospect of a visit. It catch in her throat and her only reaction is to hide half of herself behind her father, her excitement shifting into a surprising shyness, but she seems to power through it just fine when her father gives her a confused side look. “I’d really like to meet James Olsen or Kara Danvers, I really liked their articles.”

“I think Kara is out right now, but one of these cups is for Mr Olsen.” she set them aside, the man behind the cart all too happy to let her use his stand. “Let me call and see if I can arrange it!” Eve picks her phone out of her pocket and dial James. “Hello Mr Olsen?”

At the top of the building, James is getting text-report from Kara about what Maggie had for Alex and Winn this morning. He’s interrupted by his phone ringing “Hey Eve, problem with the order ?” He sees Lena peek his way from her desk.

“No, Mr Olsen. But there is a young lady who admires your and Kara’s work, she and her father would like to visit, could it be arranged ?” Meanwhile the father is giving his daughter a thumbs up, she giggles and hide her face.

“Let me talk to Lena, it’ll take a minute.” he steps over to Lena, when she’s close, he whisper to her. “Hey so, Eve want to know if we can let a visitor in? A girl and her dad? Apparently a fan.”  
  
Lena smirks and play-shove him. “Sure, I guess? I don’t know if there are any policies on that, but we can allow it this time. What’s their name so I can look prescient when they show up?”

“We’d like to know their name and sure.”

“James and Jamie.” Eve informs

The photographer’s face speak volume, Lena seems worried for a moment. “James and Jamie.” he mouth quietly to Lena who immediately share his expression. “Wild guess, is their family name Sawyer?”

Eve looks confused for a moment. “Is your last name Sawyer?” both nod, James seems mildly confused, Jamie is bouncing in place from excitement. “Yes it is, how’d you know.”

“Let them up, thank you Eve.” He shut his phone “Get Maggie here, tell her!” he shoo Lena away and she rush back to her office to grab her phone.

At the bottom of the building, Eve shuts her phone, picks up the coffee cups and smile. “Come in!” She goes in after Jamie opens the door for her, then James holds the door for his daughter and gets in after them, heading for the elevator.

 

 

> _**Lena:** Maggie, get to catco now. _  
>  _**Lena:** Jamie  & her dad r here_  
>  _**You:** police otw. I’m also omw. _  
>  _**You:** keep them there. _  
>  _**Lena:** ♥_

The elevator door slide opens on the top floor of the building and Eve comes out, all smile, handing James his drink, behind her is a man, white shirt, black slacks and shined shoes and a little girl, with a dark, flowing head of hair that look familiar, a red dress with matching shoes. There’s something fierce in the girl’s eyes, but it hides behind the wonderment shining through at the sight of the building.

James offer them his best smile, sharing a too-firm handshake with his homonym, quelling his desire to knock the man’s pearly white smile down his throat. “Hey, Mr Sawyer, Miss Sawyer.” he lowers himself to Jamie’s level, offering his hand to shake too, his thought going over just how much the girl looks like her mother. “Pleased to meet the two of you.”

Jamie smiles, shaking his hand as firmly as she can. “I don’t have anything for you to sign, but I promise I’m really happy to see you.” The girl rambles on a bit, stopped by the comforting hand of her father on her shoulders. “Sorry.”

The father smiles at his daughter, running his fingers through her hair, trying to calm the child, feeling how nervous she is. “My daughter’s been talking non-stop about the pictures in the magazine, thought I’d risk a visit to CatCo.” he looks at the girl “She’s normally not that shy.” He smiles, genuine and nods to James. “Her favorites tend to be the one of Supergirl, obviously.” a giggle from Jamie there

“Yeah, do you actually know her? And Superman?” She ask with a smile

“I do, they’re pretty good friends of mine!” Olsen offers with a wide smile, nodding, he looks over the large office and sees Lena pushing through the door, walking their way. “And that’s Lena, she’s my boss”

She looks nervous, excited and puts on a smile so sincere it helps James contain his anger toward the father. The heiress chose to wear a black button-up along with a pair of black slacks, her hair in a ponytail. “Hi, I’m sorry! this is the first time I have visitors.” she shakes hands with him and freeze for a moment when her attention goes to Jamie, her eyes widen in surprise. “It’s nice to meet you!” The CEO forces herself to offer a warm handshake with the young girl

The girl’s father turns his attention toward James and pat him on the shoulder. He speak in a low voice “Hey, I don’t mean to be a bother, but I’m curious how you know our last name.” Jamie and Lena both look at the exchange with deer-in-headlights stares. Thankfully the father misses that reaction, though James tries not to be amused by it.

“Tell me, which pictures got your girl going on the most recently ?” The way James talk, it’s clear enough that he’s going somewhere with this, so the father follows along the conversation.

“The articles about the Aliens and that one with the Guardian dancing with Supergirl are pretty much the same.” he looks to Jamie who’s taken two or three step away from them, almost using Lena as a barrier of sort.

“Did you read those articles?”

“I got them narrated to me.” Lena and James both let out a huffy laugh at the comment. The father laugh along.

The laughter is short lived. “The by-line doesn’t credit me as the photographer for those articles, only for editing.” He sets his hand on his hip and stare the man in the eyes. “One of my students took the picture.”

James Buchanan Sawyer is also a detective and he doesn’t need any more information for him to put everything together. The man turns to look at Jamie with a frown “Did you lie to me young lady?” he’s calm, soft but stern

That clearly is not the right thing to say, the young girl shift from her slightly awkward state and into a furious glare “No, you did.” she cross her arms over her chest and stomp her feet. Lena stand back up and seems ready to flee the rising tension. “You never told me the truth to start!” the girl is almost growling the words.

Of all of the things James and Lena expect to see from this situation, what happens is not even on the list. They see the man kneel in front of his daughter, extend his hand and keeping the offer there even when she step away from it. He doesn’t speak yet, she keeps quiet too, her anger does not disappear. In the distance the elevator dings, announcing the arrival of new people on the floor.

“It’s not my turn to be angry” her loud breathing, her frown and clenched fist tell a different story.

“I’m sorry.” He doesn’t get further than that in his apology

“NO!” Jamie screams that one word “You don’t get to be sorry, you don’t get to do better! I...” the girl look to the side, her attention drawn to the new people coming in.

Lena looks over the office space, a few people are staring in confusion, but they stay out of it. Snapper is staring from inside his office, chewing on a Danish pastry. Two police officers join them, already pulling their badges out, though they don’t even seem to have their weapons with them.

“Derek Dawson NCPD, We’re looking for a James Buchanan Sawyer.” The younger of the two asks, presenting his badge. The older one is just staring straight at Jamie, with the same kind of look that both Lena and James had earlier, he remains quiet.

The father close his eyes and stand up. “I’m here.”

The younger officer looks at the kid and then at the man, he soften his approach. “We’ll need you to come with us, Sir, there’s a few questions we have to ask.”

The older one nods in confirmation of what Officer Dawson said. “And I’m Captain Gibson, NCPD Science division.” he shows his badge. “I’m here for a slightly different reason.” he looks at the young girl, then at Lena and James. “Does anyone has any objections if Mister Olsen and Miss Luthor watch over Jamie, while I explain the situation to Mr Sawyer.”

“What’s happening ?” Jamie is suddenly confused and seems ready to run.

James nods to Gibson, patting him on the shoulder. “You can use my office over there.” he points toward the space and both officers and the girl’s father go there to continue their discussion. The man is quiet and calm, but his expression is dour.

Lena kneels next to Jamie, offering a hand the same way her father did earlier. “Hey, both me and James know who you are. Your mother hasn’t shut up about you since she came back from Gotham” the CEO gives the softest, fondest smile she can. “I’d rather let your dad or your mom explain what’s happening, but you’re safe here.”

Jamie goes quiet, looking vexed when Lena speaks to her and she steps away from her, but toward James.

“There’s a couch and some snack you can have in the big office over there? You want to come with us?” James offer his hands and she takes it.

Lena follows with a few feet of distance, shutting the door behind her.

 

 

 


	23. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets to CatCO with the help of the girl of steel for a meeting with her ex-husband! What will come from this conversation ten years in the making ? Will Maggie leave with her daughter or will everything come crashing down again!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter, I didn't want to cut this part in two.

 

> _**You:** flying w/kara ihatemyfuckinglife_  
>  _**Lena:** the father is in james office with police_  
>  _**Lena:** Jamie is in my office, eating my almonds _  
>  _**You:** OK. ty. tell her im omw  & love her_  
>  _**Lena:** ♥_
> 
>  

* * *

 

Lena sets the phone down on her desk, looking to the girl, curled up on herself at one end of the couch, still looking absolutely furious. “Jamie?” Lena tries to get her attention but all she get is a mild grunt and the girl turning her head away from her. Not one to fail to deliver a message, she stands and walks closer to the girl, though not enough to reach and touch her. “Miss Sawyer, I apologize if I offended you earlier.” a shrug from the child. The woman is not yet deterred. “Your mother gave me a message to give you and I’d like to deliver it, do you think we could make an effort to speak with each other.”

A frown from the girl again, but she sits up, she looks down at the floor, focusing on the CEO’s shoes. “And ‘m sorry for yelling.” she rasp out shyly, she cross her arm over her chest and pouts. “What does she want to say?” the fingers fiddle with the fabric of her dress.

“That she loves you and that she should be here shortly.” Lena picks her phone up from her desk and show her the text message. Jamie smiles, but quickly hides it behind a frown “I forgive you for yelling.”

James is pretending to look at his phone, but he’s really just observing the exchange between Lena and Jamie, he can feel the situation slowly becoming less tense. He’s also listening carefully, he can’t hear through the walls like Kara does, but he’s hoping that the guy doesn’t throw a fit with the police.

“It’s her turn to be angry. Not mine.” she points at the phone in Lena’s hand.

“You both can be angry at the same time.” A soft-voiced response from Lena, a smile appearing on her lips.

“I know, but it’s her turn to do something with it, she waited long enough for it.” Another shrug from the young girl

“Can I ask you a question, Jamie?” Lena takes a seat on the couch, between James and the girl.

“Yeah” not the most enthusiastic of answers, but Jamie is paying attention to Lena now.

“Can you tell me what I did to make you angry? I do not want to accidentally offend you again.” Lena nervously fiddle with her fingernails, stopping when she realize she’s doing exactly the same as the young lady.

“Please don’t call her my mom. I... I don’t know her.” Jamie looks everywhere. “She’s my mother but its different than mom.”

James clears his throat, managing to hide the little sting that revelation made, patting Lena on the back. “Hey, that’s okay, makes perfect sense to me, Jamie.”

Lena’s heart breaks a little bit from the explanation, nodding to the girl. “I understand.”

Jamie curls up on herself again, resting her chin on top of her knees, her eyes filling with tears, her mind wandering to the already distant image of her mother in the school hallway. In the distance, the elevator dings once more, heralding Maggie and Kara, both working on their hair as the walk deeper into the floor. Jamie perks up at the two women showing up together. "She is friend with Miss Danvers ?”

James chuckles a little bit before he explains. “Maggie’s been around us for a while now, she’s friend with a lot of people. Me, Lena, Kara, Kara’s sister Alex, a few others you’ll meet soon.” The girl smile, weakly, but she does. She stand up to go to the office’s door and pull it open, stepping out to meet with the two women.

Kara stops in her track, letting Maggie get to the girl first. Her eyes widen a bit as well, the resemblance with her mother is striking. She offers a distracted wave of greeting to Lena and James. “Hi Jamie!” focusing on the girl, she offers a bright smile.

Maggie lower herself in front of the girl, offering a bright smile to her daughter. “Hey, I’m happy to see you! Are you okay?” soft and delicate, it’s a sharp contrast to the smack-on-the-shoulder approach she usually use. “I’m going to have to talk to your dad, then I’m all yours for the day, okay?” she looks at Kara then “You can get to know Kara and maybe she can tell everyone here about a little surprise.”

“Hi Miss Danvers, I really liked your alien article!” That’s the extent of the attention Kara gets from the girl and it seems to be enough for the blonde woman, her smile widen and her cheeks puff out a bit, the picture of pride and joy. Then she looks to Maggie, stepping closer to her mother. “I think I’m okay.” she looks toward James’ office. “Okay, Go talk with him.” the girl push her mother toward the door with both hands.

 

* * *

 

Maggie steps into the office once Gibson and Dawson are done, both men standing guard at the door. The first look between them is cold, hateful, silent. She sits down on the other side of the desk, elbow resting on the edge, her twined hands resting under her chin and she waits, quietly, studying him, trying to recall what it is that she used to see in him.

“Are you happy now?” his tone spiteful, he leans on the edge of the desk and stare into her eyes. “You got your little revenge.” he doesn’t shout, that’s not how he is. He’s calculating, calm, soft. “Now what’s going to happen with Jamie? Did you think about that for a second ?”

“That’s all I’m thinking about.” she starts, her eyes are on him, but she’s not looking at him, she’s not seeing him at all. Her expression is blank and cold. “This isn’t about me being happy, this isn’t about me getting revenge. So for Jamie’s sake, I’m going to let you walk out of this office.” she clears her throat. “I have papers in my jacket, ones that’d give me custody of our daughter. You will sign them, because that’s what is best for our daughter.” Maggie takes a deep, loud breath. “I will let you say goodbye to her, give her the explanation you want to give her.” she winces at the pain of what she’s implying. “Once the trial is over for you, you can see her again and we’ll visit you in jail once per month, depending on where you’ll be.”

“You have a restraining order, you shouldn’t even be here! I’m not signing anything.” He’s about to go on a rant when he notices the fury, the mad glint behind Maggie’s eyes. That’s a warning sign he knows to take seriously.

“If you don’t sign them, then we go to court for custody and I am never letting you in her sight again, I’m forcing myself to be considerate James, don’t fucking push your luck.” she leans forward slightly. “Both the restraining order and the custody decision have been reversed.” she grit her teeth “Too bad I can’t do anything about the fucking hit you placed on me with your friends in the mob, right?” Maggie un-link her fingers and she take the papers in the inner pocket of her leather jacket, setting them down on the table. “Read them, sign them, give them to me. If you tear them up, it’s over.”

He grabs the papers and read them over, then another time, minutes passes and he stares at her with a deep frown once he’s done reading. “Where’s the alimony amount?” he drops the paper on the table casually.

“I’m not charging you alimony. I don’t want your money.” she looks to the side, a crack in the ice. “I never paid a thing for her, it’s my turn to take care of her.”

He takes a deep, deep breath and calms himself. “That’s fairer than I thought you would be.” he looks at the woman in front of him. “You promise you’ll let her see me?”

“Of course James, I’m not a monster, I’m not going to stop her from seeing her dad.” the cold glare return for a moment then her expression soften again.

“Wow, I walked right into that one.” a grim chuckle.

“Fuck you and your fucking charm.” she gives him a raised middle finger.  
  
A longing sigh and a quiet, introspective moment for him. “Why couldn’t you love me, Why didn’t you go at one of the therapy thing I sent you. It would’ve been so much simpler.” he pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Because there’s nothing wrong with me, because these therapy thing are torture camps where you learn how to hate yourself.” she leans forward. “I couldn’t love you like that because you’re not a woman, it’s that simple. Just like you couldn’t love a man this way.” the woman vibrate with a fierce crescendo of fury “And you still told our daughter I couldn’t love her! You told her I didn’t want to write back to her birthday letters! You made her think I didn’t want her, you made her feel like you did when we broke up! How is that not a thing your realized by yourself!?”

Somehow, that hits James harder than anything else today and he leans back in his chair, the picture of defeat, a slump in his shoulders. “Anything you want to know?” he pulls a pen out of his shirt’s pocket, tapping the back end on top of the table as he stare at the line at the bottom of the paper

“Favorite color, meal, bed times, why the _**fuck**_ did you pay for her grades?” that last question is asked with a rather theatric inflexion onto the f-word..

“Red, Spaghetti with a mix of Alfredo and lasagna sauce, typically 8 pm but frequently 9pm” He sigh and shake his head. “Because I’m an idiot, I think that’s...pretty clear by now.” he jot down something on his own notepad, sliding the paper to Maggie. “She’s actually good in school, just, I never found how to get her to make an efforts in maths or science. She’s earned her As in everything but science, maths and maybe music? I’m not actually sure what they even do in those classes. ”

“Trust me, I’ll find a way for the science and maths” Between Lena, Alex and Winn surrounding the girl? Maggie easily pictured she could motivate the girl. “Because I’m not alone in this, for once in my god damned life I’m not alone.” her phone buzzes erratically for a moment. She looks at the paper and looks a little confused at him.

 

> _**Kara:** El Mayarah._

“The hotel room I booked for the week, all of her stuff is there.” He signs the custody paper and push them hurriedly back toward Maggie. “It’s better this way, I don’t want Jamie to be caught in this mess. No custody trial.” he drops the pen noisily on the table. “fifteen years is gonna be long.”

“That’s if they give you the max, you could probably manage to get ten or seven.” a shrug from Maggie, gathering the papers and making sure the signature is there and real. “I think the real pain’s going to be the IRS.” James roll his eyes, acquiescing. “The stuff I hear they found, man, I hope you at least paid your regular taxes.” there’s a touch of sympathy in her voice.

“Weren’t you in charge of this investigation?” He asks, curious, leaning forward.

“I was leading an investigation on an unrelated topic, A cop got killed by a gang of thugs we already had arrested.” she explain vaguely. “They got released by a judge. I found that judge got paid and how.” a shrug. “It was Faden, I managed to link the two things. I asked to be taken off when I realized I was holding up the investigation.” a shrug. “Integrity is a bitch sometimes.”

“The bite-back on deceit is pretty mean too.” he said with another grim chuckle. “Do you mind if I ask to see Jamie in here ?.”

Maggie picks her phone up and start texting.

 

 

> _**You:** Can you bring Jamie in your office? Her dad has a few things to say._  
>  _**James:** She doesn’t want to go. _  
>  _**James:** nvm, Kara convinced her. _  
>  _**You:** of course._
> 
>  

The door to James office opens, Kara is holding Jamie’s hand and lead her in. The blonde woman looks saddened by the situation. Jamie stands near the door with her arm crossed over her chest, her eyes wet and sulking pout. “I’ll be right outside if you need me” the reporter steps out and close the door.

The father slides out of his chair and goes to sit on the ground, right in front of his daughter, poking her belly, which makes her giggle in spite of herself. “I did a lot of bad things, I thought I could get away with them and I was wrong.” he starts. “I’m going to go in a court of law and there’s a very good chance I’m going to go to jail.” that seem to hit the girl like a truck. “I’m sorry Jamie, I hurt you and I didn’t even realize I was doing it.” He looks back at his ex-wife and then back to his daughter. “I love you Jamie, I just didn’t know how to do it properly.”

“Did you apologize to her?” Jamie points at her mother, her voice strained with anger. She steps closer to her dad, there’s a tear going down her cheek.

“I honestly don’t think there’s anything I can say that will make this any better.” James pulls his daughter in for a hug, she leans into it. “I love you so much” he whispers into her ear, rocking her side to side.

Maggie has her face buried in her hands, she’s quietly crying, trying her best not to make a noise, not to distract the girl from the last moment she’ll have with her father for a while. She can’t stand up, her legs are shaking, her whole body is straining to keep control. There’s a shuffling sound near the door, a few whispers from Gibson and and Dawson.

“I have to go now, Jamie.” he stands and throws a look at Maggie and then Gibson, a pleading look in his eye, he mouth quietly to the man “Cuff me outside, please.”

Gibson and Dawson both agree with a nod, grab his arms, and lead him away. Lena quickly guides them toward the private elevator, sending them to the lobby from it.

Kara picks the young girl up from the ground and goes to settle the kid down on her mother’s lap. “Do you want anything to drink or eat ?” she offer soft and kind.

“Water.” Mother and daughter respond in unison, causing a light, but wet chuckle between the two. Maggie pulls the girl against her, feeling her body tremble and shake from the emotional strain. “Thank you, Kara. Just let them know it’s going to be a while.”

 

* * *

 

It takes a while for Jamie to settle down, to stop shaking and to finally say a few things. She nearly choke on the water Kara brought them, but she doesn’t make a move to slip off of Maggie’s lap. “What happens now?” she pokes her mother’s tummy, trying to get her attention.

“We could go out and eat something, I’ve been hearing your tummy growl a lot.” She returns the poke to her daughter’s belly, causing the girl to squirm. “We could grab your things from the hotel room and bring them to my place.” she clear her throat “But there’s... a lot of things we have to talk about, not fun things and we need to talk about them pretty quick.”

“I just ate a bunch of almonds in the lady’s office. I’m good to wait for food.” she looks up to her mother and sigh “Get the talk out of the way, I guess.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” She sigh, diving in. “I don’t know what you expected when I told you that there would be changes you wouldn’t like, Jamie. But one of those is that you’ll be living with me here, in National City.” she winces and look to her girl.

“Yeah, I expected that.” a soft shrug. “Can I still play the soccer game?”

Maggie sigh in relief at her daughter’s reaction. “Yes, I’m even going to be cheering for you, I got a shirt made and everything.” she smiles a little bit. “It’s probably going to be the last game you play with them, I got you enrolled in a school in this city.”  
Jamie nods and sigh. “I can still talk with my friends over Facebook.” She rest her head on Maggie’s shoulder. “I’m going to miss them. I’m going to miss dad too.”

“I...” she close her eyes. “I’m so sorry Jamie.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s dad’s fault. I’m sorry he didn’t apologize.” Jamie leans a bit toward her mother and kiss her cheek.

“I wouldn’t accept it, I couldn’t.”

“Doesn’t mean he shouldn’t try.” a sulking pout.

 

* * *

 

Maggie walks out of James’ office holding Jamie’s hand in hers, both ladies with wet eyes and exhaustion written all over their feature. Both also sporting a gentle, shy smile as they approach the main office. Jamie opens the door and Maggie holds it and they walk in. “Hey”

“Kara’s on the roof” James explains when he notices the mother and daughter look for her. “She needed a bit of time alone.” he steps closer to them, smiling brightly. “Hey, do you mind if I get a picture of you two?” Jamie smiles and her mother nods, he goes out to grab his camera.

Lena smiles “Are you going to need a ride somewhere, I can have my driver take you where you need to go.” the offer comes with the softest eyes the CEO ever made, almost begging Maggie to say yes.

“I’d actually like that I kinda flew here on a bus.” Lena and the detective exchange a little laugh. “We need to make a few stops along the way, both of us are hungry.”

“a bus doesn’t fly!” Jamie tugs on her mother’s arms, scolding with a smile on her lips. “What do we eat ?”

“Hmm, I don’t want to ruin any diet, but pizza sounds okay?” A laugh escapes Maggie at the situation.

“I’m lactrose intolerant.”

“Lac-tose.” Maggie corrects by enunciating a little bit. “And that’s good to know, what do you want to eat?”

Lena sits back in her chair, looking between the two women with a longing look and a fond, warm smile. She bask in the moment as they have the most mundane of conversation, the most basic of topics.

“Lactose.” she repeats with a little nod. “Hmm, I like shrimps and sushis!” the girl beams and bounce a little.

Maggie smiles back “Alright, I know exactly what to do!” she throws a look to Lena then. “I can’t believe I’m actually going to share one of my favorite meal with my daughter.” there’s an unspoken gratefulness in the way the detectives addresses Lena.

Lena catch the little unspoken thanks and return a thumbs up, she looks a little silly trying to stop herself from showing too much emotions. “I’ll have my driver ready!” she reaches for her phone and punch in a few text for him.

James walks back in the office, carrying his camera, wielding his megawatt smile. “Sit on the couch, the one facing the window!” He instruct the two girls, adjusting a few settings on the camera. He sits down on the opposite couch and aim at them with the lens.

Jamie waits for a moment, she gets a little telling, mischievous smile and makes an attempt to tickle Maggie’s side, giggling loudly when she gets tickled back. The picture that ends up in a frame, on Maggie’s desk is the wide-smile hug that follows the tickling session.

 

* * *

  
The girls drag themselves into the apartment, heavy with the day’s fatigue carrying way too much luggage for just the two of them. Maggie sets down the Tiramisu, the sushi plate and Jamie follows with the two bottles of Perrier. They’re quiet, they’ve been quiet, the day had enough words, enough emotions. Once the luggage is piling on near Maggie’s bedroom, the duo sits down on the couch facing the TV. Jamie keeping a bit of distance for now.

Winn returns from the DEO about ten minutes later, pushing the door open and finding his roommate and her daughter both asleep on the couch with their un-opened plate of sushi on their lap. After taking a picture of the moment with his phone, he walks closer to Maggie, tapping her on the shoulder. “Wake up, your sushi’s going to go bad.”

Maggie gasp and open her eyes, shaking her head. “Yeah we needed that.” she reach for the sleeping girl and poke her side, causing her to yelp and wake up, slightly embarrassed by the situation. “Don’t worry, just woke up myself.” she then motion to Winn. “That’s my friend Winn, he’s my roommate.” she clear her throat a bit. “And he’s the godfather I was telling you about earlier.”

She waves shyly, opening her plate of sushi and setting the soy sauce and ginger for ease of use, giving her wasabi cup to her mother without asking. “Hi Winn. Sorry, I’m really hungry. I wanna eat before sleeping again.” she grabs the sushi with her hands, after failing to use the chop stick twice. She make an effort to focus on her food and not on the two adult right there.

“So, let me know if you need anything or if you want to talk. I’m going to shower.” He leaves the two to their eating and when he comes out of his shower a little later, he finds the two asleep once again on the couch. This time, he picks up the sushi plates and the tiramisu, place them in the fridge and covers the two girls with a set of blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edit I had Jamie call Maggie her mom and that's for another chapter


	24. The Soccer Mom Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is shaken awake and consequently dragged to the morning's soccer practice where she'll get to meet with her daughter's friends and teacher. Also, confirmation that DimplesCorp fans #5 and #6 are romantically involved together now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title really feels like a The Big Bang Theory episode title.

 

> _**Kkane:** So, I heard things happened?_  
>  _**You:** omg ttyl omw 2 soccer practice. _  
>  _**Kkane:** LMAO. _  
>  _**Kkane:** see you there._
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

“Wake up!” Jamie is shaking her mother awake, pushing and pulling on the leather jacket. “Wake up! We’re going to be late to my practice! I can’t miss that, come on!” Maggie stirs under the eager assault from her daughter and the girl gives a heavy sigh of relief. “Sorry to wake you up like that, I really don’t want to miss it.”

Maggie stirs from sleep, way too early for her usual schedule, her neck is in pain from the awkward position she fell asleep in, the first thing her eyes falls on when she’s finally drawn back to the waking world is the numerical clock on the TV. “Alright, I’ll jump on breakfast, you go clean up” she drags herself to her feet with obvious efforts, stumbling the first few steps. She opens the door to the bathroom, pulls two towels, a new bar of soap and points to the shampoo bottles. “those are mine, you can use them.” then, she points to a pink toothbrush and a new toothpaste tube. “those are yours.”

“Ew, pink.” a little frown but she’s quick to laugh at it, she points to the sports they recovered from the hotel room. “My practice clothes are in there.” Jamie starts brushing her teeth, to her credit, taking her time to do it properly, if a bit messily. Once Maggie drops the bag off, Jamie pushes her out of the bathroom and close the door behind her.

  
Maggie quickly put together a cereal bowl but catches herself just a moment before pouring the milk in. “Right, Lactose.” she set the milk back into the fridge and start the work on a PBJ sandwich. There’s a smile on her lips as the improvised meal comes together before her eyes. Joy catch in her throat, she hears her daughter sing in the shower, it’s terrible but it’s the best sound in the world. Her phone buzzes, It’s Kate and she throws in a reply as quick as she can, quickly sending another text, this time to Samantha, to tease her.

 

> _**You:** What’s a good soccer mom look? _  
>  _**Sam:** rude. _  
>  _**You:** :P _  
>  _**Sam:** Just go w 1 of your 1000s leather jackets, u,ll be the cool mom_  
>  _**You:** Alex? _  
>  _**Sam:** <_< noooooo_

Jamie comes out of the bathroom, sporting the black and blue outfit for her practice, a different one than her team uniform, she’s drying her hair with a towel and looks around. “Do you have a hair-dryer or something ? Playing with wet hair is not fun.” She joins her mother in the kitchen, steals the PBJ sandwich out of Maggie’s hands “Mine!” and she sits on a chair.

“You kidding? With my hair I don’t really have a choice.” she flips her hair a bit, grinning. Quickly heading to the bathroom again, pulling out the hair dryer from the drawer, returns to the kitchen, unplug the toaster and plugs the dryer. Turning it own and working on her daughter’s hair with it. “It’s kind of weird doing it to someone else.” a few minutes later, Jamie’s hair is dry and really fluffed out. “you kind of look like a lion.” she takes a brush to the girl’s hair and lets her tie it.

“Do you know where the practice is?” Worry in Jamie’s voice rise again

“Yes, it’s not that far from here.” She smiles, quickly heading to her own bedroom to change out of the clothes she slep in, coming back out in a pair of jeans, a different leather jacket and her running shoes. “Let’s go.” She opens the door and locks it behind them, racing her daughter down the stairs. “Okay so, we didn’t have time to talk about this yesterday, but, the practice is taking place at ...” she takes a soft breath in. “At the school I’ve managed to get you in.”

“So I get to visit it early?” She jumps into place, putting on a bright smile.

Maggie narrows her eyes, suspicious for a moment, deciding to let it go for now, let the girl think she didn’t notice anything. “Yeah, I think we could at least have a look!” she takes her daughter’s hands and guides her toward her car. Her car that was at the DEO last she saw it, but is in the parking lot of the building. A post it note stuck into the driver’s window depict stick-figure supergirl flying a badly drawn car.

 

> _**You:** Did you fly my car back ? _  
>  _**Kara:** Did I scratch it?_  
>  _**You:** No. I’m just stunned. _  
>  _**Kara:** Hurry up and drive it, the girls are starting to get here. :P_
> 
>  

* * *

 

Both of them get into the car, driving toward the school, Maggie turns on the radio and let it play, catching Jamie humming along quite a few of the songs. When a song by AC/DC (Thunderstruck) comes on, the two girls start singing along loudly. Jamie looking slightly embarrassed by how much her mother is getting into it, but stops it when she gets a playful tap on the shoulder. Once the song is over, there is an awkward silence between the two for a moment, it last until they reach the school’s parking lot.

“Look it’s Miss Grisham in the parking lot.” she points where an older, dark haired lady stands, speaking with two other women; a blonde and a redhead. “And this is the school I’m going to go to?” Jamie tries to sound enthusiastic, pointing at the rather large establishment. When Jamie gets out of the car and tries to go to her teacher she freezes for a moment.

Maggie feels a little sting in her own heart, hearing past the mask that her daughter tries to put up. She reach to squeeze her shoulder after parking. “Let’s do this.” she opens the door, grab Jamie’s bag and locks the car. The women in the parking lot are Supergirl, The Huntress and Miss Grisham, Jamie’s gym teacher, her daughter stands in awe of the sight. “Well, hi Huntress, Hi Miss Grisham and thank you Supergirl for getting my car back.”

Kara chuckles and waves to the girl, moving closer at the same time Kate does as well. “Hey, we’re here to meet your team, but I know you had a pretty big day yesterday.” Kate smiles at Jamie and offers a fist bump, which the girl returns. “I was watching over your mom for a while, she’s great.” Jamie gives both super-heroine a hug, making a strange squeaky noise when Kara squeezes her a little harder.

Maggie meanwhile, is taken aside by the Gym teacher. “So, I expected Jamie’s dad to be here, Am I to understand something happened?” The woman seems fierce and serious, arms crossed over her chest, eyes narrowed judgmentally toward the woman in front of her. “Or is this just a magical re-appearance after ten years ?” Maggie recognize the warning signs this woman is giving off.

“He’s currently held for questioning and subsequently being charged with corruption, gangsterism and possibly being affiliated with a terrorist group.” Maggie murmurs as she shows her own badge, showing her own steel. “There’s nothing magical about my re-appearance, Miss Grisham. You just didn’t get to read the ten year prequel.” there is a cold silence between the two women.

Supergirl and the Huntress move with Jamie toward the school, leading the girl to where the rest of the team are getting read. Getting the go ahead from the coach and Maggie in the form of a smile and a little shooing motion.

“Why am I even surprised about a Gotham cop being corrupt.” It seems a little more of the coach’s faith in humanity erode in that moment. “Does that mean you have custody? Is it only temporary?” the older woman does her best to warm up to the detective, out of necessity.

“I have the signed papers, I’ve faxed them to the CPS and to court. I don’t expect this’ll take very long before I do have my daughter.” she makes her own effort to keep civil. The woman in front of her obviously cares for Jamie and that’s something worthwhile. “Sadly, because of her father’s dealing with the mob in Gotham, I can’t go back there with Jamie.” she looks toward the school. “This is the school she’ll go to.” she clear her throat, closing her eyes.

Miss Grisham sigh and give Maggie’s arm a squeeze. “The girls are going to be so sad.” when she sees Maggie tearing up, the teacher pulls the mother into a hug, squeezing hard. “There there, let me find you a tissue and we can talk about Jamie if you want.”

“Yeah, that sounds fantastic.” Maggie takes the offered tissue, wipes her eyes and blows her nose and exhale loudly. “So, is she one of the cool kids?” She has a hard time not smiling at how silly the question feels in front of a teacher.

Miss Grisham laughs out loud at the question, Maggie joins her as they walk toward the school gym.

“She’s a very athletic kid, the fastest and I’m serious when I say this.” she smiles “She could make a career in some form in athletics” they pass through the door that leads into the gym. “She has a heart of gold, but she is hot headed at times.” The coach goes on, taking Maggie’s arm to comfort the woman who looks emotionally raw. “She told me you came to see her after the match.” she whispers. “She was so furious, she wanted to scold her father.”

“You convinced her to wait” it’s a statement, she exhale, nervous and happy, they approach the gym itself, the group of girls are gathered around Supergirl and The Huntress asking a thousand questions. The stands are only on one side of the gym, two women in black hoodies are huddled together in the middle section. Maggie narrows her eyes at them, catching a glimpse of their face, Alex and Sam are watching with knowing smiles.

“I told her to wait, I wanted to make sure this was safe. I called CPS.” she throws a side-glance. “I spent an hour on the phone to finally get told this case had a presidential executive order attached to it.” She smiles a bit “So I told Jamie to give you a chance, but to be honest, she was going to give you a chance regardless of what I said.” Miss Grisham sigh heavily and after making sure Maggie is ready, approach the group of girls. “So, I see you’re having a good morning!” the group cheers loudly. “I have news! Two good ones and one bad one.” Supergirl looks Maggie’s way, quietly mouthing her support. “Good news, Thursday we’re going to attend a presidential speech at the National City town hall.” the girls gasp, in awe.

Maggie blinks and realize that’s where she’s going to get her award. “Oh I thought that was next month.” she chuckles nervously, Kate throwing her a side glance with a wicked smile.

“Good news, Jamie found...” The woman takes a break, emotions rushing to the surface. “Why don’t you introduce her yourself”

Jamie bounces in place and make a motion toward her mother, going to stand by her side, taking her hand in hers. “My mother’s here! She’s back!” there is unbridled joy in the way she almost shout the announcement, love in the way she squeeze Maggie’s hand. All of the girls cheers and about five of them rush to meet with Maggie, hugging Jamie. “She looks SO COOL” and claims of them looking alike abounds.

Maggie greets her daughter’s friend with hugs and taking the time to learn their names, she shows her police badge and then look at Miss Grisham, trying to move the time table along to the bad news. She catches Kara chewing on her lips, eyes wet and Kate distracting the other kid with a story or two.

“So, the bad news.” The coach clears her throat. “It means Jamie will be changing schools” she makes a gesture around her. “This is where Jamie will be playing after spring break.” the group of girls surround Maggie all go very quiet, a few more of the team gets closer to them.

Jamie think she’s being subtle wiping her eyes, but not one of her friends is having any of it, it becomes a group hug within the next ten seconds. A lot promises of keeping in touch, tearful hugs and tissues are given.

 

* * *

 

Maggie sits in the stands after the girl of steel and the huntress leaves the premises to let the girls concentrate on their practice. The detective sits just a few feet away from Sam and Alex. “So, you two are up early.” she teases and throw a look their way.

Alex is blushing, but show the two are holding hands by the setting them on top of her knee. “We wanted to watch this happen.” her free hand bumps into Maggie’s shoulder.

“By the way, my soccer mom look is business casual, okay?” Sam interject with a false glare of indignation toward the detective, then resting her head ontop of Alex’s shoulder. “I tried to get Ruby to come with us. She ended up falling asleep again so, she’s still in bed.”

“Hey, congratulation you two, you look good together.” Maggie smiles and gives them a thumbs up. “And it’s all fine, I don’t know if making new friend would’ve worked today.”

Alex goes quiet and smile brightly, kissing Sam’s cheek. “Give her time, Maggie, she’s already doing good.”

Sam looks like she’s half dreaming, trying to pull herself out of the state, but being drawn back into it each time Alex shows her some form of affection. “We haven’t told Ruby yet, I’m ... a little nervous about that.”

“Coming out is never simple, but I’m pretty sure Ruby is going to be fine.” she chuckles a little bit, Maggie moves to sit on the other side of Sam and pat her shoulder. “I mean, I’m just about a hundred percent she already knows.”

“That’s what I keep telling her.” Alex teases and Sam laughs. “It’s not like we’ve been subtle with us having a ‘girls night out’ on Valentine’s day.”

“I suppose I shouldn’t worry. I’ll tell her tonight.” Sam announces proudly, she looks at Maggie then. “I might pester you if I need some pointers to explain.”

“I’ll be there, if we don’t fall asleep on the couch again.” she run her hand over her stiff neck.

“I’m glad you stuck around, Sawyer.” Alex grins.

Maggie smiles, turning her attention back to the practice.


	25. With open arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the soccer game between the National City Steels and the Gotham champs! Something odd is happening on the field during the match and the Superfriends are watching closely, in case their intervention is needed. How will Jamie react to the end of the match? Why are Alex and Sam late to the game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write. I'll need to read up a little bit on how to do sport sequences.

> _**Lena:** *pines distantly*_   
>  _**You:** ♥_   
>  _**Lena:** The pic of you and Jamie sleeping. omg._   
>  _**You:** Its my phone wallpaper._   
>  _**Lena:** i melted in a puddle._   
>  _**You:** *pines for the puddle*_
> 
>  

* * *

 

“Who’s texting you?” Jamie asks, trying to peek over her mother’s shoulder, but the detective hides the screen just in time. “Come on! I wanna see!” she gives her best puppy eyes and even does a pout, sitting right next to her on the couch.

“Lena.” she put the phone back into her jacket’s pocket and turn her attention to her soccer-ready daughter, smiling fondly. “I’m not showing you anything, it’s my private life.” she chuckles a little bit when her daughter huffs, pulling her into a hug. “Maybe she could be my girlfriend eventually.” a faint blush on the mother’s cheek.

“Why not now?” there is a slight edge of fear to Jamie’s voice, her expression suspicious, questioning.

“Because I want to be your mother first, Jamie.” her voice a low, soft, loving whisper. When she sees the worry grow in her daughter’s eyes she press on. “It’s okay, we talked about it before you arrived.” she kiss the top of her daughter’s head. “Alright, now let’s get you to that match.”

Jamie doesn’t move, grabbing at her mother’s leather jacket and pulling her back down on the couch, looking at her with a frown. “Hey, don’t do that.”

“Do what?” A look of confusion rise on her face.

“I’m not a baby!” the girl’s frown deepening “I know I’m not the only person in your life” a playful shove at her mother. “Please don’t act like that. Pushing people away, don’t be like dad.” the shove turns into a grip on her mother’s arm.

“Jamie, I want you to be the one person in my life right now. I want that.” she smiles at her daughter. “I have four months completely free of work coming up just to spend it with you.” she pokes at the girl’s nose. “I want that. I want to focus on my daughter.” she clear her throat. “Lena and I knew this before you came in.”

“Why? We... we barely know each other.”

“Because of exactly that." Maggie spends a moment re-adjusting her girl’s ponytail. “I want that to change, I want to know you, I want you to know me, I want to get to a point where you call me mom.” she teases. “Yeah, I’ve noticed you avoiding it. I’m not going to force it, I want it to come from you.”

Jamie smiles. “Alright.” she gives Maggie’s arm a squeeze. “Let’s go!” she bounces off the couch and to the door.

 

* * *

 

After dropping her girl with her team, kissing her forehead for luck, Maggie goes to the stands, shedding her leather jacket on the way to reveal the Gotham team shirt, earning herself a few disconcerted glare from a few parents. Maggie plop down next to Winn, who’s busy reading from a soccer rulebook and Lena scoots over so the detective have them on both side. She greets Lena with a gentle kiss on the cheek. “So, how are these nerds doing ?”

Winn shed the light coat from his shoulders, revealing the same shirt Maggie is wearing. “Hey Maggie! Long time no see!” the joke falls a little flat, but makes Lena smiles at least a little bit. “Everyone knows every rules?” he holds up his soccer rule book.

Lena smacks him on the arm, smirking. “Relax, the girls probably knows more about the rules than the book.” a little laugh, her cheek are bright red from the gentle affection from Maggie, taking her hand in hers, discreetly, hiding them under the jackets between them. The CEO gets redder when Ruby spots from the field and give her aunts a little eyebrow waggle. “How’re things with Jamie?”

“They’re good, a little hectic. A lot of little discussions we need to have.” Maggie lets out a little nervous laugh “She’s just as bad as I am at dealing with her emotions, so I’ve got to nip that in the bud.” She wave her fingers to her girl when the team meets in the middle.

At the same time the game starts, Lena wraps her hand softly around Maggie’s squeezing softly, discreetly, running her thumb over her knuckles.

The play unfold at a breakneck pace, Ruby catches a bad pass from the gotham team and runs for the opposing net with the ball, a strangely loud kick and the ball is stopped by the goaltender, who takes a few step back from catching the ball. The ball comes back into play quickly, One of Ruby’s teammate is quick to take control of the ball again only to be stopped by the visiting team’s defense.

The crowd gasp slightly as the shadow of Supergirl passes over them, Kara lands on the side of the field, hands on her hips and a cheer emerge when she’s joined by Huntress. Sam and Alex finally arrive, sitting down right beside the group. “Did we miss anything?” Sam asks with a sheepish look.

“Ruby knocked the wind out of the Gotham goaltender trying to score” Maggie tease the two women with an eyebrow waggle. “Other than that, still no goal but I think you two scored before the match even started.” Alex giggle and Sam looks away.

The game resume and this time Gotham goes on the offensive with Jamie demonstrating just how fast she can go, evading the local defense easily, however Ruby herself dash over half the field, stunning just about anyone with how fast she is. Jamie kicks the ball and hit the goalie in the stomach, catches the rebound and finds the net with it. Maggie stand up with celebratory shout “WOOO!” too loud, the rest of the crowd laughs a little. 1-0 Gotham.

Jamie goes to check on the local team’s goalie after scoring, endearing the crowd completely when the two girls shake hand. Ruby goes to her coach exchanging a few words and drinks half her bottle of water before returning to the field.

“Huh, that’s strange. Ruby usually plays forward” Sam comments as she notices her daughter isn’t at her usual spot on the field. “I think she’s trying to keep an eye on Jamie” it’s her turn to tease Maggie and both women chuckle a bit.

The Gotham team tries a repeat, passing the ball to Jamie but this time Ruby is right behind her from the start, her new position helping. Still, Jamie takes a shot, the ball bounces from the goalie and Ruby tries to kick it away. BLAM! Both Jamie and Ruby stare at the remain of the soccer ball, torn and blown. The crowd startles from the sudden sound and quickly a buzz of banter builds up while the officials grab another soccer ball from the school supply. Supergirl is seen texting soon after.

> _**Kara:** That...wasn’t normal. _   
>  _**You:** I have suspicion now about Sam._   
>  _**Kara:** Say her name a few times._

Sam is eerily quiet, Alex is way too focused on the field, but they hold on to each other. Maggie shoots a quick look to her ex. Alex looks her way with an equally stunned expression, discreetly over Sam’s shoulder.

Maggie leans toward Lena and whisper into her ear “Just running a little test for Kara.” she pauses and then says Ruby’s name a few times, when her attention returns to the field, Ruby is looking vaguely toward the stands with a confused, irritated look. Kara looks terrified on the other end of the field

> _**Kara:** She heard you_   
>  _**You:** How?_   
>  _**Kara:** super hearing_   
>  _**You:** Update your sis._

Ruby has a word with her team’s coach and a few moment later, she takes a seat on the bench, letting another student on the field, the girl appears to be largely exhausted and her hands goes to cover her ears more than once. A discreet sigh of relief escape every super friend present.

That bothers Jamie, obviously so and she spends a moment in between pause in the game to ask Ruby how she’s doing, getting a thumbs up in return. The match resume, a few chances to score happen for both teams, not one of the girls is able to capitalize, defensive play seems to be the word of order for this match, Jamie rotate out of the formation to recover.

Maggie finally manages to drag her attention away from the match and takes a moment to assess her friends: Sam seem to have returned to a more cheerful disposition and Alex is putting her best fake-smile, Winn is focused on his phone and Lena is resting her head on her shoulder. “Are you okay Puddle?”

“Puddle?” Lena almost snort at the sudden nickname “And I’m doing alright, enjoying the moment and paying attention.” the CEO’s hand hadn’t left its spot in Maggie’s.

“Yeah you melted into a puddle earlier, that’s your name now!”

“You two are disgustingly sweet.” Alex calls them out with a smirk.

A few minutes later, the game progress only in time, the local team is not yielding an inch more than they already let slip earlier and the Gotham team is just as bright in the defense department. Ruby and Jamie rotate back into play, though strangely Ruby switch with the goaltender.

> _**Kara:** she asked for it. _   
>  _**Kara:** her strength isnt stable. _   
>  _**Kara:** less chance to hurt some1_

Kara just looks completely absorbed by the match, she doesn’t hide her worries at all. Even when Kate finally bumps her on the shoulder to get her attention, her smile doesn’t shine as sincere as it should. It takes about twenty second before both Huntress and Supergirl are texting each other.

Sam seems rather confused for a moment “Why is she in the goal?”

Alex shrugs “I don’t know, but hey she’s smiling again at least.” It’s true, while just a bit earlier she looked like she might get sick, she’s currently the picture of joy

Once again, Jamie dash past the local team’s defense and finds herself alone with the goalie for a precious few moment, kicking straight toward the net especially fast, trying to intimidate her out of the ball’s path. Ruby protect her net and gets hit in the face by the ball, she mostly seem surprised and takes a step back. The referee calls a break and Maggie’s daughter is quick to apologize, rushing to Ruby’s side

“Are you okay !?, I didn’t want to hit you in the face!” a soft wince.

Ruby starts laughing a little bit, a little bit out of confusion maybe., waving off the event. “I’m fine, don’t worry! I’m tough!”

“Jamie’s got good sportsmanship.” Sam comments with a smile, once the little adrenaline rush drops. “She’s fast too.”

“Yeah, her coach told me she had potential for a career in athletics and I can definitely see it.” she bump her fist into Sam’s shoulder, the other woman leans back away, over-dramatically falling into Alex’s arms.

The game goes on, The National City Steels make a valiant attempt at break through the Gotham’s champs defense but there’s not enough time left for them to play any long strategy. The clock tick down to zero and the referee calls the winners over a very bad sound set up. Maggie stands up to cheer, so does Winn and the rest of the parents are at least applauding.

Jamie grabs the ball from the side of the field and that’s when it hits her, this was her last match with her friends, with her team, with the people she knows. She stops walking in the middle of the field and start fiddling with the ball, paralyzed by her own emotions. Miss Grisham notices and take to the field with the rest of the group, surrounding the young girl and in turn, each member of the team gives her a hug.

As Maggie climbs down the stands to go greet her daughter once she makes it off the field, she sees the local team also get onto the field and head toward the visitors. On the other side of the field, Supergirl smiles brightly, knowingly at Maggie, so does Kate. The local coach, an older woman with greying black hair, approach the winners. “Congratulation on the win.” the two coach shake hands and exchange a few whispers. “Jamie Sawyer?” The group of girls part a little so the coach can see her, tears over her cheek and sniffling. “Goodbyes are hard, I know.” the National city coach gets closer “The girls here wanted to make it a little easier.”

Jamie looks at the other team with suspicious, wet eye, walking with the older woman to meet the Steels. Ruby is the one to meet her first, she hands over what looks like a shopping bag. “I know it’s been hard for you the last few days.” she points to the bag. “It’s the school shirt and our soccer uniform, just letting you know you’re welcome here.”

As the announcer speak into the microphone to explain to a few confused parents what’s happening, Jamie and Ruby take their first steps as friends, exchanging a warm hug and getting into rank to shake hands with the opposing team, though Jamie gets quite a few hugs instead of handshakes. Maggie welcomes her daughter off of the field and into her arm, whispering soothing words. Over her girl’s shoulder, she gives Ruby a bright, proud smile.


	26. The Warehouse Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie kiss her daughter as she leaves her on Sam's steps, duty calls her to participate in the assault on the Cadmus Warehouse. Despite precautions taken by the captain, the team led by Maggie encounters a battle even Supergirl can't win!

> _**You:** Anything about Ruby?_   
>  _**Alex:** We’re watching, looks normal atm_   
>  _**You:** Sorry things r complicated._   
>  _**Alex:** Ill survive. Sam has burst of strength too. its weird._   
>  _**You:** Did u talk about it?_   
>  _**Alex:** nah, but its sam 3rd phone in 2 months._
> 
>  

* * *

 

Maggie stirs from her slumber on the couch, throws the blanket on the floor and reach for the phone that dares to disturb her sleep. A quick look at the screen reveal Lena’s name, she swipes right and place the phone over her ear. “Hey Lena, what’s up” it’s a little bit before seven AM, on the Sunday following the soccer match, she could’ve used the sleep, her internal grumbling stops however, when Lena speaks.

“I just got off the phone with my mother, she’s in town and she warned me about a visit she intends to pay me.” Lena’s voice carry worries in a way Maggie never quite heard before, it’s clear she’s pacing and there are a few voices in the background. “Kara’s on her way to my office right now, to oversee security.”

Winn steps out of his bedroom with his own phone to his ear, he grabs a bit of food from the kitchen, his coat from the hook near the door and only turns to face his roommate when he's about to go down the steps “Lillian, we’re on it.” he mouths silently to Maggie, stepping out of the apartment in a rush, Maggie can hear him almost falls down the stairs twice.

“Is there anything I can do to help you right now?” Maggie asks, softly, starting to pace in the middle of the living room. She doesn’t notice the door to her bedroom cracking open and Jamie peeking out, spying on her, she doesn't notice the picture her daughter is sneaking of her. 

  
“I don’t know, I just...” Lena takes a deep breath to calm herself. She‘s blushing, speaking in a softer tone “I can tell that a lot of things are about to go down today and I wanted to hear your voice again, just in case it goes south.” a long suffering sigh escape the Luthor's lips. 

Maggie stops pacing, clearing her throat. “Like you don’t own a beach over there.” she replies with a joke, to dispel her own nervousness, luckily Lena laughs at it. “That... was a terrible way to react. That is the sweetest thing I’ve heard you say.” Lena gives a soft laugh, so does Kara further in the background. "I'll do my best to make things better."

“Well, if I do get you on a beach I’ll finally get to see you in a bathing suit.” Lena teases back and it’s Maggie’s turn to laugh.

A beep rings in Maggie's ear. “Hey, I got another call, work probably, Take care okay?”

“I will don’t worry about me. Please be careful.” Lena clicks the call off. 

Maggie switches line and, of course, it’s Gibson. “Maggie, we’re making a move tonight on the warehouse. We spotted Lillian in town and so did the DEO. Think you can head over here and help ?”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, though that’s going to be longer than you’re used to.” When Gibson reply with an affirmative, she shut her phone down and gets to her bedroom, still oblivious to her daughter’s spying. When she get to the bed, she’s assaulted by her daughter’s waiting, tickling hands.

“I heard you talking on the phone!” Jamie offers as an explanation to why she’s already awake “You have to go to work?” she try to make it sound like it’s a guess and maybe it works.

“Yes, I do.” Maggie sits on the edge of the bed and run her fingers over her girl’s hair. “I wasn’t expecting it.” she sigh and clear her throat. “Hey, I know you’re probably used to dealing with being alone at home, but I’d feel safer if I could leave you with someone, do you want to spend the day with Miss Grisham and your team? Or would you prefer spending time with Ruby and her mom?” Sam had mentioned, once or twice being willing to watch over Jamie if an emergency presented itself.

Jamie blinks once and seems genuinely surprised, she sit up in bed and kiss her mother on the cheek, causing a little laugh. “I’d like to spend time with Ruby? She seemed nice”

  
“Really? I thought you’d want to spend time with your friends.” Maggie acts like the choice is a surprise, but she has a good guess that her daughter is trying to avoid getting emotional in front of her friends again.

“I’d rather get to know her.” Jamie insist firmly, a soft frown forming.

“I love you, Jamie.” Maggie winces internally at her daughter’s approach to her emotions, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. “Alright, let me call Sam and we can get the day going.” Maggie pulls her phone out and dial Sam quickly.

  
“You know what’s terrible about your bunch of friends?” Is the first thing Sam says when she picks up the call. “Everytime something bad happens EVERYONE is involved!” she clear her throat and funnily tries to sound like it’s the first thing she’s saying. “Good morning, Maggie, what can I do for you?”

“Alex fell off the bed trying to sneak out for work?”

“No, Kara called her and Lena called me.” Sam laughs “I’m guessing you want me to keep an eye on Jamie? Because your roomate is also somehow involved in law enforcement?”

“Yep, that’s what I was calling about. Jamie wants to become total bff with Ruby.” Jamie buries her face into Maggie’s arm, groaning at how her mother is presenting the situation.

“I’ll do it! But you’ll keep an eye on Ruby when I want a date with Alex, alright?” The bargaining is done with a jesting tone and a wide smile.

“I’ll do so happily. I’ll drop her off in a bit, thanks.” The call ends and Maggie turns her attention back to Jamie “So am I doing the embarassing parent thing right?”

“Yes, you’re doing that right.” Jamie play-shove her mother and slides out of bed, heading for the bathroom. “How long is work going to take ?”

“A long while, I’d pack your toothbrush”

“Is this going to be dangerous?” the worries on Jamie’s face tugs at the detective’s heart.

Maggie stands from the bed and tries to give her girl a hug, but Jamie backs off with a frown. She changes her approach and hold her hands up in a sort of placating gesture. “Yes, it’s going to be dangerous.” she exhale softly. “After today I’ll be off and I promise you I’ll be careful.”

Jamie goes quiet, fiddling with her fingers and the hem of her PJ’s shirt, looking to the ground. She grabs her phone from the night-stand and hurry to the bathroom, ignoring Maggie’s request to listen. The young girl does not speak on the way to Sam’s, but she gives her mother a long, clingy hug when they part.

 

* * *

 

Maggie steps out of the NCPD van and take position behind the laundromat and an abandoned apartment complex, it almost feels like Gotham in a way. Behind her, several men and women come out after checking their weapons and most of them looks displeased at their assignment. “Alright, we’re supposed to cover the exit, catch anyone who tries to escape.”

“Why are we playing fucking clean up” one of the men grumble, a woman beside him shrug and voice the general sentiment, the group is composed of rookies mostly, but the ones with the highest potential from the academy. “yeah, this feels like we’re the F-team, just here to look pretty.”

“And yet our mission briefing gives us the B-team label.” Maggie states clear and firm, setting her hand on her hips, putting her mom-face on. “This isn’t hypothetical, this isn’t a guess, there will be people running.” she points to the group, including herself with a little wave. “Supergirl and Huntress are our backup” she push the button on their personal comms. “Steel eagle? Red Bat? Come in.”

“Steel Eagle reporting, observing from the clouds.”

“Red Bat reporting, I see Team B from my perch.” Kate stands up for a moment and wave down at the gathered group, drawing the attention of a few of them.

“We’re the group that has a chance to catch Lillian Luthor, We’re the group that will investigate the scene once it’s cleared. So quit moping” she snap her finger, the moral seem to have risen quite a lot now. “Remember, capture before kills, there’s a lot of information to be gained from anyone we can grab here.”

Huntress, Supergirl and the whole of the B-team answer by the affirmative and all of them proceed to their location, once they’re settled in, not a minute later, another communication hits the group. “Alright, Team-A is moving in, I repeat team A is moving in.”

The rest of the team tenses and one of the women looks up, then back at Maggie not too far from her. “Hey, why isn’t Supergirl with the A-team?”

“It’s Cadmus, they have ways of dealing with her.” She explains without comms, then over the comms, Kara respond too.

“I can also cover a lot more ground if anyone escape."

 

* * *

 

It takes a few minutes before everything goes to shit, someone on the A-teams gets injured grievously while clearing an area inside the warehouse, the subsequent run of decisions leaves a good gap for a few Cadmus agent to run out of the warehouse and execute their escape plans. Huntress is the first to strike, hitting one of the fleeing men with her batarang and falling on top of another.

The b-team comes out of cover, shouting at the fleeing cadmus agents to get down and surrender, only for the fleeing agents to pull strange looking guns from their holsters. Once they fire, Maggie recognize the same kind of pulse guns that Alex has. The team manage to take down the escapees, cuffing them and laying them down on the ground.  Several of their officers are rattled by the encounter and one has a broken arm. 

“This is team-B we got a wounded here, need an evac for two.” Maggie speaks into the comms but the only sounds she gets back is static. An intense, cold feeling drop into the pit of her stomach, absolute terror and fear, her eyes widen and she looks around warily. “Supergirl! Comms are cut off!”

From above, Kara shouts something, but the detective barely registers the sound. Something rushes Kara in the sky and the ensuing fight is quick to fall to the ground. The distant sound of battle worries most of the B-Team and some are paralyzed by the sudden shift in dynamics. 

“Alright, Red Bat and you two, come with me, the rest of you keep an eye out.” Maggie, Kate and a few of the other officers in her team runs through the alleys, managing to get to the location with a good angle, the sight that greets them is surprising. 

Supergirl is encased in the side of a large dumpster and held in place by her throat, what appears to be a metallic robot with purple and green colors stands tall before her. The girl of steel has greenish gleams across her cheeks and hands. Lillian’s voice comes out from the armor. “The police can have their own little victory tonight, but I think I’ll be enjoying mine even more.”

Kate jumps into action, pulls a small device out of her utility belt, press a button on it and throws the small item at the strange armor. The little object hits its mark and emit an intense electric pulse, causing the Lexosuit to seize up, Supergirl breaks the hold and punches it in the chest, sending the older woman stumbling back. Lillian uses the suddenly available mobility to rip the device from the suit and throws it back at Kate, hitting her, Huntress falls down in pain.

The rest of the team start firing at the Lexosuit but the thing appears to be as bulletproof as Supergirl is. Lillian sends a blast their way and send all of those still standing to the ground, weak from the strange energy. Maggie crawls toward Kate, managing to rise to her knees, ripping the device off of her ex’s suit, getting a solid shock in the process.

Meanwhile, the cadmus leader knocks Supergirl down with a punch, the groans of pain draws Maggie’s attention back to Lillian, she takes a shot and hit the helmet. A moment later, the Lexosuit is heading her way and a green build up of energy is growing in the palm of the suit‘s hands “If Lena won’t listen to reason...” Supergirl screams, trying to use her heat vision, but the Kryptonite dampens her power. Kate attempts to move, but her muscles are too stiff from the shock, the other two officers are unconscious.

Before Maggie can shout her choice of last words at Lillian, before Supergirl loses another friend, before Kate feels the most powerless she’s ever felt, a tall, broad shouldered and caped man drops from the nearest building and on top of the Lexosuit knocking it on its back. However, with just one hard swing of her arm, he gets tossed aside, slamming hard into the nearest wall. “Batman!?” the shout of incredulous surprise comes from both Supergirl and Maggie, the rest of them unable to speak.

Lillian stands up and just when she stabilize her stance, three small metallic bat-shaped object lodge into the chest of the armor, having been thrown from way above. They start emitting a shrill sound, vibrating fast. The lights on the armor waivers, this spells trouble the Cadmus leader doesn't care to deal with this moment. “This isn’t over, we’ll see each other again.” the Lexosuit take flight, laboriously at first, but is quickly out of sight.

“Gibson to team B, Gibson to team B! Come in! Come on!” the communication comes rushing back and it seem to stir the officers and Kate from the ground a little.

“Sawyer here, comms were cut off, we got our asses handed to us by Lillian in the Lexosuit. We managed to beat her back” Maggie helps Kate up with a hand, while Supergirl goes to help Batman get to his feet, clearly he has broken ribs, wheezing and relying on the girls of steel heavily for support.

“Roger that, You can proceed in the warehouse when you can, it’s cleared. Resistance was minimal, Guardian caught Dr Danvers.” Supergirl lets out a heavy sigh of relief all of a sudden.

The boy on the roof uses an acrobatic set of jumps and then the fire ladder to join them on the ground, he’s in yellow, red and green and sports a bat-like mask to cover his eye. After helping the other officers up himself, the boy wonder stands close to Maggie and Kate, an intense glare directed at the detective. “I'm sure you didn't leave your hole tonight thinking you'd get your ass saved by a ten-year-old!”

Kate backhand the kid on the shoulder, sparing Maggie the full-blow lecture that the boy wonder almost delivers anyway. “Maggie, that’s Robin, he’s the man’s son.” she leans a bit on the detective for support. “How’d you ..., why are you even here !?” Kate shoves the kid again, he smirks. The mask’s eyes lights up green for a moment.

Maggie looks between Batman, Robin and Kate, smirking a little bit. Unphased by the kid's attitude “Wait, don’t say it boy wonder.” she hold her hands up “You got a text from one of your friends, right?” The detective puts a few hint together in the space of a few seconds. Her daughter’s eager grab of her phone this morning, the long time in the bathroom, the strange familiarity exhibited with Kate back at the soccer practice, it all made sense.

“You have friends!?” Kate quips at the boy. Damian raise the middle finger.

“Yeah.” Is all he says to both women. Batman and Supergirl joins the group quickly, both hobbles noticeably.

“I’m happy for you Detective. Glad you finally got justice.” The man speaks with a gentler smile than one would expect from Batman. “I couldn’t let him show up alone.” he offers a handshake to Maggie, she takes it and smile.

“Thank you, Batman” she then looks at Damian, offering a hand to shake as well. “Thank you too.”

“I’m not the one you should be thanking.”

“I know, but she’s not here right now and you are.” Both Maggie and the young boy shake hand and Kate smiles a bit wider than she should. “Okay so, I’m going to move inside with a few of the teams, think you all can cover the exit just in case there’s more surprises?”

Maggie gets a positive response from everyone and the group moves back to their previous position. 


	27. I have but one life...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Guardian investigate the depth of the warehouse, uncovering secrets that reaches back a few years in the past, secrets that reaches back to Krypton itself. Pulling the bloodied truth out of the darkest corners and everyone will be smeared by it.

The first floor is vast and contain crates of materials from different planets, plants, metals, stones. Team C is running a full inventory of the various findings. A few DEO agents supervising the cataloging appears to be near anxious meltdown, their issues appears to be over the methods by which Cadmus acquired the materials. When Maggie comes by, one of them draw her attention. “Agent Sawyer, Do you have any idea how Cadmus could acquire these?”

“Jeremiah will know, but if I had to take a guess, they might have access to trans-mat portals? You know when Supergirl went to that slaver’s moon with Mike?” The detective gives direction to her team, then speaks to the DEO agents again. “Maybe there’s other ways, I’ll see if I can get a few people in the community to talk.” after shaking hands, she moves to join her team.

The first floor also contains a training area for their newest agents, along with living quarters, those provide clues and proof of identity of said agents. The final area is a closed off laboratory within which the team finds a few bodies, aliens of various species, victim of their captors in the worst ways. A computer at the back of the lab contains all of the specific details and Maggie takes a look. “That’s the dissection lab, all of them were dead when they came in here, doesn’t say how they died though.” her colleague takes a few notes and start putting the deceased in body bags.

As the detective’s team finish their assessment of the first floor, the remaining A-team members comes back out of the basement, all of them filing out through the main entrance. Ten minutes later, Maggie receives a message from Gibson. “The team in the basement found several pieces of alien technologies and a few room they couldn’t get access to, they didn’t touch anything. Investigate and be careful.”

Guardian enters through the main door, giving Maggie a quick hug in greeting, handshakes to the rest of the investigation team. “I heard the ride was rough on your end, glad you all got out of there.” He adjust the helmet “I’m here to keep you guys safe.” James activate his shield and gets ready to move, staying close to Maggie.

Maggie smiles and pat him on the arm. “Yeah, I get the feeling I’m going to get an earful from Jamie when I get back home, so thanks for keeping an eye out.” she clears her throat, trying not to let her mind wander, distracting herself from it with a different difficult family business.. “How’d you manage to get Jeremiah? Did he come willingly?” there is a hint of hope in her voice.

“He didn’t put up a fight and de-activated all of their goon’s guns with that.” Guardian points to a black box with several wires poking out of it. “Winn tells me it’s the same thing Lena and him once did to de-activate alien weaponry. An E.M.P. or something.”

“Good, so I was right.” A sigh of relief and she leans a bit on James’ side, she snaps her fingers to get her team’s attention. “Alright, one more floor to investigate. Have your guns and wits ready, just in case.” all of them nod, Guardian leads the way down.

 

* * *

 

The basement is well lit, white neon-lights gives the area a septic feel. There are several cells along the walls, all of them empty, all of them with computers display. The insides of the cells varies a lot. Some are basically containment pods with wires and tubes that attach automatically, others are small room with basic accommodations and others are larger areas with accommodations for the various need aliens may have.

Maggie takes a look at each screen, one in particular draws an angry curse out of her “Fuck!” she says pressing a few buttons. “Lyra was in this one, it says she escaped and they didn’t recover her.” another press of a button and the computer screen shows a complicated schematics “They discovered something from experimenting with her DNA apparently, there’s a prototype in here that theoretically can conceal things from cameras.”

James frown under his mask and shake his head. “Fuck, that’s pretty bad. I hope she’s okay.” He looks further into the basement and gasp, pointing further. “There’s a kryptonian pod over there.” he starts this way quickly, Maggie shuts the computer she’s on and follows the guardian “Hey you guys keep looking at these computers and make a list of the stuff you find” her colleague nods and get to work.

Both of the detective and the Guardian stop a few feet from the pod. Behind it, a large cell is found, complete with a bed and a second room, likely a bathroom. A dim red-light shine within, painting the room a soft pink A sleeping form is easily discerned in the bed, stirring gently beneath the covers..

Maggie stops at the console, grabbing on James’ arms when he moves. “Wait, don’t rush, this console probably has information on who’s in there.” The console display a single file titled [K-Pod 3.0]. “This pod arrived on earth a few years before Kara’s. There’s a note saying that the pod shouldn’t be activated under any circumstances.” Maggie gasp and her eyes widen, a new piece of information jumping out at her right then. “Fuck’s sake. Do you have a comm-link to Winn?”

“Yes” he pushes the comm button on his suit “Winn, can you patch in Maggie?”

“It’s done!” Winn announces, though his voice sounds odd, like the equipment he’s using is different than the usual. “What’s up?”

“We found a Kryptonian pod, it landed before Kara’s but after Superman’s. Cadmus said it was found in a garage at...” Maggie gives the address to Winn. “It implies the owner of the pod was taken for experimentation but that failed to produce any results.”

“There’s also a sleeping person, potentially Kryptonian in a cell.” A pause from James. “I think they’re moving.”

Winn remains silent for a moment then return to his communication. “Oh this is going to get awkward. The home owner of that address is Patricia Arias. It’s Sam’s adoptive mother.”

James and Maggie looks at each other with wide eyes, taking a deep breath as they notice the sleeping one is going to be rising soon. “Okay well, we’re about to talk to the person in the cell. That’s going to make for an awkward time tonight.” Winn chuckles.

The form stirs and finally rises from the bed, revealing a woman that appears to be in her late thirties, early fourties, a big mane of brown hair with a white streak that goes through it, her expression is severe and stern. She’s wearing a pale blue hospital gown and appears to have a scar on the chest, judging by the slight scar tissue peeking from the top of the outfit. “Are you here to finish me off?”

“Patricia?” Maggie tentatively ask, James is apparently frozen by the sight and he’s tapping the detective’s shoulder, shaking his head vigorously.

“No, no, they thought she was a hybrid of my people and yours, they abandoned the research when they realized this was not the case. She’s been disposed off.” The woman points toward a closed off area further in the basement. “I was once known as General Astra In-Ze.” where normally the introduction might have shone with a smug, condescending pride, this time it’s sarcastic and depreciating.

“Winn, send Kara down here immediately. Guardian out.” James then take off his helmet. “That doesn’t seem possible... how are you alive!?”

“Have we met?” The captive ask with a deep frown, confusion. “No matter, I’m alive because my funeral pod visited this system's star closely, It’s apparently enough to bring me back from a Kryptonite death.”

“Who did that to you ?” Maggie frowns, hands set on her hips.

Both James and Astra respond at the same time, but with different answers.

“Alex” Is James’ answer 

"A worthy warrior in defense of another.” is Astra’s

“Wow okay, I’m missing a bit of the story here.” Maggie seems a bit amused by how this is turning out. “Should I be aware of who this is, James?” he doesn’t get enough time to respond.

A loud, emotional gasp is heard behind them. “Astra?! How!?” Kara lightly jog their way, she’s obviously still sore from the fight with Lillian and she nearly stumble when she reach the cell, looking for the entrance to it quickly.

The stern woman soften quickly when her niece comes in sight, she leans against the window. “We need to find better circumstances to meet, Kara. I hope for a day when we don‘t share our words through glass.”

“Okay, then let’s get you out of there and to the DEO.” Maggie shakes off the surprise reunion and pat Kara on the back, going to work on the numerical pad.

Astra glares at the detective, Kara winces and James clears his throat.

“Aunt Astra” Kara exhale, trying to soothe her own nerves. “Please, the situation is different, the city has changed a lot and so did the DEO. They got rid of most of their Kryptonite arsenal.”

It’s a long moment of silence, an awkward one, it gets heavy and uncomfortable. In the end, Kara’s pout wins over her Aunt. “Fine! I’ll follow you to the DEO”

“J’onn and Alex are in charge of it now, we can make this better, please give us a chance this time.” Kara practically begs.

“We’ll see how this goes, Kara.” The door opens after a minute of Maggie fiddling with the controls. Astra walks out of the cell and takes a long look at the kryptonian pod. “This... you must not activate it.” she shake her head. “It belongs to a cult responsible for Krypton’s destruction, It might have contained one of their experiments.”

Maggie suddenly looks like she wants to get out of this place fast. “Experiment?”

Astra nods quickly. “It’s a complex explanation, I would give it in return for a meal.”

Kara clings to her aunt, James walks briskly in front of them and Maggie follows as they leave. 

 

* * *

 

> _**Alex:** Well today got weird fast._   
>  _**You: I** imagine you let Dr Hamilton look over Miss In-ze?_   
>  _**Alex:** No. Astra wanted me._   
>  _**You:** Pro homo?_   
>  _**Alex:** On her part? I doubt it. On mine? Well maybe once?_   
>  _**You:** And about Sam?_   
>  _**Alex:** Confirmed. Think you could be official with me?_   
>  _**You:** Hurry up. _   
>  _**Alex:** Omw_
> 
>  

* * *

 

A knock on the door and Sam opens the door, wearing a set of blue PJs and carrying a glass of water. “Oh, come in!” though the welcoming smile fades quickly when Maggie and Alex makes a little gesture for her to get out of the house. “Is something wrong?”

“Sorry for the official business, Sam.” A sad smile from Maggie and she clears her throat. “I come here with bad news, Alex will have something after too.” she stand straight and looks Sam in the eyes. “After the raid on the warehouse tonight, I personally led an investigation. as a result we have learned...” she pulls an envelope and gives it to Sam. “That your adoptive mother, Patricia Arias, is dead. The result of experiments by Cadmus.”

Sam blinks once and she starts chewing on her thumb nervously. “Why would they do that to her?!” just asking the question brings tears.

Alex clears her throat and pulls her badge out. “Alex Danvers, Department of Extra-normal Operations.” the small smile they exchange seems to hint they share an understanding for classified items. “Your mother had an alien object in her garage, they believed she was an Alien-human hybrid.” she shake her head. “We have confirmation that this was not the case.” Alex points at Sam. “We suspect you are Kryptonian. We also have a potential explanation as to why you only have powers in burst.” Alex looks toward the house. “And why Ruby has them too.”

Maggie steps in when Sam starts to look panicked. “Sam, I know how scary this is.” she places her hands on top of the other woman’s arms. “They need to do a few medical tests with you and Ruby. There are exactly two doctors in the world qualified for these tests.” she looks to Alex, pointing her chin in her direction. “And the other one is her mother.” Sam somehow finds it in herself to calm her own nerves a bit.

Samantha is shaking a bit but she nods “You know, this kind of make sense.” Alex seems to agree and the two of them hug, kissing each other’s cheek, chastely. “I’ll thrust you, okay? Please stay with me.”

“I will.” The replies comes easily, both of them just remains in a hug for a moment, the silence growing comfortable in a way.

Maggie swears she can hear Alex whisper a ‘forever’ to Sam. A few months back it might have stung, tonight it makes her heart sing. “Is Jamie asleep?” She whisper, trying not to break the moment for them.

“She’s in bed, I don’t think she’s sleeping, but she’s in bed..” all of them laugh a little, Sam buries her face in Alex’s neck again. “This got weird.”

Alex shakes her head. “Honestly, I don’t mind. I’m used to this kind of things by now.”

“You’re lucky, enjoy it." Maggie pats the woman on the back and gets inside of the house then climb the stairs. She follows the not-so subtle giggling and whispering, a smile grows on her face as she reach the bedroom.

The two girls are laying back in their respective beds, sharing stories about their respective schools and throwing their pillows at one another in turn, to chase away the encroaching fatigue of the day. The girls focus on their own stories, they don’t hear Maggie approaching and they startle loudly when the detective knocks on their door. “Girls, can you come out? You’re not in trouble or anything.”

Both girls comes out, both give a hug to Maggie. “You made it!” Jamie exclaim, a little over-joyous and she clings to her mother’s side. Ruby’s hug is almost painful, but the woman bears it with a smile.

“Ruby, I think your mom and Alex have a few things to tell you.” she makes sure to speak soft and reassuring. “It’s kind of important.” She holds Jamie back when she goes to follow Ruby, it’s a gentle touch and her daughter seems content to remain at her side. Once her daughter’s new friend is out of view, Maggie turns her attention to her. “Jamie, I met with your friend Damian earlier tonight.”

Jamie freezes and look away, going quiet, all of the softness gone and replaced with tension, worries. Yet, the girl clings harder to her mother’s side. She doesn’t speak, she can’t, emotions and confusion overwhelms her easily.

Maggie can sense it and she press a gentle kiss to her head. “Jamie, look at me.” when the girl doesn’t, Maggie sits on the floor, so that she is looking into her daughter’s eyes. “I’m not mad at you, I’m very happy you have friends, even rude ones like him.” she leans forward and whispers. “He saved my life, he saved Batwoman’s life and Supergirl’s too.” she smiles at her daughter. “But you know who else did?”

“Batman?”

“That too, but they wouldn’t have been there if you hadn’t told him.” She smiles. “You helped save my life and that of my friends, I’m so proud of you!”   
Jamie tries to speak, but gets too emotional with the first syllable and leans into her mother’s side, hiding her face away.

“I know Jamie, I told you I was going to be careful and I almost got hurt.” The way she says it, it’s like a confession. “I’m sorry Jamie, I’m so sorry, Will you forgive me?” When her daughter squeeze her as hard as she can, Maggie squeezes back too. A little while goes on, completely silent. Maggie breaks it “We should probably leave, I don’t think Ruby or Sam are going to stay here tonight.” Maggie spends a moment in quiet contemplation. “Do you want to go see Lena at work tomorrow?” When her daughter nods, she picks her up from the ground, grabs the over-night bag she brought over and start for the exit, silently thanking whatever time she spent with James and Winn in a gym.

She comes out of the house, Ruby looks absolutely scared by the situation and Maggie recognizes the body language of someone about to run. The detective sets her own daughter down, though she holds her close. “Hey Ruby, Wednesday, Jamie’s team is going to a museum downtown, after that, would you like to come over and have a sleepover, since this one is kind of ruined?”

Ruby looks at both Alex and her mother, the obvious, almost heartbreaking question in her eyes. Sam peeks at Alex as well, unsure of the possibilities, Alex rest a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “That’s not a problem, I promise.” is what Alex says, she says it so casually, so convincingly that even Maggie isn’t completely sure it’s a lie.

Ruby beams and seems to have the worst of her worries dispelled by the answer, nodding to Maggie and giving her a thumbs up. “Ok” Is all that Sam’s daughter can say this moment. Did Jamie already have this much of an impact, Maggie wonders for a moment.

“I’ll pick you up here around five!” Then, Maggie and her girl leaves for the apartment.

 

* * *

 

> _**You:** Hey, Lena. I’m going to drop by at some point tommorrow._   
>  _**Lena:** Ok. _   
>  _**You:** Are you okay? Safe?_   
>  _**Lena:** No, not okay. Yes I’m safe. _   
>  _**You:** What’s the matter?_   
>  _**Lena:** too long to say by text._   
>  _**Lena:** but basically, Lillian. _

 

* * *

 

The moment they get home, Jamie falls asleep, too tired to continue her struggle against slumber, she gets tucked into Maggie’s bed, the detective even sings a little lullaby before stepping out of the bedroom. Winn is snoring loudly in his own bed already and the sound makes her smile. She flops down onto the couch, she feels fatigue weighting down on her quickly. Instead of laying down and letting sleep claim her, she picks her phone up, hit the dial button. One ring, two ring. “Hey, Lena. Just wanted to offer you a chance to talk.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Lena says and it’s not very convincing. “I got to talk with Kara a bit.”

“Okay the only way this is true is by a big technicality.” her laughter carry the words “If you spoke with Kara, you got a ten minute earful about an aunt you knew nothing about.” when she hears Lena laugh, Maggie’s heart swells with pride.

Lena gives in and almost whisper the answer. “Lillian gave me an ultimatum about my relationship with you. I think she figured out how tonight happened.”

“Yeah, she definitely doesn’t approve, she tried to kill me.” she whisper that last part. “If it wasn’t for Jamie sneaking in re-inforcement I’d be dead.”

No words from Lena, only her breathing is heard now and Maggie can picture the other woman doing some breathing exercise to contain her emotions.

“Lena, I can hear you think from here.” Maggie leans forward onto her pillow.

“I can’t put you or your girl at risk.”

“You’re not doing it. Lillian is.” She clears her throat. “She said she’d hurt me if we continued, but you know that even if we stopped, I’m still working against her. So I’m an enemy. The danger doesn’t come from you Lena. It’s your mother trying to make you believe it. That you’re somehow responsible for the actions she takes.”

More silence from the other side of the line, the breathing is broken up in shudders.

“Hey, so I know you’re a proud woman and I’m going to let you lose your cool in peace, okay?" Maggie takes her softest tone, gentle and kind. “But I wanted to say something before hanging up.”

“I’m not ready to hear it, Maggie. Not right now. I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.” the line cuts abruptly.

> _**Lena:** sorry, sorry, sorry_   
>  _**You:** [Selfie of Maggie blowing a kiss into the camera] _


	28. Ducky and the bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie visits Lena at L-Corp, knowing that she'll find Bruce investigating the Luthor heiress. Using her charm, she tries to convince the Batman of the truth about Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter almost ready, I wrote another 6k words+ and had to break it down into chapters.

> _**Sam:** thank you for the sleepover offer._   
>  _**You:** I think she needed the ‘normal’ boost._   
>  _**Sam:** she did. _   
>  _**You:** are u doing okay?_   
>  _**Sam:** Alex’s mom is checking me over._   
>  _**You:** and? _   
>  _**Sam:** nothing so far._   
>  _**You:** I’ll visit sometimes today._   
>  _**Sam:** ty._
> 
>  

* * *

 

Maggie hears her daughter stepping out of bed and the little shit in her kicks in and gives her an idea. She press her back to the wall, right next to the door where Jamie won’t see her and she waits for her girl to come out of there. Jamie opens the door, both hands balls into fist and rubs at her eyes, a huge yawn escape the tiny girl as she makes her way to the bathroom. Her mother strikes then, pressing her fingers against the exposed ribs and sides, tickling and taking her daughter down, gently, to the floor. “Morning!”

Jamie screech and giggles, squirming away from the wiggling fingers. She immediately tries to tickle back, but fails to achieve significant progress toward that goal. “Please stop!” she exclaim after just a moment, her mother pulls her hands away, still a huge smile painted on her face.”You scared me!” a laugh follows the accusation.

Maggie helps Jamie sit up on the floor and pulls the girl against her side, kissing the top of her head. “Sorry about the sleepover last night.” Jamie shrugs once and she can tell that her daughter has to make an effort to maintain the smile she has.

“It’s okay, there was an emergency”

“I appreciate your mature approach to the situation.” Jamie loses the smile now, worry etched in every feature, she can sense the ‘but’ coming. “But, I just want you to know...” she kiss her daughter’s forehead, hoping the worries go away. “It’s fine if something isn’t okay. You can be upset, angry or sad. It’s not a bad thing to feel those emotions or to express them.” she clears her throat, nervous a bit.

“It’s just, I don’t want to be trouble.” Jamie shrugs and leans against her side. “I can deal with what I feel on my own.”

Maggie’s heart does a little turn and squeeze her daughter in her arms. “You don’t have to deal with anything on your own, I just want you to know I’m here for you” she squeeze again, harder “I know just saying it won’t magically make it easy to believe.”

“It’s still nice to hear.” she kiss her mother’s cheek and stand up, leaning on Maggie to do so. “what’s for breakfast?” Jamie heads for the bathroom, slow enough to wait for the answer.

“Pancakes!” She exclaim with a smile, so Jamie gives her a smile back, getting to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

“So good news Jamie.” Maggie says she puts her phone back into her pocket. “That was the CPS.” the two of them climbs a few concrete steps to get to the L-corp building. “I officially have custody of you now!” she announce triumphantly, the girl smiles at her as she walks through the door and into the lobby. Even though she doesn’t say anything, the girl's steps are bouncier and she almost skip to the front desk.

The receptionist smiles Maggie’s way, endeared by Jamie and her denim overalls “Oh, bringing a visitor with you this time Miss Sawyer?” she stands from her seat and extend a hand to shake, which Jamie takes. “Your mother knows the way, just follow her.”

When they reach the elevator and the door close, Jamie grabs her mother’s arm. “I’m sorry I’m not happier about the custody stuff...” the girl’s shoulders sag. “I’m sad about dad.”

“I know, don’t worry about being happy. I understand why you’re sad.” To Maggie’s surprise, her daughter turns around and buries her face in her tummy, clinging to her hips, the mother can feel the tears pouring out and soaking her shirt, each sides of her leather jacket pushed away.

When the elevator doors open, Jess is startled by the sound of the girl blowing her nose. She and Maggie exchange a little laugh over it, even Jamie joins in with a giggle after disposing of the tissue. “Miss Luthor is in the middle of an impromptu meeting.”

“I’m pretty sure I know who she’s with and I’m here to make sure to defuse the tension. I brought a secret weapon.” Maggie offers a smile and Jess concedes easily, pointing to the door.

Inside of the office, Lena is seated at her desk, her fingers drumming impatiently on top of a file in front of her. “Mr Wayne, I understand you’re wary of my family’s reputation but you can’t ignore the benefits of what I’m proposing.”

“I’m not ignoring them, I’m simply questioning how you can offer these benefits.” Bruce is reviewing the offer for the tenth time, his eyes narrowed at the column of numbers. “The last time I got involved with Luthor Corp, Superman had to intervene to prevent a catastrophe.”

“We can have Supergirl oversee the next meeting if you’d like.” Lena offers with a smile more genuine than even she intended “She’s actually a pretty good friend of mine.”

The door to the office opens and before Maggie can say hello, before either Lena or Bruce can express their surprise at her sudden presence, Jamie gasp at the sight of Damian on Lena’s couch. The girl makes dash to the couch where the boy wonder is reading from his phone with a dour, bored expression. “DUCKY!” Maggie blinks at how fast her daughter can go.

Damian groans at the nickname, but stand up just in time to catch the tackle-hug Jamie delivers. The girl immediately start giggling. “Hi you too.” He seems like he’s about to short circuit however when Jamie gives him a peck on the cheek.

“Thank you for last night, thank you, thank you!” Jamie squeezes him tightly in her arm and he just about stand there, a bit awkward, trying to hide a smile.

Bruce and Lena both seems surprised to an extent and they shift their attention to the detective. The woman goes to greet Bruce with a peck on both cheeks and then goes around the desk to greet Lena with a soft, not-so-chaste kiss on the cheek, grabbing one of the CEO’s hand between hers. Bruce just smiles at the situation.

“Am I that predictable, Miss Sawyer?”

“Not all of the time, but given what happened, I knew you’d pursue it this way.” Maggie, for some reason, is completely surprised when Lena returns the kiss on her cheek, long and warm, leaving a bright red lipstick mark on her cheek.

“You know Mister Wayne? Personally?” Lena asks, amused and maybe a bit incredulous.

Damian roll his eyes. “She dated my father’s cousin, Kate.” as if it was obvious, a bit condescending in tone.

“Ducky...” Jamie threatens a scolding with her tone. She smacks him in the chest when he starts again.

“Fine fine.” he sits back down. “I have pictures of a new pet I got recently.” Jamie seems content to sit beside him and look at the pictures. “I call her Batcow.” Jamie giggles.

Maggie narrows her eyes for a moment, stunned by the familiarity between them but then her attention shift back to Bruce and Lena. “So, what’s the topic?”

“I was being skeptical of Miss Luthor’s offer for business partnership.” Bruce helpfully recap

“And I was about to be smug about how he couldn’t handle Lex.” Lena quips playfully, causing Maggie to smirk and shake her head.

“Look, Bruce. I know why you’re here.” Maggie states firmly. “This avenue of investigation is clear and yielded all the information I needed to get Jamie back and more. You can trust her. A lot of people can vouch for her.” she squeeze Lena’s hand.

After a moment of consideration, of him re-reading the offer. “I’ll contact you in a week with a counter proposal then.” he looks toward Damian and Jamie for a moment, then turn back to the ladies. “May I propose a celebratory meal ?” then he whisper “I don’t really get to see him acting this normal enough.”

“It’s no problem, we didn’t have any plan..." As if on cue, Maggie’s phone ring. “If this is work, could I arrange you to keep an eye on Jamie?” she looks to Lena as she answers the call. Lena blinks once, but quickly nod to both Bruce and the detective.

“Maggie? We need you to come over here and sign some papers, it’s kind of an emergency.” Kara’s voice is tense, nervous. “Astra, Ruby and Sam need to work on their IDs and we need a public official to sign the papers, you can run an interview with them if you need to make sure.”

“Well, I’ll have questions for Alex and Hamilton at least. I’m going to have Lena babysit and I can’t be gone for ten hours, okay?” Maggie speaks into the phone, looking to the floor. She can hear some shuffling and Kara chuckling lightly, Likely James is doing something cute.

“We’ll make it quick, I’d offer a ride but...”

“No no, I’ll take my car, thanks Supergirl.”

“You’re such a show-off Maggie Sawyer.” Kara teases fondly. “See you soon.” the call ends.

Maggie looks to Bruce and then to Lena, she mouth quietly to them. “I really don’t want to take her away so quick. Is it okay?”

Bruce replies in the same manner “I won’t let anything happen to her.” he pats Maggie on the shoulder once.

Lena frees her hand from Maggie’s and pulls the detective into a soft hug. “Don’t worry about it, she’ll be safe.”

“So Jamie...” She calls at her daughter, approach slowly. “I just got called to my second job, Sadly, I can’t take you there. Are you okay to go to lunch with Bruce and Lena?” As her daughter nod to the question, she goes on. “It’s also to sign my work leave, so that should be the last time I’m called away for a while.”

“Is something bad happening?” Jamie immediately worries.

“No, nothing bad, there’s no danger this time, It’s office work.” When Jamie seems suspicious and rightly so, Maggie walks closer and sit on the floor in front of her daughter, Damian is a little confused at the sight, but the remain quiet. “I work with aliens a lot, sometimes new people land on earth and they need to have identities, licenses and proper paperwork. I have the authority to run interviews, make sure it’s safe for us and them and to give them the identification they need.”

“What if they’re dangerous and they get angry with you because you don’t think they should have the papers?” Jamie asks, Damian smirks. Bruce and Lena seem curious about the conversation.

“Well first, I’m not too bad in a fight, I can hold my own. There’s Supergirl and a few others who can protect me, along with your godmother Alex who handled a lot of similar situation before. The ones I’m reviewing today aren’t very dangerous, so there shouldn’t be any problems.” Jamie smiles a bit, Maggie press on. “But, I am also the best Negotiator the NCPD has on staff, I’m the first one they call. So I can convince a lot of people.”

“Negotiating seems a bit out of your duties as a detective.” Bruce comments. “Are you the Gordon to the NCPD?”

“The extra pay is convincing enough. And no, no, we got a lot more good eggs here.” Maggie grins at him, before turning her attention to her daughter again. “Jamie, can you trust me with this?”

Jamie takes a moment to consider, to think about what her mother just explained, “OK, I’m still worried, but okay. I’ll trust you. Be safe.” she gives her mother a hug. “Ugh, I didn’t mind this much when dad went to work.”

Damian chimes in, like only he can. “Meh, your dad had friends in the mob, I’m pretty sure the bad guys had orders not to shoot him and he probably knew that.”

Jamie stares at Damian “Ducky, you suck.” both child pull their tongue and sulk for a moment, causing laughter in the room.


	29. Ancient Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is caught in the middle of a complicated development with Astra's return and the surprising connection she shares with other people. Things are changing fast! Find how in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise fluff is incoming in the next few chapters.

Maggie walks into the DEO, there’s a smile on her face but it’s forced, there’s thunder grumbling in her heart, there’s anger boiling beneath the surface, she stop by Winn’s desk and pat him on the shoulder. “Hey there, we didn’t wake you up when we got home last night?”

Winn shake his head and turns around to look at Maggie, he looks like he’s cried earlier and it soften Maggie’s own anger a bit. “I tried to get in touch with Lyra, try to get her version of the story about the cadmus thing.” he looks quickly toward the director’s office, then back to Maggie. “Let’s just say I asked J’onn not to assign me to anything regarding Jeremiah.”

“Is she okay?” Maggie asks “I know you two didn’t end on the best terms, but still that gotta suck.”

“No, no she’s not. I had Eliza and Vasquez go to her place so she get some medical attention.” He sigh, Maggie gives him a hug. “Hey, where’s Jamie?”

“Having an expensive meal with Lena, Batman and his son.” both of them laugh a bit at the summary “So, where’s work?”

“Astra is in a temporary containment cell down the main hall, talking with James and Kara. Sam is in Alex’s lab and she’s probably there too, Ruby is with Dr Hamilton in the training room, they’re testing the limits of her powers.” he points to his screen, there’s a video feed of Ruby is punching blocks of concrete and Hamilton is out of the camera’s field of view.

“Alright, I’ll deal with Ruby first. Can you send her to my office?” When Winn nods, she heads there.

The moment she steps into the small room, the intercom comes on and Winn’s voice is heard. “Ruby Arias to Sawyer’s office, Ruby Arias to Sawyer’s office!” Her phone buzz with a text notification.

 

> _**Alex:** Is Lena watching Jamie?_   
>  _**You:** Bruce and Damian are there too_   
>  _**Alex:** I need a drink with you soon. _   
>  _**You:** I’d like that too._   
>  _**Alex:** Ok, lemme know when._
> 
>  

Ruby gets dropped off at her office by Dr Hamilton, she’s out of breath and has a tired smile on her, looking to her phone with quiet sadness in her eyes. After she takes a seat at Maggie’s desk, her stomach growl, announcing her hunger loudly to the room. In turn, Ruby’s face gets redder than her current exertion suggest.

“You want to eat before doing this ?” Maggie ask with a gentle smile, closing the file in front of her.

“I already ate an hour ago.” A shy reply from the girl.

“Using super-powers takes a lot more energy than what you’re used to. Supergirl eats close to ten thousands calories a day.” Maggie stage-whispers. “It’s why there’s so many picture of her eating.”

“Then yeah, I’d like a snack.” A little relief in her eyes, both hands going to her stomach.

“Give me a moment, I’m texting the special catering services.”

 

> _**You:** Hey Supergirl, can you bring a Kryptonian-sized snack to my office? Ruby is Hungary. _   
>  _**Kara:** Én hozom az ebédet_   
>  _**You:** did you really just reply in hungarian?_   
>  _**Kara** : google translate! And I said I was bringing my lunch._
> 
>  

“So, how’s everything Ruby?” She set her phone down and pulls the few papers from the file on her desk.

“It’s not as bad as mom think it is, I feel. But Maybe I’m not being told everything.” a shrug. “I’m worried I’m going to be stuck here forever.” the girl fiddle with a pen from Maggie’s desk and it easily break between her fingers. “Dr Hamilton said I’d need to have Supergirl teach me how to not ...do that.” she points to the broken pen.

“Do you know what abilities you have ?”

“I think it’s the same as Supergirl, but I can’t use the laser eyes yet. It burns badly when I try.”

“Okay.” Maggie writes on a sticky note and places it inside of Ruby’s file. While the file is open, something catches her eye and she’s about to speak up about it when the door to her office swings open.

Kara walks into the room, as Supergirl with the trademark bright smile. “Catering services!” She sets her lunch bag in Ruby’s lap “This should get you going until about 3 PM.” the girl of steel claims as she gives Ruby a side hug.

Maggie smiles at Kara. “Everything alright ?”

“I think I’m good, it’s been a rough couple of days. But I think everyone is going to get through it.” She looks at the file and then at the younger girl already devouring her lunch. “I’ll leave you two to it, I gotta get back.”

A few minutes after Supergirl leave, Ruby is almost done with the food and Maggie is reading the file, she’s also filling a form for Ruby. “Is there an issue with my file?”

“I’m filling the form for you and your mom.” She set the pen down “But there is one thing on your file I want to talk about.” Maggie can tell Ruby already knows what it’s about.

“Oh.” Ruby set down the food and immediately looks overcome with stress.

“I understand that nothing about your situation is fair, this is not something I’m happy to say.” Maggie speaks softly. “I see in your file that you recently punched someone at school.” she reach across the desk and take Ruby’s hand in hers. “I’m not going to scold you, but I need to put a condition to your file.” Maggie clears her throat. “I’m doing to add a monthly mandatory visit to a counselor downtown, for a year, just to make sure you keep on top of any issues.”

“If I do that, I’m going to be allowed out of here ?” Ruby chews on her fingernails.

“Yes, the only other thing I’m going to put in your file, is that you have to have regular medical and physical tests. Your mom is going to have those too, we just want to avoid any surprises.”

“Oh yeah, Dr Hamilton already said that’s what we’d do!” Relief in the girl’s eyes.

“Good, we think alike. I’ll meet with your mother next so I can get her to sign this for you.” She set the paper aside. “Did you tell anyone about your powers?”

“Just Jamie.” Ruby winces, worried that Maggie might not like this.

“Yeah I had an idea you might have done that. What did you tell her?”

“I just showed her I could fly, nothing else.” the girl state solemnly.

“I’m glad you two are friends, thank you for making the effort with Jamie. The shirt at the soccer game? Letting her sleepover? I’m very grateful.” The detective gives Ruby her softest, kindest smile. “Just don’t mention the DEO, okay? That’s not something she needs to know.”

Ruby has a look of surprise on her face for a moment, but then smiles back. “She’s so scared, so sad, I had to be there for her.”

“I know she is. I’m not sure how to help with that yet, but I’ll find a way.” she release’s Ruby’s hand. “Can you go get your mom?”

“Alright!” She stand up, gathering the lunch bag and running out of the office with it.

 

* * *

 

Sam comes into the office and she looks like a wreck, she obviously cried more than once. She’s wearing the basic uniform of the DEO, black shirt and pants. “This is a nightmare.” she sit down on the chair, closes her eyes and exhale loudly. “Alex thinks I’m some laboratory experiment from Krypton and they can’t let me out until they manage to be sure.” She opens her eyes. “None of the tests she ran came back with any hint of alien biology.” she points to the door “And my daughter can FLY!” tears in the corner of her eyes. “All I can do is sometimes bend steel.”

Maggie listens to Sam vent and rant, watching her closely through the ramblings. “Who said you can’t be let out?” she inquires, curious.

“Dr Hamilton.” she sigh heavily “look, I’m just upset right now, but I understand I’m a risk.”

“You might be a risk, Samantha. But the decisions on the limitation we impose on your family are not solely in Hamilton’s hands.” she leans against her desk. “Her opinion has to be considered, because her expertise is valuable, but J’onn and I also have our word to say.” she slides the file with Ruby’s papers in it across the desk. “If you sign these papers, Ruby can come and go as long as she’s with either an agent or a legal guardian.”

Sam reads over the file, the recommendations and it calms Sam a lot. “Okay, this is good. Can’t I chose the therapist?”

“Not in this case, Nuban-As is specialized in these kind of situations. He’s Supergirl’s private therapist.” That seems to puzzle Sam for a moment, but she relaxes further. Maggie smiles gently. “Ruby’s file is approved the moment it’s signed by J’onn.”

“So... you went to see Lena today?” The woman smiles a bit, mischief in her eyes while she pretends to be reading the file in her hands.

“Yes, how’d you know?”

“I know the shade of her lipstick.” Sam tap the tip of her index against her own cheek, giving a hint to Maggie.

Maggie laughs a little bit as she reach for the spot where Lena kissed her earlier in the day “Well, that’s embarrassing.” she turns the framed picture around, the one of Lena in a bathing suit. “The guys idea of a joke when they gave me this office.”

Sam just laughs loudly at the sight, though the noise die down rapidly, tears appear in her eyes. “Thanks for making me laugh.” a relieved sigh.

“Speaking of Lena, what do you want to tell her? She signed DEO’s NDAs a while ago.” Maggie explains. “We could just say it’s about your mother’s passing?”

“I’d like you to tell her the truth. I don’t want to put lies between you two.”

“I think she’d understand NDAs.”

“Maybe, but I really am fine with her knowing.” Sam clears her throat. “Why does she know about the DEO?”

“The lead thing with the Daxamite invasion, among other things. Knowing Supergirl’s secret Identity.”

“Wow. She’s been holding off on me!” a jesting tone, Samantha grabs a new pencil from Maggie’s pack and signs the paper for her daughter, then fill her own forms “Is there a chance I can leave here, Maggie?” she ask when her forms are filled.

“Ultimately that’s going to be the director’s decision. As long as we don’t know what’s up with you, it can be a huge risk. So there would be conditions at the very least.” Maggie respond honestly, standing up and going to place a hand on Sam’s back.

“I wish Alex and I could get a little privacy. I’m really jealous of your lipstick mark.” Sam tries to joke but only manages to expose how sincere she feels about what she she said.

“I promise you there are a few spots you could use in here, from experience.” she pat her back with a cheeky grin. “The locker room and her private office.” she whispers and then opens the door.

Sam laughs and leave, after hugging Maggie.

 

* * *

 

The detective approaches the area containing the temporary cells, holding a clipboard with the paperwork for Astra, greeting James with a smile and Kara with a pat on the shoulder. A respectful nod between Astra and Maggie. “So J’onn will want to talk to Astra a little later today.” She waves the announcement off. “I want to have a discussion with Astra, Kara, Alex and Eliza.” She points to the clipboard in her hand.

Astra crosses her arms over her chest, letting out a soft groan. “I suppose I don’t have a choice in the matter.”

Kara set her hands on her hips, taking the super-hero pose. “Aunt Astra...”Once the quiet warning is given, she then turn to Maggie. “What do you want to talk to us about?”

James discreetly walks away from the conversation, giving Maggie a subtle indication that he’s going to fetch Alex.

“I filled the baseline of the form for Astra’s new identification. I realized it wasn’t my business to decide if I should write Astra Danvers on the form.” Just speaking the words cause an eerie silence to settle on the moment, a quiet look between the aunt and the niece and a smile appears between the two of them.

“I would cherish the chance to be welcomed in your family once again, Kara.” Astra press her forehead against her cell’s glass-pane. Both women on the outside respectfully ignore the tears shining in the corner of the prisoner’s eyes.

“It’s not just my decision, but I cherish the idea too.” she press her open palm against the glass and Astra matches Kara’s.

Alex comes in a few moments later, she clearly is uncertain about this moment, but greets Maggie with a genuine smile. “So, Astra...” even Kara backs off a bit, repelled by the radiating awkwardness between the two women “This is definitely not a conversation I ever expected to have.” she laugh nervously.

So does Astra, even with the little laughter, the strangeness of the situation does not disperse at all. “I do not fault you for striking me down, Brave one. We stood as opponents, you performed admirably.”

Alex clears her throat. “Even if I didn’t expect this conversation, I have to admit that I dreamed about it many times.” the woman approach the cell and like Kara earlier, put her palm against the glass window. “Please, be Kara’s aunt, be her family.” there is a heavy set silence that hang in the air after the emotional request from Alex, the detective can tell they’re both fighting off tears. “I sent a message to our mom, said she’ll welcome you too on the condition you help with the next family meal.”

All of those present laugh a little bit, Astra nods quietly to the cooking request. “I will need to learn how to cook then.”

Sam approaches from the laboratory area, drawn over by the sound of Alex’s voice. She’s obviously more relaxed than when she left Maggie’s office earlier. The detective notes the slightly damp hair and comes to the conclusion that a shower was taken in the past half hour. As soon as Sam sees Astra, she freezes and her eyes widen, her body is tense and it looks like she might freeze into place, but she rushes to the glass panel. “You! You’re in all of my dreams!”

Alex and Kara exchange a look that is half panic, half awe-struck. The agent puts a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder and rubs up and down her back. “That’s the woman in the dreams you keep talking about ?”

Kara is still paralyzed by the implications, her Aunt step in. “You are the woman that came from the pod that kept me company in Cadmus’s laboratories.” the former general seek visual confirmation with Maggie, she gets it from a nod. “In your dream... do I have the white streak in my hair?” her hand run down the discolored stripe.

Sam can only shake her head at the question. “No”

Kara gasp, tears starts falling down her cheek, but she rush away from the cell. “You know where I’m going Alex, bring Sam when you can.” her eyes gleam with heat vision as she leaves, steaming the tears off of her face.

Astra watches her niece leave, her heart sinking deeper into her chest, then looks down at the confused woman next to Alex. “Then I am not the one from your dreams, I wore this stripe of hair to distinguish myself from my twin at a very young age.” She clears her throat. “The woman in your dream is a vision of Alura In-Ze.” the former general points vaguely toward Kara. “Her mother.”

“And that implies something bad, right?” Alex inquires, pulling Sam against her side with her arm.

Maggie smiles, resting against the nearby wall, studying the situation. The detectives notices quickly the fond smile on Astra’s face when Alex quietly comfort her girl.

“It essentially confirms what I’ve known.” Astra rest her forehead against the glass. “My sister let Krypton die. I had foolishly hoped that it wasn’t on purpose.”

“I am really confused right now.” Sam breaks away, gently, from Alex.

“If you were really in that pod, you are a survivor of a cult often referred to as ‘The Worldkillers.’” She looks at the woman in front of her. “The least of their crimes was to push science forward forgoing any of the ethics of our people.”

“No offense, Astra but Supergirl’s father created a virus that wiped any non kryptonian.” Alex narrow her eyes at the woman in the cell

“That project was in defense of the planet, her father stood against using it as conquerer’s tool many times.” Astra can easily tell Alex is trying to hide a smile, so does Maggie. “It had ethics woven into it’s very fabric.” Then she points to Sam “ She is the results of pushing our science’s boundaries so far out of reach, the military guild did not have access to anything that could stop the likes of her.”

Sam is shaking and taking a step back from the accusatory words of the woman “I would never hurt anyone, I have a daughter, I have a life.”

“You had a child!?” Astra seems completely floored by the revelation. “This might change everything.” she begins to pace in the cell. “If you let me out of the cell, Maybe I can help.”

Alex rubs Sam’s back. “Maggie, go get J’onn and get him to come here. Astra, I’ll be back soon.” She then pull her girlfriend with her and holds her close as they leave. “Come, we’re going to see Supergirl now.”

“Well this got interesting fucking fast.” She looks at Astra. “Thanks for keeping your niece’s identity secret, I think she’d rather reveal it herself.”

“Yes, Kara always had a flair for the dramatic.” Astra smiles sadly. “I would like to be alone for whatever time is left.” her eyes closes

“Of course, Miss Danvers.” Maggie nods once, returning to the main area in search of the director.


	30. Dreaming of a home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After keeping watch on a meeting in the DEO, Maggie receives an assignment from J'onn: Deliver a letter, a request for help to Lena Luthor. Meanwhile, Jamie and Lena share a moment together, once Damian and Bruce are gone, what will Maggie finds when she gets back to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUUUUUFFFFFF

> _**You:** This got weird fast. _   
>  _**Lena:** I’m showing Jamie the labs._   
>  _**You:** TY! Will have news when I get out._   
>  _**Lena:** Good?_   
>  _**You:** Not really? Weird and bad. _   
>  _**Lena:** Safe?_   
>  _**You:** Yes, very safe. gtg. ♥_
> 
>  

* * *

 

Once J’onn reads the briefing Maggie prepares for him, he quickly gathers everyone and asks Maggie to stand watch over who gets into the meeting. She runs a quick mental list of who is attending: Alex, Sam, Ruby, Kara, James, J’onn himself, Astra and Eliza. Vasquez is quickly sent away to keep the command center running, while Winn gets brought into the meeting two minutes in. While it goes on, the detective reviews the files the director dealt with prior to the meeting. Her smile shines brightly, she reads Ruby’s file and quickly notice that J’onn agree to give her back her freedom, even if partially, she doesn’t get further in her reading.

M’yrnn, J’onn’s father approach her carefully and with a gentle smile, offer a hand to shake. “A pleasure to meet you again, Margarita.” his other hands hold the CatCo edition that contains the aliens articles.

“Pleasure’s all mine.” she shake his hand with both of hers, she can feel the older Martian’s strength between her fingers. “I didn’t know you hung around the DEO! I’m glad to meet you here”

“I’m visiting my son, but his attention is drawn to more vital tasks.” he looks in the room’s direction, for a moment and then return his weary gaze on Maggie. “I can feel a kindred pain in your mind...” he squeezes the woman’s hand comfortingly.

She smiles at the words and she nods once. “I can’t imagine what I feel measure up to what you went through on Mars.”

“What I went through on Mars is not what pains me right this moment.” he takes a moment to breathe. “We both grew apart from our child, so far that they feel like strangers.”

“I’d ask how, but I know how Martians work by now.” Maggie said, teasing the man with a little shoulder bump.

“Your heart wants the same thing I do. It feels a little less isolating to know there’s a kindred mind around.” she smiles her way.

“Sam” she points to who it is inside of the room. “She told me I’d want to just hug them until everything is right, to let my girl feel just how much I love her, to make it better.” a soft sigh. “Just pour all of the soft warmth I have in my soul into her, to make sure she knows I’m here, that I’m real.”

“Yes, I can feel it in his heart too, that he fears I might just be a figment of his imagination. I’m proud of how safe he’s making this new home.” It’s his turn to point toward the room. “The girls he cares for, he wonders if he can care for me the same way, I know he can.”

J’onn comes out of the room, leaving the rest of the people to discuss strategies and ideas, he greets his father with a hug and Maggie too. “I have a minor assignment for you, Detective.” he smiles fondly. “I’d like you to deliver a message to Miss Luthor, we’ll likely need her help to solve the current problem.”

“Which is?”

“We don’t possess the medical equipment needed to fully assess Miss Arias’ situation.” He clears his throat. “Astra has informed us that Fort Rozz had such equipment. So we need a way to reach the drifting space station.” He sigh. “We were able to determine a few things, about her and her daughter, but not enough to fully clear them for full release.” he takes a moment to consider his words. “Would you feel it’s an acceptable risk to let these women leave the DEO?”

“Ruby and Sam not without surveillance, but I’d trust Alex with them, In fact I can’t think of anyone else but Kara for these two. Astra is different, I don’t know, I don’t have everything I need to make my assessment. “ She looks over the woman who’s in a rather animated discussion with Eliza. “But, Maybe showing her a bit of trust would help. I’m worried she’d go after Sam.”

“For the moment she’s committed to gathering information on what Sam is.” He crosses his arm over his chest. “If Lena can help, we can get a full picture of the situation much easier.” he pats her on the shoulder. “I’ll go write the letter for you to deliver.” M’yrnn follows after his son and they begin a conversation on the way to the director’s office.

 

* * *

 

They sit down on the couch in her office, Jamie looks tired and pulls her legs close to her body and yawns, resting her head against her knees. “That was a lot of math for springbreak.” the young girl laughs at her own statement, then yawns again. “Thank you for showing me the laboratories, I didn’t know math was useful at all.”

Lena’s smile brightens the room, genuine pride swelling in her heart. “I don’t get to talk about my work like this very often! This was a good way to spend the afternoon.” the CEO offers a fist bump and Jamie responds properly. “If you need help with your math or science, you can ask me to help.”

Jamie nods and there’s a silence between them, it’s light-hearted and calm for a moment but then, the young girl lets out a sigh and buries her face into her knees again. “Ugh. I don’t want springbreak to be over.”

“It’s only Monday, you still have the rest of the week!”

“Yeah, but after that, I don’t go back home, I don’t get to see my friends anymore.” A soft frustration builds in the way Jamie talks, she’s picking at her overalls’ buttons. “I don’t even get to see my dad and that sucks and it’s his fault.” she shakes her head “It’s hard to explain how I feel about it.”

“Can I share something personal with you?”

“Sure.”

“You know how your mother told you she was in danger ?” When Jamie nods, Lena continues. “The person attacking her was my own mom.” She leans closer to Jamie. “She is a terrible person, she's hurt a lot of people, even me.” she clears her throat. “It’s really hard to see someone you’re supposed to admire, that’s supposed to love you do these terrible things.”

“Is it okay to love them anyway?”

“Yes. It’s not the easiest path and you have to understand that... other people may not.”

“I understand that. It’s why I’m talking to you about it and not my mother.” Jamie shrugs and gets nervous for a moment. “I don’t want to find out what happens if I say something she doesn’t like.”

“Are you worried she’ll leave you if you make a mistake?” Lena asks, she remembers being in a similar situation to Jamie, she knows the kind of worry that can gnaw at a young mind.   
  
Jamie doesn’t look at Lena, she avoids giving a clear answer but her silence and the fiddling with the hem of her shirt gives her away.

“Jamie, she will not do that.” she affirms “And if she does, she’ll lose me and she knows that.” she places a hand on the girl’s shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. “She gave you the most reliable Godparents too. She cares.”

“I know I should believe that, I know.” she punches her knee in frustration, shakes off the pain off of her hand a moment later. “But my dad was the best, most awesome dad until like a month ago.” she frowns. “It’s hard to believe stuff now.”

Lena takes a moment to consider the next thing she's about to say and comes up a bit short beside basic comforts. So she settle on just squeezing the girl’s shoulder. “I know.”

“How’s she as a girlfriend?” a cheeky smile adorn the child’s expression

The question takes Lena by surprise and there is a soft laugh that follows it. “We haven’t really been together for long or at all really.” she responds thoughtfully. “But, from what I’ve experienced...” Lena takes a deep breath “She’s honest and true with me” She looks to Jamie again, after letting her eyes roam around in search of the right words. “A lot of people just ‘say’ things they think I want to hear, Your mother doesn’t do that with me.” A little shrug “She’s caring and gentle. I feel like she can challenge me and keep me grounded”

Jamie is smiling and swinging her legs back and forth, her heels hitting the leg of the couch repeatedly. “Do you love her?”

“That’s a complicated question.” She clear her throat. “We haven’t said those words yet.”

“Why not?”

“I think it’s the same reason why you haven’t called her your mom yet.” Lena suggests. “The feeling and reality of it is there, it exists, but it’s not the same as being ready to acknowledge that reality with words.”

Jamie smiles at the explanation, her eyes widen as the light bulb moment occurs to her. “Thanks for helping put words on that.”

“Always happy to help.”

 

* * *

 

After getting the letter and signature from J’onn, she gives him the responsibility to announce the progress to the girls, just so she can get back to hers. After giving her roommate a hug, Winn really looked like he needed one, she leaves the DEO and gets to her car. But not before sending off a few texts before driving off to L-Corp.

> _**You:** Hey, think u could check on Winn?_   
>  _**Alex:** I’ll ask James. _   
>  _**Alex** : im definitely not the one he needs_   
>  _**You:** do what u can, plz? he’s really upset. _   
>  _**Alex:** ok ok._

The drive to L-Corp is longer than Maggie expects it, as she catches a bit of traffic. When she finally makes it to the building, she has to dodge a slew of employees leaving the building at the end of their shifts, quite a few of them recognizing her and greeting her with bright smiles. One of them, Hector, stops to chat with her for a short moment, reminding her about the coming Presidential visit at the city hall and how he plans on dragging Jess there. He leaves quickly when Jess herself smacks him on the arm and drags him out by his sleeve. “Leave the boss’ girl alone!”

Maggie laughs at the scene and waves both Hector and Jess away before setting foot into the elevator, using her pass to ride the elevator up. She’s whistling to herself, watching the little screen display the rising number of floors. When the door finally opens, she’s greeted with the distant sound of Lena and Jamie’s laugh, she pulls her phone out of her pocket and starts her camera, approaching the office slowly and quietly, peeking between the open doors and raising her phone to catch the moment.

Lena and Jamie are on the couch, watching a video on the CEO’s phone. Jamie is leaning against Lena’s side and her girlfriend has an arm around her daughter’s shoulders, there’s another explosion of laughter at whatever is it they’re watching and they still don’t catch the snooping detective.

That’s when it hits Maggie, her heart suddenly beats faster, harder, a strong, comforting warmth explodes in her chest and she can’t stop herself from imagining this scene happening in a living room, in a home. She imagines hearing Lena’s laughing snort again. “Wow.” She shut her phone’s camera off and walks to her girl, with the biggest, warmest smile she’s ever given anyone. She catches her daughter’s tackle hug easily, picking her up from the ground. “Hey so...I have a lot of things I want to say” Maggie’s mind goes to last night, with Lena begging her not to say the words yet. “But I think I’ll stick to the news I got from work for now.”

Jamie just hugs her mother close and buries her face into her shoulder while she’s in her arm, the moment Maggie sets her down, she flops back onto the couch, scooting to the side to make space for her next to Lena. “News?”

Lena knows there’s something different in how Maggie is looking at her right this moment. “Oh, is this a secret ?” she tries to play it playful, it appears to work, until the other woman sits between Jamie and Lena, taking a hand from each girls in hers.

“So, during the raid last night, we found out a few things. One is the existence of one more kryptonian pod on earth, another is that the pod was found by--” She clears her throat “-- Patricia Arias, who was also confirmed dead.” she looks to Lena “So, that can be the official reason why Sam isn’t at work for a few days.” she looks to Jamie. “Turns out, Sam was in that pod and that’s why Ruby can fly.” Maggie grins at Jamie. “Don’t play surprised, she told me she showed you.”

Jamie looks at Lena, who’s crying and she release her mother’s hand. She stage whispers to Maggie. “I think you should take care of your girlfriend.”

Lena had tears streaking down her cheeks, her brow furrowed in anger and pain. “I... I’m going to be on the balcony, give me a few minutes alone.” she gently pries her hand away from Maggie’s, squeezing it comfortingly before stepping outside.

“Hey, can I ask you to keep all of this hush-hush ? About Ruby and her mother? That’s a very important secret.”

“Yeah, I never revealed anything I wasn’t supposed to. I’m used to it.” she states with a bit of pride. “Why is Lena crying?”

“I’m not sure, maybe it’s because she’s hurt because she didn’t know about Sam. Or maybe it’s because she thinks that she's partially to blame. Which she isn’t.” Maggie kiss her daughter’s forehead. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good, today was very good, thank you. I can keep watching cat videos on her phone.” she points to the balcony. “Go get her” Jamie gently, playfully shove her mother toward the balcony.

Maggie walks into the balcony and keeps a bit of distance from Lena. “So I’m pretty good at this, usually, but right now I can think of at least three different reasons why you’d be upset. Want to talk about it to help me figure it out?” spoken lightly, trying to lighten the mood a bit . “Just need a bit of help with the magic this time around.”

A light chuckle through the tears, Lena wipe at her eyes. “My mother being the cause of pain again, plus a general sense of helplessness for my friend?” A soft shrug of her shoulders, she then press her side into Maggie’s, prompting the other woman to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

“Your mother might be indirectly related, that’s true. But, Jeremiah is the one who called the shots in that place and he had agency over his actions.” Maggie press her lips on top of Lena’s head. “As for helplessness well, you’re just plain wrong.” she uses her free arm to dig up the letter from the inside of her jacket. “J’onn wants you to help them figure out what’s weird with Sam and Ruby.”

Lena takes the letter and places it carefully into the hem of her skirt, before resting her head on Maggie’s shoulder. “I’m sorry about last night, you were about to be all cute and romantic and... I just couldn’t be there for it.”

“You don’t have to be sorry about being overwhelmed.” she speaks softly. “If I’m being honest, I was just going to say I enjoyed your voice too and that it was one of the things I thought I wish I’d said when your mother had the blast aimed.” She pulls away from Lena, taking both of her hands into hers. “That was yesterday though” she smiles, her eyes shinning, maybe tears are forming. “Tonight...” she looks back toward Lena’s office. “Walking into this place, with you and my daughter snort-laughing together?” she chuckles at the face Lena pulls. “I’ve never been able to tell so distinctly the moment where I fell in love with someone.” She smiles and clears her throat. “I love you Lena Luthor.” She presses her fingers to the woman’s lips, whispering “You don’t have to say it back, I understand.”

Lena kisses the fingers on her lips, as she takes them away with her hand and smiles at Maggie. “Putting words on what I’m feeling is going to take a while.” she chuckles awkwardly as she squeezes Maggie’s hands. “I’m pretty emotional right now, but ...” she leans forward and whisper into her ear. “I’m willing to make it public on facebook now.”

Maggie pulls her phone out, a smug smile on her face, going to the relationship tab and selecting the proper option. “This might blow up.” Her thumb over over the screen, waiting for Lena to do the same

“I don’t care.” Lena frees her hands from Maggie’s “My phone is playing cat videos, one moment.” she opens the door. “Jamie, can you bring me my phone ?” when the girl does, Lena pulls her on the balcony and then looks at the detective, once the options are all set up. “ready?” when Maggie nods, Lena presses her screen for confirmation and so does Maggie.

“What just happened?” The young girl asks a little bit confused, but smiling.

“We made it facebook official” Maggie responds with a smile. Jamie gasps and gives each women a hug in turn. “Thank you, Jamie.” she picks her daughter up from the ground and gives her a hug, then Lena joins in there too.


	31. Pride, Honor and Lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with the aftermath of publicly announcing their relationship on social media, both Lena and Maggie gets a little busy. Lena with finding a way to get the DEO to Fort Rozz and Maggie with preparing for the Presidential award and helping Ruby deal with her current situation.

                                                                   

The days that follows go by really fast, Tuesday is spent dealing with the social media fallout of publicly dating Lena Luthor, as a result Jamie and Maggie spend half of the day in social media training at L-Corp, where the detective’s media training comes in handy. Kara interviews the two of them over lunch, James takes a few pictures after the social media training. By the end of the day, both girls are taken back to the apartment and they fall asleep watching a movie.

Lena is busy with helping the DEO with their Fort Rozz problem through the week “I can’t use the modified version I’ve made for L-Corp, it only has a planetary range.” she explains to a baffled science team and a smirking Alex. “And the only other version that I could use, we’d need to evacuate all Phorians from the city.” She uses Maggie’s office and the next day and finds a framed picture of her girlfriend in a one-piece swimsuit on it. Maggie looks fondly over her a few times, loving just how energized the woman appears when she can get her hands on tech-work.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday, Maggie spends most of it locked in the apartment trying to fight off a panic attack while her daughter is out, visiting the National City museums with her soccer team. Alex and Sam share texting duties with her throughout most of the day, to keep Maggie grounded and to keep Sam from going insane. At the end of the day, she keeps her promise to pick up Ruby at the DEO first, the girl is already waiting for her when she gets there. Once they’re driving away, Maggie tries to turn the radio on, but Ruby stops her with a gentle touch to her arm.

“Please don’t, loud noises.” the girl’s voice is meek and shy, she’s hugging her backpack to her chest and she looks exchausted. Maggie’s heart twist a little bit.

“What’s been happening to you?” she speaks in soft whisper, making it easier for the girl

“Training with Supergirl and that older lady, her aunt?” It’s almost hard for the detective to hear properly. “That’s fine, everyone is super nice, but the noise outside is a lot.” the girl puts her earmuff from the winter getup and lets out a sigh of relief. “I can still hear you.”

“Hmm, I thought about watching Moana with you girls tonight, maybe that’s not such a good idea, anything else you’d want to do?” She asks, taking the turns and taking the road that led to the museums.

“I don’t know, playing a board game? Reading something? Saving someone’s life?”

Maggie smiles at the reply and reach to bump the girl’s shoulder, she notices immediately that it feels much like when she does it to Kara. “The last one, I think we can skip that one, until we know the powers are there to stay. Bullet wounds sucks, you don’t want to risk it.”

“You sound like you’d let me.” She raise her eyebrow. “No one in that build is willing to let me try.”

“No one in this building is willing to look like they’d let you try.” Maggie corrects with a shit-eating grin. “Supergirl, Alex, Winn and James... I’m sure they’d like to see you try at least.” she bumps the girl’s shoulder. “But they don’t want to make your mom and J’onn mad.”

“And you?”

Maggie smiles at Ruby. “I’m not putting my neck on that chopping block.” laughing. Ruby reply by pulling her tongue at her and frowning slightly.

 

* * *

 

The sleepover goes smoothly, the monopoly game goes on for most of the evening. Near the end of the game Maggie surprise the girls with a late bedtime and a snack run for Ruby. The next morning, Winn cooks them breakfast and snacks while Maggie helps the two girls getting ready for their attendance at the presidential speech. She sends them away with Winn, pretexting that she need more time to get ready. Only to keep the surprise of her involvement in the event.

She fluff her hair, she put on her best official, job outfit and put on those enormous sunglasses most cops have and brings her hat along, though she is still debating wearing it during the ceremony. Lena’s limousine driver pick her up from her apartment and drive her to the town hall, as they exchange a few text messages.

 

> _**You:** Thank u 4 leaving the champagne in the limo, wont be drinking it tho_  
>  _**Lena:** it’s ok. Everyone is here. _  
>  _**You:** no one told Jamie?_  
>  _**Lena:** No one. _  
>  _**You:** im nervous_  
>  _**Lena:** did you practice the speech?_  
>  _**You:** totally._  
>  _**Lena:** :( you didn’t. _  
>  _**You:** I did the girls’ hair instead_  
>  _**Lena:** they do look cute. _  
>  _**You:** is sam there?_  
>  _**Lena:** Winn set up a live feed for her. _  
>  _**You:** almost there_  
>  _**Lena:** [kiss emoji]_

  
The National City townhall is crowded, the conference room is full of reporters, visitors and security. As the driver takes them around the building, Maggie sees both Kara and James being let into the building. The same man that had stopped her in CatCo’s lobby a few weeks back comes to open the door for her and helps her out. He greets her with a firm handshake and jokes with her as they leave for the back entrance. “You’re on the list again!” Maggie laughs at it and quickly steps into the chaotic, backstage mess.

Security and bodyguards are all over the room, communicating with the people on the floor, the detective recognize one of the DEO’s agent working at the back of the room. She wiggle her finger at them and move on from the room, following the man that guides her. “The door over there is where you’re going, there’s water bottles there and it’s the room you’ll come out of when you’re told.”

Maggie nods, thanking him with a thumbs up and quickly walks to that door, eager to be out of the public eye, she wants to keep her presence a surprise from the girls, from maybe a few of her colleagues too. She opens the door and, once again, freeze at the door, though she quickly step in and closes the door, to avoid further complication.

Cat Grant is helping the President with her earrings, both of her hands works over the small piece of jewelry, but the exact moment Maggie walks into the room is the moment Olivia Marsdin, leader of the free world, chose to place a gentle, soft kiss on Cat Grant’s lips. The sound of the door closing makes the women jumps apart and take on their best cold stare to the intruder.

“Sorry, I was told this is where I should go...” to her own surprise, Maggie’s voice cracks, she quickly get a grip on her emotion and clear her throat. “Guess I should’ve knocked?” the awkward un-easy feeling settles in her stomach as she comes under the momentary scrutiny of these two powerful women.

Cat Grant quickly relaxes, even going so far as to grabbing the other woman’s hand with both of hers. “Easy, Olivia, it’s okay.” To her credit, the president does appear to calm down. “We’re waiting for the mayor to introduce us.” Miss Grant makes a little wave of her hand to invite the detective closer “Now now, don’t cry yet your make-up needs to hold up until there’s pictures of you with the medal.”

“I would appreciate your silence, on what you just saw Detective.” Olivia clearly uneasy with the discovery of this aspect of her life.

“I will never mention this to anyone.” Maggie state formally, giving a firm nod to the president as Cat takes a moment to adjust the collar on her suit. “If I may speak freely for a moment, Madam President?” When Olivia gives a quiet nod for her to go on. “I’m very happy to know that my Commander in Chief is dating a woman. I swear it’s one of the reasons I’ll remember you fondly.”

“The other reasons being?” Cat asks with a smirk, Olivia rolls her eyes.

“Seeing my daughter in the audience and knowing you had a hand in it.” There is a quiet, warm moment between the three and all of them startles when the sound system start blasting the National City Mayor’s voice. Maggie chuckles. “I think that’s your cue. I was told I’m supposed to wait here.”

“Is your daughter in attendance today, Miss Sawyer?” The president asks. “Because I may just address her a few words”

“Yes.” she nods and quickly add “Though, maybe don’t call me her mom? She’s not quite there yet.”

“It’ll happen, you’ll see. She has every reason to be proud of you.” Cat state firmly, stepping out with Olivia.

 

* * *

 

The president and the press secretary makes their way onto the stage, after the Mayor announces their arrival. Cat Grant takes the podium first and address the media about the affairs of the day and fields a few questions about the recent policy changes, shutting down the worst ones and eloquently responding to the few good ones. She offers a smile to James and Kara when she spots them in the audience, before giving the podium to the President.

Olivia spends a moment adjusting the microphone a little bit, looking over the room and looking for a few key people, security, bodyguards and the little girl she’ll be mentioning. It’s easy to see her, fiddling with a strand of her hair, staring at the impressive mediatic event unfolding before her. “We are gathered here today to honor and celebrate the accomplishments of one of the city’s public servant, one of the finest in the nation.”

In the crowd, Jamie and Ruby murmurs between them. “Where’s your mother? She’s missing the president!”

“I don’t know, but I’m so going to make a face at her when she shows up!” Jamie makes a playful frown.

Winn shuts down the playful banter “Hey, quiet, pay attention..” he waves toward the podium, Lena nods to the girl from the next row, silently asking them to pay attention too

“A little over a year ago, I made the first attempt to sign the Alien Amnesty Act, there was an attack on the event and on my person.” She takes a break and flip the notes page on the podium to the next. “This woman stood between my team and the assailant, after Supergirl and the secret services had been tossed aside, she took a great risk.” Another page flipped “Then came the Daxamite invasion and that same woman took arms in ways that was not expected of her, She then took part in a dangerous mission that I personally oversaw. At a moment when it would have been perfectly acceptable for her to refuse, to seek safety, she chose put this city and nation’s safety above her own.”

Maggie is breathing in and out, listening to the speech from behind the closed door, leaning against the door, reliving the moments that the president is bringing up.

“When I first considered awarding the Public Service Officer Medal of Valor, she was the first candidate on the list” Olivia looks to Cat for a moment. “The same day, the Faden case landed on my desk. With that same woman leading the investigation. Revealing ties between terrorists and members of the justice system.” she glance over the crowd again. “That woman is no longer leading that investigation” she leans against the podium and let the crowd buzz a little bit.

Maggie smirks, the door opens and a security guard stands there, silently taking her out of the room to stand behind the stage as her moment grows closer.

“Because in addition to her courage, at the core of this woman, lies true honor. The investigation revealed information that served her personally and she gave the rein of the investigation to her superiors.” she smiles in the direction of Jamie now. “She found evidence that justice had turned its back on her and I am proud of the small ways I could help rectify the wrongs she suffered.” she looks to the back of the stage then back toward Jamie. “Jamie, you should be very proud of your mother.” Jamie emits a loud gasp of surprise, which amuses many people. The girl is already standing in the crowd to better see, she is swiftly hoisted onto Winn’s shoulders with Lena’s help. “Detective Margarita Sawyer, please step forward.”

The crowd buzzes louder, her daughter’s soccer team and some of Maggie’s colleague are shocked at the reveal, all of the present superfriends are smiling and clapping as she steps up to the stage. Olivia set the medal around her neck and whisper something to her, stepping aside to let the woman say a few words.

“I won’t take too long, I just want to say that I’ll remember today forever. I’ll cherish this honor--” she lift the medal up “-- for the rest of my days, I’ll remember today was the day my country decided to recognize the actions of a proud gay woman, of the daughter of an immigrant family as heroic. I hope this can inspire many like me who often feel they don’t have enough of a place and show everyone what we’re worth.” she leans on the podium and look at her daughter. “Beyond that, I think my favorite thing today is the way my daughter is looking at me right now.” she waves her finger at her. “Jamie, I hope you can look at me with this kind of look again. I’ll do my best to earn it. I love you.” After blowing a kiss to her daughter, she steps away from the podium, before her emotion takes over. The crowd cheers as she receives a hug from the press secretary and the president.

The picture used in most of media coverage is one where Maggie is hugging her daughter, though there is one where Jamie is shaking hand with the president too.


	32. A crack in the armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie visits Jeremiah and her ex-husband in their respective incarcerations to get personal information that could make life for Jamie much better. An interesting conversation looms on the horizon with her beloved Lena once the day is done.

> _**You:** so I have a thing i want 2 talk about. but not sure how to approach it_   
>  _**Lena:** what’s it about?_   
>  _**You:** feels  & sex _   
>  _**Lena:** if i was a normal adult, id say id prefer to have this talk in person but._   
>  _**Lena:** i dunno, hit me with it ? _   
>  _**You:** i never fell in love without sex bfore._   
>  _**You:** now i spend 2 much time thinking of the bikini picture_   
>  _**Lena:** i admit ive been thinking about it. _   
>  _**Lena:** i think kara caught me staring a few times. _   
>  _**You:** i did too. _   
>  _**Lena:** ttyl gtg  <_<_   
>  _**You:** i meant i got caught staring too. _   
>  _**You:** let’s try to have an adult moment together soon_
> 
>  
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

The door to the holding area opens, a shiver goes up her spine as she remembers the fight she had with Alex just a few feet from where she’s standing. Behind the glass panel, Jeremiah sits on the small bed and reads from a newspaper and her heart skips a beat, he’s lost weight and for just a moment, Maggie wonders if the DEO is starving him. She stands a few feet from the intercom that’ll allow communication, watching him closely as he comes closer to the window, curiosity in his eye. “I’m here just for my own curiosity, just a few questions”

He nods once and offers a smile and Maggie can’t tell if he’s being sincere or not. “I’ll try to answer to the best of my ability, Detective. Can I ask you a few things too?” When Maggie nods and gesture for him to do so, he starts. “Can you offer Mr Schott my gratitude ?”

“I can try, but your actions hurt someone he loves. He’s not going to be very receptive to it.” Maggie warns and nod. “Why are you thanking him?”

“Because he’s the reason I could break free of Cadmus at all, the reason I could turn off the chip they put in their people’s head.” The older man explains. “During the invasion, Cadmus and the DEO joined forces for a short time. He put a virus in Henshaw’s cybernetic enhancement. I was still controlled when I was tasked with removing that bug. I infected my own cybernetics with it and that’s how I got free.”

“Then why did you perform those experiments on the Valerian? Why did you kill Patricia Arias? Why!?” Maggie paces in front of the cell, boiling emotionally. “These people were important to my friends.”

“We had Miss Arias and the pod since before the invasion.” he sigh, scratching the back his head. “The Valerian I did those experiment because I needed to find a way to leave, but the technology I designed from it couldn’t hide my cybernetic tracker from Cadmus, so I made it easy for her to leave. It’s not much of a consolation, It doesn’t make it better, I’m aware.”

“For a while it felt like someone was just trying to feed me everything I needed, was that you? Was it on purpose?”

“Some of it was, I think. Sending Lucy Lane and misinforming her was done voluntarily, as I’ve said before to the interrogation agent.” he shrugs. “Using Faden was a mistake from Lillian born from Lucy wanting to rush things.” he shrug “I heard it helped you out.”

“Well, yeah it did. which is why I wasn’t the one to lead the investigation to its conclusion. They tried to keep me on it, but I just couldn’t do it.” Maggie shrugs and sigh.

“I’m by all account a monster, Miss Sawyer. But whatever humanity is left in me makes me glad that you found your family again, the same way I’m glad Kara found part of hers again.” He sits back down and seems to retreat into his own thoughts again.

“Maybe she can be part of yours again?”

“Kara? No, she made it clear already and I understand.” He looks up. “I think I even lost Alex this time. Just, keep an eye on them, if not for me then at least for them.”

“Alex is my daughter’s godmother. I don’t know why I’m telling you this, but I hope it offers a little comfort.”

“It does.” Jeremiah then goes quiet, making it quietly clear that he wishes to be left alone. Maggie leaves the holding areas, using the elevator.

She goes to Winn’s work station and sit on a free seat right next to him. “Hey, I got a message for you from Jeremiah, do you want to hear it ?” she almost whisper her question, putting her hand ontop of his arm, comforting the tension that’s sure to come.

“Go ahead.” Winn lays back into his seat, his screen covered with various video feed of the city, of laboratories area. “I mean, not sure what he wants to say to me, but, not like I’m going to go ask him.”

“He said to offer you his thanks. The reason he was able to free himself from Cadmus is the virus you planted on Henshaw during the invasion.” Maggie squeeze his arm, relaxing when there’s a small smirk from Winn.

“Thanks. By the way, you okay with the new place we checked?” He asks pointing vaguely at his screen

“Yep, I love it. Can’t wait to help with Jamie’s room. I gotta talk with Buchanan later today about that.” She exhale, the nerves already building. Winn squeeze her arm

“Why are you here?”

“It’s Jamie’s first day back at school, I would have been eating the fucking walls.” they both chuckles. “Plus I kinda wanted to see Lena working on that portal thing, didn’t realize I wasn’t cleared.”

“I’m working on it right now. I set up a tracker for the magnetic spectrum and I’m monitoring the new portal’s range.” he points to a few spot on his screen.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For shipping us.” she ruffle his hair and makes her way out of the DEO.

 

* * *

 

Maggie picks up Jamie from school, greets her with her warmest hug and a kiss on the cheek, despite the little embarrassed grumbling that follows. “How was the first day of school ?”

“Ruby had to leave during lunch time.” Jamie points to her ears, quietly explaining a sensory overload “Felt a little alone, but the rest of the soccer team was nice to me!” the girl puts her seat belt on “So, home?”

“Not quite.” Maggie smiles. “We’re going to the police station, I had a few things to discuss with your father so, I thought you’d like to see him?”

Jamie’s eyes go wide for a moment and she tries really hard to suppress her smile. “Yes,Thank you.”

Maggie stops the car and parks herself to the side of the road, unclip her seat belt and turns to face her daughter, reaching to take the girl’s hands in hers. “I love you.” she clear her throat. “I keep catching you pushing down how you really feel about everything.” she squeeze the girl’s hands. “I saw it with your soccer team, I saw it with your dad before and right now, I just saw you do it again.” she smiles sadly at Jamie.

“You hate him” Jamie squirm in her seat and there’s the little paralysis she often exhibit when her emotions runs high, and overwhelms her.

“I do. I won’t lie.” she admits “But I love you a lot more. I understand that you love him, I understand that you’re happy we’re going to see him. It’s okay. I’m not going to love you less because you’re happy to see your dad.” the detective pause a moment, trying to find the proper words “I get the feeling you’re afraid of being a bother, that you’re afraid of being you when you’re around me.”

Jamie’s eyes water and she forces herself to speak in short set “I ... hear you, I understand the words you’re saying. I’m not calling you a liar, but, believing them is hard.” she looks down on her own lap as if she‘s feeling shame “It feels like a lot is a lie from before.” she forces herself to talk. Further, going off the topic “I want my dumb large bed, I want my computer back, I want my panda plushy and It feels SO wrong to ask so many things, because you’re new.” Jamie groans in frustration, trying to get through without breaking down. “I know it hurts you when I say that, and I don’t want that”

Maggie makes a point not to interrupt Jamie, paying attention to what she‘s saying. “You’ll get your own room, soon, like, this week. We just signed the new lease, it’s going to be bigger and closer to the school. You’ll be able to walk to it and have your own key too!” Maggie speaks softly. “One of the things I want to talk to your dad about is specifically about taking your stuff from Gotham and bringing it here. I wanted to make it a surprise, but I should’ve told you.” She chuckles “I don’t have a panda plushy, but we can watch Kung-Fu panda if you want ?”

“Oh please don’t start giving me everything with pandas on it just because I have a plushy...” Jamie pleads, taking her hands out of her mother’s and wrapping her arms around her neck. “We can watch Kung fu panda.” she mumbles as she shed a few tears against her mother’s shoulder.

“Nope, I’ll get you Panda Pajamas, Panda t-shirts and loafers, Hair pins everything.” Maggie jokes and Jamie laughs a little bit, wiping her tears on Maggie‘s shirt “Just ask me things you want, Jamie. I won’t always say yes, but I promise you, you’re not going to bother me.” When Jamie release the hug, she re-buckle her seatbelt.

“Come on, I want to go see dad.” there’s a sincere smile on the girl’s face and she claps her hand excitedly.

 

* * *

 

It’s Gibson that arranged it for her, sets up an interrogation room with James Sawyer in it and make sure no one bothers them, his left wrist is chained to the table and there’s a glass of water within reach for him. He looks tired, defeated but there’s this little smile that dance on the edge of his expression every times he thinks about meeting his daughter again. He can hear movement near the door and he stares at it.

Maggie gets into the room, wearing the typical jeans and leather get up. She shut the door behind her and takes a seat at the table. “I want to talk to you before Jamie comes in.” she adjust her jacket. “Hope you don’t mind too much.” she talks a little dryly, crossing arms over her chest and staring at him, heat boiling in her heart.

“No, I did have a few things for you too.” He leans forward and stare at her. “Want to go first ?”

“I heard the IRS is going to take everything, I wanted to know if you’d sell me Jamie’s stuff back.” Maggie tries to sound as cold as she can, but a sob breaks the sentence in the middle and both of them choke out a laugh over it.

“They already did and I wanted to talk to you about it too. I would’ve sold it to you for like, a dime but they’re selling at value.” he winces. “It’s roughly five thousands.”

“Fuck, what did you buy her? A bed made of pure gold?”

“No, but there’s a lot of clothes, her computer is really nice and...” he sigh a little bit. “Look, I spoiled her a bit.” he leans forward. “Jewelry, posters signed by singers and movie stars.” he puts a small paper on the table “the case number, if you want to try and buy some of it back.”

“Lucky for me I might have a way to get that.” She looks to him and her shoulder sag, when she grabs the envelope. “You know what’s the worst thing about all this for me?”

“Having to deal with me?”

She shake her head “Seeing that you raised her on your own and realizing I had no hand, no say in how amazing of a girl she is. It’s rougher on my ego than I want it to be.” she looks away “I might hate you, Buchanan, but you did that right at least.”

He’s not even trying to hide his tear, he nods. “I heard her last time, I heard her saying I should have tried to apologize to you.” he clears his throat. “And I do. I apologize for being the worst husband and ex ever.”

“Fuck you.” Maggie said with a half smile, raising her middle finger. They both laugh again, haunted by memories of a simpler, distant time.

“So, I’m probably going to take a plea deal... but, before I confirm anything with my lawyer.” he leans forward. “Before I meet with Jamie.” he exhale. “When are the charges for conspiracy coming?”

“The corruption, the money, the IRS ... that’s not me, I never got harmed by it.” she looks away from him. “But the hit on my head? That’s just me, it’s my decision. And I’ll be damned if I take my daughter’s dad away for that long. I don’t forgive you, I won’t ever, but I’m not going to hurt my girl like that.”

“Thank you.” He tries to go on but quickly realizes that Maggie is not receptive “Can I see her now?” James tries not to show too much emotions, wanting to look put together for his daughter.

After nodding to his request, Maggie leaves the room and peeks outside, catching Jamie learning a special handshake from Gibson “Hey, you can go see your dad now.”

“You cried.” she frowns, poking at her mother’s arm after finishing the handshake.

“Yeah that was going to happen, no matter what” she bends forward to kiss the top of her daughter’s head “He did apologize just now, by the way.”

Jamie smiles approvingly and gets into the room, a loud shout of excitement as the daughter tackles her father.

Maggie peeks in, just to see how happy her girl is and then shut the door, leaving them to be for a while. She pulls her cellphone out of her pocket. “Sorry, Captain, I need to make a call.” Gibson pats her on the back and goes to supervise the meeting between father and daughter through the cameras.

“Hey Lena?”

“Hey there, I was just talking about you with Alex.”

Maggie clear her throat, uneasy with what she has to ask. “I have a favor to ask and a lot of ...shame to go along with it.”

“What do you need?”

“The IRS already picked everything up from my ex, put all of his stuff on sale. Including my daughter’s stuff... it’s coming up to a lot of money and--” Maggie is about to start rambling when she hears Lena closing the door and chasing Alex away, so she quiets down and wait.

“You want me to help get your daughter’s things back?” Lena almost whispers into the phone, leaning back against the door of Maggie’s DEO office.

Maggie remain silent, letting out a little frustrated sigh. She tries to speak and no words come to mind but curses against her pride.

“I won’t let anyone know, okay?” The CEO whispers and she audibly grabs a pen and a post it paper. “I’m going to need the case number.”

“345-882-JBS” Maggie manages to exhale the numbers and letters. “I’ll try to get the money back to you.”

“Maggie.” Lena’s reaction is to take her CEO warning voice. “I know this is hard for you to ask, I know that you want to repay me to make it easier on your ego.” she keeps almost whispering however, she doesn’t want anyone hearing. “I’m not going to accept a dime for this and that is final. Are we clear Maggie?”

“Yes ma’am.” Maggie tries to joke to ease things but Lena is having none of it today.

“Maggie Sawyer.” the warning tone gains an edge of steel “I don’t want to have to repeat myself on this so listen to me. It’s a pleasure to take care of you and Jamie.” Lena takes a deep breath. “I’ll inform you if this ever changes, but until I do I want you to understand this keenly: It’s a pleasure for me to care for you and your daugther, I enjoy spending my money on you and your daughter, I enjoy spending time with you and your daughter, no matter what, be it me showing her how maths work or watching dumb cats on the internet.” Lena quickly chase the words with another part of her tirade. “I enjoy my time with you too, with or without the promise of anything more than your presence, because you are an amazing, smart woman who dares to speak to me in a way that not even Supergirl dared to.” another pause for a breath. “So please, let me be there--.” Lena hesitate for a split second “--for your family.”

Maggie tries to protest at first and the more Lena talks, the redder her cheeks get, the more she just listens. When Lena is done, the detectives closes her eyes. “I needed to hear that, thank you Puddle, for everything.”

“That’s more like it.” Lena said, a bit softer. “Let me know when you want to meet up, I need to get back to work for now though.”

“I will, have a nice day, I love you.” she shuts the phone after Lena says goodbye.

“Is everything okay?” Gibson peeks at her.

“Yeah, just got scolded by my girlfriend.” she wipes at her eyes, but she has a big smile despite it all. “It’s good, I needed to hear that.” she sends a text quickly.

> _**You:** Hey, if you’re at the DEO. can u hug Lena 4 me._   
>  _**Kara:** ok, why?_   
>  _**You:** she scolded me_   
>  _**You:** i needed it._   
>  _**You:** she prolly feels like shit._   
>  _**Kara** : what about?_   
>  _**You:** accepting help from her._   
>  _**Kara:** awww. I will make sure shes ok_
> 
> _~~~_
> 
> _**Lena:** You’re such a dork_  
>  _ **You:** :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, I think next chapter might feature a bit of smut!


	33. Unraveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie meets with each of the Danvers sister and learns more about Kara's past history with her aunt, once the excitement of the day is over, she goes to surprise Lena at L-Corp, lesbian hijinks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot, Angst and Smut all rolled into this chapter! NSFW bit is the last part of this chapter.

> _**You:** Headed to the bar while Jamie is at school_   
>  _**Alex:** I can be omw in 10. _   
>  _**You:** Ok, see you there_   
>  _**You:** Say hi to sam for me._   
>  _**Alex:** she’s reading over my shoulder._   
>  _**You:** hi sam_   
>  _**Alex:** Samantha is the best girlfriend ever ♥♥♥_   
>  _**You:** did you just ask Alex to write it or did you write it yourself sam?_   
>  _**Alex** : Yes_
> 
>  

* * *

 

Maggie makes her way toward the bar, hands stuffed down the pockets of her leather jacket, her mind wandering to recent events, to how everything seems to fall a few inches short of being perfect these days, she stops to pick up a bottle near the dumpster and puts it back in and just as she’s ready to go in, someone draws her attention.

A woman, maybe in her thirties, over-sized hoodie with the hood over her head and jeans that seem to be for a much larger size than hers peeks from the side of the alley. “Excuse me, miss...” waving her hand to draw the detective’s attention. “I was told you were a good person to ask for information” it’s almost as if the woman is too shy to speak up.

“I can be, what’s up?” She approach, cautiously, quickly looking for weapons on the woman’s person, not finding anything, she extend her hand to shake.

The woman shakes her head at the offered gesture, putting a Polaroid picture in Maggie’s hand instead. “Do you know where the man in the picture is? Or if you could find him?”

She looks at the man, older maybe early forties, the picture is that of a hologram of that man. He looks serious, fit and there is an edge of dangers about him. She quickly notices the little symbol on his vest, the diamond shape and she looks up to the woman. “You’re a kryptonian.” she whispers the statement. “I don’t know who he is, but I can find out. Don’t get your hopes up though...”

“I came to this planet with him as my commander, I know.” she whispers back, looking to the ground. “His name is Non, what’s left of us ...” she looks to the side and then back at Maggie. “We’re lost, I thought the words of Rao could be enough to keep the few that are left in line, but the pain is too great and the wounds fester” she exhale the responses. “I need someone with strength and authority to keep them from losing themselves.”

“I could call supergirl right now.”

The woman shake her head vigorously. “No no, that would make things worst.” she winces and close her eyes. “The house of el crest will only be a catalyst for their fury.” she leans on the wall and sigh, she appears weak. “I wish I could care for the girl’s spiritual needs as well, but they would cast me out.” she points to the picture. “Just, please try to find him and I know I’ll be able to keep them from causing troubles.”

“Do you have any identification with you? Or a name I could find you by?” Maggie decides that arguing with a Kryptonian isn’t the way to go today and simply try to move the conversation along.

“Vala Vex, I don’t really have any papers.” she seems a bit embarrassed.

“Talk to your people, I could get you officially identified and give you a chance to be legal, if they’re interested ?”

“Doubtful, but I will mention the possibility. I’ll leave you to your day.” she points to the picture. “My phone number is on the back.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie greets Jaegh with a hug and a pat on the cheek when she gets in, giving him the news about her daughter and her girlfriend, handing him a bit of money as well, which he pockets while sending her on her way in. She plops down at her favorite table, grabs herself a beer and about ten minutes later, gets joined by Alex, greeting her with a fist bump and a quick hug. “Hey, you look upset.”

“I had a bit of a fight with Ruby on my way out.” Alex looks like she probably cried on her way here. “She has issues going out because she can’t control her super-senses and with the resident geniuses working on giving us access to Fort Rozz, they don’t have the time or resources to work on lead-lined glasses and they won’t let Jeremiah near any tools.” a soft shuddering sigh.

“She probably feels like no one cares.”

“Well, Astra’s been good with her, so that help, because she had to step in this time. I was just making Ruby more upset and Sam tried her mom face, that kind of didn’t work.” she shake her head. “I caught Sam crying when I was leaving, she basically pushed me out of the DEO so I could come here.”

Maggie’s hand run over the spot where she stored the picture in her jacket, running her tongue over her lips. She realize she’ll give something away to Alex if she pays attention, so she manage to stop herself in time. “I’m guessing quickies in the showers are getting old?”

Alex chuckles at the comment. “She likes them, but she misses having a bed.” She rolls her eyes. “Both of them are so tired, so caught in it and they don’t realize we’re bending the rules a lot to keep them from being locked away.” she place her head in her hands. “They scare the shit out Hamilton, out of my mother and Astra, J’onn and I are a little more skeptical but...” she whispers the next words like they’re secret “Ruby is stronger than Kara.”

That hits Maggie like a ton of brick, she blinks and whisper back “Who knows?”

“Winn, me and J’onn. Now you.” Alex shake her head. “We kept it quiet, we want to know what the data from Fort Rozz says before we take any decisions.”

“That must be killing you.” Maggie states, reaching across the table to squeeze Alex’s forearm.

“It is. I try to make her happy, I try to give her everything and it’s hard to feel like it’s enough.” Alex clears her throat. “Do you think you could be part of the team that goes on Fort Rozz ?”

“Depends, do you think you could convince Jamie to let me go without lying to her?” Maggie gives Alex a half smile.

Alex finishes her beer and shrug her shoulder. “I think I could, but I also think that’s the sweetest thing ever that she wouldn’t let you.” She looks at Maggie. “Think I could baby sit her tonight? I promise I won’t ask her without you there, I just want to try and make Ruby and Sam feel better.”

“By the way, maybe you could bring them here at some point? There’s a Karaoke night soon in here.” she waves at one of the posters. “And you can babysit her, I’ll probably use the free time to go steal Lena from the DEO or wherever she’s dug in.”

“Yeah, we had a conversation about...stuff recently.” Alex says teasingly, dragging herself away from the sadder side of her feeling for the moment.

“I love her, Alex.” Maggie admits with an emotional voice, a wide smile.

“I’m happy to hear that, she loves you too, even if she won’t say it” she smiles.

Maggie clears her throat and leans forward. “Why do you think Sam and Ruby will feel better with Jamie there ?”

“Sam was over the moon when I told her I was her godmother, Ruby said she consider her family” Alex’s smiles twitches, her chin wrinkle like it does when emotions runs heavy. “I don’t think she realizes the implication of what she said fully.”

“Wow” Maggie smiles. Another round of drinks arrives and the two of them share in silence, enjoying their friendship in contemplative fashion.

 

* * *

 

> _**You:** I’m in my car outside the DEO. I want a chat with you. Now._   
>  _**Kara:** Am I in trouble?_   
>  _**You:** Maybe. I won’t yell, please this is important._   
>  _**Kara:** Omw._

Kara comes out of the DEO and takes the passenger’s seat in Maggie’s car, buckling her seat belt and letting the detective drive for a moment. She’s about to ask about the situation while they’re at a red light and she stop when Maggie gives her the Polaroid, face down.

“A lady by the name of Vala Vex gave me this picture, said he could help her keep others like her in line." Maggie exhale calmly “I wanted to give you the chance to explain yourself.” Maggie explains when the reporter turns the picture around. “I was meeting your sister at the bar, you know how close she was to learning about this?” She turns to look at Kara and the girl just has this thousand yard stare and the picture is given back to the detective

“That’s Non. He’s dead.” Kara’s voice is cold and trembling.

“How’d he die?”

“I blasted his brain through his eyes with my heat vision.” Kara has a fury in her voice, in her eyes and it worries Maggie a bit.

“Wow.” she clears her throat. “I bet he was a charming fella.”

“I’ll explain why another day, or you can ask Alex about the black mercy.” then she gives a weird smile “if you want a different take, ask his ex-wife, Astra” the smile fades quickly.

“Why haven’t you told the DEO? Or at least Alex about the...situation?” Maggie winces at Kara visceral reaction

“Because I don’t want the last few of my people in cages!” Kara take her glasses off and put them in the glove compartment, a cap with a panda design falls down on the floor in the process and Kara puts it back with her glasses. “They’re the one making the alien alcohol for the bar, they run a small brewery and a flower shop.” she sigh “There’s a priestess with them”

“That’s Vala.”

“Thank you for letting me know first.”

Maggie parks the car and she sigh lightly. “Vala said she’d like to care for your spiritual needs too, but that she’s afraid she’d be cast out.” she speaks with a low, soft voice, reaching for Kara’s shoulder, but when the Kryptonian recoils from her touch, she doesn’t push it.

“She would be.” she nods. “They hate me so much.” Kara clench her fist tightly. “To them, I’m the reason they couldn’t save Krypton.”

“What?”

“My mother lured Astra out of hiding by using me and they got sent into the Phantom zone by her” she shake her head and bury her face into her hands, just like Alex did earlier in the day. “I’m happy just to let them live their lives, never bothering them.” she shrug once, dragging her hands off of her face. “But now, from what you’re saying, I’m going to need to talk to Astra and J’onn.” she grabs Maggie’s arm too and squeeze gently, trying to comfort herself with her familiar presence. “please don’t tell anyone, okay? I want to do this my way.”

Maggie nods. “Of course.”

“You’re the best, Maggie.” Kara finally gives a smile to the other woman.

“I’d argue that the best is actually Lena, but I’ll take the compliment.” Maggie returns the smile

“Yeah, I heard you told her something big.” She grabs a tissue from a loose pack in Maggie’s car and blow her nose.

“I did.” Both women hug. “How’s it going with James?”

“He’s being very patient these days, with all that’s happening it’s really hard for me to feel cuddly.” she looks to the woman with her in the car. “He’s fantastic. Brought me flower this morning”

“I’m sure he understands, but just make sure to tell him that too, just in case.” she fiddling with the steering wheel, letting a bit of silence settle and it’s not long before there’s a goofy smile on her as thoughts of Lena slip into her mind.

“It’s good to see you with that kind of smile again." Kara shake her head “She’s at L-Corp. Go get her, i’m flying back.”

 

* * *

 

> _**You:** Good night Jamie_   
>  _**Jamie:** Good night!_
> 
> _~~~_   
>  _**Alex:** she’s deep asleep. have fun. sam  & me are watching her_
> 
> _**You:** Thanks_

It’s dark outside when Maggie finally make it to the elevator, when she finally shuts her phone off and drops it unceremoniously into the depth of her purse, like there’s no intent for her to pick it up for the rest of the evening. The day’s emotional fatigue make her feel this moment acutely. The pressure grows slightly, the gravity presses down on her body and the little light-head feeling, the little dizziness as the ride up the building ends crystallize into her core. When she steps out of the elevator, her purse is playfully dangling on her index finger and there’s a flirty smile on the edge of her lips. She pushes the door to Lena’s office, steps through the opening and on her way to the desk, drops the purse on the floor.

The thud draws Lena’s attention back to the real world, her heart beats a mile an hour from the startling noise and keeps the rapid beat once their gaze meet. The CEO stands and greets her girlfriend with a knowing smile, slowly stepping around her desk while tracing the edge of it with her right index finger, her other hand rest on her hip when stops “Something on your mind, Maggie ?” when her girlfriend comes closer, she stops being the CEO and becomes more the woman behind the title.

There’s no word at first, Maggie tangles her fingers with the hand Lena put on her hip, her other hand goes to grab her chin and pull her into a fierce kiss, lips crashing into hers roughly, melting into the softness that greets her, against her body, teasing her bottom lip with her tongue, quietly seeking permission. Their tongue share a warm, enticing dance that leaves them both breathless. With their forehead pressed against one another, she exhale loudly, with relief. “You, All of you.” Maggie free her hand from Lena’s and run her thumbs over the button of her shirt, until she reach the collar.

Lena can feel the short moment of hesitation when Maggie reach her collar, like the woman that just kissed her is about to take her hands off of her, both of her handd rise to catch the retreating wrists and keep them on her collar, staring into her girl’s eyes, giving her a simple nod and a knowing smile. “I want you.” she finally whispers and this time, she’s the one to initiate the kiss.

Maggie press her body against Lena, which pushes the other woman against her desk, yet that doesn’t deter her from pushing further. Lena let loose the cascade of raven hairs and seem to understand what her girlfriend wants; she effortlessly hop on the edge of her desk, sending her keyboard falling noisily onto the chair and then the floor. The laughter that follows drowns in a fierce kiss, which she follows by kissing her neck, her throat, her collarbone. She release the collar, shaking off Lena’s hands and start working on each buttons, one by one, each more eagerly than the last, until she rips the last two off, exposing a black bra.

She is a woman of action and with her hands eagerly out of the way, she takes Maggie’s huge mane of hair and push it out of her face, before she slides them down her sides to hook her fingers into the hoop of Maggie’s jeans, pulling her flush against her, against the desk, the screens rattles behind them, threatening to fall at the sudden impact. With Maggie’s mouth busy on-top of her chest, all Lena can do is emit a soft, gentle whine from the back of her throat and press her pout against the top of her lover’s head. “While I still have two brain cells to rub together, we should move to the couch.”

Maggie laugh when Lena tries to move off of the desk, instead using the motion to easily pick the woman up of it, both hand firmly grabbing at her ass, to carry her to the couch, she sets her down gently and ends up kneeling in front of her girlfriend as a result, her hands move up from her rump to under the opened shirt, attempting to unhook her bra. “Got it!” she announce, beaming with pride a few attempts into it.

Lena slip off her shirt and bra, dropping them to the floor next to Maggie, her left hand comes up to her own chest to cover it as her cheek turns a soft pink. “At least take off the leather jacket.”

Maggie gives herself a look and laugh while she discard it on the floor, throwing it over her purse without actually meaning to, which leads to more laughter between them. After that fade, she reaches up for her girl’s arms and pull them off of her chest, kissing each knuckles in turn, then her tummy, even risking a gentle nip of the soft flesh, letting Lena’s arms wrap around her shoulders. Rising as high as she can on her knees, Maggie’s mouth work over Lena’s breasts, with warm kisses and hungry bites.

It’s an act of worship really, how Maggie takes her time to kiss every inches of Lena’s stomach, breathing deeply the woman’s scent, her exhale tickling the wet spot her tongue and lips leaves behind as she slowly, teasingly gets lower with her ministration. When her mouth finally reach the hem of Lena’s skirt, without a single moment of hesitation, she pushes the skirt over Lena’s hips and pulls the black thong off, throwing the flimsy garment away, once it slides past her feet.

Lena is clutching at the fabric of her skirt, she’s squirming in place, buzzing with arousal and desire. “Think I could convince you to take off your shirt too?” she laughs when Maggie shakes her head in a quiet yet teasing refusal. Her laugh is stopped by a gasp; when her girlfriend place wet kisses on her inner thighs and slowly inching closer. When she finally feels her lover’s warm, eager tongue over her folds, she melt back against the couch, her eyes closes and both of her hands tangle in Maggie’s hair.

The detective’s hand glide gently over the warm skin of her lover, from her side, over the hips and wrapping around her thigh, gently grazing her nails against the sensitive skin. Eager to pursue Lena’s pleasure, Maggie brings her hands closer and use her thumb to part the folds gently and expose Lena’s core to her tongue. Driven on by the loud exclamations of pleasure, she sink two fingers inside Lena and delicately tease the sensitive little nub with her tongue.

“Please don’t stop.” she whispers, her hips rolling gently, trying to add precious pressure to Maggie’s touches, gripping at her hair, keeping her firmly in place. Which seems to drive the kneeling lover even deeper into the minutiae of her task. Her pleasure builds quickly, deeply and the closer she gets, the more her muscle strengthen their holds on Maggie’s hair. When a low whine start escaping from her lover’s throat, Lena knows she’s a goner and abandon all pretense of control, riding the crashing waves of her orgasm noisily, messily.

Maggie gently coax Lena through the whole orgasm, fingers and tongue gently brings more waves for her to ride, ending it with a few kisses over the folds. “I could do this all night” when she feels her hair free of Lena’s hand, her head rest on her lover’s lap and look up lazily, fingers stroking gently over her thighs. “Do you want me to?” she whispers, kissing her tummy to hide her eagerness.

“Let me take care of you first” as she gently pull Maggie up to the couch and onto her lap, welcoming her with a deep, warm kiss, with sneaky fingers under the clothes and dirty whispers. If someone closes the door while they're busy loving each other, neither of them take notice of it. 


	34. Portals & Permissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Maggie spends the night at Lena's place, she picks Ruby and Jamie up to take them to school, but not without giving each of them a surprise. However, when she later visits the DEO that day, she's in trouble with Lena! What will happen!?

> _**Kara:** I 'forgot’ my glasses in your glove compartment, inside of the panda cap._   
>  _**Kara:** give them to ruby and tell her supergirl wanted to help. _   
>  _**Kara:** shit im sorry, just saw the time. _   
>  _**Kara:** hope i didnt interrupt anything. _   
>  _**You:** ♥_
> 
>  

* * *

 

The clickety tap of Lena’s fingers over a keyboard draws Maggie out of a deep slumber, too tired to fully wake, one eyes open to surmise the situation: She’s in a bed, the softest she’s ever been in, one she doesn’t recognize, her body pressed onto Lena’s right side, her head resting on her tummy and her hair splayed over her own back and a bit of her girlfriend’s chest. The only light in the room is a laptop screen, on which a very awake Lena is working, adjusting parameters and typing commands, with one hand.

Lena’s left hand is idly grazing Maggie’s scalp while she presumably sleeps, Lena has her phone resting on her boobs and sometimes take a moment to peek at her news feed on it. When Maggie stirs sluggishly to adjust her position and bury her face deeper into her tummy, she squirms and giggle. “What are you doing? that tickles.”

“‘m juss lissening to how smart you arrrr...” as she speaks, it changes from a sleep-slurred word into a full, deep snore.

Lena can feel Maggie’s drool pooling under the corner of her mouth, against her naked belly. Her heart fills with warmth and she takes a picture of the sleeping woman, taking a note of what Maggie just said then open her text messaging app.

> _**Lena (to Jamie):** Letting you know, I’m ready to say I love her_   
>  _**Jamie:** you kept your promise!_   
>  _**Lena:** I did._

Maggie stirs, an hour later and kisses her girl’s stomach again, pushing herself up to sit and lean against her side. “Best three hours of sleep ever.” both women chuckle and exchange a gentle kiss. Lena sets her computer aside and pulls Maggie closer, resting her head on her shoulder and shivering, goose-bump all over her body. “So, I woke up for a second earlier, I kind of saw something about a promise before I faded” she trails off.

“Jamie and I made a bit of a promise while you were at the DEO the other day.” she clear her throat. “I kind of said I’d keep it a secret too.” there’s an ounce of shame on Lena’s tone. “It’s good, but, I don’t know I...” Maggie interrupts her with a swift kiss.

“I trust you Luthor.” Maggie chose her words, squeezing Lena’s hands comfortingly to help assuage the rise it might get out of her. Lena returns a gentle pcck on her cheek.

“Now those are words I rarely hear put together.” Lena scoots closer to Maggie.

“Get used to it, Lena” her hands goes behind her neck and pulls the raven-haired woman into a kiss, her gaze falls further down her body, that’s when she notices the drying puddle of drool on Lena’s stomach. “Sorry I drooled all over you.”

“That was actually the cutest thing.” a soft kiss to her girl’s cheek. “I liked having you cuddle me while I worked, that’s something I could get used to.”

“Pretty sure Jamie’s the cutest, but I’ll take the compliment.” Maggie scoots a bit so she sit on the edge of the bed, about to get ready for the day.

“She takes after her mother.” Lena’s smile is the picture of triumph, running the tip of her index finger down her spine

“Wow” Maggie is quiet, letting the reality of the words settle into her mind, into her soul. It’s the first time she’s heard these words from anyone. She leans against Lena and wraps her arms around her, the two of them melt into a hug, before diving into the day.

 

* * *

 

Maggie parks the car right in front of Alex’s apartment, her ex is already outside with Jamie and Ruby, when she steps out of the car, Jamie runs to her and hug her at the waist, pulling her mother down for a kiss on the cheek. Alex gets closer to her and gives her a knowing smile, Ruby is already getting into the car, to escape the overwhelming noises of the city. “Hey, everything went alright?”

“Yep.” Alex acquiesce and run her hand through her own hair. “So, Jamie I had something to ask you, while your mother’s here.” she crouch to be on the kid’s level and look into her eyes. “There’s a mission we have to go to soon, we’re getting medical equipment from a dangerous place, but it’s to help Ruby and her mom. I was wondering if you’d let us bring your mother along?”

Jamie has this look of surprise on her, as if she isn’t sure why she’s being asked. “How dangerous is it?” Alex doesn’t miss the little glance toward Ruby in the car.

Maggie plays with Jamie’s hair a little and smiles at her daughter’s prudence, though her heart squeeze when she glance to the car. “It’s very dangerous, you won’t be able to send reinforcement this time.”

Jamie turns to her mother and tug at her leather jacket, passing her nerves on it. “Do you want to go?”

“I’d like to be able to help Sam and Ruby this way, I’d like the chance to participate.” Maggie pulls her daughter against her side and squeeze her comfortingly. “But it’s a big risk and I don’t want to take it unless you’re okay with it.”

“You--” Jamie takes a deep breath. “--should help them” she looks at Ruby in the car and then to her mother “They’re not happy and I know you’re good at your job now, better than dad. Just, please no more danger after that?”

Maggie clears her throat, hiding the swelling pride in her chest and picks up her daughter to give her a big hug. “Then it’s settled Alex, count me in. I’ll run by work when I’ve dropped them at school.” then Maggie looks at her car, Ruby is looking at her hand and fiddling with backpack in her lap, she takes her phone out of her back pocket, then shows Alex the text with Kara.

Alex looks over and her eyes go wide for a moment. “She’s so sweet.” She hands back the phone and hugs both Jamie and Maggie at the same time. “Go, I’m going to get Sam now.”

When both girls are buckled in, Maggie reach for the glove compartment and pulls the panda cap out of the glove compartment. “So, I have surprises for you girls.” she places the panda cap on her daughter’s head, after removing the glasses from it.

“That’s my panda cap!, you got it from Gotham!?” Her eyes lit with hope

“Lena bought back your things, they’ll be in your room when we move later this week, make sure you thank her properly next time you see her.” she then turns to Ruby and extend her hand, giving her the glasses. “Supergirl wants you to have these. They’re lined with lead to stop your senses from getting overwhelmed.”

Ruby takes the glasses, examine them with skeptical eyes and put them on her nose and immediately lets out a huge sigh of relief. “Oh my god” she put both hands over her mouth.

“If you need to peek through walls or shoot something with your laser eyes, just lower them first, they’re made to last.” she smiles at Ruby fondly when she sees tears running down her face.

“Isn’t she going to need them?” the sniffling question warms Maggie’s heart

“Maybe she’ll need them back at some point, but I suspect she might ask a friend to make a new pair for you before that happens.” Maggie rubs her daughter’s back, she can easily see that the girl is struggling not to cry too. “I think she got a trick or two to help with the noises.”

Meanwhile, outside Alex and Sam come out of the building with their arms linked, Sam waves at Ruby when she sees the car is still there. “Why does she have glasses?” the mother whispers to Alex

“Supergirl gave ‘em to Maggie to lend them in her stead.” Alex says with a bright smile. “They’re lead lined and they’ll block most of the overwhelming noise coming in.”

It dawns on Sam right then, the shape of the frames, their slight decoloration around the ears. Sam smacks Alex arm the next second “Those are Kara’s glasses!” the firmness of the accusation doesn’t leave her girlfriend much room to maneuver.

With a resigned slump of the shoulder, Alex confirms. “Well, she needed a family when she landed on earth, didn’t she?” she unlocks her car and gets to the driver’s seat, this shit eating grin on her face.

Sam looks at Alex and blinks, getting in the passenger seat and seems conflicted between anger and joy. “huh, you make a lot more sense now.”

Alex kiss Sam on the cheek. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie walks into the DEO and heads for the command center, she catches sight of Supergirl and Sam in a side room having a conversation, she wiggles her finger in greeting, which both women returns just before she’s out of sight. She reaches table in the middle and set her hands on top of the table, joining Alex, Lena, J’onn, Astra, Winn and Vasquez. Alex looks like she wants to disappear beneath the table with Winn, Lena is staring at the holographic display in front of them, Astra and J’onn exchange a worried glance and Vasquez looks like she want out of this job and start a farm with a butch wife somewhere.

Lena press a button and the image of a portal frame appears. “With the kind of power required to operate the transmat portal, there is a strict limit on mass and time. Anything in excess and the portal could become unstable and close prematurely.” she press another button the portal display a series of number “The portals are ready to go, technically but I’d like the chance to run a few more trials.”

Lena’s tone is cold and steel. Fort Rozz schematics appears in the hologram “The new portal has enough reach without having ill effects on any of the species that inhabit National City.” more image appear in the hologram and Winn starts to type something on a keyboard. “It does have some limitations, as I was saying” Lena points to Astra “Astra and Supergirl converted the weight of the medical equipment on Fort Rozz in the metric system” she looks over the people at the table, but avoid looking at Maggie “I’ll need exact weight measurement and height and weight of the gear to be carried. The lighter the better.”

“Should we avoid eating too?” Maggie ask with a serious look and there’s a somewhat awkward silence as everyone looks to Lena. “What’s our gear going to be ?” the detective notices the little twitch of Lena’s smile, like she’s forcing it, one glance at Alex trying to disappear again gives her the hint she needs to catch that something is off.

  
“It’d be optimal, maybe a protein shake or half ration. I don’t know how efficient Supergirl will be with no food” Lena suggests trying to shake her cold mood with a bit of humor.

“Sounds like a reasonable approach.” J’onn states and fields the rest of the questions from Vasquez in private, pulling her aside.

Winn clear his throat to draw attention. “We had to request some special permission from the president, the power draw will take a large portion of the city’s power grid offline for the duration, so we really can’t stretch too long.”

Astra is staring at Maggie, J’onn nods to supergirl’s aunt and steps around the table, to join the detective. Lena leaves for their shared office without so much of a look back. “I won’t keep you long, Miss Sawyer.” Astra set her hand on Maggie’s arm, drawing her attention from the strangely cold Lena to the even stranger warm Astra.

“What’s up, Miss Danvers?” both women smile at the name.

“I heard you had a picture of my late husband.” the hand around Maggie’s arm squeeze, the proud woman doesn’t ask.

Maggie’s heart melt a little in Astra’s stead, using her free hand to dig into the inside pocket of her leather jacket. “Of course. It’s yours.” she set the picture in Astra’s hand

Astra doesn’t look at the image just yet, but focus her attention on her. “You’ve given what little is left of my people a chance for a normal life, even if they don’t fully take the opportunity, I am thankful you offered.” she glance toward the door to the office. “I believe you are expected elsewhere.”

“I think so, you’re welcome. We can visit them together when this whole thing is done with.” Astra nods and lets Maggie go. When her path crosses with Alex, she receives an apologetic look and a thumbs up. A pat on Alex’s arm seem to reassure her. She reaches their office and open the door, stepping in.

Lena is sitting behind the desk, pretending to read her tablet, she doesn’t look up from it when Maggies walks into the office, she doesn’t speak when Maggie walks around the desk and she tries to look away when Maggie kneels beside her, looking from down there. She sets her jaw and close her eyes, but set the tablet down.

“I’m sorry.” Maggie said, grabbing one of Lena’s hand in between hers, the grip of steel Lena gives in return gives her with the reassurance she needs to go on. “I’m pretty sure I know what this is about. I didn’t ask or tell you about going on Fort Rozz?” she makes her best guest. “Because, I really don’t have an excuse beside that I felt like you knew.” she shrug

“I--” Lena opens her eyes and they’re softer now than they were a few moments ago. “-- should say that I find that you asking Jamie is just the sweetest thing. I thought I was jealous when Alex told me, but, it’s not what this is.” she looks the two bikini pictures on the desk. “This is a dangerous operation Maggie, you... you basically put your life and the happiness of your child in my hands.” she squeeze hard on Maggie’s hand hard, enough to make it uncomfortable. “It’s not the kind of pressure I can just shrug off with a mental 'fuck it’” Lena’s eyes spoke volume at this moment.

“Would you prefer If I stay here?” she ask, staring up to Lena.

“Yes.” Lena said with a nod and she exhale loudly when Maggie’s face fall just a hint. “But I don’t suppose that’ll be enough to dissuade you to play hero.”

“You make me want to take a god damn desk job right now.” Maggie lower herself to rest her forehead on Lena’s lap. “I just want to help things get back to a normal state for them, I didn’t realize you were so in--” she stops herself from putting _those_ words in Lena’s mouth. “--invested in me, in us and I really should’ve.”

“You’d go insane within the first hour at a desk job.” Lena retort and run the nails of her free hand over Maggie’s scalp, a gentle reminder of how the day started. Lena consider addressing the elephant in the room that Maggie almost let out, but decides against it, she decide to change the topic for now. “Why are you kneeling?”

Maggie wraps her arm around Lena’s leg and holds it close. “I’d rather not have this kind of conversation right now.” her cheek are burning red. “I never meant to upset you about this, I’ll do better.”

“I shouldn’t have given you the cold shoulder like I did when you came in. It was childish, I should’ve just come to you and asked.” she press her lips against Maggie’s forehead. “I want to go look over the tech again now, if I'm going to have to keep you safe I have to make sure everything works.”

“I have a few conditions if you want me to let you do that.” Maggie doesn’t let her girlfriend stand up, her inner little shit winning over the more reasonable part of her mind.

“And what are those?” Lena raise an eyebrow, amused.

“This is the only time you’re looking them over unless there’s something wrong --” she lift her index finger “You eat lunch when you’re done with the verification--” she adds the middle finger to the count “--You send me a cute picture of you at some point today.” her thumbs rise to finish the count. “That okay?”

“Yes, okay.” Lena finally manage to stand up and helps Maggie do so as well, welcoming her into a warm, soft hug.


	35. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads to Fort Rozz to retrieve medical equipment that will let them understand the nature of Samantha and Ruby's origin with precision. However, while on the drifting space station, a difficult situation arise when they meet the first prisoner to be locked away in it, decisions must be made to preserve the Planet and the future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ANGST & Fluff

Ruby and her mother are at the DEO kept in the medical lab for optimal efficiency. Jamie is staying with James for the day, learning about taking pictures and the media. Astra and Kara are carrying small firearms and yellow sun-grenades, Kara is in her super-suit and Astra in a DEO assault outfit. Vasquez, Alex and Maggie carry heavier firepower and the other three agents are manning the hovering platforms that are meant to carry the medical equipment from Fort Rozz back. J’onn is keeping a direct communication line with the President of the United States and keeping her up to date on the operation. Lena and Winn are at the control panel, outside of the portal room to avoid un-necessary exposition to radiation. A fact that didn’t slip past Maggie during the briefing.

“So, what do we have to stop radiation if it’s going to be this dangerous?” Maggie asks as she double check her sidearm, adjusting the rest of the gear to fit tightly around her outfit.

The intercom turns on and Winn’s voice comes out. “The goggles that are on the table near the door emits a radiation shield when you turn them on, they also provide night vision capabilities.” a more distant voice draw his attention away and he soon return. “They also cost 100k dollars each so, J’onn says not to break them.”

Maggie puts a pair of the goggles over her head, distributing the rest to the others. “None for the Kryptonians?” she ask when the goggles comes two short.

“Nope, radiation like the ones we’ll find there are actually pretty good for us.” Kara respond, pacing slowly, trying to shake off the building tension.

Astra is quiet while reviewing her gear as well, her nerves hint at something much somber than Kara, worries etched every inch of her expressions and demeanor. When Maggie joins her, near the door, she recoils from the detective and lift her hand in silent protest. “I would be alone with my thoughts before we go forth.”

Maggie graciously retreats to Kara and Alex’s side, while Vasquez seems to playfully jab her fist at the other agents going on the mission. “Who got the map to the station?”

“Astra lived there for a long while, she knows every inch by heart and Vasquez has the holographic map with her.” Alex replies and points to the other group. “I was there once too, I vaguely remember the layout” when Maggie makes a confused face “Non kidnapped me and used his mind control technology to make me fight Kara in the Kryptonite suit, the station was stuck on Earth before Kara flung it into space.”

With that piece of information fresher in her mind, Astra‘s reaction makes more sense now to her and she decides to test a theory “So, I noticed we’re expecting enemies, so who?” Maggie points to the guns and tap her foot impatiently when Alex roll her eyes at the question, Kara smack her sister on the shoulder when she notices it.

Astra clears her throat. “There are two registered remaining prisoners, plus whoever may have made a home of the structure during its drifting.” she looks at Alex with stern eyes. “I suspect there may be ulterior motives for the weapons as well.”

“We’re not leaving you on the station.” Alex states “I know that’s what’s on your mind.” she points her finger at the former general when she tries to protest the assumption.

Vasquez approach and clear her throat. “A lot of the agents in the DEO remember Astra in a far less favorable light than you people, which is why this is the team composition and why we asked for Agent Sawyer to complete the roster.” she explains in a commanding tone. “As the commander of this field operation, I can confirm that there is absolutely no intention, no hidden commands, no shadow plans to leave anyone on Fort Rozz unless mission parameter changes.”

Alex smiles at Susan, so does Kara. Astra nods once and looks to the ground. Maggie is smirking, like she’s just done something on purpose, only Alex catches it.

The intercom comes to life again, this time it’s Lena’s voice. “Portal opening in ten.” she continues the countdown and all of the team lower their goggles and activate them with the push of a button. The number reach zero and a swirling red portal opens with a loud crackling noise. Vasquez and the others bring the hover plates through, Astra and Alex follows, Kara and Maggie close the march.

 

* * *

 

The space station is noisy, the ventilation is working full capacity and the lights are dim to the point thay most agent decide to activate the night vision function on their goggles. “We’re in the engine section of the station.” Astra picks her weapon up and start slowly moving forward. “Should be about ten minutes to get to the medical bay.” She climbs the stairs ahead, followed by Vasquez and the others, it leads into a large hallway.

Maggie looks over her shoulder to the portal and she can’t help but feel a tug at her heart, at the size of the risk she’s taking, at how far she’s from her daughter this very moment and her heart-rate picks up from the fear. Kara tries to help with a pat on her back. “What is the smell in the air?” she ask, trying to distract herself “It’s making me hungry.”

“It smells like...a fruit from Krypton, it’s a strange amalgam of peaches, apples and sugary like that weird healthy sugar stuff.” Kara claims, a smile on her face. “Did Fort Rozz have a garden?”

“Yes, Kara, this is exactly what you’re smelling. It’s probable the garden area overgrew with no one to tend it properly.” Astra reach the top of the stairs and the door slides open, revealing a rather large hallway with one side completely covered with green moss, red berries all over it.

When Kara heads toward it, Maggie grabs her by the arm and Kara exhale loudly. “I know, I know.” Maggie squeeze the Kryptonian’s arm comfortingly, Kara breaks away from her and follow the group, dour and quiet. Alex shoots a look back at Maggie, tilting her head to get her to follow closer. As she’s about to follow the silent suggestion, something drops from above and onto Maggie, pinning her down and cutting her breathing.

A dark skinned woman wielding a metal pipe stand over Maggie and raise the weapon threateningly. “This is my prize for your trespass.” The pipe gets knocked out of her hand with a gunshot from Alex, then shoved away in the ensuing brawl, allowing Maggie the space she needs to stand up and aim her weapon.

Kara comes back with a death stare in her eyes and joins Alex in the brawl, the sisters knocks their oponent down swiftly, the rest of the agents draw their weapons and approach to secure the assailant.. “B’niell...” Kara spits viciously. “Stay down and you can make it out of this place.”

The simple possibility of escaping the drifting prison is enough to calm the assailant down, Vasquez pulls Kara off of the woman with a firm grip and she start applying restraints on her, Alex helps as best she can.

Astra returns from further down the hallway. “Your claims means nothing while I walk on this station, B’niell.” the look on the prisoner’s face is a mixture of fear and joy.

“General In-Ze! I will not fight your people.” she cease any of her resistance immediately, letting Vasquez handle her and place her on the hovering platform. “Jindah is out of her cell.” she almost whisper the name, afraid to pronounce it aloud. “No one else is in the station.”

Maggie steps back once the situation is under control, she shrug off Vasquez and Alex trying to check on her. “I’m fine, let’s move on. I’ll let Hamilton bitch over each bruises when we’re out of here. My biggest bruise is my ego right now.” Vasquez and most of the agent laugh at the friendly jab at the grumpy doctor.

“That’s if I’m not the one to look you over.” Alex teases

“Pfft, you just know you’ll be all over the shiny new equipment.” she stick her tongue out at Alex. “Or maybe all over Sam”

“Aunt Astra, I’m kind of worried about Jindah, there’s something wrong.” Kara kept close to her aunt now, fiddling with the gun in her hands.

“They kept her in Fort Rozz and named the station in her honor.” Astra starts. “She had an affinity with the strange state of existence the Phantom Zone provides and can foresee the future in some fashion.” the group stops in front of an elevator and Astra presses a few buttons to call it down. “She was their secret weapon, they kept in contact with the station and I suspect they spoke with her because of these visions.”

“Charming lady.” Maggie quips and she’s the first one to step onto the elevator when it comes down, ending up squeezing herself at the back behind one of the floating platform. “Do we capture her for questioning?”

Vasquez appears to consider the possibilities, running her gaze over the various people in the elevator and doing some mental maths. “Miss In Ze, do you believe there is valuable information to be gained from Jindah Rol Rozz?”

“Nothing worth risking your planet over. What she knows barely matters if no one can’t use it.” Astra clench her fist as they reach the top floor, she step out of the elevator “To the right, the Medical--” the central room is not as the former general remembers, the surprise before her seem to gut her, Kara shares the reaction. Hope shines in their eyes for a brief moment. “--bay”

Before them lay a breath taking sight, a large machine composed of crystals and gold-like metal is masterfully assembled, it’s spherical design reminiscent of a solar representation and the center of the structure is transluscent and luminous. Within the light lies a darker area floating within, a mere feet above them. Vasquez and the three other agents moves to the right but stop when no one else follows.

“A birth matrix” Astra approach the large apparatus and read over the screens on the control console, Kara is frozen in place behind her. “This is how Kryptonians are born and it’s incubating a child right now.” a screen made of light appears and lists several things in Kryptonese and then English at Astra’s request.

“Is the child ready to leave the Matrix?” Kara whispers, finally managing to force her body to get closer to the bright sphere

“Yes.” Astra says with a look toward “the mass and size means we’ll need to leave something behind.” she looks over the various information on the list she brought up. “Brave one, I used the translation software we installed on the station back when it landed to translate the data on this newborn, please have a look.”

“I’ll cut off my own damn arm if it means we can save one more of your people, come on.” Maggie drops her assault weapon on the ground “Take it out of my pay, no way we’re leaving this glowing bean here.” she throws a glance at Vasquez who thankfully agrees with her statements.

Alex steps to the machine and reads alongside with Astra and it quickly becomes obvious that something worries her. “So, if I understand correctly, this kid is meant to be a vessel for something?”

“I was hoping to save this...complex explanation for when we’d know for sure about your wife, Brave one.” the phrasing makes just about everyone in the room chuckle or smile at least. “There are more than one worldkiller--” she looks at the dark shape in the brilliant sphere. “--those that came before have shed the need for a physical form, they take over a body to carry out their duties, a purely psychic presence that can force physical changes on its host.”

“And this kid got one of those in their head?” Vasquez asks with a horrified look. “How do you even know any of that.”

“We learned a lot of things when fighting these things.” Astra’s shoulders slumps

A voice comes from behind the Matrix, an old woman in a black cloak makes her appearance. “No no, Purity and her sister have not yet escaped this cage.” Jindah stops about ten feet from them, a crazed smile on her. “This is simply a vessel for one of them”

Maggie’s side arm is raised and pointed at the older woman, the rest of the DEO agents follow suite.

“Such a complex situation you find yourselves in...” the smile grows to a creepy size. “If you kill me, Purity and her sister are free to go” a gesture of her left hand toward the kid, a gesture of the right hand elsewhere. “The kid grows up to destroy your world or you can kill it and then Purity goes to Earth too” She raise her index finger, as if to indicate she’s not yet done talking. “You could cut the signal by which you found the station, of course...” she’s interrupted by Alex

“But that means someone has to stay here to deactivate the signal and stay trapped with you, probably to get possessed by one of the two when you die of old age.” Alex completes the thought, bringing more teeth into the already creepy old woman’s smile. “Without a signal, no way to get to earth.”

“I’m done wasting time.” Vasquez takes a serious expression and snap her fingers. “Guys, move and get what we need from the medical bay, Astra go with them.” She looks to Kara. “Supergirl, you do you and take the baby back to Earth immediately and you don’t come back, that’s an order.” then she looks at Maggie and Alex. “You two stay here and help me keep watch over this old bat.”

Kara looks to her sister for a moment, wincing at the pain rising in her stomach, she moves over to the console and press several button, as she passes by, Astra helps with a few hurdles. The lights of the birth matrix fades and the incubating liquid flows out at their feet, changing the smell from sterile to something a lot less comfortable, the newborn exit through a tube and into Supergirl’s arms. Kara unclips her cape, tenderly wrapping the child in it as it start crying “He’s so beautiful.” the whisper is almost lost in the rush of sound. She holds the baby against her body “Tell whoever stays behind I’ll always remember them by the name of this child.” She walks away from the matrix and heads to the portal, Maggie and Alex standing between her and the old woman.

“You really think a primitive world like yours can withstand even just one of us ?” the woman grins and rushes toward Vasquez, Maggie and Alex. With one hit, she sends Alex careening back on the floor, coughing out heavily.

Maggie uses the moment to take the woman down with a hip throw, she tries to hold her down but get a vicious kick in the gut, which shoves her back tripping over Alex. Vasquez manages to pin her down long enough to give Alex enough time to put a pair of cuff on the old hag, then links it to a nearby metal pole. “We’re going to spend a while together you and me...”

Vasquez looks to Maggie a heavy glare at what Alex is trying to do, Maggie nods her support to the commanding officer. Vasquez take her best ‘command’ voice. “No, you’re leaving this station. This isn’t your operation, It’s mine, this is my job, it’s my call, you have to obey it.”

Alex stares with those killer eyes, tension rises between them and it seems like it might come to blow. “Alexandra Danvers.” Maggie makes a firm statement, tapping her foot. “If you made this call while you were in charge, things’d be different.” she looks to Vasquez “But Vasquez is the commander, she knows what she’s doing.”

“How can I live with myself leaving someone behind?” Alex almost breaks down, but the situation makes it easier for her to withstand

“Agent Danvers, don’t make your first operation back on the field the one where you disobey another order.” The tone is a bit shakier, but the grim humor gets to Alex in an odd way. “You don’t get to feel like this because it’s not your decision, it’s mine and it’s an order. I’m the one responsible for the consequences, I chose to stay.” she looks at the woman struggling on the ground, groaning in pain, then back to Alex. “I don’t know if it makes it better for you, but I wouldn’t be this certain if you hadn’t inspired me, Ma’am.”

“Damn it, now Kara’s going to have to find a boy’s name that matches with Susan, you know how hard that is?” Alex jokes, taking a step back, relenting from her stand off with Vasquez.

“Call him Sullivan.” Vasquez offers with a bright smile, giving a thumbs up to Alex. She press on their communication device, sending the message to everyone on the team “This is Commander Susan Vasquez, Mission Parameter changes, code red plus. Agent Sawyer is promoted to acting commanding officer for the remainder of the mission. It was an honor.” she shuts her own radio off after getting positive response from the other team

Maggie grabs Alex by the shoulder and pull her back, when she feels like she’s about to have a change of heart. “We’ll let her know.” she tug on Alex. “let’s get to the others.” wincing at the new title, she moves toward the Med bay, meeting with Astra and the rest of the crew. The various items getting put on the floating platforms, even the Tormock is helping, under the watchful eye of one of the agent. Immediately, she starts to help putting the materials and machinery over it.

“I could stay behind.” Astra said with a soft whisper to Maggie.

“No.” Maggie shuts the offer down with a glare, Astra recoils a bit but keeps working with B’niell and the other DEO agents. Maggie herself starts looking over the remainder of the medical bay, searching the various cupboards and shelf for anything worthwhile, not finding much. “Alex”

“Yes, Ma’am.” everyone can hear how strained the woman is over calling Maggie that honorary title right then.

“The garden area, the berries and the fruits, take the empty crate. Maybe DEO contact in gotham can find a way to grow them. And since we’re down a woman, we could bring back a Vasquez worth of fruit.” the phrasing seems to bring down the grim tension a little

“Yes, Ma’am” she grabs the crate, glaring at Maggie for a moment and leaving, heading toward the outgrowth.

“Why did you send her for such a menial task?” Astra questions, eyes narrowed.

“She wants to knock Vasquez out and taking her place.” she looks to Astra. “She figures that with you returning, Kara doesn’t need her sister, that with M’yrnn there, she doesn’t need to be there for J’onn anymore.” the group start moving, the materials and device all loaded. “She’s wrong, you’re wrong too.” narrow eyes to Astra, taking her arm and pulling her along. “So I’m sending her ahead while she’s still willing to follow orders.”

As they go past the room with the Birth Matrix, Vasquez has further restrained Jindah with wires and is typing on one of the console further in the room. Astra looks to Maggie. “I will not leave my niece on her own, but I want a word with the woman we’re leaving behind.”

Maggie looks at Astra and takes a deep breath “You don’t have a lot of time, hurry up. Five minutes is what I can give you.”

“B’niell follow the woman’s command as my own.” the Fort Rozz prisoner nods and Astra goes to meet with Vasquez, tapping her on the shoulder, Maggie stays behind to watch for a moment.

“I think you should leave now, the portal isn’t going to last long.” Her voice is tight and her expression is shockingly cold.

“Maybe, but you’ll need access code to cut the signal.” Astra opens the equivalent of a post it note on the computer and types the code into it.

“I was planning on rigging the place to blow, but that works too.” Vasquez tries to sound serious, but her voice cracks.

Astra laugh, a genuine, deep-bellied laugh which brings a smile to Vasquez despite the tragedy of the moment. “A woman after my own heart” she writes something else in the post it note. “that is the self-destruct code, if you need it.”

“Be good to your people, you deserve your second chance, Miss Danvers.” Susan turns her attention back to the console in front of her and keeps working on it.

 

* * *

 

Kara dashes back through the portal and into the room, immediately turning on the communication device in her ear. “I need Eliza in the red room, now.” she takes the sharp right turn to head to that particular area. The intercom relays the request, Winn’s making the announcement.

“Supergirl, this is Lena, what did you bring back?” The voice is tight with worries, the communication device has a bit of statics.

Kara winces and looks at the bundled up boy in her arm, smiling and fighting a strange, deep, hopeful urge to respond with something rather personal. “A baby. Will do a report later.”

“Understood, Kara.” the tone used is so different, Kara wonders for a split second if its the same person talking.

The red room lights up slowly at her presence, a sterile white light illuminates it, the medical equipment that’s been used for Samantha and Ruby over the past few weeks is still there. Kara sits on a chair near the examination table, sets the baby in her lap, unwrapping the cape from around him to examine him with her X-ray vision. When a tear escape from her eyes down on his dark, sepia-brown skin, the baby cries in response “Awww, sorry beanie.”

Eliza enters the room and the lights shine a touch brighter and the older woman immediately kneel beside her daughter from the stars. “Oh my god, I thought you got hurt!” she exchange a little laugh with Kara and gently pries the baby from Kara’s arm and set it on the examination table, grabbing what she needs to perform a cursory examination from the makeshift shelf.

“There was a birth matrix on Fort Rozz, this little boy was in it and I birthed him.” she sigh a little bit, standing up and helping Eliza with the check up, holding the baby still when necessary. She speaks into her comm “J’onn, we need a telepath here, I want to make sure of something.”

“I’m sending my father, I’m overwhelmed at the moment.” He quickly shut the comm too.

“Yeah I think someone’s not coming back” Kara whispers and place a gentle kiss on top of the boy’s head.

“Is it Alex?” the worry in Eliza’s voice is evident.

“I don’t know, maybe Astra.” she winces. “Comms don’t reach up there.” A deep, soulful silence falls in the room, not unlike the respectful silence at a funeral.

M’yrnn comes into the room, closing the door carefully behind him, he quietly approaches the table, smiling at the women tending to the young child. “Such a precious sight.” he runs his gentle, worn hand over the boy’s head, his adopted form’s skin matching the kid’s closely. “Why do you need to know such a young mind? It is better left undisturbed until it’s fully formed”

“Because I want to make sure it’s not being disturbed by things we’ve seen in there. Sorry, I can’t explain further for the moment.” She looks very much about to cry

Eliza squeeze Kara’s arm and observe as the old Martian acquiesce to the request.

His eye turn red for a moment and there is a little blue hue surrounding the room as he does so, calm seep into the room and the baby stops crying and squirming “This young mind has great potential but it needs to be nurtured, like any child’s.” the blue hue leaves the room, the red fade from M’yrnn’s eyes and he smiles. “Nothing is wrong with the child.”

The baby squirms and start crying anew and Kara smiles. “Right, you need to eat.”

The intercom comes alive with Winn’s voice again. “Fort Rozz team is returning, I repeat Fort Rozz team is returning.”

 

* * *

 

Lena is the first one to make it to the portal room, J’onn is right behind her, she looks at the portals waver with each person walking through it, with each platform returning until it finally collapses on itself, her heart is beating a mile an hour when she doesn’t immediately sees Maggie, wringing her hands and steeling her expression for the worst, only releasing the loudest breath of relief when her girlfriend finally appears.

From behind the nearest floating platform, Maggie and Alex emerges with a dour expression, carrying a crate of various fruits and vegetables between the two of them. Alex takes the weight off of Maggie and set the crate down at her feet when they reach J’onn.

“Director J’onzz” Maggie stands straight, at attention in front of the martian. “Agent Danvers has something she needs to deliver and important information for Supergirl, I’d like to relieve her of formal duty for the day.” J’onn nods, receives a quick hug from Alex as she darts out of the room and heads takes the same sharp turn Kara did.

“Where’s Commander Vasquez?” J’onn asks, a grim expression gaining on his feature.

“Commander Vasquez has relinquished command to me as mission parameters changed.” She does her best to explain the situation as officially as possible. “She chose to remain behind to shut down the signal that allowed us to locate Fort Rozz, it would have allowed psychic entities to return to earth and besiege it.” she close her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Alex and Astra both suggested they could stay in her stead but she refused and I followed her wish.” there’s a tear running down Maggie’s cheek. “The mission was a success.”

“Please fill a report before you resume your maternity leave, Commander Sawyer.” J’onn breaks the solid facade and pulls her into a firm hug. “Maybe you can help me understand why Kara has a child in her cape?”

“I can explain this better than even Kara.” Astra comments, stepping into the conversation. “And the other prisoner too, I suppose.”

“You’re dismissed, Commander.” J’onn release the hug and takes the older Kryptonian aside.

Maggie goes to Lena and gives her a little hug, which is quickly returned. “I’m going to go to our office and fill the report, then I kind of want to go get Jamie and just watch TV til the morning with her.”

“Unwise decision, but do you want my company?” Lena whispers into Maggie’s hair.

“I’d love it and Jamie too.”

 

* * *

 

> _**Alex:** Good job today, Commander. _   
>  _**You:** thanks. _   
>  _**Alex:** no, thank you for making me get those fruits. i know why you did it. _   
>  _**Alex:**  ur both smart. _   
>  _**You:** kara want 2 adopt sullivan right?_   
>  _**Alex** : she didnt say anything about it but, yeah_   
>  _**You:** im going to shut my phone and spend time with my fam tonight. ttyl_   
>  _**Alex:** be safe._

Maggie knocks on James’ door and it opens quickly, he welcomes her in his apartment, with a hug and a pat on the back. “Are you okay?”

“Physically, yeah, just a bit bruised.” she almost just speaks into his chest. “Mentally, I’m just not.” she shake her head. “We lost Vasquez.” she quickly wipe at her eyes

Jamie runs to the door and crash into her mother to hug her, as hard as she can, pulling her off of James. While she might be wincing and in pain from the impact, Maggie just holds her girl closer and tighter. “I’m happy!” the girl mumbles against her mother’s side.

James chuckles at how enthusiastic the girl is “Hey careful, your old lady’s been roughed up, you gotta take care of her, okay?” he rubs Maggie’s back comfortingly, trying to hide his own emotional response.

Jamie looks up “You look sad, did something happen?”

“Yeah, one of the people that went with us didn’t make it out, so I’m really sad.” she bends forward and kiss her girl’s cheek. “right now, I just want to crash in our couch and watch the TV with you and Lena for a while.” she looks at James and exhale “She gave command to me before doing her thing.”

Jamie freezes for a moment and there is a frown on her face. “Please, no more dangerous mission, next time it could be you.” She clings fiercely, wrapping her hand in the leather jacket’s hem.

James frowns and shake his head, giving the two girls a hug. “Hey, be safe on the way home okay?”

“Kara’s on her way, she got a lot of things to talk about.” Maggie warns and leaves the apartment with her daughter in her arms, but quickly puts her down, heading to the car together.

 

* * *

 

Supergirl flies in the open window, cape-less, James joins her after seeing Maggie out of the building “I heard today’s mission was rough” He welcomes her with arms open

“Did Maggie tell you about what happened?” she sinks into him, letting his arms, his presence warm her heart.

“Susan? Yeah she did.” He gives Kara gentle kiss on the forehead.

Kara breaks away from the hug, gently. “Listen, I... I know we’ve been having a bit of a hard time seeing each other lately.” she sits in the couch and lurch forward, her hair dangling each side of her head. “A lot of it is on me, but I want you to know, I still want this, I still love you”

James sits with her on the couch, rubbing her back, only now noticing the lack of cape. “Thanks for telling me, it’s really good to hear it.” she leans forward, warms his arm around her shoulders. “Where’s your cape?”

“It’s ...serving its original purpose.” she leans into him, almost collapsing completely into his side. “It’s a baby blanket again.” Kara takes several deep breath “There was a birth matrix on Fort Rozz. It was incubating a boy” she smiles brightly “He has Valtho ancentry.” there is something soothing just talking about her home world and James knowing enough to understand what she’s saying.

“Where are you going with this?” he pulls Kara on his lap and holds her close, making sure to be clear the question is warm and welcoming.

“I birthed him, I wrapped him in my cape, I...” she looks up to James. “I touched the future of my people with hands when I thought all I’d ever hold would be ashes.” Kara tries to go on and can’t her body is not letting her, she collapse against Jame’s chest, buries her face into his neck.

“Are you asking if I want to raise a kid with you?” he whispers, burying his face in her hair, trying to hide his own tears.

All she can do is nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might be angry or sad at what happened on Fort Rozz during this chapter and you need to have a happier thought, send me a message on Tumblr, I have the same name.


	36. Greetings, Granola and Grandmas (+Art)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie oversees Astra's official release from the DEO's custody and has to deal with Jamie getting in trouble with Winn, of all people. A shopping trip becomes so much more for mother and daughter when they meet an estranged family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Clear but not graphic references to child abuse, child abandonment pertaining to Maggie's traumatic coming out.  
> WARNING: Minor violence  
> WARNING: There's also FLUFF!
> 
> Art in this chapter was commissioned by me and made by @danidraws (on twitter & tumblr) give them a look!

 

 

> _**Winn:** Hey, this is seriously not a big deal, but it’s the third box of granola bars that mysteriously disappear. I think Jamie is feeding some homeless people or hungry kids at school. _  
>  _**You:** im sorry winn, i,ll talk 2 her about it. what brand ? i’ll get u new ones otw back home. _  
>  _**Winn:** thanks! and cheap store brand yogurt ones. i prefer those, not a budget reason. _  
>  _**You:** OK. Overseeing Astra’s release now, will be back tonight with the bars._  
>  _**Winn:** good luck._
> 
>  

* * *

 

The ride is quiet and awkward at first, Maggie hadn’t been at the DEO for almost two weeks, just to focus on her daughter and on maintaining her friendships with the alien community as best she could. The move to the new place also had been quite the adventure and took a few days to fully complete, Supergirl and Astra got busy trying to catch a speedster, a new arrival in town, with no success whatsoever.

Astra just got out of the DEO, freed from confinement under minor conditions, Maggie is the one to take her out of the build, driving her to the flower shop where the priestess of Rao reside. She breaks the silence first, while they are stuck in traffic. “So we finally managed to make the medical equipment work.” there is a satisfaction in the way she speaks, pride even “Sullivan is healthy and there is nothing to worry about.” it’s a bit of a stiff conversation starter, Kara and James are still figuring out the details of the adoption, though blessedly both Astra and Ruby are willing babysitters when emergencies comes up.

“He’s so cute, Jamie asked if she can hold him soon and I showed her the hole he made in the wall at Kara’s place.” Maggie chuckles, so does Astra. “She was a bit disappointed when I said she’d need to wait until he has better coordination or she’d get a broken rib.” she clear her throat. “What came up for Ruby and Sam?”

Astra laughs a bit “I apologize for the amusement I draw from the situation, but the advanced cult of World-ending, nihilistic scientist couldn’t figure out how pregnancy work well enough to prevent their project being ruined by one.” a beat “All because of the social effect of a birth control law on Krypton.” the answer, while complex seems to amuse Maggie and so, she goes on. “Essentially natural breeding was forbidden on Krypton and only birth matrixes could be used. That caused the inner workings of pregnancy to fade from memory.”

“Sound a bit drastic, could anyone have children?” Maggie inquires curiously.

“There were tests of aptitudes in various fields and you had to show that the child had a support system beyond the parents, most could past the test.” Astra explains.

“Yeah I think I can understand how that comes into play." Maggie smiles. “You’re dodging the question, by the way.”

“I’m not doing so intentionally” Astra say with an apologetic look. “Samantha was designed to become a Worldkiller through her personal evolution. Her pregnancy ruined the change due to--” she pauses, narrowing her eyes, deciding against the extensively detailed version “--cell exchange between her and her child. The hormonal balance that was to trigger her transformation was disrupted by pregnancy.” she shake her head. “She has a fearsome ability however, death will only come to her from old age, anything else, she can come back from and become immune or at least resistant.”

“But she doesn’t have the terrifying combination of already being invulnerable to almost anything because she’s a kryptonian?” Maggie guesses and Astra nods, confirming “What about Ruby?”

“Her early maturing stages triggered the appearance of her powers, essentially she transformed into a kryptonian when she began the early stage of puberty” she explains with a slightly worried look. “Her powers are not dependent on sunlight, she is simply stronger than a normal kryptonian. She has the power her mother would’ve had if she could attain her purpose. It’s as if the mother gave the power to her daughter. Poetic”

“I’m guessing that part makes people nervous?” Maggie exhale.

“Poetry is definitely not high on their favorites list." Astra manages a convincing straight face.

“Miss Danvers.” Maggie makes her best attempt at a mom-face.

Astra quietly concede “J’onn and Alex are fine with letting them be, but they’re not in full control because of how close they are to the situation. I am not fully trusted yet, though I have earned my full release.” Astra looks out the window. “Doctor Hamilton and a security panel want some form of garantee we have a way to deal with them if they become a problem.” Astra looks to Maggie. “Kara does have an idea.”

“Is that why she’s been going to the Fortress of Lost Toes so often? I mean, there’s the baby obviously, but I’m guessing that might have been it?” Maggie finally breaks away from the traffic and head toward the little home Astra’s people claims.

“Yes, her father Zor-El developped a serum that could sedate them. Your wife is working on a proper method of delivery.” Astra’s attempt to keep a straight face fails quickly.

Maggie blinks at the title attributed to Lena and narrow her eyes at Astra when the older woman laughs. “You know, they call me a little shit, but you’re solid competition.”

“Thank you.” A deadpan response from the older woman, she makes it easy to see the relation to Kara in moments of peace like these and there’s something in Maggie’s mind that feels greatly reassured by the sight.

“If Lena is working on it, I’m sure they’ll have something soon.” her hand squeeze the wheel, her heartbeat picks up.

“They already do, that’s what Miss Luthor was going in for. Presumably to lecture them on the finer points of not confining an innocent family longer than strictly necessary.” both women smile

Maggie steps outside of the car when Vala turns her attention to it. “Good morning miss” she stops a few feet from the priestess. “I have good and bad news.”

A soft frown touches the woman, her gaze falling on Maggie “What are they?” she is suspicious and her eyes raise to the sky with worries.

“Non has passed away” Maggie announces, the woman nods, there is no surprise, just the dashing of a foolish hope. “But I found a better way.” she makes a gesture, confident in the choice of her words.

Astra steps out of the car, wearing her typical black, through more informal clothes. “It’s good to see you again, Vala Vex.”

The priestess cover her mouth with a hand, the other extend in greeting to the woman. “General!”

“Please, just call me Astra.” The request is firm, but certainly friendly.

Maggie offers a smile, following the two other into the flower shop “I won’t stay long, but I might buy some flowers.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie arrives at her daughter’s school before the bell rings, sitting on the hood of her car with her phone in hands, looking over the various social media feeds, over the news, at *that* picture Lena sent her the previous evening. The buses are starting to file in, the younger kids are starting to get out of the school and to the buses. Maggie puts her phone back in a pocket of her leather jacket, the nerves starting to build up, unsure how to approach the stolen granola bars situation.

Jamie finally comes out of school and greets her mother with a hug. “Ruby wasn’t at school again, is she okay?”

“I think she had a battery of medical test, I’ll have more news tomorrow probably, before Karaoke.” she pokes at her daughter’s tummy. “So, I think you’re in a bit of trouble, Missy.”

Jamie’s demeanor change immediately, there’s fear in her eyes and she takes a step back. “What did I do?” it’s not a defensive reaction, it’s a panic.

“What did you do with the boxes of Granola bar you took from the pantry?” Maggie puts one knee on the ground, reaching to put her hand on her daughter’s shoulder, squeezing to comfort her. “Look at me”

Jamie looks at the ground before her, kicking at a stone that isn’t there and she remains silent.

“Jamie...” Maggie puts her mom face on, a little force in her tone and her daughter just starts crying.

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” she sniffles, her tears plentiful.

Maggie grabs her daughter’s chin and make her look at her, offering a smile. “I’m not that angry, I’m mostly very confused, I want to know why you did it.”  
More silence from Jamie, fear grows in her eyes.

“Are you afraid I’m going get the person you gave them to in trouble? Did you make them a promise to keep it secret?” her daughter nod and Maggie suppress her smile this time. “Is that person an adult or a kid?”

“One of the kid.” Jamie tries to look away and Maggie lets her.

“Are they afraid of getting in trouble with their parents? The school? Did they threaten you?” Maggie knows she putting a bit of pressure on Jamie, but at this point, she needs to know to make an informed decision.

Jamie exhale and seem to give up trying to hide everything, she leans in, almost whispering to her mother. “It’s Ruby, the lunches she gets are these weird packages and like, bad apple juice and she doesn’t have enough to last the day.”

“Okay” Maggie takes a deep breath. “I want you to write a letter to apologize to Winn, I’ll review it for mistakes.” she kiss her daughter’s forehead. “No phone until the letter is approved.” she leans forward too and whispers too “I’ll pack you a larger lunch so you can share with her.” when she says that, Jamie gives her the phone, without looking at her mother. Maggie puts it in one of her jacket’s pockets and pulls her daughter closer, almost hugging her. “I’m proud of you for wanting to help your friend, I’m happy to help her.” she clear her throat and manages to sound serious for this part, delivering her first scolding. “But you took the boxes, today and before that without asking, without telling anyone about it until you got caught, you were still trying to lie to me just now. It’s wrong, you know better than that, Jamie Sawyer.”

“I’ll write the letter when I’m done with my homework tonight.” she tries to look at her mother’s face, but end up staring at her feet. “I’ll apologize to uncle Winn before too.” she clear her throat almost coughing “I’m sorry for lying to you, I’m really sorry.”

Just as Jamie start to sniffle, Maggie kisses her forehead and pull her into firm hug. “I understand why you did it, It’s important to stand by your friends.” she speak low and close to her daughter’s ear. “But it’s important that you trust me too. You don’t have to take on everything by yourself, let me know about what's happening. I could’ve helped so much! I could’ve convinced the people in charge to change how they make her lunches.” Maggie takes a little break from talking, not wanting to push her daughter too close to crying again “I’m not making you write the letter to Winn and taking away your phone because you tried to help your friend, I’m telling you to focus on repairing what you did wrong.”

“What’s the punishment for lying then?” she wipes at her eyes again

“I scolded you, maybe I need to work on being more convincing." she fakes a frown face, Jamie almost laugh. “I’m very much aware of you having issues trusting me, Jamie. I barged into your life and took away your dad and everybody you built trust with.” a short pause to collect her thoughts, let the explanation sink in. “I know you tried to lie and hide this because you’re afraid of what I might do, because you don’t know me, because we never experienced a bad moment together like this yet. I know gaining your trust is important for us.” she clear her throat, pushing down her tears. “Please, Jamie give me, give us a chance.”

Jamie is quiet for about a minute, fiddling with her hem of her shirt, chewing on her lower lips and taking deep breaths. She constantly look like she’s about to say something, so Maggie encouragingly remains quiet. “Think we can still go shopping ?”

“Yes, we can go do our shopping. I told you what the consequences were: no phone and writing a letter.” she raise two fingers to enumerate her point. “I won’t sneak in more unless there’s something else that comes up. You can trust me Jamie and I’ll repeat it until you believe it.” she says with a smile.

 

* * *

 

The National City Super Mall is slowly emptying as Maggie and Jamie steps into the large store, a Target. After grabbing new shirts for the both of them, Maggie goes to look at their shoes section with Jamie uncharacteristically dragging behind. “How’re you doing shoe wise?”

“My soccer shoes are still okay, the ones I have on right now are a bit tight.” she holds up her right leg and almost trip a man passing by, she gets closer to Maggie to avoiding repeating the incident. “There’s a lady that keeps following us since we left the parking lot.” she whispers.

Maggie looks around, trying to see what Jamie is talking about, but there’s too many people to be sure, she gives Jamie a comforting hug. “I’m here, nothing’s going to happen to you.” she kiss the top of her head. “See any models you like for your shoes ?”

Jamie points to a pair of black shoes, small boots really, with a bit of a heel to it and immediately has a little smile. “they’re really cute” she search for the proper size and gives the box to her mother, who gives it right back

“You need to try them on! Make sure they’re okay for you to walk in.” she sits with her daughter and help her put them on, putting the worn shoes under the bench they’re sitting on and tying one of the shoes while her daughter tie the other.

Jamie stands up once both shoes are on and she walks around the bench, nearly tripping twice because she’s not used to the heels, but she gets the hang of it after a few minutes and a few quiet pointers from Maggie. “I’m taller in those shoes, think we could get platform shoes soon?” she giggles when Maggie roll her eyes at the suggestion

“Maybe we can get you heeled shoes, if you want them, when you’re thirteen, not before.” Maggie shake her head. “I’d rather teach you how to defend yourself against short jokes though.” they both seem about to laugh, but Jamie points to someone suddenly.

The old lady that’s been following them shows up nearby, staring at them. “Margarita?” she has long mane of graying hair, her skin wrinkled and she is staring, almost glaring at Jamie “Who is this? is she your daughter?” She takes a few steps closer.

There is a gasp of recognition from Maggie, she stands up from the little bench with nothing but fury in her eyes. She puts herself between Jamie and the old woman “Don’t take another step, Florencia” she spit the spanish name like it disgust her to speak it.

Jamie hides behind her mother, grabbing her arm and hanging to it, observing for now and listening. She worries so much that she doesn’t notice she’s tugging at the sleeve of her mother’s jacket.

“Is that how you talk to your mother ?” her hands set on her jeans clad hips and her expression harden, but her eyes are drawn constantly to the young girl behind Maggie. “What’s your name sweetie?”

Before Jamie can answer, Maggie respond harshly. “You don’t get to talk to her, you don’t get to have even a moment with her.” One step closer between the two and the tension is drawing attention amidst the customers. “You don’t deserve her.” Maggie notices her mother clenching her fist.

Jamie is getting nervous and tries to pull Maggie backward, failing to do so, but it seems like Maggie does not mind the attempts.

“How dare you talk to me like that!” The old woman’s accent thicker as she grows angrier. “You hid your daughter from your family, you’ve always been so selfish but I didn’t know how much until now!”

“Why would I tell either of you anything!? What kind of family do you imagine you are!?” Maggie gesticulate theatrically “You let him kick me out without a word. You took me out of every photo album and buried my pictures under the tree in the yard! You both pretended I was dead and stopped talking to my aunt when she took me in! How’s that family?” she narrow her eyes “You let him do it, you stood there by the stove and you let him beat me, you stood there by the stove when he dragged me out of the house, you pretended you didn’t hear me beg you to be my mom!” She jabs a finger in her mother’s sternum, with her free hand.

“Be reasonable, Margarita, it wasn’t my place to challenge him.” she slap the finger on her sternum away “Of course you wouldn’t know, with your lifestyle. What did you expect from me!?”

“I expected you to help me get over getting my heart broken, you fucking maniac! I expected you to be a mom!” she spots a few people taking a video “But you let me down the moment you realized I was different, the moment I didn’t fit in your little perfect puzzle, I was gone, forgotten, nothing. I was worthless to you from the start.” she sniffle “But now you come here all the way from Nebraska to tell me I should’ve come to you?! You didn’t even show up for my wedding shower when I invited you!”

The older woman’s anger sobers up, the fury in her daughter’s eyes scares her, it carries the message of hatred and worse clearly “Margarita...” she tries to sound threatening, but the words that comes from her daughter are cutting her breath short.

She interrupts her mother incoming rant. “You know what kills me the most about being a mother? That I see that fear in her, that abject terror that her mom might do just to her what you did to me.” Maggie forces herself to keep talking, despite the lump in her throat growing. “And each time I see it in her eyes, when she’s not sure what to say, because she’s afraid of making the tiniest of mistakes, of taking any space I didn’t specifically allow her, because she doesn’t trust me yet; I feel sick.” She points to her own stomach. “It sickens me that she thinks I might be like you. It makes my skin crawl just to imagine my daughter thinking I could kick her out of my life.” She takes a deep breath “You and him are not family anymore, you’re just the monsters I’m protecting my daughter from”

“You ungrateful little..." Florencia’s arm swings and she manages to slap Maggie square in the face, the sound drawing gasps, startling a few passer by. Her mother looks so offended by what Maggie said, she tries to slap her again. Security gets there just in time to prevent it, dragging her away without much fuss..

“Is everything okay? If you want to press charge, we can call the cop ma’am.” the security guard checks on her once the older woman is far enough.

“Actually I’m a cop myself, thank you for the help, thank you for the offer. I’m just gonna pay for these shoes and go on with my day.” Maggie is surprised at just how sad her own voice comes out, how raspy it sound. “Stay with us until we’re out of the Target please?” the security guard nods, then she turns her attention to Jamie, forcing herself to ignore the pain on her cheek “I’m so sorry you had to see that.”

Jamie speaks through her teeth, she’s angrier than the moment she confronted her father, there’s tears in her eyes. “Are you okay?” her voice is full of rage and sadness, yet she doesn’t seem to completely freeze at the public emotional display this time. Maggie tries to take her hand out of Jamie’s and when her daughter resist the gesture, she simply keeps their hands together, comforted by her daughter’s gentle squeeze. “She hit you, like, really, are you okay?” the girl insist.

“I think I’m okay enough to finish our shopping, It’s probably going to be different when we get home.” She press her lips on her forehead. “Let’s get on with the day, sweetheart.” Despite wanting to crawl under one of the clothes rack and cry her eyes out, Maggie tug her daughter closer and feels her daughter resting her head against her side as they walk. They pay for the shoes and the rest of the things they bought, the security guard follows them quietly until they leave the Target.

As mother and daughter walk past a few boutiques, Jamie sees it, it’s a small local shop squeezed between a drugstore and a GAP, the mannequin in the front windows have leather jackets similar to the one her mother is wearing. She can’t help it, she pull with the hand holding her mother’s, trying to slow them down enough so she doesn’t miss her chance, they eventually stop in front of it, she feels the comforting squeeze of their hand-holding and finally, finally Jamie convince herself to say what’s been building in her heart all this time. “Mom?” there’s a short moment of silence between the two of them “Do you think we could get me a leather jacket like yours ?”

The raw emotional fatigue from meeting her own mother just moments ago and the sentimental moment they shared earlier about the stolen granola bars set the stage for this in a unique way. Maggie explode with joyful laughter, dropping the shopping bags on the ground, the shoe box hitting the ground with a loud thud “YES!” it’s as much the response to her daughter’s question as celebration of the moment.

 

                                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://danidraws.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/danidraws 
> 
> Artist for the lovely art


	37. Opening Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the gang is set to meet at Dollywood for the Karaoke night, Jamie, Ruby and Sam enjoy their first visit to the place! Lots of news coming from everyone, some of it bringing joy to the gathered friends, other bringing pain and losses. No matter, they stand together!

> _**You:** We’re on our way to Dollywood_   
>  _**Winn:** We?_   
>  _**You:** The whole fam! _   
>  _**Winn:** Lena, you and Jamie? or like, everyone at once? _   
>  _**You:** Jamie, Lena  & Me_   
>  _**Winn:** That’s cute, btw i got lena and jamies shirt done._   
>  _**You:** yay_
> 
>  

* * *

 

“Who are you texting ?” Lena asks, Maggie slips her phone immediately into one of her jacket’s pocket. “Winn, telling him we’re on our way to the bar.” she kisses the pout Lena gives her for hiding her phone, it turns into a deeper kiss.

“I’d take a picture, if I had my phone.” Jamie teases them with arms folded over her chest, her head tilt to the side.

“You’d have your phone if you removed the short joke in your apology letter like I asked.” Maggie tease right back, pulling on Lena’s hands to make them catch up to her daughter.

“I think it’s worth the wait.” Jamie grins cheekily, skipping a bit head when they make it to the alleyway.

Lena is wearing a jeans and flannel combo, a step down from her usual wardrobe but Maggie had insisted on a casual look. “Did someone get in trouble ?” she ask curiously, trying to keep up the pace in the heels she’s wearing.

“You want to tell the story, Jamie ?” Maggie ask as she gets closer to the door, but it opens before she even knocks on it. Jaehg welcoming her with his usual slimy hug.

Jamie takes a step back from the large, purple alien but her eyes are wide and her smile is shining. “Woah, Hi mister!” she waves at him. She answers Lena’s question after tearing her attention away from Jaegh “I took Uncle Winn’s granola bars boxes from the pantry without asking.” she scratch the back of her head. “Ruby’s lunch weren’t big enough.” she mumble that part.

Lena wiggle her fingers at the taller man, smiling in greetings and she looks to the girl right beside her. “Oh, the feeding Ruby part is good.” she compliment Jamie and leans forward to place a soft kiss on the top of her head. “Did you still go shopping? I see you have a lovely new jacket!”

Jamie observe her mom for a moment, while she catch up with the doorman, she becomes quickly amused by his laugh and deep voice. After a moment, she return her attention to Lena. “Sorry, was distracted.” she clear her throat. “Yeah we went to Target to get new shoes and stuff” she points to the running shoes in her feet. Jamie winks as she utter the word “Mom’s mother showed up, it wasn’t pretty.” she frowns and look at Maggie again. “It was a pretty bad fight, security pulled her mother away when she slapped mom.”

Lena smiles warmly at the child, pulling her closer by the shoulder, an awkward attempt at a hug that Jamie corrects by flat out hugging Lena at the hip. “You called her mom and then she got you a jacket to celebrate?” when Jamie nod, Lena almost bounce. “I’m so happy for you.” Lena looks again to Maggie “I’ll have to talk to your mom later about our promise and the slapping.”

“Are you mad at her?” Jamie asks

“No, I’m just worried about her.” she whispers into the child’s ear. “I just want the chance to make sure she knows how I feel.” Jamie hugs Lena again and they get closer to Jaegh and Maggie, just as they finish catching up. Lena grabs one of her girlfriend’s hands, firmly holding on to it. “A pleasure to see you again, Mr Jaegh”

The doorman gives them a thumbs up. “Go in, Miss Luthor!”

 

* * *

 

Winn is helping a few of the staff setting up the Karaoke, plugging in the screens and the sound system on his own, James is explaining to a few confused alien the concept of a Karaoke night and most of them appears enthralled at the idea of it and Alex is having a discreet conversation on her phone at a booth toward the back, there are several open books in front of her and a lot of math is going on there.

Jamie dashes through the bar, easily dodging the chairs, the tables and people, it’s almost like watching someone dance through the place, she pulls a letter from the inside of her leather jacket as she gets close to Winn. She waits until he‘s done plugging one of the TVs and draw his attention “Hey Uncle Winn” she offers the letter up to him. “The letter I told you about!”

Winn stares at Jamie and makes a bit of a weird face when he gets the Uncle nickname. He opens the letter and reads through the page attentively and he laughs when he gets to the short joke. “Well, consider the apology formally accepted, Miss Sawyer.” he opens his arm for a hug, Jamie happily oblige. Once the hug is over, he search the duffel bag he brought along and gives two shirt. “One’s for you and the other’s for Lena”

Maggie and Lena joins Alex at her booth and slide in side to side. “I’m helping with some of the tax papers the bar has to fill given the nature of the establishment, No H&R block wants to deal with this mess.” Alex chuckles, closing some of the books to make space for the two women. “Ready to sing tonight?”

“I have my song picked out, I was hesitating but then that pretty mug showed up.” Lena teases, kissing Maggie’s cheek.

“I don’t think I’m going to sing.” Maggie shrugs “I don’t feel like it right now.” she leans into Lena and gets wrapped into her arms protectively.

Jamie returns from speaking with Winn and Maggie slides her daughter’s phone on the table for her to catch it. “Thanks!” She looks at Alex and bounce into place“Do you like my new jacket, Alex ? I look like mom in it!” Jamie tug at the collar of her own jacket, after pocketing her phone. Then she set the new shirts on the table in front of her mom

Alex turns her attention to Maggie immediately, there is a celebratory smile on her. “”Oh my god! When did this happen! What changed!?” she almost has tears in her eyes. “This is fantastic and I’m so much happier now.” she makes a heart gesture toward Maggie and then Jamie

Lena hold Maggie just a bit tighter, pressing a fierce kiss against her cheek and refusing to let her move away from her, to which Maggie respond by relaxing into her hold. “I was told it happened yesterday, something about a rough day ending on a good note.”

Jamie chuckles and sits on Alex’s side of the table, explaining her gesture when Alex seems confused. “I just want to see them being cute.” she exchange a fist bump with her godmother. “Yeah, I got in trouble with Winn and then mom got in trouble with her own mother and after that we walked by a shop with leather jackets” Jamie goes on to ramble about the details a touch incoherently

Maggie has those shiny eyes, a bright smile and her gaze go from Alex to her daughter. “Her calling me mom is so nice, but I think I enjoy seeing her being herself so much more.” she blows a kiss to the girl. “I feel like I get the Stronger together thing better now too” she clears her throat. “Because yesterday was really rough and... there never was any point in it where I felt like I didn’t have back up in some form ? Winn, you, Lena and like, everyone else. I feel like I can take on a lot now. I’m hopeful.”

  
The door opens again, just as Winn joins the table. J’onn and My’rnn walks into the bar, escorting Samantha and Ruby into the bar, Alex and Jamie greet the new arrival with eager hugs. The wide-eye wonder in the young girls eyes at having so much off-worlders surrounding them is refreshing. Samantha takes both Alex and Jamie by a shoulder each. “Ruby and I got released!” which cause another burst of joy, Samantha getting spun around by Alex. The martians smiles at the joyful exclamations the news provoke.

James joins the group, greeting each person with a hug or a fist bump, doing a secret handshake with both Winn and Maggie. “Kara’s on her way, she had a busy day and had to make sure the babysitters were good to go” a quizzical look by Maggie prompts him to explain further. “Eliza and Astra are the babysitter and Kara worries that her aunt might make things a little too difficult for Eliza.” He helps J’onn brings a table to help them have enough space for all of them.

It takes about twenty minutes for Kara to show up, she’s wearing a pair of jeans and a button up shirt, her purse in her hand and a black small case in the other, notably she isn’t wearing glasses. She approaches the table and hugs everyone, lingering longer on James and then she set her stuff down, picking her seat, right on the other side of Lena.

>   
>  _**Kara:** is it ok to tell my secret to Jamie?_   
>  _**You:** planning on telling ruby?_   
>  _**Kara:** yes_   
>  _**You:** might as well, I dont think they keep secrets from each other. _   
>  _**You:** btw, i dont wanna annoy everyone with it, but im a mom now!_

Kara gives Maggie a soft squeeze on the shoulder and her smile is bright, she walks around the table with the little black case and sets it down in front of Ruby. “Here, half of the reasons why I’m a little bit late.”

“Thanks Kara!” Ruby pry the case open and it’s a pair of glasses, Alex gasp and her smile brighten. The black frames is properly sized for Ruby. “Oh new glasses!” she pulls them out of the case carefully to examine them closer.

“Put them on, that way I can have mine back.” There’s a cheeky smile between Kara and James.

Ruby doesn’t realize it immediately, she set Kara’s glasses on the table and puts her own pair and sigh in relief that they achieve the same purporse. Jamie however is staring at her mother and start giggling when Maggie return a thumbs up, as sort of confirmation of her daughter’s suspicion.

Kara grabs the glasses from the table and put them back on, sighing in relief as well. She extend her fist toward Ruby and when the gesture is returned, Kara smack it with some strength behind it, so does Ruby.

That’s when she gets it, she looks at her hand and then at Kara’s “Wait what!?” the table is looking their way with fond smiles

When the look of confusion grows on Ruby, her mother steps in and explains “She needed a family when she landed on here, just like I did, just like superman did.” She kiss her daughter’s forehead “We’re luckier than we thought”

J’onn speaks next. “That’s a very important secret to keep, the both of you.” he’s not scolding, but he’s being serious. “We’re trusting you with it” both girls nod and beam with pride.

 

* * *

 

> _**Lena:** I want a moment to talk to you at some point tonight. 1 on 1_   
>  _**You:** I’ll make time. I can tell you’re upset. _   
>  _**Lena:** Not with you. _   
>  _**You:** I know, you can keep being clingy in the meantime ;) _   
>  _**Lena:** you sure its okay? _   
>  _**You:** very much so._

 

* * *

 

After Kara shares an adorable picture of Eliza and Astra holding Sullivan, her phone change hands around the table and then, the Karaoke night begins. Jamie and Ruby takes the stage after Brian takes a turn singing Let’s get this Party started. The girls shake hands with him on the way to the stage and then the song starts. Jamie and Ruby sing a rather off-key rendition of Kill them with kindness, something Kara and Maggie mumble along, Sam and Alex are laughing and the rest of the table is engaged in a soft conversation.

When Jamie gets back from the stage, she sits with Ruby near Sam and they join the quiet conversation, Maggie gets lost in the moment, so much so that when Kara start singing Intergalactic, she startle. Lena laughs a bit, her lips barely an inch away from her ear.

Alex and Sam both head to the stage, after another group of alien sings Larger than life by the Backstreet Boys and they bring a seat for each. A lot of the bar erupts in cheers when they start singing together, surprisingly in tune with their song: I got you babe by Sonny & Cher. The rendition is romantic and sweet and when they’re done, Ruby greets them with a hug and the sight make Maggie’s eyes sting with tears just a bit.

James goes to the stage and he sings Tears Away by a new indie singer he caught on Instagram, blowing everyone away with his surprising singing voice. Kara especially is surprised, laughing out loud when Winn calls on him to take his shirt off while he sings. Lena and Maggie whistling loudly when he comes back to the table. “That was amazing!”

J’onn and M’yrnn sing each a song, Whitney Houston for J’onn and Elvis Presley for his father, when the old martian return to their table, they get a slightly awkward scolding from Alex about getting their housewarming party going on soon, which they both accept. Sam and Ruby are busy ordering food from the waitress.

> _**Gibson:** Hey so, your roommate is Winslow Schott Jr right? _  
> _**You:** Yep! _  
> _**Gibson:** Think you could get to him before the evening news airs? _  
> _**You:** He’s on stage about 2 karaoke, so sure. Why?_  
>  _ **Gibson:** Winslow “Toyman” Schott Sr has died earlier today in jail and the news didn’t wait for us to find the next of kin_  
>  _ **You:** fuck’s sake. I better work with the puppies when i get back_.

Maggie looks up from the phone and to the stage, she twists in her seat a bit, so she’s looking at Lena. There’s already tears in her eyes from the situation. She let Lena read the text exchange with Gibson and she discreetly excuse herself a moment. Maggie suspect whoever ran this story is about to get an earful. Maggie stands up and goes to stand near James, leaning in to whisper. “I think Winn might need a bit of support soon.” she shows James the texts.

Winn goes through a song that Kara selects for him, Take on me! Once he gets off stage, he gets taken aside by James and Maggie

“What’s the matter, you two look real upset, did I ruin the song?” Winn jokingly worries and when he sees tears in Maggie’s eyes he grows quiet.

“Gibson just texted me, the news got their hand on a story and I wanted to tell you before you get it from the news.” she leans in and whisper “Your father died in jail today, I don’t have more details than this right now. I’m sorry” she wipe at her eyes.

“Sorry man.” James pat him on the back.

“I...” his shoulders slumps and he slowly start walking to the exit “I’m going to take a bit of time outside.” James walks out with him, keeping a safe distance.

When Maggie returns to the table, they already know Kara and Ruby having heard through the bar crowd. Jamie gives her a hug, burying her face into her mother’s stomach “Want to go home soon, Jamie?” her daughter nods quietly. She looks to her girlfriend. “Want to sleep over tonight ? I actually have a bed we can share now.”

Lena nods once. “Are you sure ? Maybe Winn won’t like the idea.”

Kara steps in. “Yeah I think most of us are going to just end up at your place for a bit before we all go back to our hidey holes.” she looks between them, whispering “Next Karaoke, I want the two of you to sing something.”

Maggie and Lena both nod.

 

* * *

 

Once Winn retreat to his bedroom, everyone else who came home with them starts leaving, speaking promises to be there when the funeral comes around. Jamie goes to bed on her own after wishing her mother good night, sadness weighing down on her as she drags herself to sleep.

“Are you okay, Maggie?” Lena sits on the edge of the bed, watching her girlfriend prepare for the night, care for the bonsai in the room and brush her hair. “You really don’t have to be, you know?” Lena is done removing her make up and changing out in a pair of sleep shorts and a tanktop.

“I’m worried about Jamie being afraid about the same happening to her dad, but I can deal with that tommorrow" Maggie twirl the hairbrush in her hand. “I’m more okay than I thought I would be. About both Winn’s dad and my mom.” Maggie sets the hairbrush down and gets into bed, pulling Lena firmly down on the bed and wrapping herself around her, from the side. “Despite everything, you getting all clingy tonight, that was cute.” She whispers her last words like they were a precious secret “I like the bossy, protective side of you more than I’d admit in front of people.”

“I... About your mother, you want to talk about that a bit?” She grabs at Maggie’s chin and pull her up, to make her look into her eyes, there’s pain there, but it’s a pain they share. Maggie knows too, her eyes tears up as they hold the gaze between them. “I promise you I won’t judge” Lena leans in for a deep, warm kiss.

“Yeah, let’s talk about moms, that sounds appropriate” Maggie kisses Lena’s cheek and sits up in bed, legs crossed and Lena follows suit. “I always had this excuse for her in my head.” she points to her head. “This fantasy I always hoped was true.” her hands are quickly taken by Lena’s. “I thought she let my father kick me out and erase me because she was afraid, I thought of her as a victim, as like a perfect woman stuck with the dragon so to speak.” before she even realizes it, there are tears trailing down her cheeks. “When I invited my father to my wedding, I also invited my mom, you know? Might as well.” Maggie takes a deep breath. “My mom didn’t show up and I justified it to myself like that too, maybe he told her not to and she was too afraid. Maybe she was using his time away from her to run to safety.”

Lena pulls Maggie into her arms, she sees the cracks forming in her lover’s walls, kissing at her forehead and keeping her close, listening. There’s so much she wants to say, so much she can relate to, but this is not her time to speak.

“I was so wrong, so stupid.” she clear her throat, trying to mask her emotions “She was mad I didn’t tell them about Jamie, as if there had been anything to tell for the past ten years.” she close her eyes. “She called me selfish.” a shrug. “So I argued with her and, it was so hard to realize, Lena, so hard.” she shake her head. “That she wasn’t the soft, little old victim, but one of the monsters I’m trying to keep from Jamie, she slapped me when I said that to her.” she tries valiantly not to sob, but fails. “I wanted her to be a grandma so bad, SO very bad.”

“I’m sorry” Lena pulls Maggie close, letting her cry against her and holding her firmly into place, refusing when she tries to compose herself. “No don’t do that, you get to be hurt about this, Maggie.” a kiss to the top of her head. “You get to be angry, to be in pain and sad.” After a few tries to recollect herself, Maggie gives up and simply just clings to Lena letting the emotional crash happens and fade away. “I’ll hold you through the night if it what it takes.”

“You don’t have to” Maggie manages to croak out when her breathing evens out.

“I don’t but it’s something I’m willing to do for someone I love.” Lena kiss the top of her head again.

“Was that part of the promise you made with Jamie?”

“Yes” Lena kiss her forehead. “We agreed that giving her the space she needed with you was best, when she’d call you mom, that would be a signal that she’d feel okay with me telling you how I feel.” she kiss her forehead. “I fell in love with you the day we had our first fight, in the morning when you drooled on me. I took a picture.”

“I want to tell you something, not sure now’s the time.” there’s a shyness, a raw element to the way Maggie speaks.

“I just said I love you, you’ve said it many times. Both of us are smart enough to figure out a way to deal with what the other says.” Lena squeeze Maggie harder in her arms.

Maggie grabs her phone from the nightstand and quickly pulls up the video of Lena and Jamie laughing so hard on the couch in Lena’s office. “I’ve watched this about three thousand times.” she closes her eyes. “I can still see it in my head, what I was thinking about when I took it.”

“What did you see?”

“A home” she waits a moment, gathering the courage to say the words. “I was thinking of a home, a living room in which this could happen, where we could eat, watch TV and do homework.” a shrug. “I fell in love with you because when I walked to that door, I heard a family in that laughter.” she clear her throat. “And now I’m fucking scared, because I know family is is a big deal for you and I don’t want to ruin anything.”

Lena tighten her hold on Maggie, it’s almost uncomfortable, she is audibly trying to fight with her own emotional response to Maggie’s confession. “It’s a lot.” Lena kisses Maggie’s head. “But I’m here, right here and I’m not going anywhere. You didn’t ruin anything.”

“Good” Maggie buries her face into Lena’s belly and soon falls asleep.

Lena doesn’t sleep quite so easily however, watching Maggie’s shoulder rise and fall, letting her mind swirl with worries, anxiety and questions. “I love you.” she whispers to the snoring, sleeping woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you recognize the opening notes from 3x14 "Schott through the heart." I intend the next chapter or two to be a re-telling of the episode with the modified cast and some headcanons added into the mix. Lots of surprise in store I believe. Stay tuned!


	38. Schott through the heart - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After playing the opening note of the 3x14 episode in the last chapter, the enhanced cast of this Canon Divergent-AU tackle the events "Schott through the heart" in the first half of 2 chapters. Mary Schott fails to hide a secret from Maggie and the detective promises to help her along the way, will she succeed ? Will she even want to?
> 
> TW: Minor injuries of a minor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3x14 was seriously one of my favorite episode (I understand why people wouldn't like a lot of it, but, it hits a lot of right notes with me). I chose to not include J'onn's father slowly descending into dementia as I really don't want to feel that depressed while writing this fic.

 

> _**Jamie:** Mom, when you wake up, can you just tell me if dad’s in danger in jail? _  
>  _**You:** ♥ He’s not in the same kind of jail as Winn’s dad. I’m pretty sure he died of old age, winn’s dad was a lot older than yours is. _  
>  _**You:** You can ask him when we meet him next time. Thank you for trusting me. come see me if you need a hug._
> 
>  

* * *

 

Winn is alone in the kitchen, poking at his cereals with no real appetite, his features going back and forth between pain and anger. He’s mumbling tiredly at his phone. He’s face-timing with someone, though no one appears on the screen “You look better.” His tone suggest a joke “I’m glad you answered this.”

“Thanks again for sending the doctor to see me. You really didn’t have to do that.” Lyra’s voice comes through the phone, sounding like it’s out of a tin can almost, it‘s hoarse and tired. “There’s a kid sneaking up on you, on your left.”

“Who’re you talking to?” Jamie rubs her eyes, obviously just stepping out of bed, there’s a frown on her face, as if the sun shining through the blind and onto her face is an unforgivable offense. She takes a seat close to Winn and rest her chin on the table.

“Lyra, this is Jamie and Jamie this is the voice of Lyra. She’s a Valerian, they don’t show up on cameras or pictures.” He explains summarily and waves to her. “And yeah, it’s Maggie’s kid.”

“Hi Jamie.” Lyra sounds completely out of it, like her energy is fading. “I’m going to go back to bed now, sorry for bothering you so early. I didn’t know who else to call.”

“No problem at all. This was nice for me too.” He takes the phone. “Sleep well, text me if you need anything.” a few parting words further and Winn shut his phone off.

“Was that your girlfriend?” Jamie ask, almost shyly, still too tired to talk about the elephant in the room yet.

“She used to be.” He yawns and finally eats a bit of his cereals. “But we broke up, pretty bad terms too.”

“Okay, so why are you talking to her?”

“You know that warehouse where your mom found Kara’s Aunt? Astra?” When Jamie nods, he continues. “She was a prisoner there for a while, she got really, really hurt.” he exhale loudly, nervous. “She needed help and there wasn’t anyone else to care for her, I couldn’t just leave her in trouble.” he points to his phone. “We barely said anything to each other just now. I think maybe she had a nightmare.” He notice the time on his phone “Speaking of, you’re up early.”

“Yeah, I knew you wouldn’t sleep. Wanted to talk--” Jamie said, rubbing her eyes again. “--About your dad, if you want to, I just...” she groans a little bit when she fails to come up with words. “I just want to help or maybe make it suck less.”

“Yeah, talking when you just woke up is hard.” He chuckles and he dismiss his bowl, completely uninterested in it. “I never brought my dad up with you, I didn’t think you’d like that.”

“No, I get it. But I would’ve avoided talking about my dad when you were there. Couldn’t have been fun.” a huge yawn from Jamie. “How was he?”

“My dad was a very bad person. He killed people, when he got to jail, I didn’t have anyone to catch me, not like you did.” He smiles at her “Foster homes sucks something awful, not a lot of stability there.” he drums his finger on the edge of the table, nervous. “I was pretty proud of your mom when she said she wanted to take care of you.”

“Mom’s a lot different than what I always imagined her to be.” She struggle to hide a yawn “Was your dad sick? Or did something bad happen to him?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really want to know.” he bury his face into his hand, breathing deeply in and out. “I just want to get his funeral done and out of the way.”

Jamie slip down the chair and gives Winn a hug from the side. “Is it okay if I call you uncle? I didn’t ask before, you looked like you didn’t like it last night”

“It’s really kind of the best thing I’ve ever been called. We only need to get ourselves mugs to make it official.” he returns the hug after a while.

“Like World’s best niece and uncle?” Jamie speak while still maintaining the hug.

“Yeah like that!” he returns the hug at last.

 

* * *

 

“Winslow Schott Sr was a man with many demons, as we lay him to rest we may not celebrate his life, but we can examine it and perhaps forgive a troubled soul its transgression. Would anyone care to speak on behalf of the deceased?” The celebrant speaks and looks over the rather large assembled crowd around the casket. It’s never a good sign when the son of the dead isn’t wearing black.

Kara, Alex, Sam and Eliza stand on his side, the other side has Maggie, J’onn and James. Ruby and Jamie are side by side, at the opposing end of the celebrant. Alex and Kara look to Winn expectantly, Kara laying her hand on his back when he remains quiet, Alex quietly nod to the older man to lower the casket. The girls move to Maggie’s side when Winn picks up the dirt and throws it angrily at his father’s final rest.

Winn steps away from the tomb and turn his back him, refusing to look the old man even one last time, affirming his stance toward his estranged father. He doesn’t hear her gets close, no one does, like a ghost manifesting out of thin air, even Kara and Ruby are taken by surprise. “Winn? You recognize me? It’s been a while.”

Maggie has tears all over her face and so does Jamie, the daughter leans into the mother as both of them see an all too familiar moment right in front of them. Ruby steps back, letting them have a moment.

“I know how long it’s been” He looks at her angrily. “You just missed him.”

“Oh I wouldn’t say that, I never missed him.” She takes a step closer to Winn and both Maggie and Jamie seem to believe the motion to be a little risky. “I’m not here for him”

“Oh so you’re here for me?” He looks at her in pain, incredulous at the sight in front of him. “Wow mom, it’s a little late.”

“You have every right to be furious with me.”

“Oh thank you, thank you for your permission.”

“But I am so happy to see you, honey. You don’t understand it yet but we’re finally safe.”

Ruby and Kara both look at the casket as the jack-in-the-box sound comes on. “GET DOWN!” Kara bounces off and change into Supergirl and pounces back onto Winn nand his mom. Ruby just knock Maggie and Jamie on the ground and stand in the way of the blast. Her maternal instinct kicks in, Sam scream for her daughter stepping over the hole as it explode. Alex bounce away from the blast tugging her mother away from it, landing like a cat. J’onn phases the priest away and James uses his shield to protect himself. Sam takes the full blast and gets knocked back, smoking and her clothes burning.

After catching her breath, Winn’s mom is out of breath. “Bastard always wanted to go out with a bang!”

Meanwhile, Alex is kneeling over Sam and Ruby flies to her “Mom! MOM!” she kneels beside her mother and shakes at her.

Sam cough once. “So, Astra wasn’t kidding. This barely hurt.” she covers herself with her arm, her clothes mostly charred away. Both Ruby and Alex relaxes. Not a scratch on her.

“Let’s make this your monthly doctor appointment, okay?” Alex and Eliza agrees with each when the older woman joins them.

Maggie struggles to make it to her feet, stumbling a few times. Her body is stiff from the sudden stress and sore from the life-saving impact from Ruby. “Jamie are you okay!?”

Jamie is on the ground, sitting and holding her leg close. She‘s trembling from the shock “I got something stuck in my leg.” she remove her hand to reveal a finger-size piece of smoking, black material lodged in her leg, near her knee, blood on her hand “I’m tough, but I’m going need a bandaid.” She tries to laugh it off, it’s unconvincing.

“Oh no honey, this is stitches, bandages and maybe more.” she picks her daughter up, holding her close. Her heart beating in her throat.

“Everyone go to the DEO.” J’onn joins Maggie. “I know you don’t like it, but we need to take precautions about this guy and give everyone a quick medical check up.” he’s clearly nervous about the explosion and how completely sudden the attack was. He grows somber when he notice Jamie is bleeding.

“Just don’t make us stay overnight” She rest her forehead against Jamie’s head, her attention almost entirely on her daughter

J’onn place a hand on Maggie’s back. “I have this housewarming thing with Alex, Sam and my father later tonight, I’m not keeping anyone at the DEO.” he looks toward Sam, wrapped in Eliza’s coat to cover her blown modesty. “I promise.”

As they leave the cemetary as a group, Maggie slow her walk to be close to Ruby. “Thank you, Ruby. She'll be okay, don't worry about it. you saved us."

Winn and his mom are marching in front of the group, quietly and quickly. Mary throws a few look back from time to time.

 

* * *

 

 

> _**You:** The casket exploded, Sam’s clothes are ruined and Jamie got hurt. _  
>  _**Lena:** fuck isshe oks !? _  
>  _**You:** Shock and a bit of blood. Eliza is checking her. Ruby made the save, we’d be dead if it wasn’t for her. _  
>  _**Lena:** anything i can do? _  
>  _**You:** can you be at the DEO soonish? _  
>  _**Lena:** omw in like 10_
> 
>  

* * *

 

Maggie approach the DEO Medical bay, bumping into Alex and Mary as they leave it, barely apologizing for it as she head for the bed where her daughter rest and sits beside Jamie, Eliza is dressing the wound carefully, keeping a smile at all time. “So, is she okay?” Maggie ask, audibly worried.

Jamie isn’t shaking anymore and she is looking down at the floor, looking fiercely angry. She shrug at her mother’s question and her body tense a little bit.

“The metal shard went pretty deep, I glued the wound shut with something Alex designed” she looks at Maggie with a smile, patting her shoulder. “The muscles and bones are not irrevocably damaged, but I don’t recommend exercise during the week. I didn’t realize Jamie was such an active child when I told her.”

Maggie wince once and Jamie throws her pillow on the ground. Maggie picks it up and set it on a nearby chair, wrapping her arms around Jamie. “We’ll ask Alex and James to give you some fitness routine to help, I’m sure they’ll like the challenge.”

“I’m sorry for the bad news, Jamie. Maybe you could help Ruby babysit Sullivan soon?” Eliza tries to comfort the girl with her own solution, thankfully Jamie seems pretty enthusiastic about that idea. “Just, try to rest tonight.” She looks at Maggie “I’m happy you found your girl again”

“Yeah, makes today kind of weird with Winn and Mary” Maggie says “I’m lucky to have so much people around to help and a lot of that is on you, so thanks.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Kara and Alex taught alot of the group about the strength of chosen family and I think I benefitted from that.” She kiss her daughter’s head, she seem to be slowly falling asleep. “I’m happy I’m back to a place with Alex where I could make her Jamie’s godmother.”

Eliza has a good poker-face and she’s swift with the hug she gives, but Maggie is better at reading people. “Woops.” she squeeze a bit, she kisses each cheek. “I made it awkward.”

“No you didn’t.” Eliza shake her head. “I’m going to go grab something to eat at the cantina, do you want something Jamie?”

Jamie makes a face “I’ve seen what kind of food this place make, no thanks.” Maggie and Eliza laugh.

After Eliza goes and Maggie spends a few moments just holding her daughter, they’re joined by Ruby. “Can I stay with you two for the evening, Mom’s going with Alex to that housewarming thing and I really don’t feel like leaving Jamie behind.”

“Wow, I wasn’t wrong when I said you two were Bff.” Maggie smiles at Ruby “Of course, just make sure your mom knows.”

“I already asked, she told me she’d be okay if you said yes.” she text Sam on her phone to alert her mom, then she sit on the other side of Jamie.

 

> _**You:** I think I put you in trouble with Eliza_  
>  _**Alex:** ?_  
>  _**You:** I mentioned you were Jamie’s godmother._  
>  _**Alex:** ffs do i have to tell her everything in the five minutes I’ve seen her since she’s been here?_  
>  _**Alex:** I invited her twice to dinner and she chose to go spend it with Sullivan instead_  
>  _**Alex:** I love the little munchkin, but i wont be around the baby when she is. _  
>  _**Alex:** apparently i dont hold him right or some shit. dude Sulli can benchpress a car._  
>  _**Alex:** sorry, that came out on its own. _  
>  _**You:** its okay, don’t worry._

Ruby and Jamie are watching somethings on their phone, keeping each other’s company, Maggie even watches one or two things with them before her attention is drawn away from it and back to reality.

In the distance there is a buzzing sound, Maggie stand up and goes to the entrance of the medical bay and looks down at the main area. James and Kara are near the bay window, Winn and his mom are standing there, looking like deers in headlights and a lot of agents are drawing weapons. A mass of flying robots comes in, Supergirl fly out and agents start firing, James is making a good attempt at beating them back with shield and fist. Maggie runs back into the medical bay, grabbing her own gun and firing at one of the flying robots. “Ruby, I think they might appreciate your help.”

Two of the flying monkeys get into the medical bay and Ruby looks at them incredulously. “What!?” she takes off her glasses and gives them to Jamie. She dashes to the one getting close to Maggie, stopping it mid air with her hands, then blast it with a red heat blast from her eyes. The other one grabs at her arm and tries to drag her away and gets a punch through its chest. “I’ll make sure they don’t get in here!”

Jamie is already standing up and ignoring Eliza’s advice, limping toward her mother slightly and grabs onto her waist. “What is happening, what are those?” she points at the smoking remnant and she clings to her mother arms for support.

“I’m guessing whoever put that bomb in the tomb.” She looks down at her daughter and roll her eyes when she sees her recording her friend fighting “For the love of god, please don’t post this online”

Jamie nods. “Oh no, I won’t I promise. I’ll ask Uncle Winn to help me hide it.”

Outside, Ruby is flying around, trying to contain the flying monkeys and keep them away from the medical bay. After missing twice with her heat vision, she resort to grabbing the metal nuisances and smashing them, either between her hands or dunking them against walls or the floor. When an agent gets overwhelmed by a bunch of them, she tackles them away and help him up.

Both Ruby and Jamie fangirls completely when Supergirl comes back in with what appears to be a weirdly shaped metal object and dances through the remaining robots, twirling and dancing about with it and finishing the last one by sticking it into the ground. Just below Maggie and Jamie, Mary is looking at her son incredulously. “This is your job? This is?!”

 

* * *

 

 

> _**You:** [Video of Ruby smashing flying monkeys]_  
>  _**Alex** : ffs flying monkeys?_  
>  _**You:** And Ruby being supergirl jr. _  
>  _**Alex:** Sam and J’onn are laughing, so that’s good. _  
>  _**You:** she saved me twice today, imma spoil her. _  
>  _**Alex:** This is Sam. just dont get her a pet, please._  
>  _**You:** dont worry, i was more thinking Ice cream and cookies with Lena._  
>  _**Alex:** acceptable._  
>  _**You:** I’m also totally getting her a puppy and naming it gertrude._  
>  _**Alex:** MAGGIE NO_  
>  _**Alex:** (maggie yes?)_
> 
> _**Sam:** MARGARITA SAWYER-LUTHOR IF YOU GET HER A PUPPY I SWEAR I’LL BRIBE MY GF TO KICK YOUR ASS_  
>  _**You:** [Old picture of Maggie holding a bunch of puppies]_  
>  _**Sam:** Did Ruby already fly you to a pet shop????????????_
> 
> _**Alex:** She’s adorable when she’s all fierce. I’ll go calm her down._  
>  _**You:** happy to be of service._
> 
>  

* * *

 

Jamie and Ruby are with James and Winn down in the command center, helping gather the pieces of metals around and they all seem to be talking to Winn, Jamie is quickly sitting on top of the table and rubbing her leg. Maggie slowly approaches Mary, while she’s speaking with Supergirl.

“He doesn’t always get the credit, but he keeps us going around here.” Kara says with a kind smile “He’s always coming with crazy ideas that no one else would possibly bring up.”

“My son works with Supergirl, it’s such a relief, he saves lives.” Mary marvels at the situation with a proud smile “I just wish he’d let me tell him how proud I am.”

“I know he will eventually. Some of his friends showed him that’s possible.” Kara points to Maggie as she approaches them. “That’s Maggie, you really should speak with her, I need to go check on someone.” Kara pats the woman on the back and fly down to the main floor.

“I’m sorry about your girl getting hurt.” Mary says without looking at Maggie, her attention all on Winn

“I think she’ll be fine. She’s hanging around Winn now.” She points to the table where the girl is now sitting. “Supergirl is right, he’ll come around.--” Maggie gets interrupted by Mary

“Is he the father!?” Mary looks at Maggie with broad eyes.

“No, he’s not the father.” Maggie’s laugh bubble out of her involuntarily. “I’m gay. He’s my ‘if I had to pick a dude’ guy.” she points at him. “He’s her godfather, he’s the guy who pulled me out of a really bad spot.” Maggie clear her throat. “What I was trying to say is that, I’ve only had her with me for about a month now, my Ex was a corrupt cop, paid a judge and the mob to keep custody.”

Mary snap her fingers and teases Maggie. “I would have spoiled her beyond reason. No worries, I’ve grown past worrying about who people love.”

“Well, I like you better than my own mom already.” Maggie teases.

“Was she angry? When you got your girl back” There’s a tremor in the older woman’s voice.

“First thing she did when I saw her in February was throwing a soccer ball in my face.” both women laugh. “She was angry, she had every right to be. Didn’t matter the excuse I had.” she looks to Mary “They had to survive our absence somehow, being angry is a good protection against the worst stuff.” she kick the ground “The worst part is seeing them being so awesome and realizing... it has nothing to do with us.”

“Yes I feel the exact same way.” They share a smile. Mary is obviously trying to move on from the topic. “So, tell me what’s your job here?”

“I’m a Detective at the NCPD Science division. I have a part time, on the side post here as a specialist in alien liaison.” she explains “It’s nice, but I’m supposed to be off for a few months. What about you?”

“Engineer, I don’t currently have a job. I’m been looking around for something and it’s been taking all of my attention”

“What will you do now that you found Winn?”

“I’m probably just going to keep looking, once the situation with the wicked witch is solved. He clearly won’t need me in his way.” a gesture to the surrounding environment.

Maggie gives the older woman a glance that’s midway between a glare that forbid the stated course of action and an incredulous stare that ask if she’s being serious. “I might not have the whole mom magic down to a T yet, Miss Schott but I know this is bullshit.” A long-suffering sigh from Mary is all that Maggie needs, she takes a step closer and gives her a side-hug. “Tell me what’s going on, I’ll help. I owe it to Winn.”

“Fine, but not here.”

 

> _**Lena:** I’m stuck outside. something about monkeys?_  
>  _**You:** coming out w/Jamie  & Ruby. _  
>  _**You:** wanna go to icecream?_  
>  _**Lena:** Ok! why is this on lockdown_  
>  _**You:** we had a bit of a situation here. I’ll tell u all about it_


	39. Schott through the heart - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie struggles with the wounds, both physical and psychological, of having a casket blow up at you during a funeral and Maggie is there to help her find solutions to her problems. Jamie is not the only one benefiting from Maggie's help, the detective uses her DEO resources to help locate what Winn's mom is looking for and finds an unlikely source of information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winn's mom is named Mary McGowan, I probably referred to her as Mary Schott previously. Just a clarification.

 

> _**You:** So Jamie and Ruby are exhausted and sleepy af. mind if she stays the night? if you do, I suggest you come and pick her up quick._   
>  _**Sam:** Sure! did she ask you?_   
>  _**You:** no she didn’t but she did a lot of super stuff today, they’re pretty much talking about going to bed on their own._   
>  _**Sam:** woah, okay!_   
>  _**You:** I know, its pretty weird. you okay?_   
>  _**Sam:** I did see her brush off an explosion, im feeling weird. alex is helping._
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

* * *

 

Jamie and Ruby both go to sleep a little earlier than their respective bedtimes, both of them exhausted from their days, with Sam’s blessing, both girls crash into bed and fall fast asleep. In the living room, Lena is laid on the couch, her head resting in Maggie’s lap, her eyes vaguely focused on the TV, her legs covered with a blanket, while Maggie reads keeps her focus on her cellphone, her eyes narrowed in sharp focus.

“What are you looking for?” Lena repeats the question that went without answer about an hour ago, but this time Maggie seem to catch it.

“Winn’s mom is looking for something and I’m vaguely trying to help her find it.” she uses her free hand to grab one of Lena’s and squeeze it comfortingly. “It could be simple or it could be impossible. But I’m not going to solve this tonight.” she sets her phone down. “She also asked me to be quiet about it.” Maggie cups Lena’s face between her hands and place a soft, upside down kiss on her lips, they laugh into the kiss and Lena grabs at Maggie’s hair to keep it going, they don’t bother separating when the apartment door opens.

Winn comes in, accompanied by James “Woops, I think we’re interrupting something cute.” both men look beat and exhausted. Winn proudly showcase the bandage around his hand once the ladies pay attention to them. “So, my mother went all Alex on the bitch that set the bomb, there was a mechanical t-rex and plane bombs. Kara took out the T-Rex, it was amazing.”

James hugs Winn and then pulls something from his jacket, dropping it on the couch’s arm. “In a month, for the Livingston award ceremony, this is your ticket, they don’t allow kids though” James roll his eyes.

“You’re not interrupting, I was just kissing my girlfriend because she’s adorable.” Maggie chats with both Winn and James, casually petting Lena‘s hair “Is your mom okay? Where is she? What about Sullivan, I didn’t manage to talk to Kara much earlier tonight.”

Then Winn snaps his finger, digging into his shirt’s pocket and drops a piece of paper on top of Lena. “Tech notes from what we found of the flying monkeys.” he then looks to Maggie “She’s staying in a hotel room, she didn’t want to come here, but I got her to let me pay for it.”

“He’s doing fantastic, it’s a bit more complicated working with a baby that breaks everything he touches, but we make do.” James explains with a smile. “He doesn’t use his heat vision and he sleeps a lot. Can’t wait to tell Clark, they’re visiting soon.”

“I have two of my lab staff working on something.” Lena says sleepily from Maggie’s lap, pointing lazily at James. “Bed made from unbreakable metal and some tougher rubber for the bottles and maybe a pacifier.” Lena yawns loudly and sits up, only to lean lazily against her girlfriend’s side. “Rubber samples are on the way, metal is a little complex to work with.” she grabs the paper given by Winn. “Thanks, will look over it when I’m awake.” she buries her head into Maggie’s thigh like it’s a pillow.

“Wow, thanks Lena. I’m sure Kara will love that too” James pats her shoulder and she return the gesture on his hand.

Maggie gives James a joke stare that means not to touch her girlfriend. He retracts it with a chuckle. “Ruby and Jamie are already asleep, just don’t make too much noise, they had a pretty rough day.”

As if on cue, Ruby floats out of the bedroom and down the stairs, at least for the first half of them, waving at them. She looks marginally more awake than she did when she went to bed. “Jamie needs you, she’s having a nightmare I think, she’s flailing and I don’t want her to hurt herself on me.”

Lena welcomes Ruby on the couch when Maggie leaves it. “I was just telling James I have people working on furniture for kryptonians.” she bump her shoulder.

Maggie climbs the stairs quickly, gets into the bedroom to find Jamie sitting in the bed and holding her wounded leg close, she’s shaking and tears are all over her face. “Where’s Ruby?”

“Downstairs, she told me you were having a nightmare and didn’t want you to hurt yourself.” she sits on the edge of the bed “Which mean, I think she wanted to hug you but you were flailing.” Maggie gently pet her girl’s hair, kissing her forehead. “Your leg hurt too much to sleep ?”

“It’s pretty bad, yeah” she squeeze around the wounded knee. “Is there anything we can do for that, I’d like to sleep.” Jamie’s voice strain with her mounting frustration, trying to wipe her face dry.

“I’ll grab something from the cabinet in the bathroom, we probably should put your leg up while you sleep.” she hugs her daughter and stand up. “I’ll go get what you need, I’ll be back soon.” Maggie steps out of the room, grabbing some painkillers from the cabinet and a pillow from her own bedroom before returning to her daughter.

Jamie is already standing up when Maggie comes back, trying to walk around her room, holding her balance with a hand to the wall or the shelf, whatever is within reach. Just as her mother walk through the door, she stumble, her knee buckle and she falls on the floor noisily. Jamie punches the base of her bed as her frustration peaks, hurting her wrist in the process. “FUCK!”

Maggie roll her eyes at the language, she doesn’t have anyone but herself to blame on that one really. “Why were you trying to walk?” she drops the pill bottle and the pillow on the bed, then tries to help her daughter up.

Jamie however is quick to rebuff her mother, batting her helping hands away in a furious swipe of her arm. “Don’t touch me!” She grabs onto the base of her bed and manage to struggle to her feet, wincing the moment she put pressure on her leg.

Maggie set the pillow on the bed, where her daughter’s leg will be and quickly read the bottle of pill’s instructions. She pours one in her hand and extend it to her daughter. “Take this, get into bed, now.” Maggie’s voice is not loud, but it’s clear she’s not negotiating. She’s not exactly angry, but she channel how upset she is at the situation to give one hell of a ‘mom’ stare.

Jamie blinks at her mother’s tone, freezing in place for a moment, moving to get into bed as best she can with her leg when the stare intensify. She reluctantly take the pill from the offering hand, chasing it down with half of her water bottle. She manage to find a comfortable position, in spite of her leg. Jamie ends up staring up at the ceiling, eyes wide open.

Maggie carefully grabs the blanket that her daughter discarded earlier and pulls it over her daughter, letting it fall making conscious effort not to touch her. “If it hurts too much or if you have to get out of bed, just text me. Please try to rest.” it’s almost a whisper.

Jamie hears it and nod. Just as her mother is about to leave the bedroom she reaches quickly to grab at her hand. “Stay.” When Maggie sits on the edge of her bed, Jamie sits up, wraps her arms around one of Maggie’s arms. “Please stay.”

“Jamie, I’m not going anywhere further than my bedroom.” She exhale the words “Tomorrow, I’ll be there too and so will Winn and Ruby and all of the people around us.” she fiddles with her fingers.

“Aren’t you angry?” confusion, hope and a touch of fear remains.

“No, I’m upset that you’re hurt and that you’re not taking better care of yourself.” Maggie smiles a little. “I’m not happy that you swore earlier, but I didn’t set a good example with my own mom, so” she shrug and smile a bit more. “I think we need a swear jar.”

Once the short burst of laughter dies down, Jamie sigh “Sorry I hit you, that’s not okay.”

“It isn’t.” Maggie shake her head. “It wasn’t okay for me to try and grab you either, I should have asked first.”

“You were just trying to help, I know that.”

“Yes, but you were really upset. Context matters for things like that.” Maggie spends a moment thumbing something on her phone, moments later, steps are heard in the stairs. “I want to make things easy, better, simple for you and the more I get to know you, the more I realize that’s probably not going to be the way to go.”

“I’m sorry I’m not the girl you thought I’d be.” a sheepish reply

“That isn’t a bad thing. Please don’t apologize for being you. You’re amazing.” she clear her throat. “I just mean that instead of wanting to protect you all the time, I’m going to have to learn to push you a little bit instead.”

James joins them in the bedroom, catching the tail end of the conversation. “Hey” he crouch next to the bed, observing the girl clinging to Maggie’s arm, for a moment endeared and stunned at how life changes so quickly. “Tomorrow, you want to try to find a way to keep you in shape with that busted leg?”

She waves to James and tilt her head to the side. “Huh, I just realized you’re dating Kara! That means you're the Guardian!” Jamie smiles wider. “Sure, I’d like that! Think you can train me to be a super-hero too?”

“I’d prefer if you kept your sight on less dangerous outlet for the moment, Jamie.”

Jamie pouts at her mother in jest.

 

* * *

 

Maggie walks into the DEO and passes Winn’s empty seat, leaving a post it note on his screen ‘Maggie was here, Winn is a nerd’. She bumps J’onn on the shoulder when she reaches him. “Hey, mind if I use my office for something? Winn’s mom asked me to help her find something, I’d need some kind of official capacity.”

“As long as it’s legal, I don’t have a problem.” he welcomes Maggie with a hug and pat her back “How’s your girl doing, Maggie?” he walks with her to her office.

“Lena is excited for that project to find the speedster in town and she’s got people working on making beds and utilities for kryptonians.” she grins, knowing that’s not what J’onn meant. “Jamie is with James right now at his place, he’s helping her figure out a fitness routine that works with her leg.” she looks vaguely toward Alex’s lab “Danvers said she’d coach her too.”

“I’m really sorry we didn’t catch the bomb in time, I never wanted your girl to get hurt.”

“Well, they caught the bitch last night, so she won’t hurt more people.” They hug before parting ways.

 

* * *

 

Once Maggie gets into her office she immediately notice the new picture on the desk, Lena sitting in a chair with the only thing covering her chest is a sign that reads ‘I love you’.

> _**You:** Who took the new picture?_   
>  _**Lena:** James did. He didn’t see anything._   
>  _**You:** ♥ I need to pick my camera back up and do a photoshoot w/you soon._   
>  _**Lena:** Jealous?_   
>  _**You:** Maybe a little? It wont turn into a thing, i promise._   
>  _**Lena:** its ok. ♥_

Maggie sets her phone face-down on her desk and does the same with the new picture. Once she start working, her finger dance over the keyboard, doing some preliminary research for Winn’s mother. “Riverview Medical Center, good so now, where’s the archive’s contact.” she keeps clicking through the website, mumbling further about her tasks. “None, this might suck.” she picks her office phone and start dialing.

“Riverview Medical Center, how can I be of service?” The receptionist sounds like this might be her twentieth call in under a minute.

“Hi, I need to speak with someone who could give me information about something that happened in 1988, so I’m guessing the archive services?”

“I’m redirecting your call.” The receptionist puts Maggie on a waiting line.

The music on the line is so boring, Maggie almost nods off after just a minute. “Riverview Archive?” The man on the other end of the line sounds confused as to why his phone is ringing.

“Yes, This is Maggie Sawyer, I’m with the FBI. I’m looking for a file about a newborn girl given in adoption in 1988.” She rattles off the precise date, hours and other details. As well as the proper credential information. “The mother asked to be anonymous, but in case the archivist back then took the name anyway, it’s Mary McGowan or Schott, I’m not sure on that one.”

After making a short verification “I’ll look it up in our digital archive, give me a moment. I might not be allowed to tell you anything about the case, but you probably already know that.”

“I’m aware the most I’ll get is crumbs on this one, yeah.”

It takes a good three minutes for the archivist to find something, the banter is rather light. “Okay, so yes, I have this on a digital file. This case was transferred to another hospital in California.” there’s a short moment of pause. “Doctor Ezekiel Wolowitz was the doctor to take care of the file. That’s the most I can give you.”

“Thanks, that’s helpful, have a nice day.” Maggie hangs up and gets to google first, then makes a call or two to try and find where the man is. She almost lose hopes when she finds out the doctor died a while ago, but manage to get the name of the hospital he worked at in 1988 from his widow. An hour later, she finally manage to get someone to answer to her.

“San Francisco General Hospital, how may I help you?” The woman is clearly on too much coffee as she answers, surprising Maggie.

“I need to speak with someone from the Archive, can you transfer me?”

“Certainly.” the waiting is about three minutes before another woman answers.

“San Francisco General Archives.”

“Maggie Sawyer, FBI, I’m looking for information about a file that was transferred to you from Riverview Medical Center, from New Jersey in 1988.” The same exchange of credential happens as usual

“Do you have a name attached to it or some kind of parameter I can search it by?” the woman clearly takes this seriously the moment the credentials go through.

“Doctor affiliated with this was named Ezekiel Wolowitz and the child’s name there should be Wynonna Ear... I mean Wynonna McGowan” both the archivist and Maggie laugh at the slip up.

“I was going to geek out about this so hard, Miss Sawyer, you ruined it.” The archivist teases, a bit of silence as the file appears. “Not a lot I’m supposed to tell you.”

“I know, I understand. Is there another doctor that took the case ? Is there any note on the file of any kind that indicate the death of the child? I’m really looking for a basic ‘is this person alive’ kind of thing.”

“No death note, but that doesn’t mean much. Let me go look for the physical file, maybe there’s something there more, old archived files like these aren’t usually given a lot of details on the digital.”

“Thank you very much.” the wait is about ten minutes long, but Maggie rummage through her emails for other leads in the meantime, not much there beside a lot of non conclusive information on about 2 Wynonna McGowans.

“Okay, I have the file and there is another doctor that signed on this.” The woman sounds excited. “Dr Eliza Danvers.”

Maggie stand up abruptly and the chair tumbles back against the wall. “WHAT!?”

 

* * *

 

Kara, Alex and Astra are inside a laboratory and they’re looking over a map screen. Astra is wearing the DEO polo shirt ensemble, focusing her attention completely on the task at hand. “It’s food.” she says, just as Maggie sneak into the lab. “Our speedster is just grabbing food”

Kara face-palms as it dawns on her “Of course, Barry told me when I first met him, he needs to eat as much as I do.” she looks at the map once her hand slide down her face. “So that’s what they’ve been doing, yeah I can see it now, Noonan’s and half of the city’s Starbucks are on the regular sighting paths. So they’re less a troublemaker and more someone trying to survive.”

“Then why do we have a sighting near the DEO last night? It was right outside at about 8 PM.” Alex asks with a finger on the screen at the location.

“Flying monkeys, Danvers. That draws attention. Maybe they thought they’d help.” she blinks “Hmm, Lena was outside the DEO last night around that time, maybe she saw something?” Maggie leans against the table. “I’m about to go steal your mom for lunch, is she with Sullivan at Kara’s place? I want to thank her for taking care of my girl.”

“I did talk to her a bit this morning, don’t feed her too much, I’m taking her out tonight.” The instruction comes from Alex.

Kara chuckles “She’s babysitting at her great insistence and she’s at my apartment, you’re probably stuck ordering something or bringing takeout.”

“Be wary, she gets greedy holding the child.” Astra warns with a fond smile. Alex and Kara laugh.

“It’s fine! Have fun trying to catch the speedster!” Maggie leaves the lab with a wave to the other women.

“Yeah well, we’re likely to call in the cavalry on that one.” Kara comments, Alex and Astra raise an eyebrow.


	40. The Mysterious life of Wynonna McGowan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie explore the mystery surrounding Mary's hidden daughter with Eliza Danvers over some vegan pizza while Lena and Supergirl share information about the rogue speedster in National City, but what could Lena be holding back from Supergirl !? IS SHE EVILLLLL!? (no, she's not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for clarification purposes, this is the [headcanon](https://iamsuperconfused.tumblr.com/post/174043813783/supergirl-thoughts) that inspired me for this chapter.

 

> _**James:** Your girl is something else._  
>  _**You:** already tired out Olsen?_  
>  _**James:** No, not yet. She does not quit._  
>  _**You:** About to do a bit of detecting, can you hug her for me?_  
>  _**James:** she doesn’t want me to, too sweaty._  
>  _**You:** lol alright XD_
> 
>  

* * *

 

Lena is reviewing several of her laboratory’s research papers, absorbed by the content and taking notes almost mindlessly. The door to her balcony swings open and a gust of wind rush through the office as Supergirl materialize right at her side. Lena slowly turn to face the super hero “An Un-announced visit, Supergirl?” she teases.

“Yes! I do have a question or two for you actually!” Kara clasp her hand in front of her, dropping in the seat facing Lena. “I talked to Maggie about an hour ago. She said you were outside the DEO last night at around 8PM” when Lena acquiesce, Kara goes on “We have a reported sighting of the rogue speedster outside the DEO around that time. Did you see anything?”

Lena’s plan immediately is to keep a straight face and reply by the negative, however when she goes to speak, she falters and looks at her hands. She gives up on trying to hide her knowledge. “I need you to trust me with what I’m going to tell you.”

“I do.” Supergirl leans forward and focus her attention on Lena, paying attention to her heartbeat. “You’re worrying me Lena.”

“The speedster came to me last night, asked me to help them. They’re from the future and that means I can’t tell you who they are. They didn’t have any easy way to get food.” Lena fidget with a pen she picks from her desk. “They don’t know how to get back to their time and they don’t want to cause temporal problems by publicly asking for help.” she looks at her computer screen. “I helped them with the food problem and I’m reviewing a few scientific note about temporal exploration, it’s mostly just hypotheses right now but...” she gets interrupted.

“Oh my god, Lena! Only you’d try invent time travel to solve a problem!” Supergirl face-palms with a smile growing on her face, incredulous. “You really don’t need to do that, I know how to return them to the future.” her chuckling voice turns into a laugh.

“Are you afraid I wouldn’t be able to do it?” Lena smirk defiantly.

“No no, I’m afraid you’d succeed.” Kara corrects and finally manage to control her laughter. “Just make sure you know where they are when I bring someone who can help in.”

“I’ve arranged a way to find them, don’t worry about that. Thank you for trusting me, I’m so scared of the damage this could cause.” the laughter fade from the room as Lena let her worries appear.

“Did they threaten you?”

Lena laugh “That wouldn’t scare me.” She takes a softer, calmer tone. “No Kara, I’m scared for them. I don’t want to make a mistake and ruin everything.”

“We won’t, Lena. Trust me.” Kara narrow her eyes at Lena, she stand up and pull her friend into a hug. “I’m pretty sure I know who it is.”

“How?” the question is a simple whisper lost against the super suit.

“Your eyes don’t get soft like that for a lot of people, Miss Luthor.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie climbs the steps up to Kara’s apartment, each step falling loud and punctuating the detective’s thoughts. What were the chances of Eliza having been connected to Mary this way? Why did any of this take place in San Francisco ? What would Wynonna Mcgowan look like ? . She quickly shakes off the odd, creeping sensation that there’s something off about all of this and knocks on the door.

Feather light foot steps approach the door, it unlocks un-easily and the door opens, Eliza is holding Sullivan in one arm and pulling the door open in the other. “Oh, Hi! Kara isn’t here, she’s at the DEO!” she waves her in nonetheless.

“I know, Miss Danvers I’m actually here to see you!” She greets Eliza with a quick hug and a smile at the baby.

Surprise appears on the older woman, but the smile doesn’t fade from her. “Well, it’s a pleasure to see you again, I wasn’t sure it would be in the cards.”

“Don’t worry, me and Alex are golden now.!” Maggie declares and shift her focus to the baby in Eliza’s arm, kissing his cheek and cooing at how adorable he is. “I wanted to treat you to lunch for helping my daughter last night, catch up a bit.” she clasp her hand in front of her, uneasy “And maybe ask a few detective questions too?”

“Am I in trouble ?” Eliza ask teasingly, amused by the sight of Maggie and Sullivan’s interactions. “And sure, everything sounds lovely.”

“Honestly, not sure how to answer that. I figure if there’s trouble to be had, they won’t be legal.” a shrug as she sits on one of Kara’s couch. “What would you prefer to eat?”

“I heard you were a fan of pizza and I’ve been very good with my diet recently so, maybe we can compromise with a vegan pizza ?” Eliza suggest with a uncertain smile. The suggestion gets Maggie’s approval in the form of a high five and a loud exclamation from Sullivan.

Maggie’s eyes are wet by looking at the child and she doesn’t try to hide it. “I don’t know how I ever managed to pass for a badass to anyone.” she reach to poke at the little guy’s cheek. “Look at this little miracle”

“You miss having a baby?” Eliza quietly offers Maggie to hold Sullivan, which she takes hesitantly.

“I’m mostly just sad I never got to enjoy this part of her life. I breastfed her once before I was kicked out.” she looks at Eliza with a bright smile and tears on her cheek. “I’m just emotional about what I missed. Nothing bad.” Maggie place a kiss on the baby’s head. “Speaking of which, do you mind if we went through my questions first?”

Eliza’s eyes widen at the strange turn the conversation is taking. “Sure, what brought them to mind?”

“I’m looking into some things that relate to children.” she explains what brought this on. “there was a girl born Wynonna McGowan in 1988 , transferred from an hospital in New Jersey to San Francisco General Hospital.” she set the baby back into Eliza’s arms. “Her birth mother asked me to see if I could ask around and find out if she was alive, that’s all she want to know.” she looks to Eliza. “Your name was on the physical file.”

“Wynonna McGowan...” Eliza repeats, several times, leaning back into the couch and holding Sullivan close, her affection for the kid is obvious, the older woman’s eyes shine with tears. “That’s such a pretty name, I never knew that.” It’s not clear who Eliza is talking to, she retreats in her own mind and avoids making eye contact with the detective.

Maggie looks curiously at Eliza and remain silent, her heart beating a mile a minute, worries climbing as the silence grows longer between them. Her mind is searching for answers, finding nothing but what has to be nonsense. A Gust of wind from the Window draws their attention, distracting them from the mounting awkwardness.

“Kara dear, I have a big favor to ask of you.” Eliza stand up and walks up to her daughter, handing her Sullivan, though remaining close as Kara sways with the child in her arm. “There is a wax-sealed letter in the attic of the house in Midvale, it’s in the treasure chest. Can you please go get it for me?”

“Are you okay?” Kara worries, putting the baby into his little bed. “You look like you’re crying.”

“Please, Kara” Eliza rest her head on her daughter’s shoulder.

“I will, don’t worry. I’m just concerned.” Kara kiss the top of Eliza’s head.

Maggie looks at Kara “If nothing else, I’ll pay lunch or dinner for you, okay?”

Kara smiles. “Okay, let me play with him for a few and I’ll go.”

 

* * *

 

An hour and a Vegan pizza later, Kara leaves through the window to do her mother’s errand, Sullivan is soundly asleep in his little bed. Maggie is staring at her fidgeting fingers, picking at her fingernails nervously as she tries to understand what got Eliza so worked up, the closer she get to the truth, the less she wants to see it.

“Who put you up to this?” Eliza asks, ten minutes later. Her voice is croaky and the emotional exhaustion makes her look even older. “How did you find my name on this? This is supposed to be confidential”

“I called the archives in San Franciso general, there wasn’t any living doctor’s name on the digital file, no note of death. The archivist went to grab the physical file and told me there was another doctor’s signature on the file.” The explanation finally makes it clear to Maggie “But you didn’t sign on the doctor line! You... adopted the child!” she cover her mouth. “I am so sorry.” she picks her phone and start texting.

 

> _**You:** Hey, are you there ?_  
>  _**Mary:** yes_  
>  _**You:** Is it okay if I mention your name to the family?_  
>  _**Mary:** Don’t put them in danger._  
>  _**You:** I promise you nothing will change either way in terms of danger._  
>  _**Mary:** fine._

Eliza watches patiently, she paces slowly, back and forth from the kitchen. Her mood deteriorate quickly as Maggie exchange text messages. “Who put you up to this?” she repeat the question, a little dryly.

“The birth mother is Mary McGowan, Winn’s mom.” Maggie spends a moment considering the repercussion of all this. “Sorry, had to check with her if it was okay to share.”

Eliza moves to the kitchen, initially with the intent to grab some water, but the weight is too much and she cracks. Hiding her face between her hand, she let out a quiet sob as she just flops down on the floor of the kitchen. “I’m going to lose my girls.” is the only thing Maggie can make out in the jumble of words that pours out of the woman.

Maggie sits on the floor right next to Eliza and just remains still and quiet, contemplating the cascading effect this little investigation created, she offer her hand, palm up to the older woman and waits almost motionless. It takes a while before Eliza speaks up again, nearly an hour.

Eliza does not take the hand and she curls into a ball, trembling in short burst as she struggle to contain her sobbing. Her face pressed against her knees. “I don’t want to lose them.”

“Just talk to me Eliza, I didn’t start this investigation to take anything away. I won’t tell anyone unless you give me permission to do it. It’s your choice, your secret to keep.” Maggie fiddle with her phone mindlessly.

“Alex and I had a good relationship once, but this is just the perfect reason for her to leave and find the mother she’s always wanted, the one she deserve.” Eliza almost mumbles her way through the dark thoughts pouring out of her mind. “Jeremiah and I were happy when she was our single daughter and even happier when Kara arrived. We were so happy we could help that girl.” she wipe at her eyes pointlessly. “Kara was a lot of work, the most work I’ve ever put in anything. Each conversation, each moment spent together ended with her shutting down.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’d be telling me about this time she was at a park and played a Kryptonian game with other children and detail the rules while slipping between Kryptonese and English” she smile through the tears. “And then she’d freeze up and start breaking down, because she’d realize none of those people survived. Even with the small group of them we found? There isn’t enough Kryptonian to play that game.” she takes a deep breath. “Every day was like that, every moment with her was equally harrowing for both her and me..”

“Jeremiah disappearing must have made things impossible” Maggie speaks gently, warmly.

“When Jeremiah left, I...” she close her eyes. “I tried to keep working with Kara but she was so scared I was going to away too. She stopped trying.” she looks at Maggie “but I didn’t stop and I had no one to support or help me with that” She take a deep breath “I couldn’t just look for help. That meant that whatever Alex needed from me, I had no energy, no patience left to provide it properly.”

“You know Kara is seeing a therapist specifically for these issues?” She smiles at Eliza “And that I’m certain that she wants to adopt Sullivan at least in part because it makes you a grandmother.” Maggie manages to get a hug in “I was there with her when she grabbed the kid from the Birth Matrix, there was a lot going on in her mind. I don’t think she’d be with James if he said no to the kid.”

“Just because I know it doesn’t make the fear go away, sadly.” both women exchange a grim laugh. “Truth be told I don’t know how Alex could still love me when this comes out.”

“First thing first. You don’t have to tell her, it’s been kept a secret for a reason. The only thing Mary asked of me is to know if she’s alive.” Maggie wipes the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. “I won’t pretend like I don’t know how unpredictable Alex can be with her emotions.” another grim laugh is exchanged. “But she’ll still be Kara’s sister, she’ll still be the girl you raised, however difficult that was. It might give her perspective. You chose to give her a chance in life, she might take this chance to chose you and that too, sounds like Alex to me. You taught her chosen family is as important as a birth one and in a way, you taught me that too.”

“No, I think I owe it to her to tell her the truth now. I’m sorry about this meltdown.” Eliza seems to be slowly regaining control of her emotions, pushing the fear and hurt down. “I’m scared but I have to.” she struggle to her feet, with Maggie’s help.

Maggie has a smile on her now. “You know what’s really funny to me?”

Eliza nods “That Winn is actually the big brother?”

“Yes!” It a good laugh they share.


	41. Oh Brother...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen visits National City to help catch the speedster and gets invited to a private karaoke night at Kara's. As Maggie's investigation yields unexpected results, the consequences on established relationship might be felt for a while. Jamie and Lena band together to sing a song that will accidentally lead them out of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a very click baity summary.

 

> _**You:** Bring the letter to the DEO in Jeremiah’s holding cells._  
>  _**Kara:** You people are acting weird. what’s happening_  
>  _**You:** It’s Eliza’s thing to talk about  & she want u there. _  
>  _**Kara:** [Selfie of Kara with a letter in hand] is that it?_  
>  _**You:** Eliza says yes._  
>  _**Kara:** omw back be there in like, 20_
> 
>  

* * *

 

Eliza is already in the containment area, speaking with Jeremiah when Supergirl arrives at the DEO. The strange secrecy surrounding the discussion has security personnel monitoring everything with care, though they chatter among themselves while it’s ongoing. Once they hear Alex is going to be present, some of them start preparing for a fight, running basic verification on basic weaponry. Maggie takes a look at the video feed and there’s clearly an ugly shouting match going on between Eliza and Jeremiah. Maggie put a hand on one of the weapon, shaking her head. “Don’t interfere yet, this is something that kind of need to happen. I know what the fight is about.” the two agents finish their verification, but sheath their taser securely.

Supergirl head for the containment area glaring at Maggie as she passes nearby. As soon as the detective start chasing after her, Kara turns around and hold a hand up. “I don’t like being chased out of my home and kept from spending time with my son over something I’m not getting any information on.” she takes a deep breath to calm herself.

“Yeah I don’t think a lot of people are going to come out of this one being completely happy.” she put a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Look, I know more about this than I have a right to.” Maggie hesitate for a moment “Bring Alex in there and please, watch over her.” Maggie release Kara’s shoulder. “And I’m sorry about the home thing, I really needed to speak with Eliza alone. I promise this will make sense.”

“Alright.” she bump shoulder with Maggie, she super-speed to Alex’s lab; two minutes later a rather confused Alex passes by with Kara, heading to the containment area.

Maggie returns to the agent monitoring the meeting and nervously watch the events unfold, arms crossed over her chest, mentally protecting herself from investing too much in this conversation. There is no sound with the footage and Maggie doesn’t know if that make it better or worse.

Whatever the argument is about, Jeremiah gives up on it when Kara and Alex come into view, he sits on a chair and looks fairly impatient. He is obviously upset, his face red and his expression speaks of anger and pain, Alex is naturally closer to the cell, he calms down when they start to talk.

Kara hands over the envelope to Eliza and the super hero appears to press for Eliza to finally speak up, under a rather awkward gaze from Jeremiah and Alex.

Eliza looks over the envelope, takes an obvious deep breath and offers it to Alex with a few words, Alex’s surprise is obvious. Maggie start chewing on the fingernails when the wax seal is broken unceremoniously.

 

* * *

 

 

> **_Dear girl_ **
> 
> **_I had very little time to write this letter, forgive me the mistakes, forgive me the way I address you, because I don’t know the person who is reading this. If you’re reading this, maybe your parent didn’t hide this letter well enough and you’ve found it in a box in the dusty basement or in your attic, or maybe they’ve decided to let you know that they chose you in ways other children will never know._ **
> 
> **_I’m the one that gave you birth and that took the decision to place you into adoption, -It’s my fault.- My husband is a bad person, I get hurt alot, often, I have a son with him too and I am afraid for him every day, I protect him, but I don’t trust myself to protect the two of you. I don’t want you to be in danger, so I decided to give you in adoption far away from here. I don’t even know where you are reading this from and it’s better this way._ **
> 
> **_Your parents chose you, they chose to protect you, to teach you, to give you a life I never could have given you, they chose you and I hope they’re good to you, I hope you can forgive me if they were not. Anything they kept from you about this is my fault, It was safer for you if you didn’t know, I promise._ **
> 
> **_There is someone that will miss you everyday of her life._ **

 

* * *

 

Alex spends a few minutes reading the letter and she gives it to Kara, she start to pace the room, staying close to her sister like she is tethered to her, Kara is captivated by the words on the page. Eliza is speaking and Jeremiah is leaning against the glass with an empty stare, Alex is quiet, she’s still pacing back and forth near Kara. There’s a sudden hug from Kara to Alex, both sisters are crying and so is Maggie. The hug lasts several minutes, Maggie suspect they’re whispering to each other, It’s so long that at some point, Eliza seems to break down and attempt to walk away from the room.

Alex breaks away from Kara at that moment, to stop her from leaving, pulling her into a fierce hug and Maggie feels a ton of pressure off of her shoulders. “Fuck’s sake, my nerves.” the agents with her exhale a nervous laughter, they seem just as invested as she is, despite their best efforts.

Alex backtracks to Jeremiah’s cell with her mother’s arm in hers, she tries to bring along Kara, but she refuse, stepping out of the way. Eliza excuse herself quickly from whatever talk Alex is having with Jeremiah to go hug her other daughter, they exchange a quick kiss on the cheek, Kara mentions something to Alex and gets a thumbs up. Supergirl is on the way out of the containment area.

Maggie gets nervous, really nervous as Kara immediately comes to her, Maggie is scared and raise her hand defensively “I swear I didn’t know where this would go when I started it, Kara.” her own voice breaks and she does not anticipate the patented full-figure hug that she receives from the girl of steel. “Oh, so that went better than expected then?” she teases, in spite of being surprise by the reaction.

“Thank you, thank you so much Maggie.” She refuse to let go of the hug. “You made my sister and my mom say things I’ve never dared to hope they would.”

“Did Eliza tell you who?”

“No, she didn’t.” she release the hug and stare at Maggie curiously. “Eliza said she knew who it was and that she wants to speak with her first.”

“Oh boy. I’m going to go make a call.” she picks her phone up just as Alex sends a flurry of text.

 

> _**Alex:** u fucking nosy lil shit im going to fight u  & Im going fucking hug u when im done_  
>  _**Alex:** wtf how how how how how_  
>  _**You:** I’m so sorry. I didnt know where this thing was leading until it was too late._  
>  _**Alex:** i need names, mom wont tell me. _  
>  _**You:** i wont either. but you will get them soon, im sure of it._  
>  _**Alex:** i have the right to know._  
>  _**You:** no u dont, not for this. there is 1 thing i can tell you tho. _  
>  _**Alex:** what?_  
>  _**You:** your birth name is Wynonna. _  
>  _**Alex:** i was expecting a joke. fuck u._

Alex passes by and head for the exit, carrying her gym bag and extending a middle finger to Maggie as she passes by, tears staining her cheek. Maggie’s shoulder slumps and she flops down in the nearest empty seat. “Fuuuuck”

“Don’t worry, she’s not really mad, she just need a bit of space. I’m sure she’ll show up at tomorrow’s karaoke.” Kara says “So starting thinking of a song. Lena already found hers!”

“There’s no karaoke night at the bar yet?” Maggie barely squeak out her question, or is it protest in disguise?

“No no, not the bar. Winn and I really like to sing, so we arranged a set up for it at my place.” Kara announces with a smile. “And since last karaoke was kind of a bummer because of Winn’s dad, we figured this would be a good way to move on from it.”

“Alright, mark me down for a song.” she force a smiles for Kara as she lean in to whisper which. “What’s going to happen with Sullivan?”

“Astra is taking him to the small group at the flower shop. It’s not the first time.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie arrives at James’ house and is surprised when it’s Samantha that opens the door. “Ruby wanted to see Jamie?” she hugs Sam and pat her back.

“Yeah, she told me what happened last night--” She lower her voice “--and maybe I needed someone to check on Ruby while I go after Alex” Sam looks at her phone, then at Maggie. “Do you know what happened?”

“Yes, I do.” Maggie clear her throat. “I’ll let her tell you, it’s probably not as bad as what you might be imagining.” she run a hand down her face when Sam pulls a glare “It’s going to be clear soon, I know Eliza is trying to make everything happen as fast as she can. This is not a thing I can tell.” a shrug from the detective. “Go hug her, James and I can handle Ruby”

“Mom?” Jamie calls from the living room

“Yeah, I’m here, was just letting Sam out!” Maggie calls, moving to the living room once Sam leaves, there’s a little laugh on her voice when she sees the state of the place. Jamie is in her gym clothes, drenched with water and sweat, her leg resting higher on a cushion. James is slowly putting the gym equipment back in the closet and Ruby is showing off a new Supergirl hoodie.

“Look what uncle Winn made for Ruby” Jamie points at the hoodie her friend is wearing, excited.

“It got the same kind of fabric than Supergirl’s suit and won’t break if I get hit.” Ruby floats an inch from the ground. “Mom said I could accompany Supergirl on low danger calls when we figure out a way to hide my face better than glasses.”

James and Maggie laugh at that, he gives a hug to Maggie as a greeting. “Yeah Kara was super happy about this, by the way.” he release the hug and drop an icepack on Jamie. “Except for the glasses comment.”

Maggie sits on the ground, next to her daughter, kissing her cheek. “I had a pretty rough day so far. I’m sure you’ll hear all about it from Kara tonight.” there is a genuine smile on her face.

“Something bad happen?” Jamie ask, as she wraps her arms around her mother’s neck and rest her head on her shoulder.

“Something big, something rough and difficult. I can’t say bad though.” Maggie smiles and look to James and Ruby. “By the way, Karaoke night at Kara’s tomorrow, if you want to sing, give the song to Kara or Winn!”

“I’m singing one with my mom!” Ruby says with a smile, finally setting her feet down on the floor.

“Yeah I think I’m going to be there, not sure I feel like singing, but I’ll talk to Winn.” James said with a grin. “He’ll probably convince me to do something.”

“I’m singing one with someone too!” Jamie exclaim, grinning “It’s a surprise.”

James’ phone rings and he reads the text message he receives. “Woah, you weren’t kidding” he says to Maggie. “Kara called her friend from another dimension to catch the speedster, she’s asking if we mind if he joins our Karaoke night?”

“I don’t mind, as long as he can sing” Maggie teases, Jamie laughs and just nods.

“Sure, Is he a super hero too?”

“In his own dimension yes, he’s super fast!” He put his phone back in his pocket.

“What did she tell you?” Maggie ask, uncertain of what information Kara may have disclosed to James

“That Alex might be cranky tomorrow for a pretty surprising reason.” James takes a seat on the arm of the couch, narrowly avoids bumping into Jamie’s leg.

“Detective Dimple here. It’s my fault this hit daylight.” Maggie points at her face. “I know more than Kara does at the moment and I’m just watching this whole story go by and hope it doesn’t crash.”

Both Ruby and Jamie looks at each other and then at Maggie. “Are we supposed to know something about this?” Jamie asks curiously

“I’d rather not make it public until everyone concerned knows.” She kiss Jamie’s forehead. “I’m guessing tomorrow at Karaoke we’ll know.” Maggie’s phone explode with notifications of text messages.

 

> _**Alex:** I’m sorry about earlier._  
>  _**You:** It’s ok_  
>  _**Alex:** I’ll be fine. it made things better with mom._  
>  _**You:** how is she_  
>  _**Alex:** She went to talk with the person?_  
>  _**Alex:** idont fucking know what to call her._
> 
> _**Mary:** i wish i couldve been a fly on the wall. _  
>  _**You:** lol_  
>  _**You:** You put 2 wonderful people in this world. _  
>  _**You:** you protected them, best you could. _  
>  _**You:** they both ended as my girl’s godparents._  
>  _**Mary:** really?_  
>  _**You:** yes._

“Well that was entertaining” she put her phone down and pulls her daughter in a hug again.

 

* * *

 

Kara and Winn are already there, the TV is set up with the computer, and both of them pass the time by dancing to the upbeat music playing on the radio, singing along for what passes as practice for the evening. Kara is already dancing her way to the door when Maggie and Jamie both knock at the same time. The door swing open and Kara greet them with a hug each. “How’d it go today?”

“I tried to do the stuff James put together for me yesterday, I managed a lot of it, sit ups hurt my leg anyway so I didn’t do them.” Jamie explains, limping into the living room and sitting down in the couch. “there’s a lot of stairs here.”

“And I spent it bugging Lena so she’d tell me what song she was going to sing.” Maggie shrugs and set down her bag and goes to bother Winn with a poke in his ribs. “Got nothing out of her” she throws a side glance to her roommate and then turn to Kara “Alex’s going to be here tonight, right?”

“Yeah and so will my mom!” Winn said with a pointed finger “I got her singing a song too.” He gives Maggie a hug and goes to give Jamie a glass of water, after she politely request one. “Hey by the way, wasn’t Barry supposed to be here?”

“Yeah Alex had a couple of weird days, but she came here this morning, she hasn’t been this floaty and soft in a while.” Kara smiles and illustrate her point by floating a few inches from the ground. “Barry is with Lena right now, explaining the multiverse theory, they’ll be here soon.”

Maggie pulls her phone out and start to fixate on the screen, the awkward feeling and the anxiety makes her heartbeat goes up by a lot, Kara’s super hearing picks it up and she send a few message to Maggie to check on her.

 

> _**Kara:** Hey, I can hear your heartbeat_  
>  _**You:** Im very stressed about the alex thing_  
>  _**Kara:** Why_  
>  _**You:** I really can’t be telling you this._  
>  _**Kara:** OH!! Ok. Want a drink?_

“Yeah please.” Maggie respond vocally, catching the thrown beer can a moment later.

A yellowish orange flash run through the apartment, the door to Kara’s apartment swings open and suddenly a man in a red suit and mask appears and Lena stumble and falls on her ass just in front of Maggie. “Sorry, I should’ve told you how to break before dragging you along” another flash and Barry Allen stands in the masked man’s place. “Need help getting up?”

He goes to help, but Lena shakes her head, managing to stand back up on her own, taking a seat on the same couch as Maggie, resting against her side. “This was particularly entertaining, I’m glad I got to spend the afternoon with you.” she looks to Maggie and kiss her cheek, wiggling her finger in greetings to Jamie.

Jamie is staring at Barry with wide eyes. “Holy cow, who are you?” She extend her hand to shake his.

Barry does a double take between Lena and Jamie, Maggie misses it as she focus on her phone when it buzzes with a notification. “I’m Barry Allen and I’m the fastest man alive. You are?” he shakes Jamie’s hand with a bright smile.

“I’m Jamie Sawyer and normally I’d say I want to race you but my knee is busted.” she points to the brace around her knee. “Are you here for the Karaoke too?”

Kara respond to this one with a few dance step “Yep, I’m singing something with Barry, just a little throwback to one of our adventure.” Barry and Kara fist bumps

James come in with J’onn and M’yrnn a bit later, carrying the takeout food; Sam, Alex and Ruby gets into the apartment through the window with Ruby carrying them up, it scares Barry a bit. Samantha does not like flying, but it’s worth it when Alex smiles this wide.

They start to pass along the food and start debating over the order they’ll sing which songs, which games they’ll play once everyone had their turn singing. At some point, when they’re busy debating which boy-band is the best, there’s another knock on the door, before even Kara makes it to the door, it opens to reveal Eliza and Mary coming in, each woman hug Kara when she come to greet them. Winn gives up the debate, rushing to the door in a hurry to greet his mother.

Maggie squirms in her seat and goes quiet, squeezing Lena’s hand firmly between hers and she close her eyes. She hears murmurs between Mary, Winn and Alex, but can’t make them out clearly, they further fade into the background when Lena place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“I’d like everyone’s attention please.” Alex says as they join them, she stand beside Winn and pat his shoulder. “I have something to say, maybe a few of you already know the gist of it, but there’s more to it.” She looks at Maggie in front of her. “I recently found out that I’m adopted” she throws a look to her mom and then back to the group when the surprise simmer down a bit. “That’s not even the crazy part.”

A few people in the group are clearly nervous, it gets quiet really fast.

“The crazy part is who I was supposed to be named after” She looks at Maggie for a second then to Winn with a little bit of a shit-eating grin “I like Alexandra better by a long **_Schott_** by the way.”

Maggie is caught by surprise by the pun and she laughs, her anxiety breaks right there and she folds forward, unable to stop her laughter “Oh I heard that Danvers” Eliza and Mary can’t help but giggle along. Lena rubs Maggie’s back to help her breathe

“I’m just going to say it so we can all freak out.” she put an arm around Winn’s shoulder and pull him close, Kara has tears of joy in her eyes, clearly she had put it together already and she floats inches from the ground. “Winn’s my actual brother, Mary is my biological mother.”

“Are you--”James is about swear but refrain from it when he is reminded of Jamie and Ruby-- “yanking our chain?” James asks for everyone when they stay quiet stunned by the revelation, except for Maggie who just can’t stop laughing, trying to muffle the sound by pressing her face into a cushion.

“No, no we are not James.”Mary and Eliza both confirms with silent gestures as Winn speaks now and he looks on at Maggie. “I think she finds the Schott joke really funny.” He looks over the rest of the people and points to them “We wouldn’t know any of this without my mom asking Maggie to sniff around for a child she gave in adoption. So thanks Maggie for making me realize I’m actually the big brother and Alex is the little shit” That closing statement provoke some laughter, Alex hugs both Mary and Eliza.

Mary spends a moment helping Maggie calms down, Eliza is very hands on with Alex and they even share a few affectionate moment and Winn is drinking a bit more than his usual self, though it seems to be celebratory in nature.

Then the singing starts, Sam and Ruby go first and they pull a song by Faith Hill (You Can’t Lose me) and that gets a few head bopping and a few eyes wet. Winn and his Mom sing Take on Me together and it’s enough to make people forget the sour taste the song left in their mouth last time. Kara and Barry sing a rendition of their super-friends number in front of the crowd, complete with the tap dancing.

James and Maggie surprise people by banding together to sing a Taylor Swift song (Shake it off), even managing to keep a small choreography and that has Jamie and Ruby laughing so hard. The rest of them don’t sing or chicken out when it’s their turn, instead enjoying the pleasant chattering buzz and the strangely strong familial feeling.

The last ones to go sing are Lena and Jamie, Maggie’s attention is all theirs and the rest of the group quiets down, Winn especially giggle to himself when he works in the song when the first note hits, Kara gets excited, recognizing the song. Lena is not the best singer and neither is Jamie, but as it turn out the song from Steven Universe they picked doesn't require them to be either. 

**_[Lena] Bright sunny day don't cost nothing_ **  
**_Light summer breeze don't cost nothing_ **  
**_What do I do with all this money?_ **  
**_When the only thing I want is you_ **  
**_Palling around don't cost nothing_ **  
**_Singing a song don't cost nothing_ **  
**_How do I spend all this money?_ **  
**_I'd rather just spend time with you_ **

_Lena emphasize both Maggie and Jamie when she sings about spending time with them._

**_[Jamie] You could buy a house and a car_ **  
**_[Lena] I guess that I can but I've already got a lot_ **  
**_I could put you through college_ **  
**_[Jamie] But I'm with geniuses all the time_ **

_Jamie gestures to the people surrounding her, especially Lena, Winn and Alex._

**_[Lena] Or I could buy you all the finest courses online_ **  
**_[Jamie] What if we took a trip?_ **  
**_[Lena] Do you think?_ **  
**_[Jamie] Yeah I do! We could take a vacation_ **  
**_We could go somewhere new!_ **

_The music changes as it transition in a different song from the same scene in Steven Universe_

**_[Lena] I know a place that's always exciting_ **  
**_The shows and the sights and the lights that are blinding_ **  
**_Empire City! I'm talking Empire City!_ **  
**_The streets and the sounds and the buildings towering_ **  
**_Subways that run from Brooklyn to the Bowery_ **  
**_Empire City! Let's go to Empire City!_ **  
**_I know a place that's always exciting (Jamie: We don't need money)_ **  
**_The shows and the sights and the lights that are blinding (Jamie: But it could be funny)_ **  
**_The streets and the sounds and the buildings towerin' (Jamie: So let's go today)_ **  
**_Subways that run from Brooklyn to the Bowery (Jamie: Just point me the way to)_ **  
**_[Both] Empire City!_ **  
**_[Jamie] And let's bring Mom!_ **

“Did I just get invited on a trip to New York ?” Maggie ask, standing up to give a hug to both of her girls.

“Totally!” Lena says with a bright smile and Jamie laughs at the uneasy look they exchange. “I mean we were just singing the song, but I’m buying tickets to New York tomorrow.”

Jamie chuckles. “You don’t have to.”

“But I’m going to.” Lena announces smugly

Barry stand up “Alright, I’m going to get back to my own earth, have fun and be safe everyone!” he looks to Jamie. “Ask Kara to bring me back when your leg is better, I’ll race you!”

Winn opens the portal with the communication device and Barry dashes into it.

Eliza exclaim “Oh so that’s what It was last year’s thanksgiving!”

Alex laughs a little and confirms with a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Don't Cost Nothing and Empire City from Steven Universe.


	42. The answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe and everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Lena discuss ways in which the monetary difference between them could be evened out. Needing a break from this conversation, Maggie turns to a shopping spree with a new friend and receive stellar relationship advice. A big, tentative step forward for Dimplescorp! Lena takes a risk and reveals further hint about the speedster from the future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ♥ anyone who understand the joke I made with the title of this chapter.

> _**Kara:** Are you two okay? You ran out so fast_   
>  _**You:** im having a panic attack over the NY stuff._   
>  _**Kara:** she could literally buy new york. it’s fine._   
>  _**You:** no its not. good night. _   
>  _**Kara:** sorry_

 

* * *

 

Jamie is in bed, snoring soundly and Lena is waiting near the door, scrolling through her social media feed, rolling her eyes over the recent buzz surrounding L-Corp and one of it’s board member making the news, getting arrested while drunk driving. Maggie is staring into the mirror in the bathroom, splashing water on her face, trying to chase the strange numbness away.

> _**You:** No no, you did nothing. ty for checking up on me._   
>  _**Kara:** ♥_

Maggie comes back out of the bathroom and slowly walks up to Lena, staring at the floor, uneasy in the face of her girlfriend. “I’m really sorry about the New York stuff.” she mumbles, to her great exasperation, tears for at the corner of her eyes. “I was making a joke and I didn’t expect you’d take me up on it.” She reach out to gently take one of Lena’s arms.

Lena puts her phone back into her pocket and gently pull Maggie toward the couch, sitting down with her. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to be in a mood to talk to me.” Maggie chuckles, nervous and she press herself into Lena’s side. “Can we have a conversation about the money thing again ? I feel like I’ve gained some perspective.”

Maggie tenses, she clears her throat and tries to put a tiny amount of distance between her and Lena, she looks at her with apprehension. “Sure, we can talk about that.” her nail scratches at the couch’s cushions, her jaw set, it looks like she’s bracing for something unpleasant.

“So, your birthday is coming up and I’ve been trying to find a way to surprise you.” Lena starts, soothing Maggie with a gentle caress over her hand. “I tried to track down the aunt you stayed with for a few years and get her here for a birthday party.” she squeeze Maggie’s hand. “She told me this wasn’t something I should surprise you with, she told me what kind of relationship you two had when you left.” Lena can feel her girlfriend squeezing around her hand firmly.

“How’s Amada doing?” the question is a whisper, Maggie puts her forehead against Lena’s shoulder.

“She’s in remission from cancer, she has two broken legs after fainting and falling down her stairs and she told me to let you know she’s fine and don’t need help.” Maggie roll her eyes. “I am far less invested in staying on good term with her than I am with you, so I hired her a personal nurse.”

“Ugh, fuck cancer. Thanks for telling me that” She sniffle. Her thoughts roaming to her aunt and the demons that surely haunts her to this day “Thanks for doing that, like, for real Lena, that’s really nice of you.”

“May I attempt to explain what kind of perspective I’ve gained from that and my own deduction?” Lena whisper the question, awaiting the answer with keen interest.

“Oh I’d rather you don’t but, sure, go ahead.” a playful shove from Maggie sends Lena laying back lazily, casually against the arm of the couch.

“I also spoke with Alex if you’re looking to put the blame on someone.” Maggie roll her eyes and make a gesture to encourage her girlfriend to go on. “I think you don’t want to lean on me for material security, I think that because you lost everything when your parents, your husband and Alex happened you developped and delve into this protective pattern. You are scared of losing everything again if we break up.” she smiles softly. “I’ve been wanting to pour myself into this relationship Maggie. I love you and I need you to help me find a way to do it.”

Maggie closes her eyes and she exhale loudly in relief, tears are rolling down her cheek, but there is a smile on her lips. “And yet I didn’t miss a beat with the new york thing earlier, I think I’m trusting you a little bit more than you give yourself credit for, Luthor.” Lena gives this little, cute gasp when Maggie calls her by her family name. “And yes, I’m going to keep calling you that each time I have a reason to tell you I trust you.”

“You’re trying to deflect with humor and cuteness again.” Lena place a soft kiss against Maggie’s tear stained cheek.

“I’ve been trying to stop. Thanks for pointing it out. I really appreciate it, even if I’m grumpy for a few when you do it.” Maggie sits up a little straighter. “I think you’re pretty accurate. I don’t want to lose everything again and it means I’m holding back on pouring myself into this, but I don’t know how to feel secure, if that make sense.”

“It make sense” She reassure her girlfriend, kissing her forehead. “I’m curious if you’d let me help with that? There’s ways we could secure your family’s future beyond our relationship.” Lena wrings her hand. “I could just drop money in your account, you’d have to pay taxes on it but it’d be yours. No way I could grab it back. I could get you a business, I mean not a CatCo sized one, but something for you to have consistent revenue, I could give you a house, put your name on the papers and you could sell it if we break up.” she sees Maggie starting to tense again. “Those are just ideas, I’m open to suggestions.”

“This is a bit overwhelming right now” Her body is tense and cool to the touch. “Can I have the night alone to figure this out a bit?” she clear her throat and hide her face into her hand, peeking from in between the fingers.

Lena’s shoulder sag, she place a swift kiss over her cheek, she heads to the door and when she opens it. She feels Maggie’s hand on her waist, she stops.

“You didn’t screw anything up.” Maggie whisper. “I’ll drop by for lunch tomorrow, okay? I love you.”

Lena nods again, but she doesn’t speak and run down the stairs in a hurry.

> _**You:** I’m sorry. _   
>  _**Lena:** No need. I just really didn’t want you to see me cry. _   
>  _**You:** You didn’t do anything wrong. _   
>  _**Lena:** I insisted on a touchy topic. _   
>  _**You:** you got enthusiastic about our relationship’s future_   
>  _**You:** I got scared and I needed time alone to mull things over._   
>  _**You:** I didnt stop you from talking about your solutions, they’re not the issue._   
>  _**You:** I’m scared, that’s it. I love you Lena. ♥ have a good night._
> 
>  

* * *

 

“I’m not sure I understand the appeal of this trip, but I appreciate the occasion for a conversation that doesn’t revolve around diapers or the intricacies of plant life on earth.” The former general holds the door open for Maggie as they get inside the same Target in which Maggie met her mother.

“We’re here because you’re wearing your DEO get up again. You need jeans, leather jackets, funny shirts.” Maggie ignore most of the clothes they go by the large store, heading for the pants section first. “So, nothing beside Sullivan or the flower shop, huh?”

“My friendship with Eliza is blooming, but limited by the nature of our interaction. I am not invested in finding a romantic partner nor am I inclined to find momentary flings.” Astra is given several pairs of pants by Maggie. “Restraining several traumatized individuals is more work than it should be, but with the help we found in the city, it’s getting better. Kara is invited to the flower shop to show with Sullivan.” Astra gets this smirk as she nears the fitting room. “What about your wife?”

Maggie blushes and roll her eyes. “I’m not shopping for a ring yet.” there’s a bit of exasperation in her declaration.

Astra appears thoughtful for a moment, slipping inside of the fitting room “On Krypton, making relationships official was highly ceremonial, our greatest romantic tragedies hinged on that. Many artful presentation focused on that aspect.” Astra spoke from inside the cabin. “The simplest tradition were the military guilds ceremonies and the house of El ones were--” Astra consider a respectful way of conveying her thoughts “--complicated and arcane to the point of boredom.” Astra strides out with the new pair of pants, Maggie makes a disapproving face and she gets back into the fitting room. “They had to form a crystal through chemical reactions together, imagine.”

“It’s odd hearing you talk about your home like this.” Maggie states, crossing her legs, leaning back against the wall. “Kara was so young, her views were a bit utopic.” she clear her throat. “Anyway, what does this have to do with Lena and shopping for a ring?”

“I’ll give you the distilled warning of our tragedies.” she steps out with a pair of jeans shorts that cause Maggie to do a double take, giving a thumbs up. “Don’t stand on formalities, you have enemies, both of you.” Astra discards a few of the other pants. “Love each other now, not tomorrow. Your time may run out.” Astra sits in one of the provided chair. “You seem hesitant.”

“I lost my whole life on several occasion. I’m scared of it happening again and Lena keeps trying to spend money on me.” Maggie sigh “I’m not comfortable relying on that.”

“Is it really all there is to it? This woman’s mind is capable of changing the face of your world and that of others too.” Astra has this little knowing smile. “And she still fell in love with you.” she leaves her seat to go change back, bringing out the clothes she decides to keep.

Maggie roll her eyes. “Maybe I feel like I’m not enough for her.” the admission comes with a grumbling tone.

“Maybe I ought to beat up anyone who ever made you think that.” Astra jokes, popping her knuckles “The accolades you’ve earned, the people you’re surrounded with are proof to the contrary.” She stands up “We can stop to look for a ring.” Astra grabs Maggie by the arm and pulls her along.

“Fine we can shop for a ring.” Maggie concede as she follows the Kryptonian. “But I’m buying you a shirt and you have to wear it.” There’s mischief in her eyes, freeing her arm from the woman’s grasp. They get out of the Target, without any unpleasant meeting this time and Maggie let out a sigh of relief. They stop at the kiosk that has the proper equipment to make custom t-shirts and Maggie just gives her order on a small piece of paper.

The girl behind the counter chuckle at the suggestion that Maggie delivers. “It won’t be too long!” she puts in the work, spending the few minutes of work giggling to herself. Maggie spends the time grinning at her friend and her heart warms when she realize

“I think I understand why so many people find catharsis in this activity. Thank you for showing me.”

“Yeah, I think I just realized I think of you as a friend now.” Both women smile brightly at each other.

The shirt is handed to them once Maggie pays for it, they quickly finds a bathroom for Astra to change into it. When she comes out, she gives Maggie a side glare. “I expect an explanation for this shirt soon.” she smooth the black shirt over ‘Daddy AF’ written in bold white lettering.

“Only if I get to see you wear this around Kara.” Maggie takes a picture with her phone, resulting in Astra ‘shining’ her eyes with heat vision as part of the pose. “Truth be told, the face Kara’s going to make is the whole reason for the shirt.”

“I agree it is fun to tease my niece.” Astra concedes “Now, let’s go find a jewelry store.” She pulls Maggie along this time, smirking when she notice the detective replying to a few texts.

> _**Lena:** Could we move our lunch meeting to dinner?_   
>  _**You:** Got busy?_   
>  _**Lena:** Yeah Bruce._   
>  _**You:** Is Damian there?_   
>  _**Lena:** Yes :) They suggested a movie?_   
>  _**You:** as long as I get a bit to speak with you im fine. _   
>  _**Lena:** We can work something out easily._

“Alright, so I got a nice evening planned out.” She set her phone back into her pocket, her heart swells when Astra stops in front of a local jewelry store and she freezes for a moment.

“I just asked you to pick a ring, not to give it to her today.” Astra says, gently ushering Maggie into the store.

 

* * *

 

Maggie pushes the door to Lena’s office, she’s changed out of the normal jeans and jacket, settling on a pale blue dress and some heels, her hair held back in a ponytail. Lena is at her desk, staring at her with a bright smile, setting down everything on top of her desk. “Jamie told me to be nice to my girlfriend” Lena smiles and Maggie explains her daughter’s absence “We came across Bruce and Damian in the lobby, so she went with them to dinner.” Maggie takes a seat across Lena’s desk, to face her. “I want to have a serious talk.”

At first there’ a nervous jolt that strikes across Lena’s whole body, but the bright smile she receives calms the rising panic. “Alright, I’m listening.” Lena even manages a smile, as she finishes putting her work away.

“I thought about your ideas from last night.” Maggie’s smile grows. “I have an idea that’s in line with what you offered.” she clears her throat, nervous and she set a piece of paper with plenty of notes. “I think I’d like an apartment building, somewhere I could help lodge people, charge low rent, you know, run it a bit like a charity or with the actual intent to help.”

Lena’s face lights up in delight and surprise, her hands goes over her heart, like she’s trying to stop it from jumping out of her chest. “Are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you into doing something like that.” even her hesitation is filled with joy.

“I want to pour myself into this, into us.” Maggie’s voice shake a bit but she quickly get a hold of herself. “I’m going to be more careful than I want to be, you might have to be patient for the big relationship milestones to happen.” she pulls a small box from her purse and sets it on the desk unceremoniously. “But I want these milestones, I want you to know that I want them to happen.”

Lena just stares at the box and then at Maggie and she lets out a sound that’s halfway between a laugh and a sob. “I’m getting heavily mixed signals right now.” her voice carries with laughter and fear. Her eye riveted on the tiny box, dread and delight in equal measure in her heart.

“I went shopping with Astra this morning, she’s been teasing me and Alex about our ‘wives’ for a while now.” Maggie has a pensive look about her, smiling fondly. “She gave me good advice, not to stand too much on ceremony and just go ahead and wife you.” she chuckles “I made her wear a silly shirt in exchange for me getting the ring.” she points to the box. “I’m not here to pop the question, I am definitely not ready to do that yet.” she grabs it and pry it open, a shining white gold ring with a modest diamond adorning it. “But this is the future I’m looking forward to with you, when we’re both ready.”

Her eyes widen at the sight of the ring, her gaze soften and her whole body release the tension it’s holding. “I want that future too, Maggie. I’ll be there with you and Jamie as long as you’ll have me.” her hands go to the ring box, slowly, gently closing it before taking Maggie’s hands in hers.

Lena’s hands are shaking, Maggie squeeze comfortingly and she brings them to her lips, each knuckles getting a soft kiss. “You’re shaking, are you okay?” she whispers, standing up, walking around Lena’s desk, keeping her hands in hers, she crouchs just to be more intimate.

“I’m really, really happy right now.” she whispers and leans forward to whisper. “I want to share something with you, I really shouldn’t.”

“What’s it about?” The exchange is just whispers exchanged between lovers.

“Something I know about the future, something the speedster told me.”

“Won’t that be a big risk or something?”

“Yes, this could tear reality apart.”

Maggie narrow her eyes at Lena. “Why do you want to share it with me?!”

Lena lower her head, remaining quiet, squeezing Maggie’s hands firmly.

“Is it something I might be upset about if you don’t tell me ?”

“Yes.” There is relief all over this simple response, Lena cannot hide her smile.

“Then don’t tell me about it now. Just let me know this is what you meant to say when it happens.” Her expression shift, a light bulb moment illuminating this revelation. Maggie smiles, almost fiercely. “Is that what you were hoping I’d say?”

There’s a little guilty smile on Lena at this question and Maggie wipes it off Lena’s face with a fierce kiss. “Yes, I’m sorry.”

“Keep this reality safe, I’m starting to like it a lot.” She press a kiss to Lena’s hands. “You’re impossible.”


	43. A leap in a heap of trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie & Ruby take a walk from school to L-Corp as a permission granted by both their mom, granting them a little more freedom. However when Ruby gets hungry and Jamie has issues dealing with her recent traumas, they're soon running a bit late, they soon find themselves leaping into trouble as the day gets more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie & Ruby chapter! I hope you like it!
> 
> TW: Mention of Traumatic events (Jamie)

She let Jamie walk to school today, it’s harder than she’ll ever admit to anyone to let her girl grow up. She almost feels shame at how much relief she experience when the selfie her daughter sends pop up on her phone screen. Finally at peace, Maggie lets her head sink into the pillow, drifting back into sleep and dreaming of Lena, her daughter and their laughter, a big goofy smile adorn the sleeping detective as she hugs her pillow close to her chest.

The pleasant dreams ends with the blaring of Maggie’s phone ringing and buzzing on top of the nightstand, she reach for it in a hurry, 11:30 am. Pushing her hair out of her face, she respond sleepily. “Yeah?”

“Miss Sawyer?” It sounds like a woman worried about her potential reaction to the call, her body tense. “It’s Mrs Madison, your daughter’s teacher”

“Is everything okay?” Maggie is already slipping on pants (are they Lena’s?), she’s in emergency mode, grabbing her keys and purse as she head for the front door.

“There was an active shooter drill, a drill.” she insist on the drill part, just in case Maggie panics too fast. “Jamie had a panic attack during it, she’s with Ruby at the infirmary. I think you need to come pick her up, she’s not in a state of mind of continue today.”

Maggie’s heart nearly crash at the mention of an active shooter, but narrowly escape breaking as the teacher reassure her it’s a drill. “Tell her I’m on my way.” she nearly trip on the oversize pants legs. (yes, they’re Lena’s) when she gets outside, she bump into Winn, coming back with a grocery bag in one arm.

“Hey, is there a problem?” He turns on his heel and follows his roommate, setting the bag back into his car trunk.

“Jamie is having a panic attack because of an active shooter drill at school, so I’m picking her up.” She cast a glance at Winn. “If I ever get my hand on that fucking dollmaker, I swear to lesbian jesus I’ll fuck her up so bad...”

“Dollmaker?” he locks his car and gets into the passenger’s seat. “I’m sure Haley Kiyoko would approve of your vengeful ways.”

“Yeah it’s her villain codename, she picked it.” she roll her eyes.

“Ugh, no showmanship.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie and Winn almost run down the hall toward the infirmary and finds the nurse sitting on one side of Jamie with Ruby on the other, both a hand on her back. Jamie has her batman shirt on today, she’s trembling like a leaf and staring off into space, dried tears on her cheek and a runny nose. The nurse looks her way and the woman look rather emotional too, she stand up to let Maggie take her seat.

“We’re here now, Winn, me and Ruby we’re here.” she pulls her daughter against her, wrapping her arms around her daughter, holding her firmly into place. “You’re safe, I promise you’re safe.” she pepper her daughter’s head with kisses.

Ruby exhale loudly, relief all over her expression. “Yeah, I had to carry her over here, she couldn’t walk. They got really loud in the hallway, tried to break into classes to check our doors.” She leans in closer “I’m sorry I didn’t think to check if it was a drill.”

The nurse kneels next to Ruby and rubs her back “There is no way you could’ve known that, It’s not your fault.” Ruby looks at Winn over the nurse’s shoulder, they exchange a smile.

Winn mouth ‘smooth’ to Ruby with a thumbs up and she stick her tongue out at him. “I couldn’t let Maggie come here alone, she was so nervous, she didn’t put the right pair of pants this morning.” he points to the slightly too large pair of pants on Maggie.

Jamie laugh at the situation between Winn and Ruby, it’s a short burst of happiness and she return the hug to her mother, finally managing to speak. “I’m sorry, everything went back to the funeral in my head.” she takes a deep, shuddering breath, wiping her nose on her forearm. “I don’t remember how I got here.”

“She’s tiny so, she doesn’t weight a lot, I carried her like a potato sack.” making a gesture that suggest an ‘over the shoulder’ kind of carry.

Both Jamie and Maggie gives her a hug, which she return with her crushing strength. “I promise I won’t let anything happen to her, if I can help it.”

“Thank you, I mean it Ruby, your friendship with Jamie means a lot to me too.” she release the hug and stand up. “Now, go back to class, I’ll take care of her. I’ll put in a good word with your mom too” Maggie winks

Winn moves closer to pick Jamie into his arms. Prompting the girl to go all Koala hug on him. Maggie and Ruby both take a picture of it.

“Hey, my mom wants me to get to L-corp after school tomorrow, think Jamie could walk there with me?” Ruby asks with a smile.

Maggie can’t help but feel this is the girl’s way of returning the favor for the sleepover proposal from a while back. “Of course, if she’s up for it, I got no problem.” She looks to Jamie for her answer, seeing a thumbs up. “Say thanks to your teacher for me, okay?”

“Will do ma’am!” Ruby leaves the infirmary after giving Maggie and Winn a quick hug.

 

* * *

 

Jamie and Ruby leaves the ice cream truck, it’s not quite on the way to L-Corp, but they easily can make it in time anyway. “How do you keep that much food inside of you?” the young Sawyer’s limping slows them down considerably, but Ruby seem to be enjoying the time spent on the way anyway.

“I’m hungry” Ruby explains flatly, narrowing her eyes at her friend, she makes a quick gesture to the right, announcing discreetly to Jamie a potential loud noise.

“no no, I mean, in terms of place. It can’t stretch that much more than mine.” Jamie pats down her own tummy, the sound of a car door slamming is heard nearby and thanks to Ruby’s heads-up, she manages to keep her panic in check.

“Alex says it’s because I use it quickly, so it doesn’t stay long.” they cross a street, pass in front of an electronic shop. The front window displays TV on the news channel, narrating a prison break out at Van Kull. Jamie stops walking and glares at the TV

“The girl that put the bomb in the casket broke out of jail.” There’s fear in Jamie yes, but she clench her fist and frown, trying to avoid showing it.

“Don’t worry about it, her flying monkeys were lame.” Ruby dumps the napkin from her ice cream into a nearby trashcan.

“I wish I could do it myself.” Jamie reaches down, squeezing her bad knee, trying to ignore the slight pain walking it causing. “I should’ve used my brace today, it’s been bothering me a lot.” she takes a moment to sit on one of the bench near a bus stop, wiping her forehead. “By the way, what’s with your Superman hoodie? Mom just showed up when you were trying to tell me about it the other night.”

“Winn made it! Try to take a picture or a video.” she pulls the hood up and tug on the strings “It won’t pierce with bullets and it has a few functions.”

Jamie pulls up her phone and the image she film and then photograph are blurred, glitchy and unrecognizable. “Uh, neat, so you don't have to worry about journalists and stuff.”

“I can talk with the place Eliza fixed your knee and I can have it change my voice” she plays with the strings and tie them in a certain, her voice becomes high pitched, almost like a chipmunk.

Jamie laugh and gives her a tap on the arm. “That’s amazing, you should totally use it to freak Miss Wilson next time she makes us sing.”

Ruby’s smile fades quickly, she takes her glasses off and looks around for a moment, worried, listening. She gasp and immediately gets closer to Jamie, placing her hands over her friend’s ears. A loud, but distant explosion rattle all the nearby windows.

Jamie is trembling a bit, but she notices immediately the green and orange flashes on the building towering in the distance. “It’s L-Corp!” she ignore her trembling hand and grab on to Ruby’s arm. “Let’s find a spot, you can fly me there, maybe I can help people get out while you do whatever you do”

“If I fly you there I’ll get in trouble, we’ll get in trouble.” Ruby can’t keep a straight face, speaking with a chipmunk voice is not easy to ignore. Jamie is snort-laughing in spite of the gravitas of the moment.

“I want to help, I’ll be careful I’m not scared of my mom anymore, let me help!” she pleads with intensity with intermittent giggles “I know we’ll get in trouble, but that doesn’t matter, does it?”

“Fine! But don’t you dare say this was my idea!” both girls scramble to get behind a building and wait for their laughter to subside as Ruby adjust the voice modulator to a normal level, Ruby takes flight with Jamie holding on to her, both with a bright smile. The crowd too absorbed with the explosion to notice the girls.

 

* * *

 

Ruby lands roughly on the L-Corp building lawn and both girls start heading for the main door, Ruby stumbles and leans on the building for support, shaking off a dizzy spell quickly. “Kryptonite” she grabs one of the string on her hoodie speak into it. “I’m at L-Corp, I can feel Kryptonite over the place, don’t send in Supergirl.”

Winn replies to the communication “We’re sending the A-team, see what you can learn, avoid engaging any bad guys.”

Jamie meanwhile opens the door and holds it for a bunch of people running out, it’s done in an orderly fashion for the most part and the flow of people stem rather quickly, the crowd cross the street to go into the park, in the distance, police sirens are heard. “So, are we getting any help?”

“Alex and J’onn are coming with a team.” she ties the hoodie string together and her voice is just scrambled in a typical fashion. “Let’s go.” Ruby gets inside in front of Jamie and she stumbles a little bit again, shaking her head. “That’s a lot of Kryptonite, I’m supposed not to be affected” Ruby takes a deep breath and bounces into place. “I should be fine for a while.”

The lobby is a chaotic mess, the secretary that normally welcomes either of them warmly is panicking at one of the elevator trying to input something into a computer panel and it’s not working. Jamie approach the woman “What’s the matter, you really should get out now!” she tug on the woman’s sleeves, pointing to the door

“There’s people locked in one of the basement labs, I’m trying to let the elevator go there so they can escape. That’s where the problem is.” She realize that it’s Jamie talking to her “Oh my god, you need to get out of here there are people with guns in the building!”

Ruby is staring upward “They’re all on the tenth floor, they got about ten hostage. Lillian is going to the top floor with what I think is a robot” she’s speaking both for Jamie and Winn.

Winn roll his eyes “Of course, do you think you can do something for the hostages?”

“There’s too many people, I don’t think I could help without someone getting hurt. I can go help Lena”

“Do that, I’ll advise the team.” Winn returns to his coordination effort as the police starts arriving outside.

“Hey, can you break us a passage down to the basement lab? We need to help the people stuck there.” Jamie looks at the secretary and then back to the elevator, the receptionist looks completely baffled by the suggestion.

Ruby doesn’t hesitate to pry open the elevator door, peeking up and down. “The elevator is stuck way past down the lab level, it’s probably locked for security.” Ruby fly down to the proper floor and pry that door open too, peeking in. Then she flies back up to them “No one with guns in there.”

Jamie opens the small compartment with the emergency fire-hose and pulls the whole thing out, working to use that as a rope, under the incredulous gaze of the receptionist. “Miss, can you climb?” she gives a thumbs up to Ruby “Go save Lena, I’m good.”

“Let me try the code once again.” The receptionist smiles uneasily at Jamie's idea

 

* * *

 

“I’m in so much trouble when we get out of here.” Ruby mumbles under her breath when she leaves Jamie’s side, already picturing the monster-size lecture she might get from both her mom and Maggie, once she reach the stair case, she starts to fly up, slowly. Peeking through each floors. “Seventh floor has 2 people hiding in a closet.”

“What can you tell us about the hostage situation?” Winn asks, watching the martian man-hunter fly away with Alex through the main window.

“Ten hostage, mostly secretarial staff, Jess and Hector. Alana is holding a gun and bossing people around.” She spend a moment counting. “There’s thirteen armed people with Alana, some of them have lead-lined clothes.” Ruby spend a moment looking at the floor plan and gives their exact location to Winn.

Ruby flies up the rest of the floors without seeing anything out of the ordinary and once she reach the last one, touches down near the door to the stairs. She spies on the meeting happening. “Lena and my mom are talking with Lillian and guy dressed up as a robot? They’re speaking about company control.”

Lillian speaks into her phone and the intercom system carry her message. “If anyone attempts to disrupt my meeting with the CEO, the secretarial staff will be permanently terminated.” the older woman throws a glance vaguely toward the elevator’s emergency light.

Ruby whispers to Winn’s intention. “Well, that means I can’t save them.”

“For now, if they’re about to hurt her, break in, just report me on what they’re talking about until then.” Winn replies.   
“Alright, I don’t think she saw me, I think the elevator emergency light is Jamie doing her thing.”

“Her thing?” Winn ask with worry

“She went to help people get out from the basement labs, Elevator wasn’t working, I think Mrs Whedon and her figured out a way. There was no gunmen downstairs.”

“Good, thanks for looking out.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Jamie and the receptionist works together to find a better, safer solution than to climb down an elevator shaft, speaking with one of the security guard to gain access to the lab, they manage to activate the elevator’s manual control at the lobby control panel. It moves quite slowly, but the elevator finally makes it up to their level. “I’m pretty sure both of us will get in trouble for messing with security.”

“My mom is dating Lena, don’t worry I’ll put in a good word. Now lower me!” Jamie steps into the elevator and she bounces into place, insisting to Mrs Whedon “Don’t worry, there’s no people with guns down there, I just want to get people out, you’re not in trouble.”. The elevator lowers slowly and jerkily, forcing Jamie to hang on to the sides to stay on her feet, her leg already in mild pain. Her phone buzzes just as she begins to see the opening to the lab she’s going to.

> _**Mom:** Jamie please tell me you’re okay, please _   
>  _**You:** I’m at L-Corp, im fine_   
>  _**Mom:** that’s not fine!_   
>  _**You:** Basement, helping people get out_   
>  _**Mom:** please be safe._   
>  _**You:** will try. love you. signal suck in basement._

The area is built in a circular fashion, a corridor surrounds a laboratory with walls-wide windows, a door marked with ‘emergency exit’ is immediately visible, but it has several battered, metal crates of material blocking access to the door. Inside of the lab, two men are unconscious, laying on the ground not too far from the door and a third one is struggling to stay on his feet, working on a computer in a frenzied haste. Jamie approaches the nearest entrance, the door is stuck halfway down from the ceiling, an intense heat roil off into the hallway.

Jamie braves the heat and gaze upon the various machines and chemicals present in the lab, then grabs onto the hands of one of the unconscious men. “Hey mister, you need to get out of here, there are people with guns in the building it’s not safe.” she explains, dragging the unconscious man to the elevator, quickly rushing back in to get the other one as well.

“Yes, get them out of here, the heat was too much, I need to stay, I’m trying to keep this thing from exploding, but there’s something in the security system stopping me, might have to shut it manually” He points to a cylindrical machine with several screens with data analysis feeds on the various console that links to it. “there was a man in here earlier that placed a chunk of kryptonite in the particle accelerator and started the damn thing.” He doesn’t bother looking at who’s talking with him, too absorbed by the emergency of the situation. “I was here to do maintenance on that thing!”

Jamie manages to get to the second unconscious worker and get him to the elevator, but the cabin is only halfway down, pulling two grown men up is just too much for the young girl. She runs back to the lab again, almost limping, the cylinder cracks visibly, flashes of lights and sparks fly everywhere. Jamie dive behind one of the table with empty, whimpering at the sudden stimuli. “Please help me”

The man finally looks at who’s talking to her and blinks at the young girl. “Oh shit, you really shouldn’t be here.” Fear on his feature, he freeze into place, the pressure too high, it’s her response that brings him back to reality.

“I just want to help! I can’t get them onto the elevator, it’s only halfway down, I need help.” her speech is pure panic, her hands go up to her ears to block out the loud sounds building up.

He gives up trying to make sense of the situation and blurt out “Look kid, I’m sorry, but if I don’t fix this machine, the whole city is going to get very sick. There’s a flashing yellow button on the black box right next to the door.” he point to a small console marked with japanese writing “Push it for me and we can shut this machine down before it’s too late.”

Jamie nods and trips getting to the console, she gets back to her feet and jumps once to reach the button and press it. The lights in the room change a little bit emergency protocols activate. The man in a lab-coat bends over the console to unplug a few wires. The cylindrical machine cracks further, the sound makes Jamie recoil closer to the door.

The man runs to Jamie, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her toward the elevator. “Alright, let’s get out of here.” The lights start flickering as the machinery either come to a stop encounter programming errors. He climbs up into the elevator and pulls one of the other scientist up with him while Jamie is trying her best to prop the other one to be easier to hoist up. “You’re a hero kid, I’ll tell the boss while she fires me.” He helps the other scientist into the elevator while he jokes.

The cylindrical machine sparks again and cracks open with the sudden shifting pressure, the abrupt stop to its function too much for the material. The chunk of kryptonite rolls out of the machine and stops in a puddle of spilled chemical. In that moment, Jamie’s eyes open wide as the green rock generate a spark of electricity, which starts a fire that leads up to an explosion. The explosion shatter the windows, the sudden draft of oxygen drags the fire out and the sudden availability of conductible material draw the loose electrical current.

The force of the blast knocks her back, away from the elevator, she screams as the lighting hits her in the chest, slamming her against the wall. Her breath is cut short by the impact and her whole body feels harder to move yet tremble uncontrollably. The world start to fade around her as the light of the explosion grow brighter and closer

Her body stop trembling and the light stops growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued >:)


	44. The fastest girl alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident in the L-Corp basement, Jamie finds herself connected with something more and her new abilities are not entirely un-familiar. What will happen when she decide to take her first steps in the world as the fastest girl alive? How will her newfound family react! Find out in this chapter and the next !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes up for the cliff-hanger!

Her scream is gone and her heart doesn’t beat anymore, the surrounding silence, the oppressing stillness of everything before brings fear and sadness to her mind. The flames bursting from the laboratory windows and door are un-moving and she can’t feel the heat upon her arms anymore, the pale green tendril of lightning is the only comfort she finds, as it presses down upon her chest, her heart with motherly warmth and reassurance. Her flitting gaze cross with the man that just shut down the machinery in the lab, his hand reaching for her, his body motionless in the middle of a running start.

Her heart beats once.

The gentle motherly hand upon her chest becomes the warm, full body hug she so often receives from her mother and the pale green bolt of electricity is wrapped around her body in a strangely familiar fashion. The lab worker is one step closer to her, the fire expand across the empty space left.

Her heart beats once.

The heat of the flames sting at her arms, the brightness of the light hurt her eyes, the flames are catching up to the man reaching for her and soon will cover the shrinking space they have to get back onto the elevator. “NO!” her words shatter the silence, startling her heart back into a normal rhythmn. Her memory conjure the evening spent at aunt Kara’s apartment when her friend Barry came barreling in, carrying Lena with him. The lightning dancing about her fingertips at this moment only differs from Barry in color.

Jamie takes one step forward and reach the man with it, another step and she’s at the elevator’s opening, one last step and both of them are on board the slowly rising platform. The flames lick at the edge of the elevator, but only taste metal and plastic. She hits the wall, lightly, before falling down to her knees, her hands trembling so much that they vibrate as the green sparks fade from her tiny frame. Her attempt to stand using the handle fails, her shaking hand ripping it in two. Only when the only conscious man press his hand to her shoulder do the vibration stops.

When the elevator reach the level of the lobby, Mrs Whedon welcomes them with an over-excited hug. “Jamie! Mr Handerson!” Jamie steps out into the much colder lobby once she’s been given the once-over and hugs herself, trying to soothe her trembling hands. Jamie’s self-hugging bring back the sensation from earlier and the green sparks return, swirling around her body, making everything slow down again. “Oh god! I can save them!” her gasp of surprise is loud.

Mrs Whedon and Mr Handerson, the lab worker, stare incredulously as the young girl disappear in a trail of light-green bolts of energy and disappear in the staircase. Jamie force herself to stop at the tenth floor, picking her phone up and grinning excitedly, in spite of the pain building in her knee.

> _**You:** Mom I love you_   
>  _**You:** Where are the hostage on the tenth floor._   
>  _**You:** Did you see that!?_
> 
> _**Mom:** Are you safe!? _   
>  _**Winn:** Near the stair case. _   
>  _**Ruby:** That’s you!?_
> 
> _**You:** Yes, ppl from basement are safe too_   
>  _**You:** Ok! You have cams?_   
>  _**You:** I think im as surprised as u are._
> 
> _**Mom:** pls stay safe._   
>  _**Winn:** Yes?_   
>  _**Ruby:** We are so grounded forever._
> 
> _**You:** I will_   
>  _**You:** Watch this  >:)_   
>  _**You:** Worth it._
> 
>  

* * *

 

“Lena, we’ve been over this, we’re Luthors and we’ll drive this world forward on our own, for humanity’s advancement.” Lillian is running a circular argument against the logical plea of her daughter. “Your brother would be ashamed of how you’re proceeding with your personal life enough, don’t bring disgrace to his life’s work too.” The older woman speaks, gesturing to the room and building with her free hand, the other holding a metallic briefcase. “Give me the family business back.”

Standing to the Cadmus leader, is a slightly over-weight brute. His outfit is made of leather-like material with a texture reminiscent of the one making up Supergirl’s suit. His face hidden with what appears to be an enhanced gas mask with a red blinking light on the side of his face. He’s immobile and focusing his attention almost entirely on Samantha.

“Lillian, I will not relinquish even the code to use this floor’s private bathroom to you. I’ve spent enough time cleaning out your viruses and cameras from the building” Lena waves dismissively at her mother. “I’m only saddened that I couldn’t get to Alana in time. Besides, you aren’t welcomed to return on the board and even less as the CEO of the company.”

Samantha is breathing, she’s counting and analyzing. This is not the kind of situation she lives for, this level of stress cause her actual physical discomfort and her fist clench, trying to channel some of that tension. Her time spent training with Alex, learning how to move to better defend herself comes to mind on a continuous loop. She is a loaded spring, reading to lunge.

Lillian pulls a gun from a holster hidden behind her back and points the weapon at her daughter. “Upon your death, the company will return to your next of kin. Since you do not have children and that you haven’t made the mistake of marrying that despicable excuse of a girlfriend, I believe it would return to my waiting hands.” she put her finger on the trigger. “Are you really willing to die over this? Because I’ve worn out my patience trying to reason with such a limited, ungrateful child.”

The man make an attempt to restrain Samantha, but fails to connect the grab and finds himself thrown over her shoulder and onto Lillian, knocking the gun out of her hand and almost knocking her down. “Lena got better goons than yours.” Samantha spits with acidic confidence.

Lena press on the small device to her ear and speaks with her commanding voice. “Alana, Execute half of the hostages.” with her other hand, the flick open the suitcases and it expands and reshape, forming a slimmer version of the Lexosuit over her. Lillian’s Machiavellian smile is suddenly hidden by the armor’s helmet.

 

* * *

 

“Understood” Alana shut down communication on her glasses and raise her handgun at Jess’ head, offering a sarcastic apology smile “Your boss apparently mouthed off one too many times.” she snap her finger “Four more need to go!” four men raise their weapon and take aim.

Within the span of a heartbeat, bullets fly toward Jess, Hector and others from the secretarial pool and a green trail of lightning dashes by, the bullets hit the ground a mere few centimeter out of the gun. The green trail passes again, this time heading toward the stair case and all of Cadmus’s weapon drop to the ground, torn like cheap cardboard by the vibrating hand. The green flashing lights return, whirling twice around the line of hostages and then head toward the staircases again.

The hostages are gone.

The NCPD and the DEO are discussing their approach, behind the vehicles they use to block traffic from coming too close, several unmarked vans and two SWAT teams are spread on the surrounding property, waiting for their orders. Alex, J’onn and Captain Gibson are relaying their information. The front door of the building burst open and the trail of flitting green spark speed out and then back in, dropping off the hostages in the middle of the street.

Winn speaks into the comms. “Hostage are safe, I repeat hostages are safe, move in to secure the hostile, tenth floor and armed with Cadmus Issued pistol.”

Alex and J’onn leads each a team into the building using the front door, The Swat teams take the back door and the basement to secure the floor and deal with any hidden hostile or stragglers. “Supergirl, I thought the speedster was dealt with!”

Kara is floating at a safe distance from the building, the radiation making it impossible for her to intervene directly. “What we dealt with was a speedster who accidentally went back in time, Alex.” She lands on the roof of a nearby building. “This is her official debut, I think you might want to mind yourself for surgery too.”

J’onn grumbles and scolds through the comm. “Why didn’t you tell us!? This could’ve made this easier to deal with!” He and Alex steps into the stair case, ascending alongside the speedster and trailed by the DEO agents on their team.

“Time travel isn’t that simple J’onn, it could’ve kill her, it could’ve done much worse to our timeline.” Kara explains calmly. “She’s in good hand, I know that.”

“So, I know who she is because she texted me.” Winn chimes in. “Alex, she’s family, okay, we’ll take care of her. It’s Jamie.”

“Oh fuck, Maggie’s not going to be happy.” Alex wince at the reveal.

 

* * *

 

Jamie reach the top of the stairs, stopping next to Ruby. “Hostage are out, we can get in and save your mom and Lena, I got one more run in me.” she is holding her leg and feet up, it’s shaking from the strain she just put on it. “Let’s get in the office, you grab your mom and you fly out with her, I grab Lena and I get her down, that alright for a plan?”

“Are you sure you can do it?” Ruby points to the burnt shirt Jamie is wearing and narrow her eyes at her hurt leg. “Because I don’t think you should run more today, your leg isn’t looking good. I can save Lena, my mom is bulletproof.”

“I’ll be okay” Jamie exhale once “I want to help, please let me!”

“Ugh fine! but I don’t want to hear you whine about your leg this week.” Ruby roll her eyes and shoulder bump her friend with a growing smile. “First team-up!” they high five and burst out of the staircase and into the office.

Jamie reaches the office first, she runs by Lena, taking her out of the way from the blast, leaving a smoking green hole that bore down through the lower floor, she runs back toward the stairs after making sure Ruby is running with her own plan.

Ruby shoulder-tackle the man in the back and sends him crashing against Lena’s desk, Ruby picks up her mother up from the floor and turns around. She protect herself from an oncoming green blast with her heat vision, Lillian’s new armor doesn’t quite pack enough power to win the short contest and ends up blown back with the hands over heating.

Samantha hugs her daughter quickly “I’m so glad your safe! Get us out of here!” she grabs on Ruby’s arm as her daughter fly out by the balcony door. Turning around to pull her tongue out at the two assailant, Ruby lands on the same rooftop as Supergirl, bouncing excitedly when she sees them escape from the Martian Manhunter pursuing them.

 

* * *

 

Maggie paces behind the police security tape, tears running down her face, worries wracking her mind and her heart, the green zipping light runs past her and literally drops Lena next to her. The CEO stumbles into her girlfriend’s arms and looks completely disoriented. “I’m glad you’re okay, but I want to know where my daughter is, please!”

Lena’s hands grip at Maggie’s white button up and she nods. “Go to the tennis court in the park across the street. That’s where she went.” she close her eyes. “Just... just so you know, this is what I couldn’t tell you, I’m sorry.” Lena stumbles back away from Maggie, looking the exact way the zipping green light went.

Maggie turns on her heel and runs, runs toward the tennis court, it takes her just about two minutes to get there and then another minute to realize her daughter simply isn’t there. Her phone vibrate with a few notification.

> _**Jamie:** Sorry, I overshot the tennis court by a lot. I’m behind the laundromat two block down the street. _   
>  _**You:** Ok omw_   
>  _**Jamie:** sorry_   
>  _**You:** pls dont be._

Maggie walks out of the park, ignoring the rest of her notifications, ignoring the call she gets, not even looking at who it is. It takes her five minutes of intermittent running to get to the laundromat building, she finds her daughter sitting on the ground, a bit away from the entrance of the alley, both of her hands holding on her knee. Maggie kneels for a moment, picking her daughter from the ground and holding her close in a bridal-style carry.

“I am so hungry, Mom.” Jamie laughs and so does Maggie, though the girl’s laughter almost turn into a sob. “I’m sorry mom.”

“Jamie, you don’t have to be sorry, I was just so worried about you.” She wipes her tears agains her daughter’s burnt shirt. “It’s my turn to wet your shirt.” another shared laugh

Kara lands on the sidewalk near them. “Maggie, there’s a vehicle near the park ready to take you to the DEO, if you want.” she sounds soft and remorseful, keeping her distance from them.

“You knew about this.” Maggie’s voice come through gritted teeth.

“The speedster we caught before was Jamie losing her way back into the past.” Kara explains and clear her throat. “Lena wanted me to tell you she knew it was Jamie.”

“Why did no one tell me?” Maggie keeps walking and refuse to look at Kara, Jamie buries her face into her mother’s neck and tries to shield herself from the awkwardness.

“I wasn’t sure and Lena understood how dangerous it was.” Kara keeps explaining, keeping her distance from Maggie as they walk to the park. “If you knew what was going to happen, you’d have stopped it.” Maggie nods and Kara smiles. “But Speedster Jamie still came to our time, if you stopped her from gaining the powers. What happens then?”

“I don’t know” Maggie admits after a moment of silence.

”Exactly, but changing time that way is unpredictable” Kara whispers to Maggie, getting slowly closer. “It could disrupt our timeline, as it adjust what changed. Minor things. It could just keep flowing with the details of her powers gone.” Kara left her words hanging”

Maggie stops walking and sniffle, trying to stay in control of her reaction, managing it and looks to Kara. “Okay, what else could’ve happened?”

“Our entire timeline not being able to sustain the difference between Speedster Jamie and No-Power Jamie, it could at the least make Jamie disappear and at the worst just cease to exist.” Kara gets closer and pat Jamie’s shoulder as the child is slowly drifting to sleep from exhaustion. “I understand you’re mad at me and Lena, I promise you I understand. But I promise we prefer losing your friendship and love over you losing your daughter.”

Maggie roll her eyes. ”You two are ridiculously over dramatic” she push herself on her tippy toe and gives Kara a friend kiss on the cheek.”Tell Lena to come and see me at the DEO or at home if she can’t get away from work, okay?” the detective smile fondly at the sleepy girl in her arms. “Why didn’t you intervene?”

“Kryptonite radiation were too intense.” she peeks at the tip of her own finger, wiggling them.“Jamie has some residue on her, she feels weird to touch“ Kara then throws a look vaguely toward L-Corp “Ruby is very resistant to Kryptonite”

“Thanks Kara, thank you for telling me all this.” She takes a step closer to the Kryptonian and rest her head on the caped shoulder. Her nose wrinkle at the assailing smells “Your cape smells like poop and spoiled milk”

Jamie is the first to giggle at the comment, Kara blushes and grumble jokingly “Try finding time doing laundry with baby, a job and superhero duty.”

“I’d ask what James is doing, but he got the same limitation, you might need to hire help.” Maggie discreetly, with a motion of her eyes, indicate Jamie.

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out miss Sawyer.”

 


	45. Winding down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie struggle with the burden that fell upon her daughter's shoulder, Lena is reeling from yet another motherly betrayal and Jamie is just really hungry and tired. Together they deal with the aftermath of the attack on L-Corp, learning from Alex about Jamie's new powers and getting a promise for help from Winn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta-ed by: [lifeismadeofrainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeismadeofrainbows/pseuds/lifeismadeofrainbows)
> 
> thank you for your work ^_^

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**You:** Lena r u ok?_  
>  _**Lena:** No_  
>  _**You:** will c u after alex is done w jamie_  
>  _**Lena** : You’re not mad?_  
>  _**You:** No. I’m just very sad. _  
>  _**Lena:** ok c u._

 

The DEO is buzzing with activity, the aftermath of a Cadmus assault pulling an intense response from nearly every agent, it’s personal for all of them and it shows in their intensity. It feels like a cloud of sound just outside of the medical bay.  Jamie stares blankly at the ceiling while a pile of energy bar wrappers gathers in the trashcan right beside the examination table.

 

Maggie is watching the entire examination process, her hands firmly hanging on to her daughter, as if trying to still the nervous vibrato that seem to pass between them. She swallows to push away the emotional lump in her throat, willing her expression to remain the same. She wants to appear strong to her daughter, to make sure Jamie knows she can count on her mother. 

 

The strange contraption ceases to move around Jamie, and Alex follows the results with keen interest, a smile playing at the edge of her lips.  She pulls out a notebook and begins to compare it with the screen of her computer. “I can already confirm that Jamie has the same abilities as Barry Allen and Wally West, but without further physical testing, I can’t make comparisons.” Alex pulls Maggie into a hug, patting her back. “The downside is that Jamie’s going to need to eat about as much as Kara or Ruby.”  

 

Jamie has both of her arms wrapped around her mother’s right arm and she obstinately refuses to let go, squirming a little bit to help herself sit up. “Is my leg going to be okay?” There’s an edge of impatience to the question, exhaustion dimming the girl’s usual playful demeanor. The second she buries her face in her body, Jamie nods off, nearly falling asleep right there. 

 

“Well, your new powers come with faster and more efficient healing. If what I’m reading is correct, by morning you should be able to walk on your leg without any pain.” Alex confirms as she points to some small details on the computer screen. “Speedsters usually heal faster than that, but I have a hypothesis as to why your healing is slower."

 

“So she’ll be alright? No radiation? No burns?” Maggie lets out an obvious sigh of relief and kiss her daughter’s head and cheeks in turn. “I’m glad for that part of the powers at least.“ She runs her hand up and down Jamie’s back as she gently frees her other arm. “Why are her powers different than those of the other people you know about?” 

 

“I don’t know for sure, but I think it’s because of her age.  Speedsters age at a really, really slow pace.” she points to Jamie “So, I’m expecting she’ll reach the full extent of her abilities when she physically matures.” Alex mulls something over for a moment. “Barry does mention that the source of Jamie’s power may be minimally sentient, so just keep an eye on weird dreams or feelings and report them to us.”  Alex shut the machine down. “Radiation and burns have healed already.” 

 

“I’m sorry Ruby and I got in so much trouble at L-Corp, I just wanted to help! I didn’t want to make you angry and sad, Mom,” Jamie blurts all of a sudden, her demeanor shifting from the show of impatience to one of almost fear and regret. 

 

“Jamie, you saved Lena, you saved Mr Handerson and the other two lab workers, you saved Jess, Hector and the rest of the secretarial staff that I don’t even know.” she kiss her daughter’s forehead. “I’m not angry, I’m just sad that you didn’t get a choice about this kind of burden.” 

 

Alex sits beside Jamie on the table, accidentally knocking a pile of energy bars on the floor. “Sam had the same kind of feelings when Ruby got her powers.” She looks between Maggie and Jamie. “These powers aren’t bad, they don’t make you any less lovable.” Alex puts an arm around Jamie’s shoulder and pulls her closer. “It’s just that we know what comes with this kind of abilities and it’s sad to us that children have to deal with the worst of it.” 

 

Maggie gives Jamie a kiss on the cheek. “Yeah, I just wanted you play with your friends, go to sleep and wait for me to go to bed so you could read a book past your bedtime, or argue with me about making your bed properly. Not have to make the choice between saving someone from a fire or chasing a bunch of armed men.”  

 

“Will you let me see Ruby again?” Jamie asks, shyly shrugging out of everyone's hugs and touches. 

 

“I will.” Maggie responds kindly and steps a bit back from her daughter, giving her the space that she’s quietly requesting. “Sam invited us to dinner, I think we're going to have to have a really important talk.” she smiles at her daughter. “Don't worry, Jamie,  you're not in as much trouble as you think.” Glancing at the door, she listens to the slowly quieting buzz of sound. “Kara went to grab food for you and Ruby, I think you should head down to the cafeteria as well.” 

 

“I’ll take Jamie down there, I want to spend a bit of time with her. You know, so my brother doesn’t get too far ahead of me.” Alex smiles fondly on Maggie and bumps her shoulder against her. “I think your gal might need a serious hug too, so please go check on her. I got your kid.” 

 

“Mom, when you go can you tell her not to fire Mrs Whedon and Mr Handerson?” Jamie tugs at her mom’s sleeve to get her attention. “They both mentioned that while we were trying to saving the lab workers.” 

 

“Of course, but I think they might get a big hug instead even if I don’t tell her.” she blows a kiss to her daughter as she takes her leave from the medical bay. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie watches Alex and Jamie leave medical over her shoulder. They're keeping a slow pace, but even still her daughter loses her balance a few times. Jamie bumps into an agent trying to squeeze by her on the staircase and almost knocks their phone out of their hands. She says “sorry!” as they part ways.  

 

Maggie spies Winn at his computer and decides to stop by, greeting him with a pat on the back. “Hey, are you okay?” she asks. He whirls around on his chair to face her. He's fiddling with a tiny screwdriver and there’s a dismantled electronic item on his desk, Maggie can’t even identify the object in its current state. “I have L-Corp security footage of Jamie being a blurry badass, do you want to watch it?”  

 

“Bring it with you when you go home, right now I’m not in a good place to watch that.” Maggie wipes discreetly at the corner of her eye. “Do you know where they sent Lena after her decontamination? I’m pretty sure she’d like a bit of company.” 

 

“Lena’s been released from the decontam area, I think she’s in your joint office.” He points at the vague direction of the room. “You want me to stop people from bothering you? Because I can definitely do that.” He bump his fist against her shoulder and she smiles, in spite of everything. 

 

“It shouldn’t be a problem, just warn me if someone is coming our way.” Maggie is about to leave but then she remembers something, she set her hand on top of his desk “Look, I’m going to pick my battles with Jamie, involving her new powers, but I’m pretty sure I’ll end up like Sam on that one, so...” she clears her throat, hesitant to actually ask. 

 

“I’ll make her a hoodie like the one I made for Ruby, yes.” Winn guesses right, standing up and giving Maggie a firm hug. “It's going to be roughly two weeks before it’s ready.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**Sam:** Hey, I know this is the worst time, but I want to speak with you when you can. _
> 
>  
> 
> _**You:** Yeah, me too. about to go talk w lena now.  tomorrow?_
> 
>  
> 
> _**Sam:** Dinner with the girls?_
> 
>  
> 
> _**You:** Everything ok?_
> 
>  
> 
> _**Sam:** im not happy she brought jamie to lcorp. but she did make sure jamie didnt go where guns were._
> 
>  
> 
> _**You:** we can chat about that when the super-moms meet. _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Sam:** lol ok. _
> 
>  

 

Maggie goes into her office, closing the door and locking it behind her. She shuts her phone off completely and sets it down on top of the desk, stepping around the desk while dragging the guest chair so she can take a seat facing Lena. Both of her hands lay to rest on top of Lena’s thigh, and she squeezes gently and comfortingly.  “I’m here”. 

 

Lena doesn't appear to notice Maggie, she’s staring off in space and not reacting to the added stimuli much. Eventually, she lets out a quiet, soft sigh. It’s calm for a moment, but the heat builds where Maggie’s hands rest on her legs; the deep, heavy gaze of her girlfriend helping her to pull her attention back to reality. “I’m fine.” Lena says, but it's obviously a lie. The CEO has changed out of her previous outfit, and is wearing a set of DEO issued sweats and hoodie. 

 

“Puddle, your mom just tried to kill you again, you’re probably worried I’m here to yell at you, and you’ve been isolated for the past two hours.”  Maggie squeezes her thigh again. “You’re not --” she’s interrupted by Lena. 

 

“I’m. Fine.” Lena presses on insistently and almost aggressively, her jaw set and her eyes focused intensely on Maggie. 

 

“Lena, I know you’re trying to be a tough, in-control person right now because that’s who you want to be.” When Lena lowers her gaze, Maggie slides off her chair to kneel on the floor in front of Lena. “If that’s what you want, I’ll pretend everything is fine.” Maggie pushes down the growing lump in her throat and presses on.“But I want you to know this- I’m not just here for the pretty, fancy princess.” She smiles, and continues her thought. “I’m here for the bad breakdowns, the ugly crying and the snorty sobs too.” 

 

“Not here," Lena retorts," not when your daughter almost died and got weird powers. You’re not as fine as you're trying to pretend either.” Her chin wrinkles and her lips begin to tremble, one more word and she’d be crying. 

 

Maggie smiles and grabs Lena’s chin, making her girlfriend look at her in the eyes. “Lena Kieran Luthor, this is not a turn-based game like chess. We’re both having a really traumatic day and we can both be there for each other at the same time- you don’t have to act like you’re not hurting just because I’m also in pain.”  

 

“I don’t think I can lose my cool in here.” Lena shakes her head, but stand up anyways, helping her girlfriend up as well, welcoming Maggie back into her arms with a warm hug.  “Let’s go get Jamie and get out of here.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie and Lena walk down the hallways of the DEO until they reach the cantina. Sam and Ruby are sitting opposite Alex and Jamie, and they seem to be having a jolly good time chatting amongst themselves. As Maggie and Lena enter the room, Jamie waves, and Ruby immediately slides out of her seat. “Can I talk to you?” she asks. Sam is clearly not expecting something like that out of Ruby, and looks surprised. 

 

Lena lets go of Maggie’s hand and smiles, not convincingly, at everyone else sitting at the table. “Hey Jamie, think we could leave soon?” Even in front of their friends, not a single person buys the smile she’s forcing onto her face. 

 

Jamie super-speeds her way through her meal almost immediately, everyone in the cantina looking her way with wide-eye. Alex, Sam and Lena all comment in unison: “Gross,” all sharing a chuckle over it. Jamie leaves her seat and goes to Lena, hugging her side. 

 

Meanwhile, out in the hallway near the cantina, Ruby is uncharacteristically sheepish as she’s left alone for a moment with Maggie. “I’m really sorry about what happened today. I shouldn’t have brought Jamie to L-Corp. I was strong enough to deal with everything myself, I--” she stops herself. 

 

Maggie looks at the girl with soft eyes. She tries to find the right words for her, and instead ends up pulling Ruby into a hug, making her own ribs crack a bit. “You made sure things were as safe as you thought they could be, I know. You fought off dangerous people, you left fast enough so you and your mom didn’t get hurt.” she continues whispering to Ruby. “I forgive you.” 

 

She can feel the relief in the girl’s body, and the tears starting to wet her shirt as she rocks her from side to side. “Thank you, I won’t let anything like this happen again,” Ruby sniffles out. 

 

“We can talk about all of this when we meet for dinner tomorrow, okay? In the meantime, just don’t worry okay?” Ruby nods, letting go of Maggie. “Now I really want to get home and cuddle with my girls.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s peaceful for a moment when they enter their apartment, the lights are dim and it’s much quieter than the DEO. Jamie yawns the second she comes in. “All ready for bed, Jamie?” Maggie asks while shrugging off her coat. She folds it and throws it on the back of the couch, kicking off her shoes and glancing over at Lena, who's doing all the same things. 

 

“No, Lena needs a lot of hugs. I want to watch something with you guys before I go to bed.” another, louder yawn emerges, and Jamie rubs her eyes.  

 

Lena manages a smile “You’d fall asleep the moment we settled in.” She moves closer to Jamie, continuing.“You’re very tired from today, you really should go to bed, we can do something together in the morning,” poking at Jamie’s nose somewhat insistently. 

 

Maggie looks between the two of them with a fond, exhausted smile, leaning against the couch.  She observes as Lena gently guides her daughter to the bathroom to brush her teeth, but caves immediately when Jamie refuses to take a shower.  She listens as Lena wishes her daughter good night, before leaving the bedroom. She then goes to the kitchen, kissing Maggie’s cheek affectionately on her way out. 

 

Maggie peeks into the bedroom. “Do I get a good night kiss too?” she asks Jamie teasingly, making her way to the bed and finding her daughter completely down for the count and snoring soundly. A rush of warmth exploding in her chest, Maggie leans in to kiss her daughter’s cheek. Just as she’s about to leave, she feels Jamie stir. She turns around to see her daughter looking at her. 

 

“Mom...” she tries to sit up but fails. “Are you and Lena getting married soon?”  

 

Maggie chuckles a little bit and shrugs. “I don’t know, why do you ask?”  

 

“Because I want to know when I’m supposed to call her mom,” Jamie replies sleepily. 

 

The declaration and the carefree smile her daughter has as she speaks both hit Maggie hard. She spends a moment considering the implications. “You know you don’t have to, right? I mean, I’d be happy if you did but that’s not a requirement at all.” she leans forward and sit on her daughter’s bed. “I think it should be the other way around, though.”  

 

“You mean when I get there, you’d ask?” Jamie does the head tilt, and Maggie’s smile brightens and she nods. “I’d like to talk to dad about this too,” Jamie finishes. 

 

“We’ll go visit him. I’ll look up the possibilities tomorrow.” Maggie closes her eyes. “Jamie, can we talk a little bit about your powers?” 

 

“Yeah,” the answer comes with a tired yawn. 

 

Maggie takes a deep breath and looks her daughter in the eyes. “I’m afraid that when you grow up you’ll end up using your powers against me, that you won’t let me mother you when it’s not convenient for you.” She sighs. “You haven’t done anything to suggest you’d do something like that, but I’m worried and I’m scared.”

 

Jamie smiles and the girl puts both of her hands on top of Maggie's. She closes her eyes for a moment and a green spark of lightning dances around herself and her mom. “When I got my powers, Mom, it felt like a hug from you.” Their surroundings are quiet, still. It feels like the world is far away, their isolation from everything is warm and comforting- a feeling not unlike coming home. “I love you Mom, and when I use my powers it makes me think of you. I promise I won’t misuse them.”

 

Maggie gasps in surprise when she realizes that the clock doesn’t tick forward, that she can’t hear Lena outside of the room, and the car down on the street that was just passing by is now quiet. “Jamie... this is amazing, you’re amazing.” She looks around a bit, curious. “Thank you for showing me,” she says, kissing her daughter’s forehead as the power ends. “Want to go to sleep now?”

 

“Night mom!” she replies, kissing her mother’s cheek and falling back into bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie finds Lena in the kitchen, pouring two glasses from the expensive scotch bottle that Maggie had gotten as payment for her first CatCo photoshoot. She takes the offered glass and takes a quick drink, her free hand tangling with Lena’s shirt. “So, Jamie and I just had an interesting conversation...” She offers the softest smile she can, pulling Lena closer by gently tugging on her shirt. 

 

“I’m sorry about stealing the bedtime spotlight, I shouldn’t have done that.” Lena says, setting the glass down without drinking any, her hands going to wipe at her eyes. She immediately sits down on the floor of the kitchen, accidentally dragging Maggie down with her in the process. “I just wanted to know what it was like.” The rest of her words are lost in an erratic mumble as the emotions of the day catch up with her. 

 

“You taking care of the bedtime routine is the cutest thing.” She kisses her girlfriend’s forehead and holds her close. “She asked me when she should call you mom.” As Maggie whispers these words, she doesn’t truly expect the sheer force of impact it has on her girlfriend.

 

Lena lets a little gasp, an expression of surprise and wonder at the words. She grabs at Maggie’s arm greedily. The gasp is followed by a huff and a sob, Lena eventually burying her face in Maggie’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles through Maggie's shirt. 

 

“I know this is hard for you to hear, I know.” Maggie feels Lena trembling and she holds her tighter. “I told her she wouldn’t have to if she didn’t want to, she said she just wants to ask her dad. That means she wants to get there; that means when I ask you to marry me, she wants you to.” Maggie whispers these words. “She trusts you, Luthor.”  

 

Lena can’t speak, she’s struggling to breathe properly. She clings to Maggie and digs her fingers into Maggie's shirt and skin. 

 

Maggie winces a little bit, but manages to remain still and keeps comforting her girlfriend with soft kisses and whispers. “Jamie saved you from your mother today, and as a family, we can help you heal from how she's hurt you.”

 

Lena can only nod amidst her tears, nuzzling against Maggie’s chest. 

 

 


	46. To love a Luthor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending quality time with Lena in the morning, Maggie & Jamie cancels their visit to Samantha & Ruby to visit Jamie's father in jail where they encounter a relentless enemy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [lifeismadeofrainbows](http://lifeismadeofrainbows.tumblr.com/) for the beta reading!

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**You** : Hey, I’m sorry to do this but I’m going to have to cancel dinner. We’re visiting Jamie's dad today, think we could go for tomorrow instead?_
> 
> _**Sam** : Of course, no problem. Are you doing okay?_
> 
> _**You:** better. lena isnt. _
> 
> _**Sam:** I’ll keep an eye on her today. _
> 
> _**You** : tyvm ♥_

 

“Sam wants me to spend the day with her,” Lena mumbles with her face buried in Maggie’s tummy, her arms around Maggie’s waist. “I’m not fond of visiting jail again, so I think I’ll go see her.” She trails a few feather-light kisses on her girlfriend’s waistline. 

 

“Yeah I’d be pretty mean to hold that against you, now wouldn't I?” Maggie gently pulls Lena upward to capture her lips in a soft, loving kiss. The kiss lengthens, deepens, and soon their intent shifts from a tender show of affection to something more heated. Then they hear Jamie outside their room and burst into giggles, before resuming their kissing. 

 

Jamie exits her room and goes to the kitchen for breakfast. Cereal, toast, and a tall glass of orange juice, all of it is gone in under a minute, and when she hears her mother laugh at something Lena just said, she gets an idea.  A green flash of light later, Jamie walks up to her mother’s bedroom and gently knocks on the door to alert them of her presence- a good instinct given Maggie and Lena's current activities just behind the door. 

 

“Wait just a minute, Jamie!” Maggie calls while Lena quickly puts her shirt back on and rolls off of her, a soft laugh escaping between the words. Once the other woman is decent and cuddling into her side, Maggie invites Jamie in. “Come in, thank you for knocking.” 

 

Lena gasps when she sees the girl walk into the room with a the tray holding two bowls of cereal and several slices of peanut butter toast on it in her hands. “Breakfast in bed!? Jamie, thank you!” The expression of gratitude bright and genuine, she helps relieve Jamie of the tray and sets it on the bed, over the covers and their legs. 

 

“I wasn’t raised in a barn.” She teases her mother, and smiles at the lovers. “You’re welcome Lena! ” She beams at the other woman.

 

“I’m glad to hear that, I can thank your dad for doing a good job when we go see him later today.” Maggie pulls Jamie to sit on her side of the bed, kissing her cheek. 

 

“You arranged a visit??” Jamie bounces up and down with excitement. 

 

“Yeah, they were very accomodating, but that does mean we can’t go to dinner with Ruby and Sam tonight.” 

 

“Will Lena come with us?” A shy look at the woman beside her mother. 

 

“No, she’s not on your dad’s approved list and ...” She glances awkwardly at Lena, hoping she'll finish the explanation. 

 

“I was sent to jail by mistake a while ago, I’m not fond of going back there.” Lena pokes Maggie in the ribs, winking at her. 

 

“Mom can scold them.” Jamie frowns, it’s rather adorable and endearing that she's growing so protective of Lena.

 

“I already got scolded, ” Maggie kisses her daughter’s cheek, again “I was the one to arrest her. But as you can clearly see, we made up.” They exchange a chaste kiss to demonstrate.

 

Lena scoots closer to them, remaining mindful of the breakfast tray, and pulls them both into a hug. “Let’s just eat breakfast and enjoy the morning, okay?” 

 

“Okay.” Jamie sits opposite of them on the bed and steals a piece of toast for herself. “Did I bother you guys in the middle of something?”  

 

Maggie chuckles a little bit at the face Lena makes at her. “We were just kissing when you knocked, don’t worry.”  it’s a bit of a lie, but the birds & bees talk is not happening this morning if she has anything to say about it. 

 

“I promise you, I’m very happy that you brought breakfast in bed. I had this happen to me exactly once before in my life.” Lena explains with a smile “And it was with Jack Spheer.” 

 

“Really? My money would’ve been on Kara.” Maggie picks up her cereal and pokes at it with the spoon. 

 

“She woke with the sun and there was usually somebody who needed saving, or a cat stuck up a tree.” A soft laugh runs through the girls. “She did bring flowers back though.” 

 

Jamie smiles. “I like mornings like these.”  

 

“We do too.” The couple replies in unison.

 

* * *

 

The National City Federal Penitentiary stands at the northern edge of the city, fences far away from the building, security cameras sweeping every inch of the surrounding terrain. An empty bus is parked right next to the entrance, with two squad cars right behind it. Maggie spends a short moment studying their license plate numbers. “Those are old squad cars...” she mumbles to her daughter. 

 

“Dad kept grumbling about the budget back in Gotham, I think maybe it’s the same thing here?” Jamie is already at the top of the steps leading to the entrance, waiting for her mother to join her before opening it, pulling on the heavy metal door with both hands.  

 

Right after entering, two security guards greet them politely, making them leave their cellphones into the visitors’ lockers, alongside the pack of gum Jamie has in her old pink hoodie. They are then shown the way to the Visitor Reception center, and the lady standing there smiles at them as they near the counter. “Hello, what can I do for you?” 

 

“We’re here to visit James Buchanan Sawyer, and we’d like to submit a few personal items for review.” She pats Jamie on the back, encouraging her daughter through the obviously anxious moment. “It’s a few of his favorite books, a letter from his daughter and a few pictures.”

 

Jamie set the slim package on top of the counter and the lady set it aside with a smile. “What are your names ?” she asks, while writing down some notes on a post it note and sticking it to the package. “I’ll need identification for the visit.” 

 

“Margarita Sawyer and Jamie Buchanan Sawyer.” Maggie rubs her daughter’s back gently, comforting her the moment she notice the sadness creeping into her eyes. She slides the identification across the counter and Jamie’s passport as well. 

 

“You’re both on the list and there is an appointment booked for this evening, approved by the Warden himself.” She looks at Maggie. “Is this a conjugal visit?” 

 

“Nope.” Maggie takes her daughter’s hand and gently leads her toward the visiting area's door once the woman clears them to go. 

 

They go through the door and see the small booth with a single chair, Maggie sits and Jamie gets on her lap, waiting for James to be brought in.  One of the prison guards approaches them and set down an envelope on the child’s lap, whispering to them, “Not a word.”  

 

At the same moment, James makes his entrance, wearing the classical orange jumpsuit, his hair is smooth and he immediately looks energized by the sight of his daughter. “Jamie, hi! I miss you a lot! What’s been happening with you!?” He does his best to focus on her, and in this moment he’s happy and almost giddy.

 

“My new school is nice! I’m on the soccer team there, I made a new best friend but Damian still came to visit me a few times!” Jamie rambles and stand up to be closer to her dad, putting her hand to the glass that separate them. “I got a letter approved for you, with pictures and your favorite book!” she shows him the receipt. There are tears in her eyes.

 

Meanwhile, Maggie is reading the letter from the envelope meanwhile. The handwriting is familiar, reminiscent of little love notes left in lunch boxes and precinct lockers. 

 

“Hey Maggie, sorry for the weird letter. I had to skip a few steps to get it to you in a timely manner. Thank you for taking care of Jamie, thank you for getting her stuff back from the IRS. 

The Cadmus group that your precinct thought I might be a part of? They have people in this jail, a few of them. They don’t have a lot of pull, but I don’t think rocking the boat is a good idea with how little wriggle room I have in here.  

I know you tend to gravitate toward superheroes and I know they’re looking for the ‘speedster’ in town like crazy, the guy they have inside offered a lot of hard cash for any information on him. Just want to let you know about it, call it a gesture of goodwill. 

 

\- James B Sawyer” 

 

“Thank you for bringing me gifts Jamie, they’re going to help.” James smiles at his daughter, throwing a subtle glance at Maggie for a moment, his smile fading a little.  “How are your grades?” He tries to distract his daughter from the panic he sees rising in Maggie's eyes. 

 

“I got a lot of help for math, so they’ve been getting better. My music grades still aren't any good, though.” she chuckles, embarassed. 

 

Maggie is staring at the letter, eyes wide and her expression frozen in fearful surprise. She hurriedly fold the letter back into the envelope, standing up from the seat. “I’ll be back real quick.” She walks to the door and look through the window discreetly, “Jamie.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Take the letter in my hand when I open the door and take it to either of your godparents, as fast as you can.” Her tone is firm, she tries to conceal her fright. 

 

“What?! Why!?” Jamie turns around, a deep frown on her face. 

 

“Because Lena’s mom is here with the guy you saw yesterday.” Her attention is locked on the familiar woman walking down the corridor with a man Maggie supposes is her new partner, enhanced to replace Henshaw. 

 

Jamie gasps and turns to her dad. “I’m sorry, we’ll have to talk later. I love you dad.” Jamie pulls on her hood to cover her head and blows him a kiss. 

 

Maggie pulls open the door, hiding behind it and stretching her arm out with the letter in her hand. “RUN!” 

 

Jamie close her eyes and green sparks of lightning appear all over her, she dashes forward and grabs the letter. As she barrels down the corridor, she hits Lillian in the stomach with her shoulder on her way out.

 

James is speechless when he realizes why his ex-wife is panicking about his letter, but  is powerless when the man walks into the visitor’s room and summarily disposes of the friendly guard, breaking his arm and knocking him unconscious with a vicious headbutt. An alarm starts ringing through the building, and the guard on his side pulls James back into the cellblock hurriedly, ignoring his protests. 

 

Lillian walks into the room just before her partner can get his hands around Maggie’s throat. Her legendary Luthor composure is missing as she limps and holds her stomach, fighting broken ribs and a bruised ego. She points a gun at Maggie. “Samuel, this one comes with --” Lillian cough viciously “--comes with us. Don’t harm her yet.”  

 

Maggie uses the moment’s hesitation the order causes in the assailant, and ducks under his outreaching arms. Knowing she can’t win the fight against this ‘Samuel’, she sets her sights on Lillian instead. Maggie disarms the Cadmus leader easily, and the gun slides across the floor. She elbows the older woman in the face. “You fucking heartless cunt, I’ll knock your bones out of your fucking skin!”

 

Samuel grabs Maggie from behind before she can start stomping on Lillian, easily ignoring the detective’s attempt at throwing him off balance. He drags the woman kicking and screaming back out of the visitor's room. “We’re leaving, we got more trouble than this was worth.” 

 

“We need to leave quickly.--” Lillian is holding her face, bloody nose and mouth painting an ugly picture. “--call your contact to get us the footage when we get back.” Lillian picks her gun up from the floor and limps after Samuel & Maggie.

 

* * *

 

His computer screen flashes a warning and he immediately press a button to open his mic. “We got an incoming speedster!” Winn calls into the communication channels as he stands up and rushes toward the entrance. He sees Alex barrelling down the hallway from her labs toward the same entry point he's headed to. As brother & sister walk out of the DEO, they hear an odd pattering sound as the dash of green sparks comes to a stop right in front of them.  

 

Jamie has tears in her eyes as she hands out the letter, already folding forward to catch her breath. She tries to speak a few times but only manages to exhaust herself further. Winn is the one who takes it from her while Alex gently picks her up from the ground to carry her inside. 

 

“What happened over there?” He catches up with them and sees worry grow in Alex’s eyes. 

 

“Lena’s mom and that guy from yesterday. No mask.” Jamie speaks between heaving breaths. 

 

Alex picks up the pace as she runs deeper into the DEO. “Winn, send Kara to watch over Lena. If you can get James to babysit that would be great, if not then try to get someone else who can defend the kid.” She looks down at the girl she’s carrying. “Try to track Maggie’s phone.”  

 

“We left our phones at the vistors reception desk.” Jamie squirms a little bit and manages to get Alex to let her walk with her. “I hate grandmas,” she grumbles, leaning against the wall for support.

 

“Alright, come with me, Jamie, I need you to tell me your side of the story as best you can.”

 

* * *

 

Winn flops down on his seat and speaks into his comm. “Kara, come in.” 

 

“What’s up?” Sullivan is making a lot of noise nearby.

 

“We need you to be at Lena's right now, Lillian made another move.” 

 

“Oh crap, what happened?!” Winn can hear Kara taking flight. “James is watching Sullivan, so don’t count on him for this mission.”

 

“Apparently Lillian’s on the lookout for the speedster in town and went to the Federal Penitentiary to get information on them. I think Maggie might have been kidnapped.” 

 

“Crap! Almost at Sam's house.” Winn can hear Kara landing on something solid.

 

Winn stands up and runs upstairs to meet with J’onn, finding the Martian already on alert. He sets down the phone when he enters the room. “Hey J'onn, can we use some of the DEO’s pull? Federal jail just got visited by Lillian.”

 

“What do we need?”

 

“Camera feeds and--” He looks back toward the lab area and then back to J’onn “--A prisoner transfer.”

 

“Prisoner transfer?” 

 

“I think Jamie’s dad can help us against Cadmus.” He offers the letter to J’onn. “Here's a note from James to Maggie that she gave to Jamie.” 

 

“I can use the safety card,” He nods. “Try to get to the security footage as fast as you can, maybe we can save it before Cadmus grabs it first.”  

 

* * *

 

“Did you see who the man with Lillian was?" Alex  writes down every word Jamie is telling her. 

 

“Yeah he wasn't wearing a mask this time, but he's the guy from yesterday." Jamie speaks with certainty. 

 

Alex makes an attempt to reassure the girl sitting in front of her. “I think your mom had a plan here." Alex speak in a low whisper. “Lillian needs her so she can use her against Lena, so she'll be safe for a while."

 

Jamie squirms uncomfortably. “I’d prefer if Lena’s mom wasn’t doing anything at all, why isn’t she in jail?”

 

“We tried putting her there, but she has a lot of money and she’s very smart--” Alex looks through a few things on the laptop she brought in."--so she manage to break out much more easily than she should be able to.” 

 

A knock sounds at the door and both look over at it, curious. “Come in!” Jamie calls.

 

Astra walks into the room, carrying a box of donuts in one hand. “Kara told me to bring this here,” She sets the box down, “And to offer my help finding your mother.” 

 

Jamie smiles at the older Kryptonian, and Alex greets her with a quick hug. “Thank you, for now we’re waiting on some information from Winn.”  

 

By the time Jamie speaks up, she’s already done with three donuts. “Did Kara say how Lena is doing? I’d call her but my phone is at the jail.”  

 

Astra shakes her head. “No, I don’t think so.”

 

Winn pushes the door open and looks like he's going to make an announcement, but then he pauses when he sees Astra and his eyes widen a bit. “Sorry to interrupt, but I got the security footage from the federal prison.” He presses a button on his work phone, and the screen in the room displays a selection of imagery. “... and thanks to the information I got from Jeremiah’s implant I can track Lillian’s new goon now, I know where they’re taking Maggie.” 

 

Jamie looks at the rolling footage and sees the prison guard getting  beat up by Lillian's goon, and the image of her mother being taken after knocking Lillian around.  By the time that part of the video is done, she’s crying quietly. “I hate grandmas.” she repeats

 

The table cracks loudly and a piece of it breaks off in Astra’s hands. The Kryptonian glares at the screen, her breathing un-even, words failing her as she relives the traumatic moment again. 

 

Jamie hides behind Winn. Unable to deal with Astra's sudden shift in demeanor, she buries her face in his side. 

 

Alex moves next to Astra and gently runs her hand up and down Astra's back trying to comfort the woman, her expression soft. “That’s former General Samuel Lane. She has an history with him.” 

 

Astra manages to shake herself out of her thousand-yard stare when she hears the hated name.

 

“Where is he?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is already half-written! You won't have to wait for long!


	47. A long time coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Maggie in the hand of Cadmus and the DEO having a rare advanced warning of their activities, the hunt for Lillian Luthor and the terrorist organisation is on. That hunt takes a grim turn however when the President of the United State gives her orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [lifeismadeofrainbows](http://lifeismadeofrainbows.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading this chapter!
> 
> TW: Kidnapping  
> TW: Major Character Death  
> TW: Interrogation Methods against the Geneva convention

When Maggie’s eyes finally flutter open, the room is blurry and dimly lit. She can just barely make out the shape of an empty computer chair to her left. She tries to sit up, but a sharp pain tears through her right arm and she quickly looks down to see what's causing it, an intense spell of dizziness overcoming her senses at the sudden motion. When her vision settles again, she manages to make out an IV plugged into her arm through the darkness. It's dripping a translucid blue liquid into her bloodstream that looks alarmingly familiar to her, after all the spy movies and novels. Panic sets in violently as she realizes it's truth serum. “Oh no no no no no,” she mutters as she frantically tries to sit up again. 

“Don’t try to move, Detective.” Lillian’s voice comes from all around her in the room. “You’re bound to the examination table and the serum you’re being injected with weakens muscular tissues.” A pause to let the information settle in. “An unfortunate side effect of the medication.” Footsteps echo in the room and her voice sounds from Maggie’s right. 

Maggie is a detective, so she knows that Lillian made a serum that’ll work. And worst of all, she knows what the leader of Cadmus is looking for right this moment.  Focus is hard at the best of times, and right now fear overtakes her every thought, paralyzes every limb. All she can think of is the concept of resisting.  She can hear the limp in the steps Lillian takes, and an idea comes to her. “You look like shit, Lily. What happened to you?" 

“Hazard of the job, no need to worry about my health. I have good doctors and the best facilities.” Lillian runs the tip of her index finger over the tube that connects Maggie to the bag containing the serum. “Any questions before we start this interrogation, Miss Sawyer?” 

“Did you kill Lena’s real mom? I mean I’m pretty sure Lionel’s story is real, the case just looks so natural...” she tries to make a gesture, but the restraints stop her. “But the mom? Man, the whole thing feels like the set up for a movie.” Resisting the effects of the drug is not possible with the the high dosage she's currently getting, but she can at least make the older woman work for her answers. She has to. 

“Whatever fantasy you are digging this up from, Detective, I suggest you let it go.” Lillian pulls a swiveling chair closer using just her foot. Her wince is barely noticeable when Maggie start singing (well, more like howling) that song from Frozen. 

Maggie giggles after she’s done singing. “I’m under a truth serum, remember? It’s not a fantasy! I’m a detective, Lily, I saw those cases while investigating Cadmus. Lena’s mom's case? It’s so fishy it’s singing under the sea,” and now she’s massacring the song from the little mermaid. 

“I am absolutely dying to know when you’re going to get to the Lady Tremaine comparison that my daughter no doubt planted in that little head of yours.” Lillian rolls her eyes, the exasperation building amidst the strong discomfort of her ribs and nose. 

“Nah, I was going to go for Cruella, you’d totally skin a puppy for a new coat.” Maggie gives Lillian a shit-eating grin. “Come on, you can tell me! I’m practically your daughter in law!” The shit-eating grin turns into the fakest puppy eyes Maggie can muster in the moment.  

Lillian glares down at Maggie, the intensity of the hatred in her eyes enough to cow the detective to silence. The woman might be wounded from the struggles of the day, but the monster that lurks beneath the surface of civility is slowly taking control. “Let’s move this along, Detective.” Lillian adjusts the dosage on the bag. “Who is the speedster?” she asks. 

Maggie's eyes water at how easily the answer bubbles up, she barely manages to hold back the honest answer as panic rises in her. “You could at least have the decency to let me know the truth about Lena, Lily.” Her words are broken up by silent sobs.  

“Who is the speedster?” Lillian repeats the question, leaning forward to look at Maggie’s dilated pupils, shining a bright light over her eyes. “That’s the only thing I want to know, detective.”

“Fuck you, Lillian.” She must have increased the dosage- the dizziness gets much worse, and the confusing mess of thoughts rushing around in her head is clouding everything. Maggie can hear her heart beat turning irregular and the panic is unbearable. 

“No doubt you’d like to add me to your list of conquests, detective, but unfortunately, I don’t have this flawed design myself.” She grabs Maggie’s chin and forces the detective’s errant gaze to roam across her face. “Who’s the speedster?”  

For the first time in over fifteen years, Maggie prays. It’s not just an expression of exasperation that causes her to call out God's name, instead it emerges out of a formative habit that she wishes did not exist. It’s a completely zealous, selfless prayer for strength to find a way to continue resisting, to protect her daughter. She’s hesitant to call it a miracle, but the prayer brings her parents to mind and hope is born, hope that Lillian is as racist as she is Xenophobic and the answer that slip past her lips is spoken in Spanish, a language she promised herself she’d avoid speaking. “Es mi Hija, Perdóname Dios, Perdóname mi Hija” Tears and sobs stops her from further asking for forgiveness.

“Great, she’s slipped into gibberish.” Lillian rolls her eyes and start leaving. “I’ll go translate it, rest well detective,” she finishes as before crossing the threshold of the room.

 

* * *

 

J’onn is in the middle of a conference room with Alex, Astra, Winn and a few other DEO agents.  The rest of the base is on high alert and most of them are gearing up for war. “The president just gave me her orders regarding the Cadmus mission.” He looks at the gathered agent “While we are still going to make it a rescue, this is not a capture mission. Lillian Luthor and Cadmus are wanted dead.” 

“Is this why you’re not bringing Kara on this?” Alex asks while assembling an assault rifle on the table of the conference room. 

“Yes, and it is also why I’m asking Miss In-Ze to help us in her stead.” 

Astra clears her throat “I won’t pretend like there is no personal stake here, but I will do my best to protect your agents.”

Winn approaches Astra with a black box and hands it to her. “I think you might need this, I improved your design to add durability.” Within the box is a small device, black and sleek. “It’s the Kryptonite shielding device you built while you were still trying to conquer earth.” 

Astra applies the device to her shirt, and it activates immediately. “Good, this should make the fight more interesting.” There is an eagerness in her smile, in her voice. “Thank you.” 

One of the other agents speaks up. “What should we do if some of their agents surrender?”  

“Those who surrender can be apprehended, but use your best judgement.” J’onn replies, throwing a look over his shoulder. “All of you should go get ready, we have advanced warning this time. Let’s not waste it. I’ll stay here, and prevent outside interference.” He looks to Alex after saying that. “You’re field command today, Alex. Winn will coordinate. I’ll be running damage control.” 

The older Danvers sister smiles sadly and shakes her head, leading the group outside toward the hangar. Winn runs back to his computer chair. 

J’onn heads toward the Cantina and finds Jamie with her nose buried in her math homework, he watches from the door while waiting for Astra to be far enough away that the lead-lined walls will cut her super hearing. “Do you think we can talk, Miss Sawyer?” 

“I’m busy.” The girl points at the opened math homework before her, her tone full of anger. 

“I know you heard what we said in the room.” He pats her back. 

“How?”

“I can read minds.” He smiles at Jamie. “I sensed your distress when we spoke.” He changes into his Martian form and the girl opens her eyes wide. “I know you want to help, I know you could help.” J’onn smiles at the young girl. “But I’m asking you not to, for the same reason I didn’t send Supergirl.” 

“Why aren’t you sending her into the fight?” 

“Different situations call for different people. This is a situation in which Supergirl would not do well.” He stand up and offer his hand to her, she takes it. “She is also needed to protect Lena against any other assault Lillian might have planned, and I need you here to help me protect someone important.” 

“Why are you trying to kill Lillian?” Jamie frowns asking the question. “Who do I have to protect?” She walks through the halls with the Martian, they go at a slow pace. 

“Lillian is scaring a lot of people, she’s hurt a lot of people too, killed them. We've tried to stop her with the justice system, but she escapes every time.” J’onn stops at a door and punches in a code, the sound of an elevator is heard on the other side. “She is not going to stop going after people she hates, and we have to stop her before more people are hurt or killed.” 

“My dad abused the justice system, is he going to be killed too?” Jamie steps in with J’onn into the elevator.  

“No, because your father didn’t try to kill anyone, and he only ever hurt one or two people. People are allowed to make mistakes, even big ones.” He pulls her into a quick hug. “Plus, he’s the person I need you here to protect.”   

“My dad is here!?” There is a smile on her face now. 

“Yes, we know Lillian has people at the jail he was in. We have holding facilities here that we can use while we secure his jail.” He smiles at Jamie. “We know Cadmus might attack to come after him, so I want you to defend him.”  

The elevator door opens and they see a hallway with several cells open, most of them empty. James is sitting in one, holding the book, pictures and letters that Jamie brought him earlier in the day. He looks up to see his daughter with a Martian and his eyes widen in a mix of joy and fear. “Jamie!” 

The girl dashes to the glass and stand before him with a smile. “Dad, I’m okay!” 

J’onn approaches the cell as well, looking on to James and nodding in greeting. “I’m Director J’onzz, just assigning this new agent to her important bodyguard duty”  He speaks gently, and with a light jesting tone which makes James a little less tense.  

“Well, you have better friends than I do, Jamie, I’m happy for you!” He smiles, sitting on the floor near his daughter. “Can we continue our conversation?” He looks to J’onn as he asks the question. 

“Hey, the guard that gave us the letter is a pretty good friend. Is he okay?” Jamie asks, worried.  

“He got a broken arm and a concussion.” James smiles sadly. “Your mom knocked the tar out of that old woman that came in, though.”  

“I’m going to leave you two to it. If you need anything, use the intercom right there, or if you want to leave, just use the elevator over there. I’ll be back when we have news about Maggie.” J’onn leaves them to have their moment.

“Dad?”

“Yes?” 

“I really like mommy’s girlfriend.” Jamie looks at the ground, poking the ground with the tip of her shoe. “Would you get mad if I also called her mom?”

“Would you still call me your dad?” 

“Of course! Silly,” Jamie chuckles her answer out. 

“Then sure, but I’d like to meet her?” 

“I’ll try to convince her to visit you! Her name is Lena Luthor, for your list.

James’ eyes widen in surprise. “Okay, now I think maybe you need to explain something else to me, little miss speedster.” 

 

* * *

 

The world is spinning out of control for Maggie. Her body refuses to move from the table, keeping her eyes open brings about painful bouts of dizziness, and she can’t tell if there’s an alarm blaring or if she’s hallucinating the deafening noise that surrounds her. Her eyes finally close, all of her attention and focus on her breathing. She needs to make a concerted effort to keep breathing, to stay conscious.

The intercom comes alive with the voice of Samuel Lane. “We are under attack by unknown armed forces, everyone to their posts. Hold the entrance hall at all costs.” Lillian limps hurriedly toward the armory, her handgun drawn. “How did they manage to find us?” She speaks into her mic and it doesn’t work, it’s being blocked. She roars in frustration and starts running, ignoring the pain of her injuries. 

In the distance, agents are shouting warnings to their comrades. “Kryptonite isn’t working!” More gunshots fill the air, and soon a full assault contingent from the DEO marches into the base, led by Alex and followed by Astra. They open fire without orders, without questions, and the Cadmus agent return fire in kind. It’s a stalemate before long.  Alex looks to Astra “We can hold the stalemate for a while, but Lillian and Samuel probably have a plan. You need to stop them.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Astra gives Alex the proper salute and takes flight, the kryptonite shielding device on her chest repelling the assault easily. Using her X-Ray vision, she quickly manages to spot Lillian entering a room further down the path. After assessing the building's makeup, the former Kryptonian General dives hard and crashes through the wall, knocking away the case that Lillian was reaching for.  

Lillian manages to avoid the debris coming down from the suddenly collapsed wall and ceiling. She reflexively opens fire on the woman emerging from the rubble, hitting the strange device attached to her chest and destroying it in the process. “Who are you?” Lillian reloads her gun, but doesn’t fire another round, trying to engage the woman in a conversation to bide her time.  

Astra doesn’t speak, taking three steps toward Lillian and backing her into the corner of the room. She grabs Lillian by the throat, lifting her from the ground. Her free hand activates the mic to talk with Alex on a private channel. “I have their leader. What are your orders, Agent Danvers?”  

Alex ducks beneath the makeshift barricade as the question comes in. Her thoughts go to Lena for a moment, but she presses on. “Terminate the target.” 

“Do it. Kill me, prove everything my son and I have been saying about you is true.” She drops the gun on the floor and make a taunting gesture.  

“I’m not here to win a philosophical debate, you aren’t fighting Earth’s Champion. All I see is the end of an enemy that has already destroyed enough lives.” She begins to squeeze her neck tighter, and Lillian’s eyes widen in fear. Suddenly, Astra drops Lillian to the floor as she’s blasted from behind. 

Her eyes find Samuel Lane, standing right behind her. He holds an elaborate handgun, which has just shot a blue-colored beam of heat similar to Kryptonian heat vision. He points it at Astra again, and Lillian crawls away from the room, back into the hallway outside. The gun beeps once, and he steps between Astra and Lillian, keeping his weapon trained on Astra.  

Astra stands up from the sudden attack, whirling around with a disdainful glare. “General Lane?” She asks as a grim smile touches her lips, the swagger of the Kryptonian warrior reappearing rather quickly. “Why yes, it is! Good Old Sam, back from the war,” she pauses, and grim amusement dances over her expression. “My my, you haven’t changed at all.” 

He puts his finger on the trigger of the handgun and the tip lights up with a blue gleam of energy. As the weapon powers up, he remains quiet, cold fury building slowly as he faces her again after all this time. 

“And such toys! Does your president know you’re playing with them?” Astra narrows her eyes at the weapon, staring with scientific curiosity and not an ounce of fear. Her tone is pure mockery. 

She is met with only silence in response, the gun trembling in his hand. 

“Where’s that annoying chatter of yours?” She starts recalling his conversation topics from a few years back. “No fatherly wisdom? No movie that offers insight into my motivation?” She glares at the gun again. “Why don’t you put that gun away, boy, and try to fight me like a real man.” She raise her arms defensively, confident that her taunt will work.  

He throws his weapon to the ground violently and storms up to her with fists raised. They begin to fight, as he catches her in the stomach with his enhanced strength, but his other arm gets caught with an expert lock from Astra. She promptly slams him down on the floor, sleek tiles shattering under the impact.

“Where’s your army to protect you now!?” Her fist connects with Samuel’s face, bouncing his head against the floor, cracking it further. “Better yet, where’s your Kryptonite!?” Another vicious punch to his gut hits the mark. “I’m going to enjoy this.” 

Samuel rolls away from another hit, and manages to destabilize the woman enough to get wiggle room so he can stand on his feet again. He raises his arm in a defensive stance and slowly backs away, trying to play it safe against her. 

Astra smirks and uses her super-speed to tackle him against a nearby hummer truck, the vehicle nearly flipping over on impact. “DANVERS! The leader is escaping!” She shouts to Alex. When Samuel throws a look toward the DEO team, she uses the distraction to trap him underneath the hummer. 

 

* * *

 

Due to Astra's timely warning, Alex spots Lillian just as she's attempting to crawl away. Alex sees the woman painfully get back up and limp towards another room simply designated 'Laboratory'. Her team is fully engaged in the firefight with Cadmus and they’re slowly gaining the advantage. “Fire at will and don’t let them escape. I’m going after their leader. Demos, call the shots!” When she gets a positive response from him, she jumps down a floor and rushes to the Laboratory room. 

Lillian struggles to get to a locker at the back of the laboratory, she opens it and pulls out a black suitcase, lays it on a nearby table and tries to open it.  The pain in her ribs, in her face and the level of stress makes her miss the numerical code to open it.  The door is kicked open by Alex, who has an assault rifle trained on her immediately. “Well, I surrender, Agent Danvers.”  her hands raise to accompany the words with a gesture. 

Alex keeps her in her sights “Lillian is surrendering.” she speaks into the comms. 

Winn sees the situation unfolds and looks at J’onn, who’s standing nearby. “Orders?”

“Terminate the target,” The director speaks grimly. 

“Agent Danvers, it’s a negative on the surrender. Terminate the target.” Winn winces speaking the words and he turn away from the screen. 

Alex fires a burst straight into the older woman’s chest and she falls to the ground, as she walks closer to take the final shot, she ask Lillian with a stern voice. “Any last words you want me to tell your daughter?”

“Confirm the detective’s suspicions about me.” She coughs out the words, followed by a bit of blood.

 

 

Alex takes the final shot. 

 

* * *

 

 

Supergirl brings Lena to the DEO the moment they locate Maggie in the interrogation room. 

Sam shows up a while later with Ruby and a suitcase, which they hand over to Lena the moment they meet her in the makeshift waiting room near the medical lab.  They can see Alex through the glass walls from time to time, other times it’s Kara that passes by, or J’onn.  

The martian is the first to leave the medical bay, he offers a smile to everyone. “I’m getting Jamie, I won’t be long.” The room relaxes because they know he wouldn’t smile if there was any bad news about Maggie.   

Kara is the next to leave the medical bay, she greets the other girls with a forced smile and leaves quietly toward the main command room, trying to conceal her tears as she leaves.   

Alex steps out of the lab at last and speaks to Lena. “I’d like to speak with Lena in the lab, if you’d come in.” she glances at Sam and Ruby, offering them a softer look. “Can you hold on to Jamie for a bit when J’onn comes back with her? I need to speak with her before she sees Maggie. Her mom is alive and she’ll be fine.” 

Sam is crying from relief. Lena steps into the lab, walking past Alex casually, as Ruby nods to Alex. “I’ll watch over her, no problem. And I won’t listen in,” she promises with a smile, causing Alex and Sam to chuckle a bit, breaking the tension.  

Alex withdraws from the room and shuts the door behind her, turning her full attention to Lena. “I’m sure you saw Kara getting out of here.” 

“I did, what happened?” Lena is a nervous wreck and while most people wouldn’t see the signs, Alex can tell the CEO is about to collapse from the stress.

“She’s upset with how the mission was resolved.” Alex turns to the side and points to a glass door that definitely doesn’t lead to the medical area where Maggie is. “I am sorry to tell you this, but your mother did not survive the operation. I need you to confirm that this is her.” 

Lena blinks and her shoulder slumps. She bites at her lower lips so hard that it bleeds, and finally follows Alex into the temporary morgue. Lillian is the only one in the room. She lies motionless in the gurney, covered with a pale blue sheet. Lena pulls the fabric back to look at the dead woman. “What happened? Is it classified?” 

“A fractured nose and dislocated jaw,” Alex points to the clear sign of violence on the face. “Maggie didn’t go quietly when they caught her, I’ve seen the footage.” she points to the bruised ribs. “Broken ribs and mild damage to the lung, Jamie’s the one who did that while running here to warn us.” She doesn’t point to the bullet wounds, she remains quiet. 

“Who shot her?” 

“Me, I did. She surrendered, I was given the order to terminate her. I did it.” She locks eyes with Lena and Alex is surprised to see empathy there. 

“Why?” There is so much more to the question, but Lena is drowning in her emotions too much to elaborate. 

“Do you want the full reason? Because it’s actually something I can tell you.” They exchange a soft smile.

“Yes.” 

“When her activities only targeted aliens, Congress didn’t feel secure moving against her in such a manner. They were worried they would trigger public outrage for assaulting people 'defending the earth'.” She clear her throat. “But she attacked L-Corp, a publically traded company that the government recently hired, through the DEO, for experimentation on alien materials. And then a Federal penitentiary during which highly decorated agents of the law were harmed. This was a shift in her usual M.O., and so Congress went ahead on the kill order because this showed that she was unpredictable.”

Lena offers a simple nod, the logic behind it seeming to satisfy her. “Was there any last words?” 

“Yes. But you’re going to have to wait for them to make any sense.” Alex quickly explains. “She said that she confirms the detective’s suspicions about her.”  

“I have no idea what that means, so I guess I’ll have to wait for Maggie to explain to me.” She looks toward the medical bay, replacing the sheet over her mother. “Is there anything else?” 

“One or two things, depending on if you’d let me speak to you in a personal manner.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“I want you to know that I understand if you never want to speak to me again. I understand how difficult it is to have this kind of relationship with a parental figure. So, please feel free to dictate to me how you’d prefer to go on from here.”  

“I’d like to have a soulful conversation about this at a later date, Agent Danvers...” Lena’s lips wobbles a bit. “Right this moment, I just want to be with my Maggie.”

“That’s the other thing. Cadmus had her for a little over two hours.” Alex opens the doors that leads to the medical bay. “They injected her with what I think is a truth serum. Normally, it wouldn’t be much of an issue.” Alex looks over to the waiting room. “But the amount she has in her system is an excessive dose of an excessively efficient drug.” 

“What should I expect?” 

“Side effects include extreme muscular fatigue, her mobility is going to be minimal and she’s going to be extremely sore.” Alex lists off the side effects, and slides a little note to Lena. “The serum completely removed any inhibition, so much so that she’s basically delirious and spewing unfiltered nonsense, in Spanish most of the time.” She pats Lena’s back. “She might say a lot of very weird, or harmful things, or just casual things at the worst of times. This could last a few days.” 

Lena runs her hands over her face, shaking her head. “Okay, I get the picture. I’ll hire a nurse to help me with some of the basic stuff.” 

Alex nods and ushers Lena into the medical bay.

Maggie is snoring loudly.   

Lena laughs a little too loudly as she sits down on the edge of the bed, trying to stifle her ugly snort-laughter at the sound of Maggie's snores. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know where I got the inspiration from for Astra's dialogue during her fight with Samuel Lane, I love you.


	48. A step toward her paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena helps Maggie navigate her first few waking moments in the DEO medbay and realize the depth to which her beloved was sent, will she crumble or will she stand strong for her newfound family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was painful to write, I felt like writing fluff and nothing worked with what came before, so, I wrote this instead.

 

> _**Sam:** Just to let you know, the board granted you and Jess’ Sabbatical requests and asked me to be Interim CEO. _
> 
> _**Ruby:** I can hear her snore from here. _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Kara:** I’m so sorry about your mother. _
> 
> _**Lena (to Kara):** thank you._
> 
> _**Jess:** whenever you have ten minutes i want to speak with you privately. not an emergency. _

 

 

* * *

 

Not two minutes after Lena sits down beside her, Maggie stirs in the bed and struggles to move at all, groaning in pain as her body refuse to cooperate. Her breathing quickens and her heart beats erratically. Her eyes flutter open, unfocused and darting around. “Déjame ir! ayuadame!” 

“Maggie! It’s me, it’s Lena, you’re safe, you’re safe!” Lena stirs from her stress-induced trance and stands up, looking at Maggie’s face and reaching out to touch her gently. She retracts her hand when she notices Maggie recoiling from the touch. 

“Lena?! Did she get you too?” Maggie makes another attempt to sit up (or at least move), and completely fails after a few moments of effort. “¿dónde está Lillian?” 

Lena doesn’t speak Spanish much, but she does recognize the simplest of questions. “Lillian is dead.” Saying it brings tears to her eyes and a deep, shameful feeling of relief. A sensation of peace comes over her as she makes the statement. 

Maggie slumps further into the bed, slowly raising her hands to her face in an attempt to hide her ugly sobbing. “Oh, thank God.” Her hand trembles a little bit, and she gives up on hiding her face, eschewing the comfort she sought with the gesture.

“What happened?” Lena gathers one of Maggie’s hands in hers and presses her lips against the knuckles, feeling Maggie weakly squeeze her hand. 

“Please help me sit, I want to sit, ” Maggie insists in an almost panicked tone. 

Lena carefully helps Maggie sit on the bed and places several pillow behind her to make it comfortable, then reclaims her hand, kissing over and over again but remaining silent as she listens to Maggie‘s rambling. 

“I need to go to a church.” Maggie lowers her head, as if the statement brings her shame. 

“Once you get better, Maggie, I’ll take you to a church. Right now, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Lena leans over and kisses Maggie’s cheek, and this time the detective leans into the affection. “You’re still under the effects of that serum she gave you.” 

“She made me tell her,” Maggie confesses in a heavy whisper.

“Tell her what?” 

“Who the speedster is.” Maggie stares off into the distance, tears quietly pouring down her cheeks.  

Lena exhale, cursing her mother’s name under her breath. “It won’t be a problem, she’s gone now, Samuel’s in containment and the rest of their agents weren’t told.”  

“Fuck her, I want to feel sorry but I just can’t.” She lays her head back into the pillows. “Fuck!” Maggie just blurts out the f word on and on for a few minutes, unable to regain focus enough to change her rapidly-derailing train of thoughts. 

Lena winces and squeezes Maggie’s hand gently, remaining quiet and trying to swallow the lump in her throat. 

“I’m hurting you, fuck, fuck...” Maggie’s breathing becomes irregular, and she does her best to focus on Lena, but ends up unable to hold a steady gaze or thought. “Where is Jamie?”  

“With her dad, J’onn went to get her so she could see you.” 

“Get her to stop!” Maggie says, panic rising, shaking her head back and forth. 

“Stop what?” 

“No! I mean, get her not to come here” Maggie continues to shake her head in a negative, panicked fashion. “I can’t look at her right now, i sold her out to your mom.”  

“Maggie--” Lena gets interrupted. 

“NO! I don’t want her to see me, I don’t want her to know! Please, I can’t handle seeing her right now, please!” Maggie’s shouting gets the attention of a few people, and Lena can see Alex hurrying back from the main command room to get back to the medical bay. 

Lena frowns and nods. “You’re wrong, Maggie, very wrong.” She leans forward. “Maggie, both of us love you right now and we will love you when you get better too.” she kisses each of her girlfriend’s hands in turn. “But I will tell her you prefer not to see her right now.”

Alex pushes past the door and closes it behind her. “So I heard the loud noises, just wanted to make sure everything is okay.” 

Maggie‘s immediate answer is to stare at Alex and defend both their honor. “We weren’t fucking! Why would you come in here if you thought we were fucking!? We’re not together anymore Alex, remember!?” Maggie rants angrily at Alex. 

Both Alex and Lena glance over at each other with valiant attempts at suppressing their smiles and nervous laughter. 

“Dear, I think she knows we were just talking.” Lena exhale calmly. “You were being very loud.” 

Maggie gives her a big, salacious wink and Alex bites her lip trying not to explode in a fit of laughter. 

“Alright, I’m going to speak with Jamie now, I’ll be back soon.” Lena gently pries her hand free from Maggie’s limp grip and nods to Alex on her way out. 

Maggie glares at Alex. “Twatblocker."

 

* * *

 

Lena exits the medical bay, immediately getting an amused smile from Sam and a little embarrassed wave from Ruby. She quickly manages to intercept J’onn and Jamie as they exit the elevator leading to the containment area. “I’m going to need to speak with Jamie right now, can I take her to our office?” 

J’onn smiles at her and nods. “I’ll go see if M’yrnn and I can do something for Maggie.” He looks at the young girl as she stand next to Lena and smiles. 

Lena gently guides the girl into the office she shares with her mom, quickly turning the dirty picture over, away from Jamie’s eyes. “I just went to see your mom and I think we should talk.”

“Am I in trouble?” Jamie narrows her eyes and frowns.

“Not at all.” Lena confirms as she sits on the edge of the desk, helping Jamie do the same. 

”After we‘re done talking, can we go see mom?” Jamie ask with a little worry in her tone.

“That‘s what I want to talk to you about. She specifically asked me not to let you see her.” Lena says, her voice trembling with emotion, wrapping the child in her own arms. 

“Why not!?” The young girl almost shouts, struggling free of Lena’s embrace, her expression furious. It’s easy to read that the whole situation is taking a toll on her well-being. 

Lena leans toward Jamie and whispers the answer very candidly. “They kept your mom on a lot of drugs while they had her,” she explains with a heavy sigh. “When she woke up she was speaking Spanish, and thought she was still their prisoner.” she presses a kiss to Jamie’s head. “She’s delirious, confused and loud. She’s traumatized.” Lena inhales, loud and deep. “Your mom feels like she doesn’t deserve you, because of what happened while she was there.”

Jamie’s furious disposition evaporates quickly and she’s left just feeling hollow and sad. “Is she going to be okay?” 

“Yes, but she’ll need time and help to recover, Jamie. I’ll be there for the both of you.” Lena promises solemnly.

“I want to be there for her too,” Jamie whispers harshly, not wanting to be left out. 

“Of course! It’s just that right now, I feel like I need to protect you from seeing things that aren’t meant to be your burden.” Lena sniffles as her voice almost cracks. “Will you trust me to do that, Jamie?”

“Alright.” Jamie lowers her head, as if ashamed by something. 

“Don’t feel like you’re a burden, Jamie.” She knows exactly how the girl feels just by the way her shoulder slumps. “If you hadn’t been there, neither me nor your mother would be here now. You’re a hero. Our hero.” 

They hug fiercely, holding on to each other for over a minute, after which Lena helps Jamie get down from the desk, petting her hair gently. “My dad wanted to speak with you.” 

“Oh, really?” Lena seems a little surprised. 

“Yeah he’s here in the cell area, while they make his jail safe. Do you think you could speak with him? I know you don’t like jails, but maybe this one is different?” Jamie is nervous. “If we can't go see mom, maybe that's a better idea?" 

 

* * *

  

> _**Lena:** I’m going to speak with her dad. Keep me updated please. _

> _**Sam:** No problem. How’s she taking it? _
> 
> _**Lena:** It wasn’t nearly as bad as I feared. But I might ask you to baby sit tonight? Maybe. _

> _**Sam:** Of course, whatever you two need. _

 

Lena shuts her phone off, and the elevator takes her and Jamie to the containment area. “Do you think you could spend the night at Ruby and Sam’s? I’m not sure your mom will be out of here today and I don’t think she should be left alone.” 

Jamie nods “I guess I could do that. I won’t be there to make you breakfast in bed though,” She teases with a cheeky little grin. 

Lena smiles and steps out of the elevator just as it opens, the containment area giving her a little shiver of dread, though several agents are in sight, calming the strange anxiety building in her gut.  

James is laying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling of his cell when they enter. He is startled by Jamie and Lena’s arrival, stepping closer to the intercom and pressing the button to activate it. “Oh, I thought you’d bring her much later!” He looks to his daughter with a smile, but then shifts his attention to Lena. 

The man looks exhausted and sad, but there’s hope in the way he carries himself. Lena smiles at him. “So, you wanted to speak with me ?”  

“How’s her mother doing?” He ask, leaning on the glass with a worried expression.

“It’s going to be a hard recovery. They gave her an overdose of an experimental serum.” Lena shakes her head. “But we’re hopeful.” She runs her hand over the girl’s back. “Everyone is safe now, though.” She expertly pushes down her emotional distress at the mere implication of her mother’s death.

“My daughter and I had an interesting little conversation earlier, I’m sure Maggie had it too at some point.” He smiles her way. “I’ve not been the best person in the world, I know that, you know that too.” Both of them exchange a little nod. “But I’m trying to be the best father I can be given my limited circumstances.” 

“I know what you’re trying to say.” Lena runs her hand down the girl’s back. “You want to make sure I take this situation seriously.” Lena's expression turns grave for a moment, to help her deal with the sudden rush of emotion. 

James see this, and raises his hand in a placating manner. “I’m not trying to threaten you, I just want to know that my daughter is taken care of. I’d like to know you a little better. Do you think we could establish some form of regular communication?” 

“Letters!” Jamie suggest, enthusiastic at the prospect of getting news from her dad more often. “You could be like penpals!” 

Lena smiles, and quickly wipe away a tear from the corner of her eye. “That’s definitely possible, I haven’t had a penpal in a long time.” She turns to Jamie. “It’s a good idea, thank you Jamie,” she whispers to her. 

“Well, that works, though avoid writing anything particularly personal or confidential, the letters get read by the prison staff,” James explains with a roll of his eyes. 

“Duly noted, no sending plans for top secret machinery then.” Lena looks at the suddenly quiet girl beside her. “Are you okay?” 

“I don’t know, I’m happy you two are going to be penpals,” she almost whispers, and as if on cue, the girl’s eyes water suddenly and she buries her face into Lena’s side. 

“I know, it’s been a really rough few days, it’s only going to get better now.” Lena whispers back, looking at Jamie's father through the glass and nodding reassuringly to him. 

“Don’t say it, you’re going to jinx everything.” A mild tap of Jamie’s hand against Lena’s side makes both father and Lena laugh at the situation, until the laughter fades into a quiet, warm moment.  


	49. Planning for the best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Maggie still recovering from her ordeal at the hand of Lillian and Lena still reeling from the assault the day right before, the couple slowly begin the healing process by planning out Maggie's upcoming birthday with Winn and Kara assisting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to lifeismadeofrainbow for beta-reading this for me ! Look for them on here or tumblr!

> _**Lena:** Good night Jamie_
> 
> _**Jamie** : good night, tell mom too! _
> 
> _**Lena:** I did. she’s still snoring tho_
> 
> _**Jamie:** :O _

* * *

Maggie fell asleep again just after Lena left to speak with Jamie, leaving Alex and Sam to watch over her. Lena had taken their place once Jamie got ready to leave with them, hugging each of them goodbye before sitting right next to her lover’s bed and promptly falling asleep at her side. It’s around five in the morning when Lena wakes up. She feels Maggie’s hand card through her hair and the weight of the blanket set over her shoulder. The familiar scent of chinese takeout floats through the room. 

Kara is sitting on the floor in the corner of the room with her supersuit folded neatly next to her, she’s changed to the much more casual DEO standard hoodie and sweatpants. She seem to have made it her mission to keep an eye on Maggie and Lena. While snacking on a third box of chinese food, her phone lays on her lap as she casually browses through James’ social media feed and smiles at the picture of him arriving at the catco offices with Sullivan in the baby harness. She continues to scroll, seeing Eve coo over the child in another picture. “Good morning,” she whispers when she hears them stir.  

Maggie’s eyes are open and unfocused, but she soothes herself by playing with Lena’s hair, letting the soft strands flow between her fingers. As she caresses her skin, she allows the sensation to be an anchor for her thoughts. “I’m sorry, Lena,” she struggles and winces, scooting a little closer to her with great effort. 

“You don’t have to be sorry about anything. We can just focus on being happy and getting better, okay?” Lena sleepily whispers back. 

“No, but like, when you told me your mother was gone I was so relieved, it’s not okay. I should feel sad for your loss.” Maggie closes her eyes. “But I told her who the speedster was in Spanish, and she... she didn’t have time to translate it before she passed.”  

“Maggie, Lillian tried to kill me and caused some major changes for your daughter. She kidnapped you yesterday and did this to you. You have every right to feel relieved that she’s gone.” Lena wipes away a tear that has fallen onto Maggie’s forearm. “So please don’t be sorry, just be relieved. Just enjoy the peace that this whole thing has brought.” 

Kara chimes in from the back of the room. “Talk about something fun Maggie, tell us what you want to do for your birthday.” 

Lena smiles at Kara over her shoulder, then turns to listen to Maggie. 

“That's easy! Kara would have to organize everything, but I want to spend the morning in bed with you!” She kisses Lena’s cheek clumsily. “I want to spend the afternoon resting on Kara’s couch and playing with Sullivan, and then I want to eat home-cooked mexican food.” 

“Your birthday is the same day Clark arrives in town, so you could even have a picture with Superman if you wanted to,” she chuckles. 

“Oh! Can Astra bring flowers from the shop?” As she asks this, Maggie tries to turn around to see Kara better, grabbing Lena and bracing herself on her to help her move. “Can I drink while I’m recovering? Because if I can’t I’d rather we stuck to juice or soda.” 

Kara spends a moment quickly texting Alex to find out. “Alex says that it’s better if you don’t drink, but that one glass of wine while eating won’t be a problem.”   

“Alright, so no drinking on my birthday!” She exclaims loudly and rests her forehead on Lena’s shoulders. “How long do I have to stay here?” she yawns as she speaks. 

“Alex says she’ll clear you after one more check up.” Kara says, standing up and moving closer to the bed. “Do you want me to go get her?” 

Lena gives Kara a warm smile at the offer, reaching out to squeeze her arm gratefully. She feels Maggie leaning against her shoulder as Maggie nods off. “I think she’d like that. Thank you for watching over us.” 

“I was so worried about the two of you,” Kara yawns out. “I couldn’t do anything to save either of you, so it’s really the least I could do.” She gives Lena a quick but firm hug, and then Supergirl flies above National City. 

* * *

Alex clears Maggie after running a few tests, and then remains behind to have a heart to heart with her sister. They meet J’onn on their way out and he helps them by carrying Maggie in his arms all the way to Lena’s limousine. The detective’s muscles hadn't yet recovered, and moving around was more difficult than she and Alex anticipated. As they finally arrive at the apartment, Maggie looks upset and grumbles under her breath incessantly. She shrugs off both touches and help, only to remember she can’t do much by herself.

Winn and Lena help her climb the staircase leading to their residence and Maggie flops down onto the couch, letting out a shuddering breath and bringing a trembling hand to her face.  

Winn sits on the floor close to Maggie and rests his hand on her shoulder. “Hey, me and your girl will take care of everything, okay?” He pats her when she responds with a nod.

Lena takes a seat on the couch, helping Maggie move a bit so she can rest her head on Lena's lap. she smiles at Winn. “Can you bring her a blanket and maybe a bucket? Alex said she might puke at some point.” 

He gives a little nod and disappears to the closet near the back door, whistling as he goes. 

Maggie rolls onto her side and pushes her face into Lena’s tummy, burying it there and grunting in frustration.

“Hey, I know you’re upset and you can’t control it. Is it something I did?” Lena asks. Maggie nods, still quiet. Lena stills her hands and stops moving her fingers through Maggie’s hair. “Do you want me to stop touching you?” Maggie shakes her head.  

“It’s stupid.” She mumbles, the sound slightly muffled by Lena’s belly. 

Lena listens closely to Maggie's mumbling, and then shakes her head. “No, it’s not stupid. What is it?” she asks gently. 

“We went by a church on the way here.” Maggie takes a deep breath.

“Oh, and you felt like I forgot about taking you there?” Maggie nods. “I didn’t forget you said that, but I thought you would like to feel a little better before going there. Actually, I could probably arrange for a priest to come here instead if you wanted.”

“That would be nice of you.” Maggie sighs. “Told you it was stupid,” she smiles against Lena’s body.

“No, it’s not stupid.” Lena repeats, with affectionate patience. She kisses Maggie’s head and resumes the gentle massage of her scalp.  

“I’m going to side with Lena here and tell you it’s not stupid.” Winn comments as he places the bright red bucket on the floor within reach of both ladies. He carefully places the blanket over Maggie’s leg. “Are you planning the wedding already?” he teases. 

“I already got her a ring.” Maggie responds, pointing vaguely in the direction of her bedroom. “But that's not why I wanted to go to a church.” 

Winn glances quickly at Lena and they exchange a bright smile, he nods. “Ah, okay, then yeah we can totally get a priest to come here!” 

“Thank you for indulging me.” Maggie’s eyes close and she blows a raspberry on Lena’s tummy. 

Lena laughs at the sudden playful gesture, pouting down at her girlfriend. “That tickles!” She tries to tickle Maggie back but there’s not much of a reaction. “Alright babe, maybe you need to rest a bit. Meanwhile, Winn and I can work on getting the priest to come over?” 

Maggie nods and curls in on herself as Lena looks to Winn with a little smile. “Open the door to the bedroom, I want to practice my bridal carry.” Maggie and Winn laugh at the little joke and she starts walking with Maggie in her arms, to set her down in bed. 

* * *

> _**Lena:** Hey, Jess, I’m sorry but today is not looking good for a meeting. I can text for a bit though_
> 
> _**Jess:** I’m taking a sabbatical and im not sure im coming back after. _
> 
> _**Lena:** I’m sorry for everything. I understand_
> 
> _**Jess:** What about you?_
> 
> _**Lena:** sabbatical too. dealing with Lillian’s death. caring for Maggie_
> 
> _**Jess:** is she ok? _
> 
> _**Lena:** She will be. _

Maggie wakes an hour later, grunting in pain at the splitting headache she can only now feel. She struggles to sit up in bed, but fortunately manages it without help at least. Through her closed door she can hear muffled voices coming from the living room. Winn is speaking with Lena and someone else, presumably face-timing Lyra. 

She glances around the room, she can't see her phone and then suddenly remembers that she left it at the federal penitentiary. 

“Fuck.” She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She feels panicked, stuck in the dark, completely alone again.  

She slides her legs off the bed, trying to get up, but her legs lack the needed stamina, so she collapses noisily on the floor. “Oof,” she slams her palm into the door in frustration, hoping to at least also alert someone that she’s awake. She hears the comforting pattering of feet, feels the vibration in the floor. The door opens to reveal a cautious Lena, wearing bright red sweatpants with stars and an L-Corp hoodie. “My legs got tired after two steps and I fell,” Maggie explains. 

“One of the side effect of the serum is that your body secretes lactic acid in absurd quantities,” Lena explains casually as she kneels beside Maggie on the floor. She wraps her arms around her and helps her slowly to her feet, offering as much support as she can. “Which is why your muscles feel like you spent the whole week in the gym.” She kisses Maggie’s cheek and slowly helps her into the living room. 

Winn is lounging lazily on the couch, phone in hand. “Yeah, Here she is!” 

Lyra’s voice comes out of the phone, “Oh, can I see her?” When Maggie waves his way with a somewhat loopy smile, he turns the phone around and it shows the facetime app with the back of a couch on display. Lyra’s voice comes out. “Hi! You can’t see me, but I can see you! Glad to know you’re okay!” 

Lena seems confused for a short moment, but her attention is brought back to Maggie when her girlfriend finally crashes on the couch, using her lap as a pillow again. “We managed to book the priest for tomorrow, is that okay?” When Maggie replies with a quiet smile, she kisses her forehead.  

“Oh, by the way, Winn? I have some take out I didn’t touch! If you know anyone who needs bad mexican food, they can have it,” Lyra says louder than she needs to.

Winn chuckles, turning down the volume when he sees Maggie flinch a little. “Yeah, I’ll poke around to see if anyone needs that. Why didn’t you eat it?” 

“Well, I couldn’t open my door again and my new neighbor heard me crying in the hall. She got offended at the take-out food and cooked me a homemade Mexican meal instead.”  

Lena and Maggie both perk up at the same time, but Lena speaks first. “Would your neighbor mind cooking something for us? Maggie’s birthday is coming up and she said she wants to eat a home cooked mexican meal.” 

Winn relays the message again when Lyra doesn’t hear it properly, and she replies quickly. “Oh, I’ll ask when I see her!”  

Maggie is smiling brightly now, grabbing gently at Lena’s big hoodie and pressing her forehead against Lena's tummy. “I hope she says yes!” she whispers.  

Lena bends down a little bit “I’ll hire Lyra's neighbor at a five-star salary if she doesn’t want to do it for free, don’t worry. We’ll make your birthday a real treat.” 

> _**Alex** : Hey, Jamie wants to know if it’s okay for her to go back home? Btw I’m stopping by the jail to get the phones back._ 

“So, are you okay with Jamie coming back?” Lena asks with a little smile, after checking her phone notification.

Maggie gasps and nods. “Oh god, she must be so mad at me.” 

“I made sure she wasn’t mad or upset, I think she was just really sad about the situation.” Lena kisses her girlfriend, soothing her back into a semi-slumber. “Also, Alex is getting your phone back.” 

Winn stands up from his seat and walks to the door. Putting his phone in his back pocket, he goes to the door and unlocks it.

> _**Lena:** Yes! Maggie is a lot more coherent now. its the muscle part that’s worse, i think._
> 
> _**Alex:** Ok! :)_

It takes a little under thirty seconds before Winn opens the door and a flash of green sparks appears at the door. Jamie appears, wearing her leather jacket and jeans. “Hi?” she says shyly, coming inside and fistbumping Winn, and then hovering awkwardly by Lena and her mom. 

Maggie reaches out a slightly trembling hand toward her daughter, which Jamie quickly takes. Maggie pulls her closer and with great effort, wraps her daughter in a hug. “Thank you, and I’m so sorry.” She releases the hug quickly, unable to maintain the strength needed. She’s almost out of breath just from that small amount of exertion.

Lena scoots a little and quietly invites Jamie to sit right next to her. “We were planning your mother’s birthday!”  

“Oh great, what’re we doing for it? How old are you going to be?” Jamie joins the conversation enthusiastically. 

“Thirty two,” Maggie’s voice responds, strained with fatigue. 

Winn chimes in after locking the door again. “Well, she wants to spend the morning of her birthday with Lena, so I thought we could use that time to go and get the birthday meal ready.” 

“Oh?” 

“Lyra has a neighbor that can cook mexican food, so, what about you finally get to meet her? Then we can go to Kara’s place where your mom’s going to be spending the afternoon.” Winn explains his plans.  

“That sounds good! Maybe I can help cook, I’m pretty good with food! I made them breakfast in bed!” 

Maggie smiles at her daughter, closing her eyes and drift to sleep again. “You’re the best, Jamie, g’night.”   

Lena, Winn and Jamie giggle at the sight of Maggie falling asleep curled up on Lena’s lap. 


	50. An unexpected Olive branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the morning together, Maggie & Lena eventually joins the superfriends to celebrate Maggie's birthday, meanwhile Jamie and Winn are surprised to find who exactly is Lyra's new neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read Blooming Flowers (the other fic in this series) it probably set up this chapter a little better. 
> 
> Spoiler Alert: Steven Universe "Heart of the Crystal gems" spoilers. 
> 
> Beta-reader: @lifeismadeofrainbows
> 
> Warning: Sort of smutty start.

Maggie’s lips leave a sticky wet spot on Lena’s exposed neck. “Good mornin',” Maggie croaks, her voice still full of sleep, her untamed hair splayed all over the pillow. Her arms envelop her lover from behind, wrapping around her waist and accidentally throwing the covers off. The sudden rush of cool air against her skin leaves Lena shivering, seeking warmth by pressing herself tightly against Maggie. “Sure, I’ll keep you warm,” Maggie mumbles sleepily an inch from Lena’s ear. 

 

“Feeling better?” She asks with one eye open. Her hair wild and messy for once, but still somewhat contained within a tightly wound bun, she traps one of Maggie’s legs between her own, placing both of her hands atop her lover’s arm. 

 

“Sore but...” another quick nip of her teeth against the skin of Lena’s shoulder elicits a sleepy laugh. “You know.”  

 

“Oh I know, I know.” Lena gently turns around within Maggie’s arms to face her, their legs slowly untangling to allow the change in position. "How about we deal with the morning breath first?” Lena laughs through the words when she sees Maggie’s nose wrinkle when she speaks. 

 

Both of them slide out of bed, Maggie wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist again, both for support and for intimacy. She glances quickly about the apartment, only to discover that both Winn and her daughter have left the premises, likely to go deal with her capricious need for a homemade mexican meal. 

 

Lena feels the strength in Maggie’s hold, something that wasn’t there just yesterday, and her heart swells. Her mind sings with joy, just loud enough that the gnawing pain of trauma can be ignored for a moment. “I love you,” She presses a kiss to Maggie’s forehead and shuts the door to the bathroom with her foot.

 

The water runs, filling the cup of her hands with cold, the splash across her face wakes her mind. She watches it drip from her nose, her chin. She observes the road it takes amidst the wrinkles and folds her growing smile conjures.  

 

The water runs, filling the bath and the air with vaporous plumes. It filters through Lena’s dancing fingers. The random, rythmic motion shapes the water into an artful blend of sounds and caustics shadows. 

 

With mint on their breath and fire in their hearts, they wallow in the warmth of their love, sink into the depth of their affection as it flows around them without hesitation. They explore each other’s depths together. They touch, they feel, and they listen. They listen to each others' secrets as they fall from their lips at the peak of their intimacy. They listen until the silence is deafening, and they sink into each moment, submerging their senses.

 

* * *

 

Winn takes a moment to look at himself in the window of the apartment building, adjusting the collar of his shirt before giving his reflection a thumbs up. He picks up the groceries he’s brought and opens the door when Lyra buzzes them in.  

 

“You look pretty nervous, Uncle Winn! Are you okay?” Jamie ask, hauling a bag of groceries with some difficulties. She’s all smile today, wearing her leather jacket. 

 

“Yes, It’s been a while since I’ve actually seen her in person. I’m not sure how it’s going to go.” He reaches the door with the shining 15 on it and knocks. “Let’s find out.” 

 

Jamie smiles and adjust her grip on the grocery bag and bumps Winn’s side with her shoulder, like she’s seen her mother do often when she want to show support quietly. “I promise I’ll make this easy on you,” she says with a mischievous grin on her face. 

 

The door opens and there stands Lyra, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. The scarring on her arm is immediately visible, and it takes Jamie a lot not to gape at it. She’s wearing her hair in a single long french braid. “Hi!” the way she speaks shows a certain shyness. She relieves the child of the grocery bag and sets it on the counter before offering a handshake. “I’m Lyra.” 

 

“I’m Jamie!” She returns the handshake and smiles up at her. “It’s weird seeing you in person, I didn’t know what to expect.” they both chuckle, remembering the few times they’ve exchanged words before. “Can I use your bathroom?” Lyra quickly points to the proper door down the short hallway between her room and the kitchen. 

 

Winn hesitantly approaches Lyra once Jamie disappears. “Are you doing okay?” he asks. They exchange an uneasy smile. 

 

Lyra gives him a hug, it’s quick and a little desperate. “I’m doing a lot better now that I have someone nearby who can help me open my doors and assist on the bad days.” She runs her fingers down her arms. “Thank you for caring.” 

 

There’s a somewhat uncomfortable silence between the two of them for a moment, before it’s disrupted by a knock on the door. Both of them are startled by the sudden noise and laugh at each other’s reaction.  

 

Lyra gets the door, and in walks an older hispanic woman wearing jeans and a button up shirt that's just a bit too large. She has a mane of graying hair, and her eyes and smile are both wrinkled. “I heard your guest arrived, I thought that was my cue. How are you?” Lyra remains uncharacteristically quiet for a moment before shrugging, and a look of understanding passes between the two women. 

 

Winn smiles at the exchange. “Hey, it's a pleasure to meet you, I’m Winn.” He approaches the woman, and something about her rings a bell. “Thanks for helping us out!” 

 

“I’m Florencia,” she introduces herself, returning the handshake with her other hand, causing Winn to switch hands too. “I’m glad I get to cook for a birthday, it’s been too long.”

 

“Well, let us know how we can help!” Winn claps his hand together, apparently ready to start. 

 

That’s the moment Jamie chooses to return, hearing the new voice and figuring that means she doesn't need to give Winn and Lyra any more alone time. She freezes in place and her eyes widen, recognizing the older woman speaking with her uncle. A green spark runs along her spine, but she suppresses the sudden urge to run. 

 

Lyra catches the unease between Florencia and the child quickly, and seems confused by it. “Am I missing something?” 

 

Florencia stares at Jamie as she arrives in the kitchen, feeling like she's been socked in the gut as she recognizes the girl. Her eyes fill to the brim with tears. She feels shame, for her horrible first impression on the girl, for forgetting that today was her own daughter’s birthday. “Oh Dios.” Shame runs across her face as she tears her eyes away from her granddaughter. Her gaze lands on Winn. “Is she your daughter?

 

“No, I’m the godfather." Winn suddenly realizes why the woman feels oddly familiar, he sees the resemblance between her and Jamie. Worried, he turns to Jamie. “Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah.” She walks up to the older woman and crosses her arms. Jamie is very tense and the way she twists her foot back and forth on the ground shows it. 

 

“I am so sorry,” The older woman speaks in a hushed voice. “I never should have done that at the mall. I was selfish, I hurt your mother, and I scared you.” Florencia looks into the girl’s eyes. “I’m the worst grandma.”  

 

Jamie takes a bit to respond, nervously fiddling with the sleeves of her leather jacket. Finally, she exhales her answer. “No, no you’re not the worst. I have a pretty bad luck with grandmas, so you’re only the second worst.” It takes a second before Jamie slams her hand over her mouth. “I... that wasn’t polite, I’m sorry.” 

 

Lyra hides from the awkwardness, peeking over Winn's shoulder. 

 

Florencia can’t help but laugh a little bit. “Well, I wasn’t very polite at the mall, now was I?” The older woman extends a hesitant hand to Jamie. “Will you let me cook for your mom? I have a lot of birthdays to catch up on.” 

 

For a moment, Jamie stares at the offered hand, and she’s reminded of just how many birthdays she missed herself, of how her cards must have felt to her mother over the years. “Yeah, I have a few birthdays to catch up on too.” She uncrosses her arms, and finally shakes hands with her grandma. “What happened to your wrist?” 

 

“I broke it by punching my brother’s truck.” She glances over at Winn and Lyra with an embarrassed smile on her face.

 

Winn smiles a bit in return. “Look, If Jamie says it’s okay, I won’t stop you. I just don’t think making a delivery in person’s going to work.” 

 

“I understand. I’m not ready to see her anyway. I’m afraid things wouldn’t go much better than last time.” She sigh heavily. “I didn’t know this was going to happen, I’m so sorry Lyra.”  

 

“It’s okay, I’m really just surprised.” She scratches the back of her head and leans just a little bit into Winn’s side.

 

“What about we start cooking?” Jamie walks to the counter, enthusiastic and energetic. She start to unpack the groceries. 

 

“And I’m not going to take any money for this.” She waves dismissively with her good hand, starting to set out the tools she needs, obviously at ease in Lyra's kitchen.

 

Winn smiles and goes to help unpack, while Lyra breaks the awkward silence by putting on some music. 

 

* * *

 

Maggie knocks on Kara’s door with her free hand, the other one clinging to Lena’s waist. The door opens a few moments later to reveal a bright and smiling Kara. Behind them, Alex is holding Sullivan with tears in her eyes and James is, of course, shirtless and preparing a bottle for the kid. “Happy birthday Maggie!” She encircles both women at the door with her arms. “Hi Lena, I like your hair!” 

 

Lena’s hair is curled stylishly and it looks rather stunning, though she’d argued with Maggie earlier that her simple get up of jeans and t-shirt doesn’t do much to enhance it. “Thank you! Maggie seems to like it a lot.” 

 

Maggie just smiles and places a kiss on Lena’s cheek, soft, long and loving. She still clings to her lover as they head to the couch, where she lays back against a cushion. “How’s everyone?” 

 

Alex looks over at Maggie. “I brought tiramisu because I didn’t trust Kara with baking a cake, and I was right.” She stops speaking for a moment, kissing Sullivan’s face many times over. 

 

Kara pouts at Alex. “I had a beautiful cake all ready to go!” She points her finger and jabs it in Alex’s tummy. “But Sullivan puked all over it.” 

 

James comes to Maggie and hands her the bottle with a smile. “Yeah, my ribs still hurt from laughing about that!” He gently pries his son from Alex’s arms, which reveals a ring on the woman’s finger. James helps Maggie hold the child for a moment and gives her the bottle. “You said you wanted to hold him, I figured feeding him wouldn’t be out of the question.” 

 

Lena smiles brightly at Alex, with slight tears in her eyes. “Well, that was quick.” Sitting down as well now, replacing the cushion, Maggie now laying back against her.

 

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t the one to go fast this time.” Alex gets red in the face, fiddling with the ring a little bit. “We don’t plan on doing a ceremony soon or anything, but Sam wanted to put a ring on it.”

 

Maggie goes quiet with the child in her arm, her features are soft and she coos gently while feeding Sullivan. Her eyes are wide and bright. “I’m really happy for you, Alex.” She glances to her ex-girlfriend and winks at her. “I’ll give you a hug when my hands aren’t full.”

 

Alex takes a seat on the couch beside Maggie, taking a picture of her with the baby in her arms, as Lena looks on with her bright eyes full of love and affection. 

 

James retreats into the bedroom after whispering something that makes Kara giggle, the sound of the wardrobe opening soon after she disappears. 

 

Kara floats closer to the couch and sits down on the arm, right next to Alex. “Are you guys caught up with Steven Universe?” Both Alex and Maggie nod with a smile, Lena shrugs and quietly indicate she does not particularly mind the topic nonetheless. “Alright, just feel like listening to the last episode again.” 

 

The tv is turned on and the ladies get drawn into the opening notes, the episode start with a song, which pulls their thoughts into several direction. 

 

_Mom was a Diamond who invaded Earth,_

_Saw its beauty and its worth._

_Mom made an army and she fought herself_

_Did that even end up mattering when she faked her own shattering?_

 

_Mom lived in hiding by the name of Rose_

_With the friends she'd made and the form she chose_

_Now all that's left of her exists in me_

_And I think that we can all agree_

 

For Lena, this brings her to close her eyes and take a deep breath. She never truly followed the show, only knew a general summary. Truth is, she always felt a little uncomfortable with the themes surrounding Rose. She buries her face into Maggie’s shoulder as the song brings this into focus.  

 

Kara smiles a bit sadly, humming along to the song easily, as she’s heard it a few times before. She’s pretty sure this is something all of her friends needed to hear somehow. 

 

Maggie peppers Sullivan with kisses as he slowly drifts to sleep after drinking a tiny bit of his bottle. Her head rests against Lena’s, and she leans over to kiss her cheek sympathetically as her brain runs through similar struggles. 

 

_That is a little bit upsetting_

_I'd rather think about a wedding!_

_Let's think about cake, let's think about flowers_

_Let's think about dressing up and dancing around for hours_

 

Alex giggles a little bit, her earlier good mood shining through again, “Awww!”  

 

Maggie and Lena however look at each with soft, tender smiles and silent questions on their minds, their foreheads touching for a moment. 

 

Kara dances along to the song, floating a little bit when Steven does so as well.  

 

_There's an awful lot of awful things we could be thinking of_

_But for just one day, let's only think about love_

 

_[Steven] We could think about lies that we told in the past_

_[Pearl] They took it so hard_

_[Steven] We could think about hurt feelings and how long they can last_

_[Pearl] How can we move on?_

_[Steven] Or we could think about hope ([Pearl] Hope?)_

_You know I've been hoping ([Pearl] About what?)_

_That everything's better now everything's out in the open_

 

Alex and Maggie look at each other, both a smile on her lips, both reaching for each other’s hands and squeezing softly as this part of the song calls how their own relationship ended into focus. It’s all forgiven now of course, the friendship that flows between them is stronger for it.   

 

Just as Steven encounters Bismuth and comments on her get up, Astra lets herself into Kara’s apartment alongside Eliza. Astra is wearing the shirt Maggie got for her and Kara rolls her eyes at the printed words on it proclaiming ‘Daddy Af’. Maggie comments “Looking sharp!”, sounding a bit like Steven herself. Eliza and Astra quickly exchange hugs and pleasantries with Kara as the song goes on. 

 

_We could think about flowers, we could think about cake_

_We could think about wonderful promises we have the power to make_

_There's an awful lot of awful things we could be thinking of_

_But for just one day, let's only think about love!_

 

_We could all rethink how we feel about Rose_

_When it comes to Pink, and the things that she did in the past, I suppose_

_Or we could both feel better, 'cause we could think about how_

_We could think about us and we could think about now._

 

Another look passes between Maggie and Lena, and their smiles slowly grow, full of affections as the words resonate strongly with them in this moment. They exchange a gentle kiss. “I love you,” the whisper comes from both of them. Everyone seems to be watching them, all of them wearing bright smiles too. 

 

James returns with a smile on his face and a new shirt on, he kneels behind the couch and peeks down at his son from over the back, drawing the baby’s attention a bit. Kara kisses Alex’s head and goes to stand next to him, running her hands over his back gently. 

 

_We could think about war, we could think about fighting_

_We could think about long-lost friends we wish we were inviting_

 

Each of them had someone on their mind, something they fought for, something they lost. Lena thinks of Jack and of what he’d say about her current situation, Maggie thinks of her aunt, of her family in general, and tears appear at the corner of her eyes. Kara thinks of her whole world and of the people she lost on the way and Alex knows, reaching up to squeeze her arm.  

 

The rest of the song goes by in a chorus of voices trying to join in, with varying degrees of success and talent and they all smile. Kara ruffles Maggie’s hair a bit. “You played the part of Peridot perfectly.” 

 

“Yeah yeah, I’m tiny. Thanks for making me listen to that song.” Maggie hit Kara’s shoulder playfully.  

 

They get quiet as they watch the rest of the show unfold, cheering joyfully in particular when Lapis Lazuli shows up. 

 

* * *

 

The episode ends and stomachs are growling all across the room, food orders are placed from many different places, as at least three Kryptonians are eating there tonight. Maggie relinquishes Sullivan and takes a picture of Kara's little family via James’ newest camera.  

 

Kara receives a text and smiles. “Oh, we have a speedster incoming.” She smiles at Maggie, and uses her own super-speed to reach the door and open it. A few second later, a flash of green sparks appears in the threshold and Winn stumbles a little bit at the sudden stop, almost dropping the tupperware. “Welcome!” Kara gives Winn a hug, helps him set up the tupperware, then moves to give Jamie a hug too. 

 

Winn quickly gets to work putting the food on a plate. He remains quiet as he watches Jamie, his strange attitude drawing attention from Kara, amidst the noise of the super-fam greeting Jamie. When she comes closer, he smiles her way.

 

“What happened? You look a bit off.” She runs her hand up his back, patting his shoulder.

“You’ll see.” He whispers.

 

Once Jamie's hugs and greetings stop, she takes Sullivan and holds him herself. That causes the baby to stir and squirm quite a bit. James picks him up from her arm, carrying him to Kara. “I think he misses his mom.”

 

Jamie digs into one of her jacket pockets and gives her mother a small envelope. “It’s a birthday card.” She almost mumbles, using her free hand to wipe away a sudden rush of tears. “I’m glad I could finally see you get it. You should read it after you're done eating.”

 

Maggie smiles and it’s clear her emotions are rising up too, she pulls her daughter closer and kisses her forehead. “Thank you so much. I will.” 

 

Lena tries to slip away from the moment, to give space to the little family, but both of them stop her with a hand on her arm. The rest of the superfamily smiles at the sight and Lena just sinks back into her place.  

 

Winn approaches Maggie with a plate of food. “Okay so, I have this birthday gift at home but I honestly don’t know how well it’s going to hold up against the meal.” Jamie scoots to the side and picks her phone out from another pocket, starting to film her mother’s reaction to the food. 

 

It takes one bite before Maggie stares at the meal in her lap and frowns a little bit. “Woah, this is fantastic.” However, when the plate is about half empty, she starts just poking around the food with a thoughtful expression. 

 

“Is something wrong?” Jamie asks from behind the phone, worried for a moment. 

 

Lena steals a bite from the plate, making Maggie poke at Lena’s ribs in retaliation. 

 

“It’s just...” She smiles at the people around her. “This used to be my favorite meal when I was a kid and it’s just, I’m remembering a lot of stuff. I miss it.” 

 

Jamie turns her phone off and sets it aside. “I think maybe you should read your card.” 

 

Maggie seems suspicious at the sudden request. Picking up the envelope and pulling the card out, she opens it and smiles at the mixed hand writing. 

 

_"For all the birthdays we missed_

_For all of the forgotten kisses_

 

_feliz cumpleaños_

 

_For all of my mistakes, mi hija_

_For all of my mistakes, mama_

 

_We love you, Margarita."_

 

The note leaves Maggie confused, a soft frown appearing on her face, and she looks at her daughter with a silent question.

 

When Jamie sniffles and doesn’t manage to speak, Winn steps in. “We didn’t know but, Lyra’s new neighbor I arranged the meal with? Turns out it’s your mother.” He scratches the back of his head as he feels the whole room stare at him. “If you’re mad about the card, just yell at me, I kind of insisted on it when they both weren’t sure.” He clear his throat.

 

Maggie swallow thickly. “She didn’t hurt you?” she ask her daughter. 

 

Jamie shake her head. “No, she apologized.” She sniffles “I’m sorry if I upset you,” she says, resting her head against her mother’s shoulder and hiding her face. 

 

“Don’t worry, I think I might be happy.” Maggie pulls her daughter into a hug and kisses the top of her head, setting the plate of food aside for the moment. Her attention turns to the rest of the room for a moment. “I’m going to take the glass of wine after all.” Both Alex and Lena laugh softly at the request. 

 

Lena wraps her arms tighter around Maggie’s waist, pressing her lips against her cheek. “I brought a bottle just in case.” The whisper is conspirational at best. Then she turns her attention to Jamie, and the child takes one of her hands with both of hers.

 

The superfriends return to their light chatting as Alex distributes the wine, and the party continues. 


	51. Birthday Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's birthday party gets more lively with the arrival of the Man of Steel & Lois Lane ! Maggie witnesses the lovely sight of him catching up with his extended family as she soak in the bliss of moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is un-betaed, I needed to get this out, I had so much problem writing this T_T and it's shorter than I intended it to be.

Maggie’s party goes on, James and Kara retreat into their bedroom with Sullivan when he gets fussy, another voice can be heard from the bedroom, Eliza is singing a lullaby to their little one.  Meanwhile, Maggie, Lena and Jamie are all sitting on the couch, quietly letting their meal settles, quite a few picture are taken when Jamie doze off against her mother’s side.  
  
Alex and Astra works on doing the dishes, it’s a quiet moment, but the awkwardness has faded between them. Now it’s just a deep appreciation for the simpler moments in life, shared by the two warriors at rest. Mischievous laughter bubbles out of Alex when she is told where and how Astra got her shirt.  
  
There’s a knock on the door and Jamie wakes up from the sudden loud impact, rubbing her eyes. “Who needs to knock that loud?” Another knock and then Jamie calls out “It’s unlocked”  
  
The door swings open soon after,  Ruby and Sam make their entrances.  “We come, bearing wine and sodas.” Sam announces.  “Sorry we’re late, Ruby had to save a cat from a tree.”    
  
Winn chuckles at the memory. “Yeah I remember Supergirl saving Fluffy from a tree.” he shake his head “That was a snake.”  
  
“Yeah that cat wasn’t fluffy, poor thing chipped it’s claws.” she points to a scratched part of her shirt’s sleeve.  
  
Jamie speeds over to Ruby and works with her to distribute Sodas and glasses to the super-friends, her mother watching on with a big smile.  
  
Alex stares at Sam like she hung the stars, a wide, emotional smile appears on her. She extend her hand toward her, only to pull her closer, the proximity turning into a kiss and then a hug.  
  
“You two look fantastic, I’m happy for the both of you.” Maggie states from the couch, her head resting snugly on Lena’s shoulder.  
  
Sam lets Alex rest against her for a moment. “We went through so much, I was afraid of losing everything not that long ago.” A quick glance to Jamie, Winn and Ruby setting up to play a round of Mario Kart on Kara’s TV. “Every day that go by, I keep thinking everything could go away. I just wanted to make it real, tangible.”  
  
Lena smiles at Sam’s love-struck speech and kiss Maggie’s head. “Yeah I know how that feels.”  Maggie blushes. “Things are looking up for the lot of us, I think it’s about time we work on locking it down.” she looks then to Astra, who stands behind the girls to watch them play the game. “I think we may end up taking Astra’s advice, soon enough.”

* * *

  
  
The banter slides into something casual, creating a buzz of familiarity with of the voices joining together in conversation.  Maggie in particular is having a good time just listening to the bits of conversation from her seat on the couch. She especially enjoys watching Lena play a game with Jamie and Ruby, while Winn takes a call. The food they ordered arrives in short bursts, delivery services meeting in the hallway of Kara’s apartment.  
  
Another knock comes a few moments later and this time, Lena is the one to get the door, expecting the last delivery.She is surprised to find Clark & Lois standing there with both warm smiles. “Oh hi, Mr Kent, Miss Lane, so glad you could make it!”  
  
Maggie can tell from the way Lena’s stance goes rigid, she’s nervous about meeting them, she struggle for a moment to stand up, the walk to join her girlfriend is stiffer than she’d like. She waits until the door is closed again to greet Clark with a handshake “Hey, I’m Maggie”  
  
“Happy birthday” He immediately reply, offering a hug, which she takes. She catches Lena and Lois exchanging a heavy, emotion-filled look.  
  
Lena’s the first to extend her hand to shake, Lois accepts it and it quickly end with a hug between the two, they don’t really need to speak to understand each other.    
  
Maggie steps closer to Lois and Lena, while Clark meets up with Winn. Immediately Lois looks to her. “I’m sorry if I'm intruding, I know about what happened with my sister and...”  
  
Maggie interrupts her, a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. “I'm the last one to judge someone for their family, I'm thrilled to meet _you_ , Lois.” that alone seems to calm the dreadful awkwardness that was building between them. It completely dissipate however, when the detective take a hold of Lena’s arm to steady herself on her feet.  “Plus, I think there’s enough cake to feed an army.”  
  
James comes out of the bedroom, wearing an unbuttoned pink shirt “Hey Clark” they exchange their trademark handshake, Lois laugh and gets ushered that way by Lena and Maggie. “We kept a few surprises for you and Lois. I hope the birthday girl don’t mind?”  
  
Maggie is quick to shake her head. “Oh I’m here for the look on their faces.”  
  
Kara comes out of the bedroom with Sullivan wrapped up in the fabled red cape, he’s sleeping soundly and the look of pure adoration his mother has in her eyes is utterly charming. Kara puts the child into James’ arms kissing his sleepy little cheek “I’d like you two to meet Sullivan.”  
  
Clark and Lois are staring with eyes wide open, tears pouring out, their arms both reach out to touch and welcome the child. They’re both quiet, but their joy is obvious to everyone, Sullivan wakes up as he’s picked up by his uncle and lets out a little cry.  
  
Astra approaches them now, wrapping her arms around Kara’s as she watches Kal-El gently rock the baby, with Lois looking on lovingly. “I remember when you were just as little, both of you.” she almost whispers.  
  
Clark looks between Kara and Astra quickly,  uncertain.  
  
“You remember when I told you about Astra ? Our yellow sun kept her alive.” She looks to Maggie in particular “James and Maggie found her again during a raid on a Cadmus warehouse.”  
  
Lois and Clark move closer to the little family, encircling Astra with one hand and all of their eyes converging on Sullivan for a moment. Sullivan squirms a little bit in Clark’s hands, surprising the man with the strength of his limb, following that with a loud gurgling sound and ends up puking on Clark’s shirt  
  
Astra chuckles a little bit, Lois kisses her man’s cheek and from the side-line, Maggie laughs the loudest, exclaiming. “AH! that totally makes up for puking on my cake, little dude.”  
  
Lois chuckles and take the child from Clark and gasp at the strength of the fussing child, though he settles easily in her arms, Maggie makes space for her on the couch by sitting a little more upright and a little closer to Lena.  
  
Clark looks at James “I’m going to need to borrow one of your shirt if you don’t mind” patting his shoulder.  
  
“yeah but I’m running out of colors, you might have to wear a black one.” He clap him on the shoulder in return and lead him to their bedroom.

* * *

  
  
“Just so you know, everyone in here knows about Kara,  everyone here can be trusted.” he murmurs once they’re away from the group, he gives his friend one of his black shirt. “So if you want to reveal yourself, it’s safe.”  
  
Clark considers it for a moment as she unbutton his shirt, revealing his own super-suit underneath. “So, Sullivan’s pretty strong.” Clark mention with a quiet, contemplative voice.  
  
“He comes from a Kryptonian birth matrix they found in a crashing space station.” James explain summarily. “Kara found him there, she brought him back and she asked me about making him our son.”  
  
 “I’m happy for you two, for everyone.” Clark smiles and put on the shirt James is lending him, but doesn’t button it up just yet. “Care to give me a little rundown of who everyone is ? I feel like I’m missing a story here with Miss Luthor and the children.”  
  
“Lena is Kara’s ex and Maggie’s girlfriend, Maggie is Alex’s ex, The smaller girl is Maggie’s daughter, the other child is Sam’s.” he smiles “Sam is Alex’s new girlfriend, though I should say Fiancée.” Before Clark can speak up, James continue “The kids are Jamie and Ruby.  I’m sure you’ll find out how special they are when you show up” he pokes at the S on the Supersuit. “Couple other things, but, I think you’ll get that information from them directly.”  
  
“Well, I missed a lot of stuff but it seems to be mostly good at least. I’m glad everyone was okay with Lois being here after what happened.”  He smiles, relief over his features.  
  
“Well, I’m not certain about Astra, but she seem to be taking cues from Maggie about how to act lately. Which means she might prank you.” they both chuckles as they return to the group.  

* * *

  
  
James comes out of the bedroom and clap his hand together, which gets those gathered to pay attention to him. “Hey, where’s J’onn by the way?” He ask vaguely toward Alex and Kara.  
  
“He’s taking one for the team and stayed behind at work to make sure everything runs smoothly. His dad is trying something new but classified.” Winn explains as Alex and Kara points to him to confirm the story.  
  
When James get his answer, he gives a thumbs up their way. “Clark wanted your attention for a moment.”  
  
Clark steps out of the bedroom with the black shirt unbuttoned and Kara gasp at him showing the symbol, wide smile on her.    
  
Maggie raise her arm in the air and falls back into Lena’s arms  “CALLED IT!” and Lois laughs at her loud celebration.  
  
Lena blinks and quickly bury her face against Maggie’s back “Well, I already knew.”  
  
Sam, Ruby and Jamie are staring at the S and the man of steel with great surprise and widening smiles. Both young girls use their super-speed to rush to his side in their excitement and end up taking a picture with him with their phones.  
  
After giving each girls a hug and peeking at the room with a surprised expression. “Well, sound like I missed one hell of a story”  
  
“Yeah, let’s get you caught up on what James skimmed over.” Kara says, wrapping her arm around Alex’s shoulders, pulling her sister close.  

 

                                                               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantastic Art done by [Rayeliann](https://rayeliann.tumblr.com/)& commissioned by me!


	52. Some peace...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie, Lena & Jamie are leaving for their trip to New York City! After some Hijinks delays their departure, the little family with finally find the peace it deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for [BritBritXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritBritXD/pseuds/BritBritXD) for the Beta-Reading.

“Where were you?” Lena greets her as soon as she step off of the motorcycle, pulling Maggie toward the waiting Limousine by the lapels of her jacket. “We need to start heading to the airport now...” It’s a poor attempt at scolding her girlfriend that ends in what seems like the inevitable when they kiss before even reaching the door. 

 

Maggie remains quiet for the moment, making a hush motion with her finger, or maybe it’s just a request for her to wait. She kisses Lena’s cheek and looks about the limousine, swiftly reaching over to grab a bottle of champagne. “Sorry for the delay, traffic was a little worse than I thought.” 

 

Jamie is curled up in one of the seats with a finger in her mouth and her eyes locked to the screen of her phone. “Why is this flight so late?” The young girl asks grumpily around her finger. 

 

“Why do you have a finger in your mouth?” Her mom inquires as she struggles with the champagne cork.

 

Jamie opens her mouth wide, fingers pushing and pulling on a loose tooth. “My tooth moves.” There’s a smidge of blood on the girl’s finger. 

 

Lena laughs at how openly gross the display is, looking away from the mother and daughter. “Jamie, come on! A bit of manners, please.”  

 

Maggie joins in with the laughter, reaching out to tap on the girl’s arm. “Let it be, it’s grossing Lena out.” But the mom in her couldn't help but be endeared at how gross her kid was. 

 

Jamie pouts and immediately start fiddling with the tooth with her tongue instead, causing her to make strange faces. “OK,” she says, wiping her fingers on the leather seat of the limousine. 

 

“Jamie, I know you have better manners than this. Come on, at least wipe it off on the tissues I gave you earlier,” Lena scolds, a small smile on her face despite her words. 

 

Both Lena and Jamie gasp in surprise when Maggie finally manages to pop the cork. As it pops, it flies deeper into the limousine, cracking one of the windows. There is champagne foam all over herself and quite a bit on Lena’s legs as well. “Damnit.” 

 

Lena facepalms. “Oh my god, you two are monsters.” She means it humorously, but in that moment, her poker face is way too good. The CEO pulls her phone from her purse and just stares at it. 

 

Jamie winces at her mom and does her absolute best to stop herself from laughing at how ridiculous the situation is.

 

Maggie looks down at the mess covered in the fading champagne foam and then toward the eerily quiet Lena. She scoots a little closer, only to be stopped by a playful push.

 

“No, I’m not speaking with either of you right now.” Her gaze doesn’t leave the screen of her phone, her other hand held in a stopping motion.

 

Maggie hurriedly sends a text, stifling a bit of laughter. 

 

> **_You:_ ** _ Well, I look a bit like I did on my first honeymoon. _

 

Lena cast an angry glance to her side as she receives the message, the white foam conjuring a much different picture now, and she rolls her eyes in response, barely managing to hide a smile. 

 

> **_Lena:_ ** _ Gross. No phone during corner time. >:( _

 

Maggie smiles at her phone, before turning it off completely and setting it inside of her jacket. She looks to Jamie and makes a hush motion toward her with a warm smile on her face. Maggie looks out the window for the rest of the limousine ride to the airport, and Jamie just lays back down, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders and quietly looking at her phone as they drive. 

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, Jamie is out cold in her first class seat and doesn’t even notice the plane’s departure. Maggie is sitting right behind her and watching her sleep. She feels Lena sit right next to her, but a little touch of shame burgeons in her chest, and her cheeks turn a deep shade of pink.

 

“I probably shouldn’t have made the corner time comment. You’re not a child, and I shouldn’t treat you like that...” Lena starts speaking, but Maggie interrupts with an urgent shake of her head.

 

“I’m not going to explain my reaction to it with my daughter right there, but I promise you, it’s fine.” She whispers and leans back into her seat. “Plus, I kind of was late, ruined your dress and broke a window. It’s not like I started this trip in the best way.”

 

Lena grins a little bit. “I do want to say that I intended it as a joke, but the moment was kind of high energy, and it just ran away with me.” She takes Maggie’s hands in hers. “Why were you late?” 

 

“I went to give the tupperware back to Lyra.” She looks over at Lena. “But Lyra wasn’t at her place, so I kind of had a bit of a moment with...Lyra’s neighbor.” She feels her girlfriend’s hands stiffen, tightening around hers. “That was a weird conversation, but it ended with her calling us a family, so I have a lot to think about.” 

 

Lena gives her an unconvincing smile. “I need to go to the bathroom,” she says as she extricates her hands from Maggie's, leaving in a hurry toward the restroom.

 

“Puddle, wait!” Maggie slides out of her own seat, chasing after her girlfriend, managing to put her hand on Lena's arms before she reaches the door. 

 

Lena turn to look at Maggie, tears threatening to fall. Her expression hovers between pain and fury. “What?” There’s no pretense in her tone now, it’s just a watery, angry question.

 

“I knew bringing up my mom would make you feel like shit. It’s why I didn’t want to do it earlier.” She takes one step closer to Lena. 

 

She scoffs, emotionally raw, a little too honest with the uncoiled anger in her chest. “How would you know that?” 

 

“Because you might have a good poker face, but I’m a detective; I detect.” Maggie teases gently. “You’ve been holding something back for a few days, and I know you did that because I was still recovering from the whole Cadmus thing.” She kisses Lena’s cheek. “But I’m here now, talk to me.” 

 

Lena’s lips tremble, and she straightens her back, rigidly joining her hands in front of her. It’s a stance she uses to carry herself through rough moments. “Before I got to see you in the medbay, after they got you back from the facility, Alex took me to where they kept Lillian’s body to ask me to identify her.” She closes her eyes and forces the rush of tears down. “Alex told me what happened, showed me her broken ribs, broken nose, dislocated jaw, and the bullet wounds. She…told me what Lillian’s last words were. I can’t make sense of them without you.”

 

Maggie tenses visibly and powers through a spell of dizziness brought on by the topic. “What were her last words?” She asks instantly, sparing no second thoughts as to how or why Alex knew them. 

 

“That she confirms your suspicions about her,” Lena replies softly, almost like she’s afraid to speak louder than a whisper.   

 

The knowledge of Lillian’s last words hit her like a brick. Maggie reaches out and grabs Lena’s hands in hers. “While I was investigating Cadmus, before Jamie was in the picture, back when we were just friends,” her mind conjures the memories of those files laid over her desk,  “I peeked over a few files. Lionel...and your biological mom were among them. Your dad had a lot of credible evidence there; it feels pretty genuine, but your mom's file...it was completely fabricated. Too clean, too surgical.” She squeezes Lena’s hands firmly. “Lillian’s last words were her admitting that she killed your mom.” 

 

Lena’s expression remains solid and terse, though tears flow down her cheeks. “How did Lillian learn about your suspicions?” 

 

“I was on that serum, and I was trying everything to delay having to answer. I just kept saying shit, and that’s one of the things that came out.” Maggie can feel Lena’s hands starting to shake, so she pulls her into her arms and hugs her. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to lose them both.” 

 

Lena closes her eyes and just lets Maggie hold her; her tears dry quickly, and her breathing steadies. She refuses to let Maggie even move an inch away, clinging to her, and her voice fails her each time she tries to speak. 

 

“We’ll get through this, I promise. I’m here for you.” She rocks Lena side to side. 

 

“I’m glad I waited to ask you,” she mumbles a bit further, wiping her eyes on Maggie’s shoulder. 

 

“I love you so much.” Maggie whispers, she almost just breathes the words against her skin.  Like it’s the most precious sentence. 

 

“Enough crying,” she speaks with the same kind of treasured whisper. “Enough with the pain. I just want us. OK? Nothing else than the three of us for this whole trip.” 

 

Maggie smiles like a rainbow at the end of a rainstorm, holding Lena by the elbows to keep her hands firmly on herself, walking slowly backwards. “Of course, wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

 

* * *

 

Maggie wakes up in the hotel bed the exact same way she went to sleep, and she barely remembers Lena joining her after putting Jamie to bed. She’s drawn out of her slumber by her daughter and her lover’s voices beyond the door of the bedroom. Eager to immortalize the moment between them, she grabs her fancy Canon camera, and she’s reminded of just how far she’s come since James helped her find it. Warmed by the thought, she leans against the door, listening in. 

 

“Oh my god, enough with the math already! I read this thing three times already!” Maggie spies her daughter shoving a book back into Lena’s hands. 

 

“You looked at it for like three seconds!” Lena protests with an incredulous look and a half-smile. 

 

The scene is not quite what Maggie expects it to be. Jamie’s school books are scattered around them in a way that only make sense to them. Lena and Jamie are wearing a matching set of L-corp sweats, sitting barely a foot apart with the remnant of a long-dead breakfast nearby. 

 

“Yeah, that’s the time it takes me to read something! I’m fast, remember?” 

 

“Is this really something you can do? Read a whole book in under 3 seconds?! Or are you pulling my leg?” Lena’s eyes open wide with marvel at the girl.

 

Jamie grabs a book from the pile, opens it and flips through it, green sparks fluttering around her then she hands the book to Lena. “Quiz me on what’s in this book!” The cover seems to indicate geography or some related topic.

 

“Why does a ten year old have this kind of book.” Lena mumbles and quickly settles on a page. “Alright, what is the modern name for the city of Constantinople” 

 

“Going for the kill or what, just because I can read in three second doesn’t mean I care about what’s in the book.” Jamie teases. “Istanble” 

 

Lena smiles at the correct answer, laying the book back onto the pile. “Is-tan-bull, not Istanble.” She mimics having horns like a bull, making sure to exaggerate the tiny phonetic difference. 

 

Jamie repeats dutifully. “Istanbul. Was that okay?” Lena gives Jamie a high-five. 

 

Maggie decides to just watch them a bit more, her fingers slowly wrapping around the camera to grab a picture when the moment is right.

 

“It is.” Lena nods once. “I might need you to help me figure out a fairer deal for this homework thing we got going.” 

 

Jamie blinks once. “What do you mean?” She asks, suspicion in the girl’s eyes. 

 

“Well, I said that I’d get you that mug you mentioned in exchange for an hour of work, but I don’t know that it’s very fair to you, given the amount of things you can cram into such a short amount of time.” As Lena talks, her voice goes quieter, something is a little off with Jamie. 

 

“I...” She lowers her head and fiddles with her sleeves. “I don’t really want to do that. I know I complain a lot about math and stuff, but, I...I like it when you push me a bit. Each time I do this with you, I’m always surprised by how far I get.” 

 

This is evidently not the first time Lena and Jamie have worked together on Jamie’s homework, but it’s the first time her powers have really changed something. Maggie snaps a picture quietly, and it hits just at the perfect moment. 

 

Lena’s eyes widen for a moment, and her smile changes completely. It goes from an expression of amusement to one of complete pride. One of her hands reaches to her own heart. “I’m afraid of pushing you too much.” Lena admits softly

 

“I’m not afraid of you.” Jamie scoots a little closer. “You...you helped me put words to my feelings when mom went to give Ruby and her mom papers.” She picks Lena’s hands in hers. “You showed me around your labs, and I felt so smart.” The girl takes a deep breath “I...I remember when you told me mom didn’t want to see me. I got so upset.” 

 

Lena lets the girl take her hand. She listens to her speak, and her heart is already beating hard in her chest. “That wasn’t a good moment.” 

 

“I know, but you became a PenPal with my dad. Just because I asked, because I care.” She looks at their matching outfits, tugging at them as if it was another hint. “You kept your promises to me when I needed space with my mom. You got all of my stuff back from Gotham; you made me feel at home.” 

 

Maggie takes a step back into the bedroom, just to give the moment a chance to happen, to blossom. She listens to her daughter, to Lena, her fingers clinging to her camera, her heart beating fast. . 

 

“When your mom and I started getting closer, we weren’t sure what life would look like with you around. I understood that I had to give you the space you needed. I admit that I thought maybe that meant I’d never get the chance to be with her, and given my history with my own mother, I was okay with that.” Lena smiles fondly “But the truth is, you’re the one who made us, who made this little family possible.”

 

“I love you.” It’s a bit of a spontaneous declaration along with the hug that follows. “Do you think it’s okay if I call you mom now?” 

 

Lena tightens the hug. “Yes!” It’s a celebratory exclamation, her smile is an expression of pure, serene joy.  

 

“Look at you, Mama Luthor.” Maggie set her camera on the nearby shelf, having just snuck a picture of the moment. Her eyes shine with the tears of her happiness, and she plops down on the floor to join her family. 

 

Jamie turns to look at her mom, wiping her eyes (and her nose) on Lena’s hoodie. “Yeah, she can be mom, you can be mama!” She exclaims like it’s the best idea in the world.  

 

A little laugh slip past Lena’s lips, and she scoots just a bit closer to Maggie, dragging Jamie along in her hug. Words fail Lena in the moment, and her heart fills with a new warmth, a new ache. 


	53. ...At long last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie, Jamie and Mama Lena go out in New York City to see the sights and enjoy their time as a family together. Jamie finally gets the mugs she wanted and Lena has a surprise for her girlfriend. 
> 
> Art in this chapter done by Dani Jones! Commissioned by me!

Jamie wears her NYPD hoodie. It took a bit of insistence and Lena teasing that she’s turning into a real mother hen. All of the “I won’t be cold” in the world did not convince her, and it seems the protests die out with the rise of a soft, early autumn breeze

 

She tries to do that with Lena too, but the CEO refuses to cave in, and really, with those eyes? She doesn’t have a prayer right now. Lena goes with colorful, spring-lite colors: a purple-pink skirt and a deep blue button up.

 

She forego her leather jacket and sticks with her flannel-and-jeans get up. The warmth in her heart is enough for today’s slightly cooling air. It’s just a walk in the park, anyway.

 

Except she’s lying to herself, of course. It’s so much more than that. It’s the first time they’re out walking together as a family. It’s their first vacation together. The knowledge that this is going to be a long list of firsts settles in her. She feels it creeping in her bone and her stomach. Before they even get halfway through Central Park, it’s in every breath she takes.

 

She can’t get enough of seeing Lena and Jamie walk alongside each other, of watching them peek over their shoulders with _that_ smile. She’s slowing down their pace considerably, yet there’s no impatience to be found.  They know why she’s walking slower.

 

They wait for her to reach them again. Lena welcomes her with just a soft kiss to the cheek, and Jamie tries to step away. Both women reach to stop her from leaving. A hand on each of her shoulders.

 

“You keep stopping, are you okay?” Jamie says, her smile so full of joy.

 

“I’ve never been this okay in my entire life. I’m really just trying to enjoy every second of this, just in case I wake up too soon.” Maggie takes her daughter’s hand into her own. “And I love watching the two of you walk together so much.”

 

Lena smiles, she’s quiet. Maggie knows; she can tell that she’s overwhelmed by the moment too.

 

Jamie reaches for Lena’s hand too. The thought of Jamie holding a hand from each of her moms warms Maggie's heart and she barely manages to stop herself from bouncing when she hears her daughter. “Think we could get to that restaurant you told us about, Mama?”

 

“That is going to take me a long time to not cry when you call me that.” Maggie watches as her girlfriend’s eyes go slightly damp, and she kisses her cheek again.

 

“Took me about a week to stop doing a little dance everytime. You learn to do it when she’s not looking. She’s a harsh dance critic.” Maggie teases as she reassures Lena.

 

“I’m really hungry. Can’t I just take you there?”Jamie asks, bouncing into place. Maggie responds to the question the same way Lena does, a firm shake of her head, refusing.  “Fine, then can we get moving.” The young girl’s impatience is showing a bit.

 

“Then let’s go! No time to be sappy!” Maggie steps forward, knowing the general directions.  

 

Jamie follows with enthusiasm, tugging her mama along behind her.

 

Lena follows, of course. Every once in a while, though, Maggie spends a moment to look at the sight of Lena transfixed by the small hand in her own, if only to get a glimpse of that same smile she saw on her in the morning.

 

~~~

 

The meal’s excellent, but there’s something a little off with the situation. Maggie picks up on it quickly; it’s surprising how unguarded she’s become around that woman. That wonderful, wonderful woman.  

 

“What are you thinking about, Mama ?” Maggie teases, making Lena smile immediately.

“I don’t know. I feel like I should’ve cooked the meal instead of going out; it feels a little impersonal after what happened this morning.” She explains, squeezing Maggie’s hand in hers.

 

Jamie pushes the basket that once contained the breadstick away, done with the contents. The girl pokes at their joined hands. The moment she understands the look on her face to be shame, Lena‘s heart squeeze. “People are looking at me weird. Can we grab our dessert at one of the stands outside and leave?”

 

“I don’t think it’s your eating they’re looking at.” She says, making her best attempt at removing any burden from her daughter. The CEO doesn’t linger too long, this time, on how her thoughts went to that word. “Let’s go.”

 

As they leave, Lena can hear one of the tables going quiet. A look over her shoulder reveals Maggie lingering at that table, a furious expression directed at the occupants.

 

~~~

 

Maggie walks into the store, dragged along by Lena and Jamie, the little scuffle at the restaurant forgotten. It lies buried beneath pizza and ice-cream. It’s like one of those kiosks in a mall where you can get a shirt with a custom print, except this boutique does it with everything: Mugs, plates, and magnetic plaques.  

 

She watches Jamie almost super-speed to the counter and slide a piece of paper across, Lena standing just behind her. “We ordered something online, that’s the order’s number!” It’s a bit loud, but she quiets down with just a touch of Lena’s hand on her shoulder.

 

“Oh, yeah that was a big order. We worked all morning to get it ready.” The cashier explains kindly, and she puts a few boxes on the counter. Eight of them. “There’s one of them I want to check with your parents first.” There’s a suspicious gleam in the cashier’s eyes.

 

Lena laughs and cast a quick glance towards her girlfriend. “I know which one you’re talking about. It’s alright. She asked first.”

 

“Oh, is that the mug about my mom?” Maggie inquires, mischief in her eyes.

 

“Yes, that’s the one.” Jamie grins, returning the mischievous demeanor toward her

 

“You know Grandma’s in trouble when they get that look in their eyes.” Lena whispers conspiratorially to the woman behind the counter.

 

She doesn’t notice when Lena slides a piece of paper across the counter too, and Jamie doesn’t either, too excited about her new gifts. “I can’t wait to give ‘em out.”

 

“What’d you get me?” Maggie gets a box shoved into her hands by her daughter, and she struggles for a short moment to open it. A black mug with a white print and a rainbow flag: #1 Proud mom. There’s a spark of joy in her thoughts. “Thank you, I like it.”

 

“You’re welcome, but Mama paid for them.”

 

“In exchange for all those hours of work you put into them.” Lena calls from the counter, already receiving a pair of boxes similar in size to the ones Jamie has. She leaves the counter with the boxes and walks toward the back of the shop, examining other options for a moment.  

 

“I’m happy you thought of me with your gift.” She kisses Jamie’s forehead. “You already gave me so much, and I don’t want you to feel forced to give me anything.”

 

“I had a few birthdays to catch up on.” She smiles kindly, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s waist, clinging to her quietly.

 

She holds her daughter close for a moment, just letting the sweet, quiet moment settle in.  She sees the cashier smile at them kindly, and she sees Lena at the back of the store peeking back for a moment. “Hey, Maggie, I need your help deciding which mug to get.”

 

Jamie releases her and joins Lena at the back of the store, taking her arm by the elbow and resting her head on her shoulder. “What do you need, Mama?” She likes the way the word sounds and the way Lena seems to glow every time she hears it.

 

Lena pulls two mug out of the boxes she received, setting them down in front of them. One says ‘World’s Best Girlfriend,’ and the other says ‘World’s Finest Wife’.  “Maggie Sawyer, which one of those do you like best?”

 

A little gasp escape her lips, and she takes a step back from the implication written before her. Tears obscure her vision and quickly she wipes at them, wanting to read each of the mugs again. She grabs the one that says wife first, and there’s a little sound coming from inside the mug. Lena put the ring at the bottom of it.

 

She reads worry and fear in Lena’s eyes. Once she learned how to see through the other woman’s mask, it became too easy to read her like a book. Maggie holds the mug against her chest and struggles for a short moment to pull the ring out of it. One quick look at it, and she knows Lena picked the same ring she did. She gives the ring to Lena and extends her left hand for her. “Yes.”

 

She hears Jamie makes a little sound as she watches them. Lena slides the ring on her finger, and Maggie stops her when she tries to kiss her. She digs into her back pocket, right beneath her phone, and pulls out the ring she got her while shopping with Astra. “I decided to bring it with me when we went out this morning.”

 

Maggie slides the ring onto the finger, and both of them laugh a little bit. They both hear a little sniffling sound, and as they turn their attention toward it, they see the cashier passing Jamie a tissue and then using one for herself.

                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantastic Art done by [Dani Jones](http://danidraws.tumblr.com/) & commissioned by me!


	54. Looking Forward to the Future!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie, Jamie and Lena return from New York city and meet their welcoming committee. After the shock of meeting Mama!Luthor has passed, Eliza approach them to discuss events that unfolded while they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is built with the latest chapter of Blooming Flowers in mind (the other fic in this series). It's not necessary to understand what's happening.

 

> **_You:_ ** _Can you come pick us up?_
> 
> **_Winn:_ ** _Sure! Lena fired her chauffeur?_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _Nah.Jamie miss her uncle. :P_
> 
> **_Winn:_ ** _oof, right in the feels._

* * *

 

They stroll down the airport’s hallway, arms linked and Jamie is holding onto her mama’s hand. As they walk, Maggie is scoping the crowd for her roommate, and all she can think to herself is that this moment is pure bliss.

“Ah! I see the welcoming committee.” Lena points in a general direction with her chin. Sam, Eliza, Ruby, and Winn are standing there, all with their #Dimplescorp fan shirts. Jamie gently retrieves her hand from Lena’s and runs, toward the group.  Hugging her uncle and her friends.

Maggie kisses her fiancée on the cheek and gives a little wave to all of them, her smile as bright as it’s ever been. “I didn’t expect all of you here, thanks for showing up!”

Sam pat Ruby on the back “Ruby missed her best friend, she didn’t want to miss this. I think my --” her eyes go wide as she notices their rings. She traps Lena in a fierce hug, refusing to let her friend go for even a short time. Both of them are crying and soon, not a dry eye is present in the group.

Eliza and Winn both realize what’s happening the next moment and both rushes to Maggie’s side to congratulate her.

Ruby is the only one who seems to already know about it as she and her best friend exchange a high-five and a hug.

Lena murmurs. “I’ve never taken a trip that was this life-changing.” her gaze follows the two children as they reunite. “Hey, Jamie, do you want to give them their gifts right now?”

She watches her daughter bounces with excitement. “Where d’you put them?”

Lena opens her suitcase, it’s filled with the mug boxes and bags. “Good thing we got them in different containers or we’d risk giving people the wrong ones.” she hands three boxes to Jamie, one by one. She watches the girl stack them precariously in her arms.

“Thanks mama!” The girl gives the CEO a peck on the cheek and distributes the boxes, missing the quiet stares the group levels at Lena.

Sam barely hold it together, wiping at her eyes.. “I didn’t know you could feel this happy for someone else.” she takes the box that Jamie is handing her.

“This one is for Alex!” Jamie smiles as she hand the box. “Mama got you one, but she said she’d give it to you at the office.”

Winn takes his box, opens it and it reveals a white mug with black lettering ‘World’s #1 Nerd Uncle’. He looks at Lena and then Jamie. “You’re making many people happy.” he hugs his Goddaughter.

Ruby smiles when she receives hers and it also contains a mug, there’s a Supergirl logo on it with a print on it. ‘#1 Best Friend’. She gets closer to Jamie and hugs her the moment Winn release his hug. “Thanks.”

Maggie smiles at her future wife, proudly, finding the same smile reflected in Eliza. “I have a picture or two I’ll share soon. Mama Luthor had such a nice ring to it.” a cheeky grin joins the pun.

“I’m the one who proposed!” Lena exclaims with a laugh, even as she wipes her happy tears away.

“Like I didn’t have the ring in my back pocket anyway, Mama Luthor.” she uses the name with a teasing, endearing warmth to it.

Eliza beams at them and the rest of the group laughs. As they leave for Winn and Sam’s car, Eliza holds back gently grabbing Maggie’s arm.

“I’d like a word with you when you have a moment.”

Maggie smiles at the older woman. “Sure!”

 

* * *

 

Eliza’s hotel room is small but cozy, there are a few suitcases laid on the bed as if she’s packing to leave soon.  She greets her guests, hugging them and inviting them in. “Jamie’s spending time with her friend?” the eldest Danvers remarks, when the two women show up without the girl

“She’s with Winn, she wanted to give her grandmother her own gift. And Winn wanted to check on his lady.” An uneasy smile appear on the detective.

Lena is the one to notice the luggage and the general state of the room. “Are you leaving National City?”

“For a while yes, I’m planning to move here, eventually! First, I need to go back to Midvale and organize everything.” Eliza smiles and sits on the edge of her bed, letting Maggie and Lena take their own seat. “The DEO wanted me to brief you two on a small situation that happened while you two were on vacation.”

Maggie takes a seat and rests her head against Lena’s shoulder. “Oh, great, who got kidnapped?”

Lena chuckles and kisses Maggie’s head once. “I’m the first surprised by the suggestion, but we should find ourselves a therapist.” She feels her fiancée nod against her body.

“The NCPD called us to retrieve an alien substance. The old Kryptonian cult from last year had it.” The older woman explains. “But your mother came into contact with it.” addressing Maggie in particular. “The cult’s been trying to recruit her for a while, apparently.”

“I knew about the cult part, Gibson told me about it. Is she okay?” Maggie sits a little straighter but clings onto Lena’s side.

Lena’s eyes are already lit up with a thousand questions, but she holds Maggie closer, quiet and firm.

“Yes, Florencia spent time at the DEO. But the Kryptonian scanners detected no lasting effects.” Eliza’s smile betrays her unease. “The DEO’s labs are medical or biological and we weren’t able to identify the substance’s properties.” She glances to Lena. “Alex has a formal request waiting for you, for permission to use L-corp’s labs as a testing site.”

“I’d be thrilled to be there for the tests too,” Lena confirms with a nod.

Maggie squirms a bit, she gnaws at her bottom lips and wrings her hand.

“Miss Rodas met with a few people, during her stay.  Kara, J’onn, Hamilton and ... Astra.” there’s an uneasy emphasis on the last name.

“That must have been an experience.” Maggie almost laughs and Lena smiles, imagining the scene in her mind.

“It’s something I wanted to tell you about. I had to spend an hour calming Astra down after Florencia was gone.” The older woman clears her throat. “With me going away, you spending a week in New York and Kara asking us to let James and her have time alone with their child.” she winces. “I think she’s feeling isolated.”

Maggie tilts her head to the side. “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

Lena chuckles. “Correct me if I‘m wrong but, Eliza is trying to say that Miss In-Ze has a crush on you.”

Eliza averts her gaze from them. “That’s what I’m trying to say, yes.”

Maggie’s eyebrow shoots up and there’s a little smile at the edge of her mouth. “Oh, okay! I should probably have a word with her then.” her gaze flick to Lena, worrying for a moment.

“We’re engaged, I trust you. Okay?” Lena speaks sweetly.

Eliza fiddles with the hem of her shirt. “I also wanted to mention something about your mother.” When she gets Maggie’s attention back, she continues. “I’ve spoken with her, she spoke with J’onn too. I caught her saying how proud of you she is. I know she’s changing, I saw it in her eyes.”

“Oh yeah, sure.” Maggie’s tone is even and cold, her eyes roll and she shrugs the information off of her.

“Well, she thought that Astra was your wife. I was there for it. I can tell you your mother was not upset by the idea.” Eliza insists.

Maggie laughs once, too hard for the situation. “Hah! Astra’s been calling Lena my wife for a long time.”  

Lena wraps her arms around Maggie’s shoulder and holds her close and Maggie goes eerily quiet. “Don’t do that joke thing.”

Eliza smiles at them. “I’m not telling you to do anything, Maggie. I wanted you to know things aren’t as hopeless now as they once were.”

“I know.” Maggie speaks softly, hiding her face against Lena’s shoulder. “Change of topic, please.”

“I can recommend a few therapists if you’d like?” Eliza pulls her phone out of her purse to research

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Lena says, not letting Maggie protest yet.

 

* * *

 

She knocks on the door, a long moment of silence pass, Maggie is tapping her foot on the floor by the time it opens. Astra hides from her friend’s sights, behind the door, letting her guest in. The apartment is a surprising sight: there are paintings, all of them familiar, on the walls. Flowers adorn every windows and surface and there are craft supplies of varied kinds stored and stashed everywhere.

The detective steps into the older woman’s home, a smile on her lips as she looks over the space. “I never imagined your place would look like an art student’s private heaven.” she teases with a warm smile until she notices the emotion in Astra’s eyes.  

“I spent most of my life fighting, destroying, taking things away from people. Even with the best of intentions, it takes a toll.” She shut the door behind her guest, leaving it unlocked. “It feels good to see I can still create and nurture.” Astra goes near the living room’s window and peeks over the plants growing there, avoiding looking at Maggie. “I suppose you’re here because the Greedy One spoke with you?”

“If you mean Eliza, Yes.” She grabs a seat on the arm of the old couch in the living room. She observes the other woman’s silhouette against the brightness of the outside world. “I had something I wanted to ask you too.”  

Astra confirms Maggie's assumption with simple pointed finger. “I can’t apologize for speaking up against your mother.”

“I won’t ask you to.” Maggie wrings her hand. “It’s not why I’m here, I think you know that.”

There’s only silence in response, the silhouette is immobile.

“Astra, come on. Talk to me.” She quickly leaves her seat to stand beside Astra

“I won’t say a word about it. This is not something of your doing. You need not concern yourself with it.” Her forehead press against the window.

“You’re my friend, Astra. I know that’s not what you want to hear.” she shakes her head. “I never wanted to make it hard on you.”

“You did not. I did this to myself..” she turns to face Maggie. “Truth be told, I’d like to spend time with you and your family.”

“Don’t the other Kryptonians help?” She smiles at Astra’s request “Lena asked me to invite you to dinner.”

“They are stuck in the past, Vala Vex and I are trying to bring them out.” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “I also dwell on the past, every time I see them.” Astra smiles at her friend “I prefer to think of the future.”

“Speaking of the future.” Maggie raises her hand to show her ring. “We followed your advice and I had a special request for you.”  

Astra’s smile brightens, quickly wiping away tears from her eyes. “I was hoping you’d do that. I’ll help with anything I can.”

“The ceremony won’t be for a while, but when it comes around. I want you to be my maid of honor.” Maggie offers with a smile.

“What kind of duty does that entails?”  

“It makes you the person that organize a lot of the pre-wedding events. I’ll give you a rundown when we get there. Essentially, you’d be the second in command for my side of the wedding.” She gives her brightest smile.

“I’ll be happy to do this for you and I accept the dinner invitation from your beloved.”

Maggie gives her a hug. “Let’s get you a drink in the meantime, my treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please share and comment if you enjoyed it.


End file.
